


Shattered Souls

by KineticKid



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 105,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KineticKid/pseuds/KineticKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara can’t go back to Willow.  This story will pick up after the Dead Things episode and before Older and Far Away.  Tara keeps Anya from becoming a Vengeance Demon again, and saves Buffy from Warren.  Things just won’t be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tara picks up the phone, hesitating momentarily, before punching the number for the Summers’ residence. As the phone rings she picks up the blanket, folding and placing it on the end of the couch, that her friend Jamie was letting her sleep on. 

“Hi Buffy. How are you doing today?” Tara questions softly, worried about the slayer.

“I’m okay.” Buffy answers disheartened. “Just getting ready for work.” Buffy sits down on the stool. 

“You know if you n-need someone to talk to…” Tara trails off, wondering if she should bring up Spike.

“Thanks, Tara.” Buffy smiles briefly, thinking about the caring witch. “I appreciate you letting me…” Buffy hesitates briefly, looking down. “Letting me unload on you.”

“Buffy, I can be there for you. You don’t have to deal with this by yourself.” Tara whispers quietly. “You shouldn’t deal with this by yourself.”

“I---I’ll consider it.” Buffy finally answers. “You are coming to Dawn’s birthday party, right?” Buffy questions hopefully. 

“I’ll be there.” Tara acknowledges. “But, I kind of need to talk to Willow. Is she there?”

“Are you thinking about…?” Buffy questions, wondering if the two women were finally getting back together, in a way, hoping they did. But in another way, thinking that their newfound friendship and closeness wouldn’t have come about, if it weren’t for the two women splitting. 

“That’s what I need to talk to Willow about.” Tara admits quietly. “I think I should discuss it with her, before anyone else.”

Buffy nods her head, before realizing that Tara can’t see her. “Okay. You know, you can talk to me, too. If you need to.”

“Thanks, Buffy.” Tara smiles softly, thinking about the slayer, even with everything happening to her, she still worries about everyone else.

“Let me get her. Don’t be a stranger, maybe we can get together for coffee or something.” Buffy offers. 

“That sounds wonderful.” Tara bites her lip as she hears Buffy calling for Willow. 

“Here she is.” Buffy lets Tara know as she hands the phone to Willow. “I’m going to work.” 

Willow watches as Buffy leaves the house, frowning at the dejected slayer. “Tara?” Willow questions, her heart picking up at the thought that maybe Tara was willing to forgive her and come back home.

“Hi, W-willow.” Tara stutters before taking a deep breath to get her thoughts in order. “I want to meet and talk with you. Discuss our relationship.” 

Willow swallows hearing the sad note in Tara’s voice. “Ummm. Sure. When and where?” Willow clenches her teeth, her gut clenching in a hard knot.

“Espresso Pump in an hour?” Tara offers up, frowning at the tense note in Willow’s voice. 

“I’ll be there…” Willow rubs a hand across her forehead, feeling a headache starting. “This isn’t going to be good, is it?”

“We’ll talk in an hour.” Tara whispers into the phone. “’Bye, Willow.” Tara gently hangs the phone up, feeling tears coming to her eyes. Sadly wiping them away, she walks towards the bathroom to get ready.

***

Willow walks slowly towards the Espresso Pump, feeling the urge to run back to the house, so whatever is going to happen, doesn’t. Looking up, she shoves her hands in her jacket pockets as she sees Tara sitting outside, sipping her mug of tea, with probably a mocha in front of the other seat for herself. Finishing walking the last couple yards, she watches as blue eyes look up, making eye contact with her as she sits down across from her ex-lover.

Smiling nervously, Willow reaches for the mocha, looking down after seeing the sad look in Tara’s eyes. “I assume this is for me?”

“Yes.” Tara answers simply, watching Willow closely. 

“Is it over?” Willow whimpers, tears coming to her eyes looking up at Tara. 

Tara looks down into her tea, cupping both hands around the mug. “I want you to know a part of me will always love you, Willow.” Tara glances up into the teary eyed face of her ex-lover. “But I can’t ever trust you or be with you again.” Tara finishes on a quiet whisper.

“But… no magic… I’m…” Willow trails off, tears streaming down her face. “I love you.” She cries out. 

“Oh, Goddess.” Tara runs a shaking hand over her face before making eye contact with Willow. “I am so proud of you for not doing magic, Willow. You’re doing great.” Tara looks down briefly, running her finger over the handle of her mug. Taking a deep breath, she looks back up. “You lied to me, Willow. You promised me no magic, then you performed another forget spell less than twenty-four hours later. I will be able to forgive you in time, but I’ll never be able to forget.” Tara looks sadly at the hacker. “I can’t be with someone that would knowingly reach in and steal my memories, my life away from me, Willow.” Standing up, Tara buttons her jacket and picks up her purse. “I do love you, Willow. But we can’t ever have what we did. Maybe, when you can see past all this, we can be friends again. I really would like that.” Tara whispers, tears rolling down her face as she turns and quickly walks away.

Willow whimpers, watching the love of her life walk away from her, knowing in her heart that she’s lost the woman for good. Feeling a surge of anger start to work through her body, she clamps down on those feelings, realizing that’s what got her into trouble to begin with. Roughly wiping the tears away from her face, she sighs looking down into her mocha cup. Pushing it away, she slowly stands and trudges back to the house.

***

Tara walks around town, not paying attention to where she’s going. Wondering to herself if she’s done the right thing, but knowing in her heart she can never be with Willow again. Wrapping her arms around her waist, she looks down as she walks, not realizing she’s been walking for hours and hours. 

***

Buffy sighs as she clocks out, pulling off her ridiculous hat and putting it up in the break room. Groaning at the smell of greasy fried foods oozing from her pores, she walks out of the DMP heading towards home. After walking at a good clip for a couple blocks, she sees a familiar figure hunched over, walking ahead of her. Picking up the pace, she pulls up beside Tara. Glancing over, waiting for Tara to acknowledge her, she sees her tear streaked face.

Tara looks out of the corner of her eyes, seeing Buffy walking beside her, smiling sadly, she turns her head to look at her fully. “I ended it for good.” She whispers, tears starting to fall from her eyes again.

Buffy places a hand on her arm, pulling Tara to a stop. Facing the witch she sees the sadness, heartbreak and pain. “Oh, Tara.” Buffy hesitantly reaches out for the witch, surprised, when Tara buries her head in her shoulder, sobbing and wrapping her arms around her in a crushing embrace. Placing her arms gingerly around the witch, rubbing her hands gently on the witch’s back.

Not having any idea what to say, Buffy just holds and tries to comfort the witch. After long minutes, Buffy realizes Tara’s finally stopped crying, just having the occasional hiccup from the tears. “You know I just finished work and smell like a big greasy burger right?” Buffy tries to joke quietly.

Snorting out a half-sob half-laugh, Tara nods her head against Buffy’s shoulder. “I noticed.” She whispers rubbing her face against Buffy before releasing her death grip on the slayer, slowly backing away. “I’m sorry for…” Tara waves her hand towards Buffy’s shoulder while looking down.

“Nothing to be sorry over. But if we make this a habit, we’re going to need to invest in a tissue company.” Buffy smiles sadly starting to reach for the witch, dropping her hand back to her side. “Do you want to talk?”

Tara looks up as Buffy’s hand drops back, frowning before looking into the sad hazel eyes. “I told her that we were through. I can’t ever trust her again. Even though one day I’ll forgive her, I’ll never be able to forget, or be with her again.” Starting to slowly walk down the street, she glances at Buffy as she falls in beside her. 

“It’s hard.” Buffy murmurs watching her feet as they walk. “Sometimes, I feel so angry at her for bringing me back. Then the rest of the time, I don’t feel much of anything.”

“How are things between you and…” Tara frowns, hating to mention the vampire’s name.

“The same.” Buffy admits glancing up looking down the road. “Beat each other up then fuck each other. Go home nursing the bruises.”

“Buffy.” Tara starts hating the dead empty sound of the slayer’s voice.

“I know.” Buffy looks down. “It isn’t healthy and I’m being self-destructive. I hate it and I hate myself for doing it.”

“What do you need, Buffy?” Tara whispers, bringing the slayer to a halt looking at her. 

“If I knew that, I would tell you in a heartbeat.” Buffy clenches her jaw before looking into worried blue eyes. “I’ll work through it, Tara. I appreciate you being here for me to talk to.” Looking up at the slowly darkening sky, she frowns. “You need to head home…” Buffy stops and looks at the witch. “Where are you living at?”

Tara looks down, tucking her hands back in her jacket pockets. “I’m sleeping on the couch at a friend’s house.” Seeing the disturbed and guilty look crossing Buffy’s face, she shakes her head. “I’m fine. I couldn’t get back into the dorms, so Jamie, a friend from one of my classes, offered me use of her couch.”

“Hell, I’m sorry, Tara. I didn’t even think about where you would go when you moved out.” Buffy mutters kicking at the ground as they start walking again.

“Buffy, it isn’t your fault.” Tara admonishes gently. “It isn’t your fault that things go wrong. We screw up our lives just fine on our own.” Sighing quietly, Tara glances up at the lights starting to come on down the street. “All I ever really wanted was someone to love and to love me back. Someone I could trust with my mind, body, heart and soul. I’m starting to think that’s an impossibility.” Tara shakes her head. “I’m staying around the block.”

“I’ll make sure you get in okay.” Buffy glances at Tara before questioning softly. “How did she take it?”

“She was upset, hurt. She knew why I called.” Tara wipes a tear from her face. Sighing she turns up the walkway to the older apartment building. “I don’t know if it’ll be possible, but I hope that someday we may be able to be friends.” Tara unlocks the door to the apartment building, turning to look at Buffy. “Thanks for walking me home.”

Buffy nods frowning. “She probably needs someone to talk to.” 

“Probably.” Tara looks down picking at her skirt. “If you don’t want to, maybe you can get Xander to take her out and talk to her.”

“I’ll do it.” Buffy whispers. “I need to get back into the land of the living.” Buffy thinks to herself how truer words have never been spoken. 

“Be careful and take care of yourself, Buffy.” Tara softly voices the words. “You’ve got people that care about you and love you. Remember that.” Tara quickly turns on her heel and heads into the building.

Buffy stands there for a long moment staring at the closed door before turning around and heading home.

***

Walking in the door, Buffy slowly works her way up the stairs. Seeing the door to Willow’s room closed, she sighs as she listens to the heart breaking sobs coming from behind the door. Deciding to hold off for a few moments, she goes to her room, grabbing a pair of jeans and shirt to change into before going to the bathroom to take a shower. 

***

Knocking lightly on the door, Buffy listens for some kind of acknowledgement from Willow. Waiting for a few minutes, Buffy knocks a little louder sighing. Hearing the sobs still coming from Willow, Buffy finally pushes open the door to slowly walk into the hacker’s room. Easing down to sit beside Willow, Buffy reaches out hesitantly and places her hand on the woman’s shaking shoulders. Frowning at how the hacker is scrunched up in a tight ball. 

“It’ll get better.” Buffy whispers gently squeezing Willow’s shoulder.

Willow impossibly, squeezes into an even smaller ball. “No it won’t.” She shudders, the tears still falling. “I fucked up so bad. She isn’t ever taking me back. Not even a chance of her coming back to me.” Willow brokenly gets out between sobs. 

“I’m sorry.” Buffy sighs. “I wish I could make everything right for you, Willow.”

Willow snorts out a sarcastic laugh. “Why? I fucked you up worse than I did myself. You were happy, finally at peace and what does the witch with a God complex do? Brings you back to this Hellhole. Why are you letting me stay here? Why do you even care that I’m in here crying myself into a red-faced, swollen-eyed mess? I’m such a major screw up, Buffy. Goddess, I love her so much and what do I do? I take her memories away from her, not once, but twice! And you know what she said was the reason she can’t take me back? Was it stealing her memories? No, it was the fact that I promised her to not do any magic. She found out about the first memory swipe and almost left me then, I begged and pleaded with her to stay, to forgive me. She finally relented, stayed with me. So did I learn my lesson? Did I realize how close I came to losing the most wonderful thing in my life? Hell no!! I decide to play God, tried to fix you and her, AFTER promising her not to do any magic for a week. That worked well, didn’t it?”

Buffy sits there stunned as everything Willow told her slowly sinks in. Never knowing what the actual cause of the split between the two women, she has a hard time believing Willow would do something like that… until she remembers the big forget spell that thankfully backfired. Not knowing what to say, Buffy continues the stroking of Willow’s shoulder.

Willow slowly uncurls herself and sits up, rubbing her hands across her face roughly. “I’m going to move back home, Buffy. I need to get my head back together. Do me a favor. I don’t know where she’s staying, but see if you can get Tara to move back in here with you guys. Dawnie loves her and she loves Dawnie. She’ll be better for you two than I am.” 

Buffy stares in shock at Willow, her mouth opening and closing before she shakes her head. “Willow…”

“Don’t, Buffy.” Willow interrupts looking at the confused slayer. “Bring her home. I’ll get my stuff together tonight and move back home tomorrow. No arguments.” Willow stands and reaches into the closet, grabbing out her luggage. “Mom’s home right now. I’ll have her help me get the stuff back to the house.”

Buffy watches Willow start filling the luggage with her clothes. “Won’t you think about this?”

“I have.” Willow doesn’t look at Buffy, continuing to pack her clothes. “In between crying and sleeping.” Willow makes brief eye contact with Buffy. “Dawnie knows her phone number. Take care of her for me.” Willow turns back around emptying the drawers to the dresser, stopping momentarily as she comes across one of Tara’s shirts. Running her fingers over it, she inhales deeply before placing it aside. 

“Wills.” Buffy tries again.

“Don’t, Buffy. This is hard enough as it is. Just let me go, please.” Willow begs quietly. “You need to go on patrol.”

Buffy frowns, not knowing what to say. Slowly standing she watches Willow with sad eyes. 

“Go, please.” Willow hunches her shoulders looking down at the dresser, clenching the edge tightly in her hands as she feels the slayer’s eyes on her. 

Buffy finally walks towards the door, leaving the hacker alone.

Willow sighs as she hears the door shut behind the slayer. “I’ve got to figure out my life, Buffy. I’m sorry.” Willow whispers to the empty room.

***

Buffy works slowly through the cemetery, slowing down as she comes across a fresh grave. Hopping up on a tombstone, she pulls out a stake, spinning it absentmindedly in her hand, waiting for the vampire to show. 

Thinking about what Willow asked of her, she feels her heart aching at the obvious hurt the hacker is feeling. Opening her eyes wide in shock, as she realizes she’s actually feeling something besides anger, it takes her a moment to realize the vampire has climbed out of the grave. Jumping down, she does a quick spin kick, knocking it back a couple feet before slamming his jaw with a hard uppercut. As he falls back on the ground dazed, Buffy quickly stakes him. Tucking her stake back away, she walks around the cemetery before heading back out on patrol. After walking a couple blocks, she feels a vampire near, waiting for it to show itself she continues strolling along. When she gets a whiff of cigarette smoke and makes out the blonde hair ahead of her, she frowns.

Pulling up beside the bleached blonde vampire, Buffy shakes her head. “Spike, I can’t do this anymore.”

“What’s wrong, luv?” Spike throws his cigarette on the ground, crushing it under his boot. “I thought we got something good goin’ here.”

“No, we beat the hell out of each other then have violent sex.” Buffy growls quietly, looking up into the ice blue eyes of the vampire. “I’ve got to go on with my life, Spike. And you aren’t part of that. You can’t be part of that. I finally realized that I need someone that I can walk in the sun with. Share my whole life with. You can’t be that person. Hopefully, someday I’ll find someone.”

“Oh, right.” Spike sarcastically mutters. “Getting holier than thou, now?” Spike reaches out grabbing the slayer by both arms, jerking her into his body. “You enjoy the demon in me, Slayer. I know it, you know it.” 

Buffy pushes him away, ripping her arms from his grasp. “Spike, I can’t. I can’t go through this anymore. I need to get back to the land of the living. I can’t do that with you. Please, just accept the fact that we’re through, and leave me alone. Please.” Buffy whispers stepping back away from the vampire. “I appreciate everything you’ve done for us, for Dawn. But we’re through.”

“So, it’s gonna be like that, is it?” Spike growls pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. “You’ll be back, luv. You like the violence. You need it. You ain’t gonna find it with any regular person.”

“No, I don’t need it.” Buffy shakes her head, realizing finally, what Tara had previously been trying to tell her. “I need love and understanding. You don’t know what that is, no matter what you might think or believe. I’m sorry, but just leave me alone.” Buffy slowly walks away, leaving the vampire behind.

Spike clenches his jaw, inhaling deeply of the cigarette. “You’re not going to get rid of me that easily, Slayer.” Spike growls out flicking his cigarette away. “I’ll figure out a way to get back in your pants.” He spins around his leather coat swaying around his body before heading in the opposite direction from the way the slayer went.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy carries down the last of Willow’s stuff, slowly walking out to her mom’s car. Placing it gently in the trunk, she watches as Willow hugs a teary-eyed Dawn. Swallowing she walks up to the hacker.

Willow smiles sadly at Dawn. “I’ve got to do this, Dawnie. Hopefully Tara will move back home with you two.”

Dawn nods her head, wiping her eyes. “I know. Don’t make it hurt any less, but I understand.” 

“I’ll be here next weekend for your birthday party. Be good, Dawnie.” Willow’s lip cocks up in a half smile. 

“I’ll try.” Dawn nods her head looking down. “Please don’t hide away, come and visit.”

“I will.” Willow hugs the teen once more, before turning to the sad-eyed slayer.

Buffy looks at the hacker for a long moment before nodding her head. “I’ll give you the time you need. But don’t you forget who your friends are. And don’t forget, we’re family.”

Willow smiles tremulously before hugging Buffy strongly. “Thank you, Buffy.”

Hugging her back, Buffy feels a small smile cross her face. “You’re welcome. If you need me, call. Don’t forget to stay in at night. If you get caught out, let me know.”

“I will.” Willow wipes a tear from her face, after pulling out of the slayer’s arms. “Take care of each other.”

“We will.” Buffy wraps a tentative arm around her sister, and smiles as Dawn pushes into her body, wrapping both arms around her. “I think she’ll be okay.”

“I hope so.” Dawn whispers watching as Willow climbs in the car and waves goodbye to them. “Who’s going to call Tara?” Dawn questions quietly.

“Do you want to?” Buffy turns with Dawn to walk back into the house, walking towards the kitchen.

“It might be better coming from you.” Dawn suggests looking down. “If she balks, maybe you can use me as a trump card, that I need her here or something.”

Buffy smiles, chuckling quietly. “All we would probably have to say, is that we want her here, and she’ll come home, Dawn.” Walking into the kitchen she looks towards her sister. “You’re probably right, I’ll call.” Taking a deep breath, Buffy smiles at her sister before picking up the phone. “What’s the number?” She punches in the numbers as Dawn rattles them off. Waiting for someone to pick up the phone on the other end she watches as Dawn grabs a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and heads into the living room.

“Umm, hello. Is Tara there?” Buffy questions after the phone is answered.

“Hold on a minute.” Jamie looks towards Tara. “Phone, Tara.” 

“Thanks.” Tara smiles briefly as she takes the phone from her temporary roommate. “Hello?” 

“Hi, Tara.” Buffy smiles at the questioning note in the witch’s voice.

“Buffy! How are you?” Tara sits down, surprised at hearing from the slayer. “Is everything okay?”

“Well, yes, and sort of.” Buffy frowns before sighing. “You aren’t to blame, so don’t take it that way, okay?” 

Tara frowns momentarily. “I’m not to blame for what?”

“Willow’s moved back home. She said she needs to get her head straightened out. And even if she hadn’t suggested it, I’d ask this anyway. Will you please move back in?” Buffy unconsciously holds her breath.

“What?” Tara shakes her head, trying to make sense of what the slayer had said. “Let me get this right, Willow moved out, and she wants me to move back in with you guys?”

“Partly. We want you to move back in, also. You’re family, Tara. We want you here with us.” Buffy looks down at the floor for a long moment. “Please?”

Tara blinks for long moments in surprise. “I… I don’t know what to say.”

“Say you’re packing up your stuff, and I’ll walk over to help bring you home.” Buffy makes the statement. “Do I need to fight dirty?” Buffy questions half jokingly. 

“Fight dirty?” Tara repeats confused.

“Yeah, like saying that Dawn really needs you here and that I need someone to talk to that knows everything that I’ve been going through?” Buffy whispers quietly into the phone.

“Oh…” Tara inhales deeply before nodding her head. “It’ll only take me a couple minutes to pack. I’ve kind of been living out of the boxes.”

“I’ll leave now.” Buffy releases her tense stance. “’Bye, Tara.”

“’Bye.” Tara hangs up the phone, surprised. Looking up, she sees Jamie looking at her questioningly. “I guess I’m moving back into the house.”

Jamie nods her head, smiling. “Kind of sounded that way. You’re always welcome, if you need the couch.”

Tara smiles crookedly. “Thanks, Jamie. I’m just kind of in shock.”

“You’re a wonderful person, Tara.” Jamie’s eyes twinkle with mischief all of a sudden. “And if I didn’t have a boyfriend…” Jamie chuckles as Tara blushes. “Need help getting everything together?”

“No, I‘ve got it.” Tara bites her lip. “I really appreciate your letting me stay here.”

“What? I think I got the good end of the deal. I haven’t eaten this well since I left home.” Jamie smiles. “You know where I live, if you need me.”

Tara smiles as Jamie leaves the apartment for her date with her boyfriend. “Thanks, Jamie.” She whispers before quickly gathering her few items, placing them in the box. Looking around the apartment, she checks the bathroom, grabbing her body wash and bathroom kit. Tucking them away in a box, she smiles finally letting it sink in, she’s heading back to the house she has come to think of as home. 

***

“I’m going to help Tara bring her stuff home.” Buffy looks at her sister sitting on the couch, smiling at the obvious happiness crossing her face. “You okay here, until we get back?”

“Gosh, yes.” Dawn bounces on the cushion. “I’ll go upstairs, strip the bed, and clean the bedroom before you guys get back.” Dawn yells before running up the stairs, leaving Buffy actually laughing, watching the quick retreat of the teen. 

“Wow.” Buffy blinks in surprise at actually laughing and feeling happy for the first time since coming back. “Interesting.” Buffy walks to the door, heading towards downtown.

***

Buffy looks at the three boxes and the bag, sitting on the floor by the door. “This it?” She glances up at Tara.

“That’s all.” Tara admits, looking at the meager belongings that make up her life. Watching as Buffy lifts each item briefly, before finally settling on the heavy bag, slinging it over her shoulder, and grabbing the two heaviest boxes, stacking one on top of the other, before picking them up. 

“Let’s head to the house.” Buffy smiles briefly, watching as Tara grabs the last box. 

“I can carry more than this.” Tara offers looking at Buffy.

“I got it.” Buffy shakes her head, before walking out of the apartment. Buffy glances over at Tara, as they walk towards her house. “I ran into Spike last night.” Buffy starts quietly.

Tara stiffens at the vampire’s name, really wanting to stake the son of a bitch for taking advantage of Buffy when she needed friendship and family, instead of being fucked and abused. Taking a couple deep breaths, she slowly calms down. “What happened?” She questions softly, after getting control of her emotions.

“I ended it.” Buffy admits quietly, looking down the road. “Not so sure he’s going to leave it at that.”

“He will, if he knows what’s good for him.” Tara growls out quietly.

Buffy blinks in surprise at the witch. “Tara?” She questions hesitantly.

“Sorry.” Tara shakes her head, picking up the pace slightly. “I just don’t like the fact that he took advantage of you when you needed friendship.”

“I was a willing participant, Tara.” Buffy whispers.

“No you weren’t. Not really.” Tara shakes her head, glancing at the slayer. “You just thought that was your only option. Now you know better. Know you have people to talk to, that will be there for you, no matter what.”

“I have you, to be there no matter what.” Buffy specifies. “You’ve been a wonderful friend throughout all this, Tara. I want you to know how much I appreciate your being there for me.”

“And I will be, no matter what.” Tara smiles briefly. “Remember that, please.”

“I will.” Buffy acknowledges quietly. “Dawn is cleaning the room, and stripping the bed for you. She was extremely excited at the fact of you coming back home.” Buffy grins thinking about her sister.

“She just misses my pancakes.” Tara jokes, smiling.

“Nah. She misses you. You‘ve always been there for her. Through everything, you always helped her no matter what.” Buffy continues seriously. “I want to thank you for taking care of her when I was…” Buffy hesitates, looking up at the bright sunny day. “When I was gone.”

Tara gazes at the slayer. “No matter what ever happens, I’ll always be there for her, Buffy. You know that.”

“Yes I do.” Buffy nods smiling. “Of that I have no doubt whatsoever.”

Tara smiles at the slayer as they continue walking.

***

“Got everything situated?” Buffy questions from the doorway, watching as Dawn bounces on the bed, as Tara closes the dresser drawer.

“Yes.” Tara smiles turning to the slayer. “Thanks for your help, Dawnie.”

“Welcome.” Dawn stands up, hugging Tara briefly. “I’m hungry.”

Tara chuckles, watching as Dawn bounces out of the room. Shaking her head, she glances at Buffy, surprised to see a soft smile on her face. “Doing better?” Tara questions quietly.

“I’m getting there.” Buffy nods. “I don’t know about you, but I’d rather not eat one of Dawn’s concoctions for dinner.”

Tara laughs quietly as she follows Buffy out of her room. “She does have a tendency to make some very unusual combinations of food.”

“That’s a nice way of putting it.” Buffy smirks as she heads down the stairs, into the kitchen. 

Tara quickly sorts through the kitchen, frowning at the lack of food available. “Well, how do you two feel about soup and sandwiches?” 

“That’s fine.” Buffy murmurs grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge, frowning as she realizes what Tara noticed. “I gotta go to the store.”

“I’ll make a list, and go after lunch.” Tara opens the soup cans, dumping them in a pot. Turning the stove on, she grabs down plates and the loaf of bread. Pulling the lunchmeat and cheese out of the fridge, she sets them on the counter, watching as Buffy reaches in, grabbing the condiments out and placing them beside the meat. 

“I’ll throw together the sandwiches.” Buffy offers. 

“Well, what else am I going to do?” Tara looks around, before grabbing a notepad and pen out of the drawer. Sitting down at the island, she starts making a list for the grocery store. Frowning as she realizes she doesn’t have enough money to get everything, she starts trimming the list down to the essentials. Biting her lip, she thinks before standing up and walking to the phone. Dialing Anya at the Magic Box, she sits back down at the island. 

“Thank you for calling the Magic Box, your one stop shop for all your Magical needs.” Anya chirps out. 

“Hi, Anya.” Tara smiles at the greeting. “I need to ask you something.”

“Good afternoon, Tara. What do you need to ask?” Anya smiles, happy to hear from the one person she really considers a friend.

“Are you still looking for someone to fill in during the evenings?” Tara questions.

“Yes I am. Do you want the job?” Anya asks hopefully, having offered the job to the witch previously, but being turned down, because she didn’t want to be around where Willow would show up.

“If you’re still willing to have me.” Tara smiles briefly. She glances up as she watches Buffy’s hands still, from making the sandwiches, making eye contact with concerned hazel eyes Tara smiles reassuringly at the slayer.

“When can you start?” Anya questions quickly. 

“When do you need me?” Tara throws back at the ex-vengeance demon.

“Want to start Monday? Come by after your classes and we can work out a schedule?” Anya starts thinking about possibilities. “What changed? You turned me down because you didn’t want to run into Willow.”

“Ummm.” Tara looks down briefly, before taking a deep breath. “She and I are completely through. I won’t be taking her back. She knows now, and it’s pretty much a moot point.” 

“I am sorry.” Anya blinks briefly. “But it is good news for me.”

Tara chuckles at Anya. “I’ll be by Monday after classes.”

“See you then.” Anya hangs up grinning from ear to ear, happy to have the witch working for her.

“Why are you doing that?” Buffy questions, looking with concern at Tara.

“We need the extra money. And Anya had previously offered me the job but I didn’t want to take it thinking I was going to run into Willow.” Tara admits quietly, finishing making the sandwiches Buffy had stopped in the middle of doing.

Buffy sits down hard on the seat. “How are you going to do all your studying and everything while working at the Magic Box?”

“Anya is going to let me study while I’m there. I’ll keep a running list of all items that are sold while I’m working. She told me I wouldn’t have to worry about stocking the shelves or anything like that, because she usually has time to do it during the day, so it shouldn’t be hard.” Tara cuts the sandwiches before grabbing down bowls, filling them with the soup. “Dawnie, come get your lunch.” Tara smiles as Dawn comes in grabbing her plate and bowl.

“Thanks, Tara.” Dawn grins hugely. “Do you guys mind if I eat in the living room, there’s this really cool show on the Disney Channel.”

“That’s fine.” Buffy nods at her sister, watching her leave the kitchen. Turning back to watch Tara sit down and nibble on her sandwich, Buffy picks up her spoon, starting to eat her soup. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Tara looks up in surprise.

“Making it so you have to get a job.” Buffy mutters quietly. 

Tara sighs, placing her hand over the slayers. “I was already looking for a job, Buffy. The stipend I get for housing isn’t that much, and I was going to need something to help. So don’t take the blame for something that isn’t your fault.” Tara explains quietly, before pulling her hand away to continue eating her lunch.

“It’s what I do.” Buffy sets her spoon down, frowning.

“Then stop it.” Tara strongly states the three words, making Buffy jerk her head up looking at her. “Everything is not your fault. You need to stop being so fucking self-righteous and self-centered, and realize that everybody makes their own decisions, makes their own mistakes. You have enough things to worry about, being the slayer and a sister, don‘t fucking add everything else to it.” Tara growls out before standing, placing the dirty dishes in the sink, and striding out of the room.

Buffy sits in stunned silence, almost feeling like the witch had smacked her across the face with the words. “Is that what I do?” Buffy questions the empty room. Thinking on what the woman said, she realizes she does take the blame for everything that happens. “God, I’ve been doing it for so long, how am I supposed to stop?” Buffy whispers before sighing. Gathering up her dirty dishes, she runs the water, slowly washing the dirty dishes. 

“Do you have to work tomorrow?” Dawn questions as she brings her dishes in. 

“Yeah, I have to do morning shift.” Buffy washes the dishes Dawn placed in the water before letting the water out. Taking the rag, she wipes down the counters, frowning as she hears the front door shut. Looking out the window, she watches Tara stride down the street with a light jacket on, carrying her purse. “Ah, hell.” Buffy mutters. “Is there anything in particular you want this week to eat?”

“I wouldn’t mind to have stuff to make shakes.” Dawn smiles hopefully. 

“I’ll see what I can do. Stay in the house, Tara’s already left, and I know she’s going to need some help.” Buffy grins briefly as she grabs her jacket and cash, quickly heading out to catch up to the witch.

***

“Goddess, I can’t believe she wants to take the blame for everything that happens.” Tara growls as she sits down, yanking her shoes on. Quickly tying them, she grabs her purse, checking the money, frowning at the $50 she has, wishing she had more. Sighing she pulls her jacket on before quickly heading down the stairs, and out of the house. 

“Like she doesn’t have enough to worry about.” Tara mutters after a few minutes, as she strides down the street. “I can’t believe I went off on her, like that’s a big help. I’m sure she wants me in the house, if I’m going to act like that.”

Buffy chuckles as she listens to the witch talk to herself. “Actually, I’m glad you did say the things you did.” Buffy grins as Tara stops dead in her tracks. Walking up besides the pale witch, Buffy laughs quietly. “Do it more often.”

“Goddess, I’m sorry Buffy. I had no right to go off on you like I did.” Tara looks down at the ground.

“Don’t Tara. You were right.” Buffy admits quietly. “Come on, let’s go to the store. And if you catch me taking the blame for everything again, call me on it.”

Tara looks at the slayer surprised. “You’re sure? I mean, it isn’t really any of my business…”

“Yeah it is. It’s what one friend does for another friend.” Buffy calmly makes the statement as they walk into the grocery store.

***


	3. Chapter 3

Tara chuckles quietly at Anya. “So you would like me to work from 4:00 - 8:00 every evening, and we’ll alternate Saturdays?”

“Yes. If you can, maybe you can come in and open the shop earlier, when I am away on my honeymoon, after Xander and I get married.” Anya smiles hopefully at the witch. “I was planning on just closing the shop, but I don’t want to miss out on making money.”

“I can do that.” Tara smiles softly at the ex-demon, as she helps her restock the shelves. 

“Of course, you can study while it’s quiet. We discussed that before.” Anya thinks heavily. “I will pay you once a week. Friday, if that is okay?”

“Hold back a week?” Tara questions, as she closes the jar she just finished filling.

Anya frowns. “I don’t like doing that.”

“Well, if you want, my pay period can go from Friday through Thursday? That way, this Friday, you’ll pay me for working Monday through Thursday of this week.” Tara makes the offer.

“I like that idea. That is what I’ll do. Leave a note on the desk Thursday night with your total hours, and I’ll write your check on Fridays, when I come in.” Anya smiles happily at getting this taken care of.

“Anything else need to be re-stocked?” Tara questions quietly giving the shelves the once-over not noticing anything.

“No, that was all. Thank you for your help.” Anya nods at the witch.

“Well, technically, you’re paying me for it, Anya.” Tara smiles indulgently at the ex-demon. 

“That is true. But it doesn’t hurt to say thank you.” Anya looks around, sighing quietly. “It is going to feel weird getting home early.”

“Look at it this way, it’ll give you time to finish getting ready for your wedding.” Tara smiles as she grabs her books, sitting them on the counter.

“Tara?” Anya questions quietly looking at the witch, with a slight look of trepidation.

Tara glances up, making eye contact with Anya. “What is it?”

“I was wondering if you would be my Maid of Honor.” Anya asks hopefully. “I understand you’re monetarily challenged at this moment, and I would pay for your dress.”

Tara blinks in surprise. “I, I don’t know what to say.” 

“Say, yes.” Anya whispers. “I consider you my one true friend, out of everyone.”

Tara swallows and nods her head. “I would be honored to be your Maid of Honor, Anya.”

Anya jumps up, hugging Tara tightly. “Thank you very, very much.” Pulling away she frowns. “That was just a best friend hug. I was not wishing to have lesbian sex with you.”

Tara bites back a laugh. “I understand, Anya. You like men.” Tara can’t help the big grin crossing her face. Yes, she honestly likes the ex-vengeance demon. Part of the woman’s charm is her bluntness. 

“Oh, that isn’t it.” Anya waves her hand airily. “I have been with hundreds of women. It’s just that I am with Xander right now.”

“You’ve been with women?” Tara questions curiously, honestly surprised.

“Oh, yes.” Anya nods her head smiling. “I am over 1200 years old. Do you honestly think in all that time I haven’t played both sides of the fence? My, the number of times I’ve been the rebound person for women. That has been known to be some of the best sex imaginable.” Anya nods her head, narrowing her eyes briefly, looking at Tara. “I bet you are a wildcat in the sack. It is too bad I am with Xander.”

Tara blushes deeply, quickly grabbing a textbook opening it to bury her face in it.

Anya laughs heartily. “Don’t think I didn’t notice all the times you and Willow would sneak off, up into the stacks, or down in the basement. You two were very active, weren’t you?”

“Anya, please.” Tara whispers embarrassed. “I don’t think this is the proper place, to be discussing this.”

Anya looks around the empty shop. “Why not? It isn’t like anybody is in here right now. Tell me honestly, you were very active, weren’t you?”

Tara sighs, shaking her head. “Yes, Anya. We were very active. Most days it was four or five times.” Not believing she’s actually talking about her sex life with Anya, Tara giggles. Watching as Anya bites her lip, trying not to laugh Tara narrows her eyes briefly, considering the ex-demon. All of a sudden, a light bulb goes off in Tara’s mind. “You talk about sex all the time just to irritate people, and make them uncomfortable, don’t you?”

Anya closes her eyes as the laughter bubbles up. Sitting down at the table, she grins. 

Tara laughs, and walks around to join the woman at the table. “Why do you do it?”

“Shock value. It’s hilarious to see everyone turning different shades of red, seeing how long it takes to make them angry at me.” Anya smirks. “It’s good entertainment.”

Tara shakes her head, relaxing completely. “Does Xander know why you do it?”

“Oh, no. He thinks I do it because that’s just the way I am. He still hasn’t caught on to the fact I like to get a rise out of everyone. Even though, I must admit, you weren’t as easy to get a rise out of as everyone else.” Anya tilts her head considering the witch. “I can usually get you to blush, but you never seem to get angry or mad at me.”

Tara smirks at Anya. “Probably ‘cause I got a little entertainment out of watching you irritate everyone, too.”

Anya laughs, nodding her head. “I knew it. You aren’t going to tell on me, are you?”

Tara shakes her head, smiling. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

“Thank you.” Anya smiles genuinely at the witch. “Willow made a huge mistake screwing up your relationship. You are a very wonderful, caring, beautiful woman.” Anya’s eyes dip down to Tara’s cleavage, as a wicked look crosses her face. “With very beautiful breasts.” Anya wiggles her eyebrows at Tara.

Tara laughs heartily and shakes her head. “I’m onto you now. I won’t be as easily embarrassed.”

“Damn.” Anya grumbles, before smirking. “I’ll just have to try harder.”

Tara stands up grinning to walk behind the counter. Sitting on the stool, she opens her book back up and flips her notebook open. “Thanks for the job, Anya.”

“You’re welcome.” Anya smiles softly before walking around and hugging Tara. “If you need anything, please let me know.”

Tara watches Anya, seeing the sincerity in the woman’s face. “Thank you.”

“Have a wonderful night. Hopefully you’ll make lots of money.” Anya reaches down grabbing her purse before heading for the door. 

“I hope so.” Tara murmurs as she watches Anya walk out the door, smiling at the ex-vengeance demon. “You are so rotten.” Tara shakes her head before getting back to studying.

***

Tara finishes counting down the drawer, smiling at the fact she had a very good night. Hoping it will continue, she locks the deposit in the safe, ready for Anya the next day. Placing the drawer back in the register she sits back down waiting for 8:00 to get here. Hearing the bell above the door tinkle, she looks up ready to greet the customer, when she smiles seeing Buffy. 

“Bodyguard reporting for duty.” Buffy smirks as she walks into the shop, plopping down on one of the chairs at the table. 

“You don’t have to walk me home.” Tara shakes her head at the slayer.

“Yep, I do.” Buffy nods her head, propping her feet up on the table. “I have to keep you safe, so you can yell at me when I’m being stupid.”

“Buffy.” Tara groans dropping her head down on the counter. “I am so, so sorry for that.”

“Nope. Not accepting the apology. You need to take me down whenever I try to take the blame for stuff I can’t help.” Buffy shakes her head smiling softly, kind of enjoying making Tara squirm. “Hell, you might need to yell at me at least every other day. I mean, you sure got my attention when you said the ‘f’ word.” Buffy nods her head before laughing, as Tara blushes.

“You aren’t going to let me live that down, are you?” Tara mumbles.

“Not anytime soon.” Buffy admits. 

“Figures.” Tara looks up at the clock. “Time to go.” She slings her book bag over her shoulder, as Buffy stands up, pushing the chair back under the table. Both women companionably, walking towards the front door. Tara stops and sets the alarm before they walk out. Turning, Tara laughs, as Buffy quickly locks the door for her. “I meant to ask you yesterday, but forgot. If you want, Dawn can come by here after school. That way if she needs any help with her homework I can help.” Tara offers quietly.

“That’s fine with me. Check with Dawn. Maybe she can come after school on days she might need help.” Buffy offers looking around, keeping her senses open for any demonic activity.

“Hmm. If it’s an iffy thing, I’ll want her to call each day. That way I’ll know to expect her or not.” Tara thinks, biting her lip briefly.

“Then that’s what she’ll do.” Buffy smiles briefly. “How was your night?”

“Actually kind of busy, considering the fact there was no announcement that we were going to be open later.” Tara admits. “What about you? Did you do a small patrol?”

“Yeah, nabbed one vamp is all.” Buffy looks around, her senses tingling just the tiniest bit. “I figured I’d walk you home, before going back out and doing a thorough search.”

“I’m going to have to do up some dinners to throw in the freezer, so you guys can pull them out and bake them during the evening, so you won’t be eating so late.” Tara thinks out loud.

“You don’t have to go to a lot of trouble. We can always throw a frozen pizza in the oven, have soup or sandwiches.” Buffy stiffens slightly as she gets a whiff of cigarette smoke. Looking more intensely at the surrounding area, she doesn’t see the bleached wonder but she certainly feels a vampire nearby.

Tara notices Buffy stiffening. Knowing she hasn’t said anything to irritate the slayer, she looks around. “See anything?” She questions quietly.

“No, but got a whiff of smoke, and felt a presence nearby.” Buffy whispers. “He probably won’t bother me when you’re around. He’ll probably wait ‘til later, when I’m out on patrol.” Buffy feels the presence melt away from her senses. Sighing quietly, she loosens up. “He’s out of my range now.”

Tara nods, clenching her jaw momentarily. “I didn’t think about this before, but do you want me to re-do the vamp lock on the house?”

“Yes, please.” Buffy jumps on the offer. “Shit.” She whispers thinking about Dawn. “What am I going to tell Dawn? She’ll probably invite him in.”

Tara looks down, taking a deep breath. “I would say be honest with her, but she’s your sister. It’s your decision to make.”

Buffy blinks before looking at the witch. “You want me to tell her I’ve been fucking Spike?”

“Well, not like that.” Tara’s eyes widen as she looks at the slayer. “Maybe explain to her that things got a little heated between you two, and you aren’t comfortable with him coming into the house whenever he wants. Hopefully she won’t be too upset over it, she kind of looks up to him.”

“Great. My sister has a crush on a bleached blonde vampire.” Buffy groans quietly. “Something else for her to hate me for.” Buffy growls out quietly. 

Tara shakes her head. “She doesn’t hate you, Buffy. She loves you completely. You’re her sister and a superhero, all rolled up into one. She idolizes you one moment, and thinks you’re just her irritating sister the next.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer. 

“Thanks, that certainly clears things up.” Buffy rolls her eyes, before grinning at the witch. “Are you going to need anything for the vamp lock?”

Shaking her head, Tara smiles. “No, I have the ingredients for it at the house. They’re pretty common for most spells. I’ll just want to re-check the incantation before casting it.”

“Thanks.” Buffy cocks her head slightly, thinking. “Let me know what I owe you for the ingredients.”

“Don’t worry about it. They aren’t that much.” Tara shakes off the offer. “Plus, I get a discount now.” Tara smirks briefly as they head up the stairs and into the house. “Want me to stay for the talk?” Tara offers almost silently.

Buffy inhales deeply, looking into the calming gaze of the witch. “I think I got it. Thanks.” Buffy watches as Tara nods her head, and quickly heads up the stairs. Buffy walks in to sit beside Dawn. “Dawn, I kind of need to speak to you about something.”

Dawn frowns at the tone in Buffy’s voice, before turning the television off. “We’re not having another world ending apocalypse, are we?” Dawn questions half afraid.

Buffy shakes her head, her lips quirking up momentarily. “No, nothing like that. I just got to tell you something, and I would really, really appreciate if you didn’t go off on me.” Buffy winces looking at Dawn.

Dawn stiffens. “Tara isn’t leaving, is she?” Dawn almost growls out. Afraid Buffy may have said something to upset the witch.

“No, no. A world of no.” Buffy shakes her head, smiling briefly. “But it does have to do with Spike.”

Dawn narrows her gaze on Buffy. “What to do with him?”

“Ummm.” Buffy looks up at the ceiling, praying for help. Looking back at Dawn, she shakes her head. “Some things kind of happened between us, Dawn. I really don’t want to get into specifics or anything, but I would feel more comfortable if he wasn’t invited into the house anymore.”

Clenching her hands, Dawn considers her sister for a long moment. “What kind of things?” She hisses out.

Tara slowly walks down the stairs, hearing Dawn’s question. Biting her lip she stops, waiting to see what happens.

“Dawn, can I please not go into it?” Buffy pleads.

“NO!! He helped me, helped all of us, when you were…” Dawn swallows hard, her eyes shifting momentarily. “I don’t understand why all of a sudden he isn’t allowed here.”

Tara takes a deep breath, and quickly walks down the rest of the stairs to sit on the coffee table in front of both Summers’ women. Catching Buffy’s scared, hurt gaze she smiles reassuringly. Turning her gaze to look at an angry, scared Dawn, Tara reaches out and clasps the teen’s hand in both of hers. 

“Dawnie, I know you want to understand everything and want to be treated like a grown-up.” Tara watches the teen, as she nods her head in agreement. “Some things are going to hurt. We all do things we really, truly regret doing.” Tara looks pointedly at the teen.

Dawn shamefacedly looks down at her and Tara’s hands. “Like my stealing.”

“Yes, like your stealing. Like my own screw-ups in the past.” Tara admits quietly. “None of us are perfect, Dawnie. But Buffy’s asking you to please, please understand, that there is a reason behind what she’s requesting. Can you honor her wishes?”

Dawn looks up into calm blue eyes, before sliding her gaze to her sister, noticing the scared, hurt look, in her eyes, realizing that she’s actually seeing emotions on her sister’s face for the first time since she’s been back. Looking back at Tara, she whispers. “You know?”

Tara nods her head. “I know what’s going on. Please trust us when we say this is for the best, Dawnie.”

“You want to dis-invite him, also?” Dawn half-whines. At Tara’s nod, she feels tears coming to her eyes. “But he helped us, so much.”

“Yes, Dawnie, he did. But one thing we have all got to remember, he is still a vampire. He has a chip in his head to keep him from hurting… us.” Tara hesitates momentarily, realizing he could hurt Buffy, and that’s one of the things she wants to stop. “But he can still hurt us mentally, turn us against each other. He’s done it before, and quite easily, I might add.” 

Dawn thinks heavily before looking back up. “You bought him blood and cigarettes for helping out, didn’t you?” She whispers quietly, remembering seeing Tara sitting a bag out on the back porch that was gone less than ten minutes later.

Buffy looks up in surprise at the witch honestly shocked as that little grain of information makes itself known.

“Sometimes.” Tara admits quietly, shifting her gaze away. 

Buffy narrows her eyes as she notices the way the witch didn’t keep eye contact, something she always does unless she’s embarrassed by something, knowing that she wasn’t embarrassed right now. “How often and how much?” Buffy growls out quietly. 

Tara shakes her head, not answering the questions. “Dawnie, I want your word that you won’t invite him in, can you do that?”

Dawn nods her head slowly. “I promise.” Standing up and gently squeezing Tara’s hand briefly, Dawn’s lips quirk. “I need to finish my homework.”

“If you need any help, let me know.” Tara watches as Dawn walks up the stairs to her room. Sighing, Tara stands, picking the herbs up for the spell that she had laid down on the coffee table beside her.

“Tara-” Buffy starts at the same time Tara starts speaking.

“I’ll get the vampire lock done. You might want to go ahead and go on patrol.” Tara doesn’t give the slayer a chance to say anything else as she starts the incantation while dropping the herbs into the smoking bowl, as she walks around the living room, through the dining room to the kitchen. 

Buffy growls deeply, feeling a hot, burning anger working its way through her body thinking about Spike insisting on the kind-hearted witch keeping him in blood and cigarettes in exchange for helping them out. Walking stiffly over to her weapon chest, she yanks out a couple extra stakes and a short sword she straps to her back before yanking her jacket on. Slamming out of the house she quickly heads out on patrol, praying that the bleached wonder makes a showing.

 

***


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy swings her sword, beheading the demon. Wiping the green blood off on the grass, she tucks it back away, working her way through the rest of Sunnydale. Having no luck in coming across the blonde vampire, Buffy wonders exactly what the witch had done while she was gone. What other little things no one knows about to help and take care of the people she considers family. Frowning, Buffy looks up at the night sky. “I don’t know what we did to deserve you coming into our lives, but I have a feeling you’ve made everything a hell of a lot easier on us since you showed up.”

Buffy slowly works her way back home, not coming across any more demons. Opening the door silently, she eases in and locks it behind her. Hanging her jacket up, she walks over to the chest and puts her weapons away. Turning off the light before walking into the kitchen, grabbing a water and checking the back door before heading upstairs. Peeking into Dawn’s room, she smiles at the sleeping teen. Looking towards the witch’s room, she notices the light coming from under the door. Wondering why she’s still awake, Buffy quietly walks to the door and taps lightly.

“Come in.” Tara quietly calls out, looking up as Buffy opens the door. “You can come on in you don’t have to stand in the doorway.” Tara smiles before looking back down, finishing her notes and closing her book.

“You weren’t able to do your studying tonight, were you?” Buffy grumbles.

“It’s okay Buffy.” Tara stands up, placing her books in her bag. “You better not be thinking of taking the blame for it.” Tara looks up with a twinkle in her eye. 

Buffy rolls her eyes before sitting down on the end of the bed.

“So, did you run into him?” Tara questions softly, sitting down beside the slayer.

“No.” Buffy shakes her head looking down at her hands. “It’ll happen, though. He doesn’t take ‘no’ for an answer very easily.” Buffy stands and looks at the witch for a moment. “I should let you get to sleep. Is Dawn going to come to the Magic Box after school?”

“Yes.” Tara whispers, letting Buffy retreat for the moment. “If you need me, I’m here.” 

Buffy nods her head before slipping out the door, closing it behind her.

***

Tara bites her lip to keep from laughing as Anya irritates Buffy. 

All the Scoobies are gathered at the Summers’ residence celebrating Dawn’s birthday. Anya and Xander brought a guy with them, hoping to hook Richard and Buffy up. Shaking her head Tara chuckles at the embarrassed look coming over the new man’s face, standing up, she walks into the kitchen to grab some more punch. Hearing a knock on the back door, she glances up, frowning when she realizes it’s Spike.

“Evening.” Tara nods her head at Spike, as she leans against the doorframe.

“Thought I’d see how Bit’s birthday was goin’.” Spike tries to walk in, bouncing back off the invisible barrier. “What the fuck?” He growls. 

“I’m sorry, but your invite has been revoked.” Tara looks at the vampire with cool blue eyes. “If you want to wish Dawn a happy birthday, I’ll go get her for you.” Tara raises an eyebrow questioningly at the vampire. 

“Don’t fuckin’ bother.” Spike snarls his lip up. “The slayer ain’t goin’ to like you taking things upon yourself like this.”

“I asked her to do it.” Buffy growls quietly. “You are not welcome here, Spike.” Buffy lays a gentle hand on Tara’s shoulder. “I got it, if you want to head back to the living room.”

“If you need me…” Tara turns serious blue eyes to the slayer, smiling briefly at the nod and grin she gets in return. Looking back at the vampire with a deadly stare, Tara narrows her eyes. “I suggest you take whatever you’re told to heart, Spike.” Tara growls out roughly, making the vampire blink and unconsciously back up a step.

Buffy watches Tara walk into the living room, surprise on her face. Turning back to Spike, she raises an eyebrow. “We’re through, Spike. I would appreciate you not following me anymore or showing up unannounced. Understood?”

“What? You trying the other side of the fence now, slayer?” Spike growls, blue eyes flashing to yellow.

Buffy chuckles and shakes her head. “That’s not any of your business, now is it?” Buffy feels the laughter bubbling up inside her at the thought of Tara and herself being together. Hesitating a moment, she stops laughing tilting her head to the side, thinking about it momentarily. Shaking her head, she dismisses the thought. “Goodbye, Spike. Leave well enough alone.” Buffy calmly shuts the door in the vampire’s face before joining the rest of the group in the living room.

***

“How are you doing?” Tara quietly questions the redhead, as she hands her some more punch.

“Okay.” Willow glances up briefly with sad green eyes. “How about you?”

“I’m fine.” Tara smiles, watching Dawn and Buffy dancing to the music, as Xander and Anya make out in the corner. Glancing over at Richard, she grins. “Do you think he has a chance?”

Willow looks around before her gaze lights on Richard. “I don’t know. It’s kind of hard to bring a new person into the group.” 

Tara nods in agreement as she leans against the wall looking back at Willow. “How’s living at home?”

“The same.” Willow smiles briefly before biting her lip. “Mom’s already gone again. I’ll probably have the house to myself most of the time, like when I was in high school. It’s kind of nice, you know, the peace and quiet.”

“It helps.” Tara nods her head, running a finger over the top of her cup. 

“How’s it feel being home again? I bet Dawn was ecstatic.” Willow glances over to Dawn, smiling as she bumps her hips with Buffy.

“She was sad you left.” Tara watches the Summers’ also. “And yes, she was happy I came home.”

“You’re good for her. She’ll listen to you.” Willow murmurs. 

“Xander, I want to go home and have orgasms.” Anya declares loudly pulling on his arm, making him groan and blush.

Tara smirks at the ex-demon, her eyes twinkling as Anya glances at her, grinning. 

“Jeeze, Anya!” Dawn whines. “I could have gone without hearing that on my birthday!!”

“Sorry, Dawn-patrol.” Xander mutters as he’s pulled out of the Summers’ residence. “See you guys later.”

“’Bye Xander, Anya.” Tara laughs, watching the two. 

“I guess I should probably head out, also. I need to get up early for work tomorrow.” Richard stands quickly, grabbing his jacket as he heads towards the door.

“Thanks for coming. It was nice to meet you.” Buffy smiles softly at Richard.

“Umm, would you, maybe, want to go out for lunch sometime?” Richard makes the offer as he pulls his jacket on, smiling down at the petite blonde.

“My work schedule is all over the place, but if you want to try.” Buffy looks down. “You can get my number from Xander, or it’s in the book.” Buffy glances up smiling at the obviously nice guy. 

“I’ll call.” Richard smiles genuinely, before heading out the door to his vehicle.

“I guess I should head out, also.” Willow murmurs, setting her cup down before walking towards the door. 

“Hold up, Willow.” Buffy calls out before Willow leaves. Quickly heading over to her chest, she grabs her gear. “I’ll walk you home then go on patrol.”

“Thanks.” Willow grins and nods her head. “Happy Birthday, Dawnie.” She hugs the teen tightly. 

“Thanks.” Dawn hugs Willow, kissing her cheek before pulling back. “It’s good to see you. Please don’t be a stranger.” Dawn whispers quietly, looking at the hacker seriously.

“I won’t.” Willow smiles a little bigger. 

Buffy smiles and winks at Dawn. “I’m going to make a good patrol tonight. It’ll probably be after 2:00 before I get back home.” Buffy lets Tara know, so she won’t worry. 

“Be careful.” Tara calls out as Buffy and Willow walk down the steps. Slowly shutting the door, she turns to the teen. “So, good birthday?”

“Best birthday!” Dawn grins hugely, hugging the witch. “Thanks so much for those CD’s I wanted!!”

“I wish I could have done more.” Tara whispers, hugging her back. 

“It’s great. I know that money’s tight. So don’t worry about it.” Dawn looks serious for a moment. “Buffy seems to be getting better since you moved back in.”

“She just needs time, Dawn.” Tara glances at the teen as she works on gathering up the trash. 

“Yeah.” Dawn agrees quietly. “I’m gonna take my goodies upstairs.” She grins grabbing an armful of presents, running up the stairs.

Tara smiles gathering the last of the dirty cups, as she hears music coming from the teen’s room. Throwing the cups in the trash, she turns and runs dishwater to wash what few dishes there are, silently contemplating the evening. Happy everything had pretty much ran smoothly, even Spike didn’t cause too much of a problem. Letting the water out of the sink, Tara quickly wipes down the counters before heading to the living room. Curling up in the corner of the sofa, waiting for the slayer to get home to make sure she’s alright.

***

“So… How were things?” Buffy hesitates momentarily before finishing.

Willow glances at Buffy before looking back down at the sidewalk. “Okay, I guess. It just seems kind of weird, you know.” 

Buffy nods, her senses alert. “Is it getting better, you know… Thinking about you two?”

Willow sighs, tucking her hands in her jacket pockets. “It hurts. It’ll probably always hurt. But I’m not crying all the time now.” Willow hunches her shoulders. “I don’t think I’ll ever not love her, you know?”

Buffy wraps a comforting arm around the hacker’s shoulder. “I know. Kind of like Angel. I’ll always love him, but our time has passed, and it’s probably for the best.” Buffy admits.

“It’ll take me a while to get to that point.” Willow leans into the slayer. “But, every day I feel a little better.” Willow admits. 

“That’s the important thing.” Buffy squeezes her shoulders gently. “Take it day by day. Get a little better as time passes. Then, before you know it, you’ll be out flirting with other girls, and going on dates…” Buffy trails off smiling.

Willow giggles quietly. “It’s hard imagining that, even though I know you’re right. There’s actually this girl in my Physics class.” Blushing, Willow glances at Buffy.

“Ooooh! You so have to spill.” Buffy laughs.

“There’s nothing to spill, yet.” Willow grins. “But there was some flirting going on.”

“See, there you go.” Buffy nods her head as they walk up to the front of the Rosenberg’s home. 

“Thanks, Buffy.” Willow hugs her quickly before opening the door. “Be careful tonight.”

“You’re welcome. And I will be. Don’t want to make Tara yell at me.” Buffy smirks.

“She won’t yell at you. She’s like, the non-yelling-est person I know.” Willow watches Buffy.

Buffy chuckles. “I don’t know. I kind of pissed her off last weekend. She said the F word and everything.” 

Willow laughs. “She says that word more often than you realize, Buffy, depending on the circumstances.” Willow blushes a deep red, realizing what she’s saying.

Buffy quirks an eyebrow questioningly at the hacker. “I don’t think I’m going to ask. But, she got kind of pissed at me for trying to take the blame for everything.” Buffy admits quietly.

“You’re not to blame for everything.” Willow shakes her head. “You need to realize that.”

“I’m getting there.” Buffy smiles before backing down the stairs. “You have a good night, Wills.”

“I will, Buff.” Willow grins as she watches Buffy stride away before closing the door. 

***

As Buffy finally stakes the fourth vampire she’s found, she tucks the stake away, continuing on her patrol when she feels another vampire. “Damn, must be a convention in town.” She mutters waiting for the vamp to make itself known. 

“Looking for me, Slayer?” Spike lights a cigarette stepping out from behind a tree.

“No. I told you we were through.” Buffy starts walking again, frowning as the vampire falls in step beside her. 

“Ain’t that easy to get rid of, luv.” Spike snarks as he takes a deep drag off his cigarette. “So, you and Glinda getting it on now? I never took you for the mousy type.” 

Buffy backhands him hard enough to send him flying back ten feet. “Not that it’s any of your business, but there isn’t anything going on between myself and Tara. And for someone that probably kept you in cigarettes and blood the whole time I was dead, you’d think you would be a little nicer to the woman.”

“Bloody hell! Where’d you find that information out at?” Spike snarls as he stands up. 

Buffy stands in shock, hoping that Tara had just done it a couple times, but with his admission, realizing the witch had obviously spent a lot of money taking care of the bleached wonder. Narrowing her gaze on the vampire, she slowly closes the distance between them. “How often did she buy you blood and cigarettes?” Buffy questions in an extremely deadly voice.

Spike backs up, seeing a level of violence in the slayer’s eyes, that he couldn’t even remember seeing when he first came to Sunnydale. “A couple times a week.” Spike admits.

“She bought you a carton of cigarettes and what four or five pints of blood twice a week?” Buffy states dangerously. 

“Yeah, somethin’ like that.” Spike realizes he’s been backing away from the slayer, he stops and stands his ground, stiffening his back. “What’s it to you? Was between the witch and me, it was.”

“You took advantage of her. What did you do? Did you tell her you wouldn’t help out with slaying? That maybe, you’d find a friend to make a snack out of the rest of the group?” Buffy watches as Spike’s jaw clenches tightly and he looks away. Growling deeply, Buffy slams her fist into the side of his face. “Stay the fuck away from us, understand?”

“You fuckin’ cunt!” Spike growls, coming back at the slayer, tackling her to the ground. “I’m gonna suck you dry. I’ve had it with you!” Spike roars, game face at the fore. 

Buffy keeps rolling until he’s under her, slamming her fists in a flurry against his face. As he bucks her off, she rolls, popping back up in a fighting stance as the bloodied vampire turns on her, stalking towards her with hatred in his yellow gaze. 

As he comes in swinging, Buffy jumps up, kicking him hard in the chin, making him fall back. As he quickly comes in again, she does a back spin-kick, connecting with his temple, stunning him temporarily. Growling as she lands on top of him with a stake pressing against his chest, she looks into the yellow eyes. “You have a choice. You leave this town and never come back or the next time I see you I’ll stake you. No more chances, understand?” Buffy growls deeply, pressing the stake in hard enough to break the skin and sink in, slowly edging closer to his heart.

Spike screams in pain as the stake works its way slowly into his chest. 

“Understand???” Buffy uses her free hand to smack him upside the head. 

“Understood.” Spike cries out.

Buffy jumps back off the vampire, to stand a few yards away from him. Watching him stand up, holding his hand against his bleeding chest, she unemotionally wipes the blood off the stake before tucking it away. “Out of here tonight, Spike. Or you’re going to be so much dust blowing in the wind.” Buffy watches as he nods and turns away heading towards his crypt. Spinning on her heel she works on finishing patrol, taking the anger still boiling inside her out on the demons she comes across.

***

Buffy silently enters the house. Hanging her jacket up, she walks into the living room, smiling softly at the witch curled up asleep in the corner of the couch. Shaking her head, Buffy puts away her stakes, knife and short sword. Kneeling beside Tara, Buffy considers the woman for a moment, realizing for the first time that she’s very beautiful. Shaking the thought out of her head, Buffy reaches out shaking her shoulder gently. “Tara?”

Tara jerks awake, blinking her eyes as the slayer’s features come into focus. “Sorry, I tried to stay awake.” Tara mumbles rubbing her eyes. “How was patrol?”

“Patrol was fine. You should be in bed, asleep.” Buffy stands, holding her hand out to Tara, helping her up. 

“No, I like to try and make sure you get home okay.” Tara admits. “That way if you need any doctoring, I can help you.”

Buffy frowns, realizing that in the last week, Tara was awake every night when she came home. “I don’t like you staying up so late. How about if I’m hurt and need help I promise to wake you?”

“Maybe.” Tara hedges around agreeing. As the two women walk slowly up the stairs, Tara yawns. “Sorry.”

“No sorrys. It’s late. And you and I are going to have a little heart to heart tomorrow after Dawn goes to the mall.” Buffy states quietly. 

“What?” Tara looks with confused eyes at the slayer. “About what?”

“Tomorrow. Get a good night’s rest.” Buffy smiles softly at the witch, clasping her shoulder gently before heading into her bedroom.

Tara blinks, staring after the slayer for a moment, wondering what she might have done. “Guess I’ll find out tomorrow.” Tara murmurs to herself before heading into her bedroom and going to bed.

***


	5. Chapter 5

“Have a good time, Dawnie.” Tara grins crookedly, waving as the teen climbs into the car with Janice. Turning around, Tara heads back into the living room to finish dusting before looking up as Buffy pounds down the stairs. “Dawn’s already gone.”

“Kind of figured.” Buffy nods her head running a brush through her damp hair. “God, I think we’re going to need to get something to cut the grease and dump it in the shower drain.” Buffy grumbles.

Tara laughs quietly as she passes the slayer to put up the furniture polish. “Want something to drink?” 

“A soda would be good.” Buffy admits sitting down in the corner of the couch, relaxing. Leaning her head back against the back of the couch, she smiles. “God, it feels good to have the rest of the day and nothing that has to be done.”

“Doesn’t happen too often, does it?” Tara hands the slayer the soda and sits at the other end of the couch. “I put a roast and vegetables in the oven for dinner tonight. I hope that sounds okay.”

“That sounds wonderful.” Buffy smiles closing her eyes. “Should we look into buying a crock-pot? Might that make things easier?”

“Actually, it probably would.” Tara admits. “I can always throw something in it in the morning that way you guys would be able to come home to a hot meal.”

“Then we’ll look into buying one.” Buffy sinks further into the corner of the couch, shifting her body so she’s facing more towards the witch. Opening her eyes, she pins the blue eyes of the witch with her hazel eyes. “I want a truthful answer. No beating around the bush. How often did you buy the bastard blood and cigarettes and exactly how much money did you spend?”

Tara pales at Buffy’s words, looking down at the couch. Glancing back up, she sighs at the slayer’s serious look. “A couple times a week and probably roughly around $1,000 total.” Tara admits quietly. 

“Fuck.” Buffy growls loudly, jumping off the couch and pacing back and forth. “Nobody knew about it, did they?” Buffy turns her eyes to the witch, watching as she shakes her head. “Dawn just lucked into seeing you that one night, obviously.”

“I tried to be careful about it.” Tara whispers. “We needed the help, everyone was getting hurt and people were dying. I figured if he helped us save just one life, it would be worth it.”

Buffy collapses in the chair across from Tara looking at the witch. “Where did the money come from, Tara?”

Tara blushes looking away. 

“Tara?” Buffy makes the name a question.

“My mom left me some money. That was the last of it.” Tara whimpers as she sees the angry face of the slayer.

“Damn it!!” Buffy growls loudly. “This is fucking stupid.” Buffy runs into the kitchen grabbing the phone punching in a long sequence of numbers as she paces back into the living room. “Damn, pick up the fucking phone!!” Buffy yells, pacing back and forth.

Tara swallows, watching the angry slayer stride from one end of the room to the other. 

“Giles, I want the fucking Council to send $1,000 to Tara.” Buffy growls angrily into the phone as Giles picks up not giving the Watcher a chance to say anything else.

“Well, hello, to you, too.” Giles mutters into the phone. “Now, why would they want to send that kind of money to Tara?”

“Because she fucking paid off Spike to help with patrols when I was fucking dead, is why. And since the Council didn’t deem it worthwhile to send someone here to help out, they can dig in their pockets and pay her the fuck back.” Buffy yells into the phone. “Hell, they should do more than that, but I know I’m barking up the wrong tree to get any help from those assholes.” Buffy snarls.

“Ummm, well, uhh.” Giles stops stunned, not knowing what to say.

“That’s all the life saving’s she had. Make it so she has it back, understood?” Buffy growls into the phone lowly. 

“I’ll see that it’s taken care of.” Giles sighs. “How are things there?” He questions quietly.

“Been better, been worse. Tara’s moved back into the house, Willow’s moved out, they‘re over. The wedding is still on between the demon and Xander. I’m getting better slowly. Dawn is actually, more or less, happy at this stage of the game.” Buffy runs down things quickly.

“Well, I guess that about covers it.” Giles blinks at the quickness with which the slayer answered. 

“Yes, it does.” Buffy nods her head slowing down her pacing. “Thanks for getting this taken care of, Giles. It isn’t right for her to be out of her life savings because of my calling. How are things with you?”

“They’re fine.” Giles admits quietly, feeling sad at the thought of the kind witch giving away all her money, because they needed help. “I’ll try and get this matter taken care of quickly, Buffy.”

“Thank you.” Buffy breathes deeply, letting some of the tension in her body seep out. 

“Yes, well. I guess I’ll talk with you later.” Giles murmurs quietly.

“Yeah, guess so. Thanks again, Giles.” Buffy disconnects the phone after Giles says goodbye. Walking back into the kitchen, she hangs the phone back up in the cradle. 

After Buffy disappeared into the kitchen, Tara stands shakily, not believing what just happened. Deciding she needs to do something, she heads upstairs and grabs all the dirty clothes, lugging the two hampers down the stairs.

“What the hell are you doing?” Buffy growls jumping up the stairs and taking the hampers from her.

“Going to do the laundry.” Tara watches as Buffy picks the hampers up and stomps down the stairs.

“I’ll do the laundry. You relax, study, take a nap or whatever.” Buffy calls over her shoulder as she heads down to the basement, sorting the clothes and throwing a load in the washer. Checking the dryer, she closes the door back before heading back upstairs, seeing Tara curled up in the corner of the couch, watching her worriedly. “Sorry.” Buffy mutters plopping down in the chair. 

Tara looks down and shakes her head, her arms wrapped around her knees. 

“It isn’t right. You get pissed at me because I think I’m to blame for everything, but you’re basically doing the same thing. You think you need to take care of everyone. Don’t. Have you even thought about going out on a date since you and Willow broke up?” Buffy questions quietly.

Tara glances up making eye contact with sad hazel eyes. “No. Not really.”

Buffy rolls her eyes at the witch, grumbling under her breath

“Well, we actually have only been completely broken up for a week, Buffy.” Tara smiles briefly at the slayer.

“Well, maybe for good, a week. But you’ve actually been broken up for what, almost four months?” Buffy looks at the witch seeing her nod. “No dates in that time. No… God forgive me for this… orgasm time. And yes, I know that sounds like Anya!” Buffy grumbles, and looks up in surprise as Tara laughs. “Okay.” Buffy mutters shaking her head. 

“Sorry.” Tara grins, her eyes full of laughter. “But, since you mentioned it, are you going to go out with Richard?”

“How did my talking about you having orgasms segue into me and Richard going out?” Buffy questions, her eyebrows rising. 

Tara shrugs her shoulders, smirking. “Talking about dates and Anya made me remember Richard. I mean, I’m not a good judge, but I thought he would be considered cute by most women.”

“Yeah, I guess so. It’s just hard dating someone when you’re me.” Buffy admits tilting her head back against the back of the chair. “When you can break whoever you’re dating in half without breaking a sweat, it makes things difficult. I mean, I’m kind of used to doing what has to be done. You know, being kind of butch.” Buffy smirks at the phrasing. 

“Do we need to find you a girlfriend?” Tara asks tongue in cheek.

“Maybe that’s what I need to do. God knows, I’m not having any luck in the male department.” Buffy laughs shaking her head. “Seriously, though, with everything else I’ve been through recently, I’m really not ready to start dating at this time in my life. Maybe in a few months, we’ll see.” Buffy looks at Tara, smiling softly. “I have you to talk to and thump me when I try to take on too much. That’s good enough for my life, right now.”

“I’m not going to thump you.” Tara smirks at the slayer as she stretches out on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. “It’s kind of nice not having any expectations, isn’t it? Clean the house, study, work and go to classes. Free time to laze around and yak about anything and everything with a friend. I don’t think I ever really had that before.” Tara admits softly. 

“Well, I guess we have it now.” Buffy nods. “So, what all do you want to do today, friend?”

“I guess I should run to the store, since I have some money and stock up the cupboards a little bit. They have canned vegetables on sale. I think they had ice cream on sale, too.” Tara grins, tilting her head to look at the slayer. 

“Want company?” Buffy offers. 

“Please. Canned goods are heavy.” Tara smiles. “I’d hate to have to call you from the police department to get me out of jail because they arrested me for stealing a shopping cart.”

Buffy chuckles. “No, that wouldn’t be of the good. As soon as I would walk into the station, they’d probably throw me in a cell.” Buffy laughs good-naturedly. “I’m always to blame for something.”

Tara laughs quietly, understanding what the slayer is trying to say. “It’s pretty bad, here you are saving the world and people from either exploding or ending up dead, and the police think you’re actually causing it. That’s just not right.” 

“No. But welcome to my life.” Buffy mutters, grinning. “I guess I should get shoes on, huh?”

“It would probably help.” Tara nods looking down at her on bare feet. “Me, too. Do you think the roast will be okay, without anyone home?”

“Yeah, it isn’t going to be done cooking for quite a few hours yet, is it?” Buffy questions standing up, looking around for her shoes. 

“By the door, sweetie.” Tara murmurs before heading up the stairs to get her socks and shoes.

Buffy glances by the door and sure enough, her tennis shoes are sitting there neatly. Walking over she grabs them sitting down on the chair she slides them on and ties them quickly. Looking back up as Tara walks down the stairs. Coming to a halt, pulling her boots on. “Do we need to make a list?”

“I don’t think so. I’m looking more for stocking the shelves with items we use that are on sale. The only things we might actually need to buy as a staple are milk, bread and eggs.” Tara mentions before heading into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator checking those items. “And butter.” 

“I think we can remember those without making a list, don’t you?” Buffy smiles as Tara walks back out into the living room. 

“Yes, I do.” Tara picks up her purse, double-checking for her keys and money before opening the door. “Ready?”

“Yep.” Buffy nods letting Tara walk out in front of her. “Lead the way, boss woman!” 

“Yeah, right.” Tara grumbles before laughing quietly. 

***

“Maybe we should have borrowed a shopping cart.” Buffy grumbles loudly as they finally make it into the house. “I didn’t expect you to buy a hundred pounds worth of canned vegetables and soup!!”

Tara grunts lugging her bags into the kitchen, dropping them on the floor and leaning against the counter. “Okay, I may have gone overboard a tad. But when they’re four for a $1.00, it’s hard to pass up.”

“Yeah, and if nothing else, we’ll have vegetables in the house to eat at any given time.” Buffy groans lifting the heavy bags and sitting them on the counter, watching as Tara leans down, grabbing the couple bags of cold product to sit on the island as she opens the refrigerator. Sniffing deeply, Buffy opens the oven, frowning as she notices the roast is covered with tin foil. “How am I supposed to steal a peek at the food, if you got it covered?” Buffy grumbles.

“Pull it out of the oven and take off the foil.” Tara states exasperatedly. 

“That’s almost like work.” Buffy smirks, shutting the oven door. Opening the cabinets they usually keep the canned goods in, Buffy quickly sorts the cans, placing them in neat rows. 

Tara rolls her eyes as she finishes putting the cold stuff in the refrigerator and freezer. Grabbing out the oven mitts, she opens the oven, bumping Buffy out of the way before reaching in and grabbing the pan out. Shutting the door, she sets the pan on the other mitts she had placed on top of the stove before pulling the foil off. 

Buffy’s nose really starts twitching and she looks over Tara’s shoulder at the roast, with potatoes and carrots piled around it. “Is it done yet?” Buffy questions hopefully.

“No, it isn’t done yet.” Tara twitches her shoulder up to bounce off Buffy’s chin, smirking. “It needs a couple more hours. If you’re hungry, grab an apple.”

“Ah, man. You’re mean.” Buffy grumbles collecting the empty bags and taking them to the garage. “If I knew you were going to be this mean, I wouldn’t have wanted you to move back in.” Buffy grumbles good-naturedly.

“Too late, I’m here now.” Tara laughs at the joking slayer. “It’ll take a dozen slayers to get me out of here.”

“Ha, ha. Very funny, witch.” Buffy pouts before heading down to the basement to put the load in the dryer and start another load. 

Tara chuckles as she walks upstairs to grab her books, slowly walking back down, she curls up in the chair and starts reading the chapters of one of her assignments. 

Buffy comes back up and smiles seeing Tara studying. Yawning, feeling the late night and the early morning shift working at the DMP catch up to her, Buffy collapses on the couch, stretching out. 

Tara looks up, seeing Buffy getting comfortable on the couch. “If you want to watch TV, it won‘t bother me.”

“Nah, I think I might just take a nap.” Buffy glances over at Tara, turning on her side and pulling the throw down over her. 

“You did have a late night last night then having to work the morning shift this morning.” Tara nods at the slayer. “Sweet dreams, Buffy.”

“Thanks, Tara.” Buffy yawns and shifts her head around on the arm of the couch, getting more comfortable before slowly falling asleep.

Tara smiles softly at the sleeping slayer, knowing how little sleep the woman actually gets. Shaking her head, she sighs before going back to reading her assignment.

***

Tara finishes folding up the second load of clothes, smirking at the slayer snoring away on the couch. Grabbing a pile of clothes, she quietly walks up the stairs and places them on Buffy’s bed before walking back downstairs, grabbing Dawn’s stack. Shaking her head trying to figure out how the teen can wear ten pairs of jeans in a week’s time. Placing the pile on Dawn’s bed, she walks slowly down the stairs to put her stack of clothes up. After tucking them away in the drawers and hanging up a couple of the items, she heads down to the kitchen, pulling the roast out. As the fork easily enters the potato she decides to check, Tara grins before pressing the meat, smiling at the firmness. Covering it back with the foil, she turns the oven off and heads back to the living room, to finish writing the paper that’s due Wednesday. 

Sitting with her legs crossed and her notepad resting on her legs, Tara quickly finishes the paper, flipping her textbook open to double check one point, before closing it quietly and setting the books on the end of the coffee table. 

“Finished with your homework?” Buffy questions quietly, making Tara jump. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

“You didn’t, I just thought you were still asleep.” Tara smiles before nodding her head. “I have all my assignments done for next week. All I have to worry about is new homework assignments.” Tara smirks.

“That’s good.” Buffy inhales deeply, her eyes lighting up. “Dinner?” She questions hopefully.

“It’s out of the oven. I’m letting the meat rest before we cut it.” Tara chuckles as Buffy bounces up and off the couch.

“Meat doesn’t need to rest. Meat needs to be eaten.” Buffy growls, heading into the kitchen.

Tara rolls her eyes before standing and following the slayer into the kitchen. “Aren’t you going to wait for Dawnie to get home? I mean, she should be here within the next half hour.”

“No she’s not.” Buffy grabs down plates. “She’s staying over at Janice’s tonight. So there.” Buffy sticks her tongue out at the witch, for some reason feeling light-hearted.

Tara stares in stunned surprise at the slayer. Smiling at the slayer’s playfulness, Tara shakes her head. “Damn, if I’d known that, we could have rented some adult movies to watch tonight.” Tara grabs a knife to cut the meat with.

“TARA!” Buffy yells in shock. “You watch adult movies?”

Tara glances up puzzled, before blushing as what she said sinks in. “I didn’t mean it like that. I meant more grown up movies, instead of the talking animals’ movies.” 

Buffy smirks at the blushing witch. “Riiiight.” Buffy states sarcastically. “Here I thought you were all sweet and innocent, and you go around renting X-Rated movies, don’t you? I guess it really is the quiet ones you have to watch out for.” Buffy bites her lip to keep from laughing.

Tara turns around and narrows her eyes at the slayer. “I can guarantee you I’m not sweet and innocent. And truthfully, I’ve never needed the extra stimulation that those type of movies give.” Tara quickly turns back to cutting the meat as she sees the stunned look coming across the slayer’s face. Laughing quietly to herself, she places some meat and vegetables on the plate for Buffy, before taking a smaller portion for herself. Grasping the two plates she turns, seeing an extremely red-faced slayer still standing there stunned. 

Buffy finally whimpers and presses the heels of her hands against her eyes. “You win. No more battle of the wits against the witch.”

Tara chuckles while placing Buffy’s plate in front of her. Sitting down she shakes her head. “Sit down and eat, Buffy before it gets cold.” Tara starts cutting her slice of meat into bite size pieces along with the potatoes and carrots. Slowly eating her dinner, she watches Buffy plop down on her chair, cutting her meat and potatoes, munching away. 

Tara tilts her head for a moment. “You really should give Richard a chance. At least, maybe meet him for coffee or something. You should try to start dating again.”

Buffy glances up, considering the witch for a moment. “What about you? Are you planning on getting back into the dating scene?”

Tara slowly chews a carrot. “It’s not as easy for me, Buffy. First off, there aren’t that many lesbians out there for me to pick from. Second off, I’m not exactly beautiful. So I don’t garner the interest, say Willow or you would get.”

“What?” Buffy questions confused. “What do you mean you’re not beautiful? I mean, yeah, I’m not gay, but if I was I’d jump at the chance to date you.” Buffy waves a hand towards Tara. “Look in the mirror sometime. Dark honey blonde hair, bedroom eyes and a figure I would kill for.” Buffy shakes her head before spearing another piece of meat. “You’re beautiful Tara, believe me.” She mutters as she shoves the piece of meat in her mouth and chews roughly, watching as Tara blushes lightly. 

Tara blinks in surprise at the slayer. “Well, at least you didn’t mention my breasts, like Anya did.”

Buffy drops her fork on her plate, her eyes wide. “She didn’t?”

“Yes, she did. Said I had beautiful breasts.” Tara admits laughing. “She was trying to get a rise out of me. It didn’t work.” Tara shakes her head as she takes a bite of potatoes.

“Okay, explain this to me. How can my telling you you’re beautiful, make you blush, but talking about your breasts doesn’t?” Buffy questions confused, her eyes inadvertently glancing down to the items in question, before lifting back up quickly. 

“Anya talks about sex all the time, Buffy. So her talking about breasts doesn’t really bother me. Plus, I knew she was trying to push my buttons at the time, so I didn’t fall for it. You on the other hand weren’t doing any of those things and was being very serious. So it kind of embarrassed me.” Tara shrugs looking down at her empty plate. “I’m not used to being told I’m beautiful by a straight woman.” Looking up, Tara’s eyes twinkle merrily. “But I might be able to get used to it.”

Buffy groans looking back down at her plate as she grabs the last bite of meat. 

Tara laughs as she places her dirty dishes in the sink. Walking around the slayer, heading towards the basement, Tara stops as the phone rings. Backtracking the slight distance, she picks it up. “Hello, Summers’ residence.”

“Oh, yes. Is Buffy there?” Richard questions hopefully. 

“Yes, she is. May I ask who’s calling?” Tara smirks at Buffy, already knowing who’s calling.

“This is Richard, I was there last night.” Richard explains quickly.

“Hold on just one moment, Richard.” Tara grins hugely at Buffy as she hands the phone to the groaning slayer. “Be nice.” Tara whispers before heading down the stairs to check on the laundry.

“Bitch.” Buffy grumbles lowly before putting the phone to her ear. “Hi, Richard.” 

“Hello, Buffy. Uhhh, I called to see if you might want to go out to dinner and a movie tonight.” Richard asks hesitantly. 

“I’m sorry. I just finished eating an early dinner.” Buffy grins at shooting that bird down.

“Oh, well.” Richard hesitates for a moment. “We could go to an early movie, if you like. Maybe stop at the ice cream shop on the way back?”

Buffy looks up seeing a frowning Tara looking at her mouthing something to her, shaking her head, she scowls trying to figure out what she’s saying.

“Go out, it won’t hurt to see if you like him.” Tara whispers quietly so only Buffy can hear.

Buffy rolls her eyes and sighs. “I’d love to go to the movies and have ice cream with you tonight.”

“Great. How about I pick you up at 6:30? I think most of the early movies start around 7:00.” Richard grins.

“That’s fine. See you at 6:30. ‘Bye, Richard.” Buffy disconnects the phone before growling at Tara. “I wasn’t going to go out with him!”

“I know.” Tara raises an eyebrow at the slayer. “What’s the worst that will happen? You don’t like him and you don’t go back out with him again. At least you’ll have seen a movie and gotten a free ice cream out of it.” Tara shrugs before taking the dried clothes into the living room to fold. 

“You are a pain in the ass!” Buffy yells out to the witch as she stands up, slicing another piece of meat off the roast, dropping it on her plate before spearing a couple more potatoes and carrots. “But you’re a good cooking pain in the ass.” Buffy mutters to herself as she sits down to eat her second helping. 

“If I’m a pain in the ass, what are you?” Tara yells back as she folds the shirts. 

Buffy raises an eyebrow while eating her carrot. “I’m a sweet, kind, loving person that would never argue with anyone. I never cause any problems and I’m always right.” Buffy smirks waiting to hear what the witch will say back to that. 

“What fucking rock did you crawl out from under?” Tara yells in disbelief. “You are absolutely the most argumentative person I have ever known. Sweet and kind, I’ll give you. Loving, I wouldn’t know, me lesbian, you straight, remember? As to you always being right? WRONG!” Tara chuckles quietly.

“So the deciding factor is whether or not I’m loving?” Buffy yells out, laughing at the witch. 

“Is that an offer?” Tara counters loudly. “Because I’m not planning on watching you have sex with a guy, I can tell you that!” Tara starts laughing hysterically, imagining Buffy blushing in the kitchen. 

“That’s not nice!” Buffy yells back embarrassed. “So you would watch me having sex with a woman?”

Tara’s eyes open wide in surprise. Not knowing what to say, she sits there in stunned silence.

Buffy slowly walks out into the living room when she doesn’t hear anything back from the witch. Seeing the stunned look on her face, she chuckles. “I think I just won a battle of the sparring words with the witch. Chalk one up for the slayer.” Buffy chortles before quickly heading up the stairs to get ready for her date.

“Damn.” Tara mutters, before laughing quietly. “Yeah, you got me on that one, Slayer. But I’m going to ask for a re-match.” Tara grins at the thought of how Buffy’s becoming a lot happier and more easygoing. Not having Spike pushing himself on her the last week has probably let her become more like her old self, Tara thinks to herself. Finishing folding the clothes, Tara grabs them and running upstairs to put them in their respective owners’ rooms. 

***


	6. Chapter 6

Tara smirks at Richard, who’s standing by the door waiting for Buffy to come downstairs. Turning her head she watches her quickly come down the stairs. Biting her lip, Tara can’t help but decide to embarrass the woman before going out on her date. 

“Okay, dear. Here’s you some cab fare home, in case things don’t work out.” Tara starts holding out $20. “Be sure and call me if you need me. Remember, you’re supposed to be home by 10:00, it is a school night.” Tara leans in and brushes her lips quickly over her cheek. “Have a good night, sweetie, and don‘t do anything I wouldn‘t do.” Tara flutters her eyelashes at the slayer, grinning crookedly. 

Buffy stands in front of the witch, blushing then groaning deeply. “You are so going to pay for this.” She growls. Snatching the $20 out of the witch’s hand she mutters. “Just for that I’m keeping the $20.”

Tara laughs as Buffy urges a completely confused Richard out of the house. “Have a good time, Buffy.”

“Thanks, Tara.” Buffy smiles back at the witch, hearing the sincerity in her voice.

Tara chuckles as she closes and locks the door. 

***

Tara grins as Buffy comes into the house. Closing the book she’s reading, she raises an eyebrow in question at the slayer.

“Aarghh!! No more going out on dates that Xander tries to hook me up with.” Buffy grumbles before plopping down on the couch beside the witch.

“What was so wrong with him?” Tara wonders out loud.

“He was sweet, kind and super nice. And about as smart as a fence post! Now, I know I’m not the brightest person in the world, but compared to him I’m a thousand watt light bulb.” Buffy whines. 

“Well? How was the movie and ice cream?” Tara hopes at least something salvaged the slayer’s night. 

“Movie was so, so. Ice cream was good.” Buffy grins looking over at the witch. “Next date is yours. We have to find someone for you.”

“I don’t think so.” Tara shakes her head, grinning. “The few women I’ve met who are lesbians I wouldn’t touch with a ten foot pole.” Tara smirks.

“Oh? Where have you met these lesbians?” Buffy watches as Tara blushes a light pink.

“Before Willow I went to some of those on campus meet and greets. Most of the women that showed up were definitely hardcore butch. I kind of felt like I was an all you can eat buffet, surrounded by twenty starving women.” Tara shudders at the remembrance.

Buffy blushes deeply before coughing. “All you can eat buffet. Tara, you have a way with words that puts pictures in my head that just don’t belong there.” Buffy growls, laughing before quickly heading up the stairs. “I need to get ready for patrol.”

“Sorry.” Tara bites her lip, realizing what she said and the connotations it could have. 

After a few minutes Buffy trots down the stairs shaking her head at the witch. “I don’t think I ever realized how rotten you were, until recently. It’s definitely an eye opening experience.” Buffy watches as a wicked look crosses the witch’s face. “Don’t even say anything, I can tell you’re going to do something else to embarrass me on purpose.” Buffy quickly heads out the door while making the statement, closing it behind her on Tara’s laughter.

***

“You look beautiful.” Tara murmurs as she makes a minor adjustment to Anya’s wedding dress. Realizing the last month just flew by. Between school, working at the store, helping with the wedding and just being there for both Summers’ girls, Tara’s life has been very full indeed.

“Are you sure I shouldn’t have gone with the veil?” Anya questions worriedly looking in the mirror at the tiara she’s wearing. 

“Positive. You’re like a fairy princess.” Tara smiles as she backs away. 

“Thank you, Tara.” Anya smiles. “I couldn’t have done this without you.” Taking a deep breath she looks around. “It is a small wedding, but the important thing is, I’m marrying my snuggle bear.”

Tara chuckles. “Want me to check and see how everything’s going? I can’t believe you lassoed Buffy and Willow into being ushers.”

“But they look so cute in their little tuxes.” Anya smirks. “Buffy actually didn’t have a problem. Willow caused the most upheaval about wearing a tux. Please, I would appreciate you making sure everyone is behaving themselves, instead of fighting and ruining my wedding.”

Tara nods, smiling as she eases out of the room. Quickly heading out to the main area, she glances around seeing a frowning redhead, and an absolutely livid looking slayer. Frowning, she quickly makes her way to the two women. “What’s wrong?” She glances briefly at Willow before settling her gaze on Buffy.

“The son of a bitch disappeared.” Buffy growls out. “We don’t know where he’s gone. He isn’t in the building, at all.” 

Tara’s eyes widen as she pales. “You’ve checked everywhere?”

“Yes. He’s nowhere in the building. It’s raining outside, so we haven’t went out there looking for him.” Willow fidgets nervously. “This is so not good.”

“No, it isn’t.” Tara mutters before quickly running to the front doors, walking out under the cover, looking up and down the street. “Damn it, Xander! What are you doing?” She whispers. Biting her lip nervously, she walks back in grabbing up an umbrella, praying she doesn’t ruin her outfit.

“Let me do it.” Buffy murmurs quickly reaching the witch and grasping the umbrella. “It won’t be as noticeable with my dark slacks if they get wet.”

“Thanks, Buffy.” Tara smiles distractedly at the slayer. 

Buffy nods before running out to where Xander had parked his car. Standing there looking in disbelief at the empty spot, Buffy stares down the road. “Where the hell are you?” She growls. “It’s not smart to piss off an ex-vengeance demon, Xander.”

Slowly trudging her way back into the building, she looks up into worried blue eyes and shakes her head. “He’s gone. The car’s gone.” 

Willow pales and leans against the wall, watching as Buffy collapses on a chair, and Tara rubs her forehead. “What are we going to do?”

“Beat the hell out of Xander when we find him.” Buffy growls looking up at the ceiling. “Who’s going to tell Anya?”

Tara’s shoulders drop at the thought. “I guess I am.” She whispers, slowly turning to walk towards the dressing room Anya was waiting in.

“Do you want back up?” Buffy questions standing.

Tara looks at the slayer with sad eyes. “I don’t know. I… fuck!” Tara rubs her temple, feeling a full-blown headache coming on. “The wedding was supposed to start five minutes ago. Do you think we should wait a few more minutes to see if he shows back up?”

“I hate to say it, but I have a feeling he’s hightailed it out of town.” Willow whispers. “I ran into him a little while ago and he was very jumpy and distracted. He wouldn’t talk about what had him so bothered, I just kind of thought it was normal wedding day jitters.”

“On the Hellmouth?” Buffy questions sarcastically. “I somehow doubt it was normal.” 

“I’ll go talk to her. If one of you two would talk to the gathered family, friends and demons?” Tara looks at the filled seats, shaking her head. “Ah, hell.” She mutters before slowly working her way to the dressing room.

“I think I would rather tell this group out here a hundred times over, than talk to Anya right now.” Willow whispers to Buffy.

Buffy nods her head. “It isn’t going to be a pretty sight in there.” Turning, she takes a deep breath smiling at the hacker. “So, rock, paper, scissors?”

Willow nods her head as they count out, frowning as Buffy’s paper covers her rock. “Damn! Two out of three?” Willow questions hopefully.

“Nope. You get to have the honors.” Buffy smirks at Willow. 

“Great.” Willow mutters as she works her way up to the front to let everyone know the wedding is obviously off.

***

Tara takes a deep breath as she pushes open the door, watching as an obviously nervous Anya, keeps running her hands down her dress. 

“The wedding is supposed to already be started. What’s wrong?” Anya queries loudly, looking into the sad blue eyes of her best friend. “If it’s bad, I don’t want to know.” Anya turns her back on the witch, feeling her body tensing.

“Anya…” Tara stops, trying to think of the best way to say this.

“Tara, just tell me. We are good enough friends you should know that I prefer the blunt approach.” Anya whirls back around, her eyes angry.

Tara nods her head. “I know. I just didn’t want to blurt it out.” Centering herself, she raises her eyes, watching Anya closely. “Xander’s disappeared. He’s nowhere in the building, and no one knows where he is. He took the car.”

Anya blinks as it takes a few minutes for it to sink in. “He left?” She whispers and at Tara’s nod, she feels tears coming to her eyes before roughly brushing them away as anger comes quickly following the tears. “Where is the sniveling little, beady eyed bastard? I’m going to eviscerate him! No, evisceration is too good for him. I’ll, I’ll think of something to do to him.” Anya yells out in anger. Before stopping momentarily. “I’m not a demon anymore, I can’t do that.” Her eyes flashing wildly about, she starts muttering to herself. “Maybe D’Hoffryn will take me back, yes. I’m a woman scorned. Hallie was telling me that things haven’t been the same since I left. I’m sure he’ll have me back.” She looks up with a glint in her eye. “I’ll have my revenge on him, yes I will.”

Tara’s eyes widen as she listens to Anya rattle on. Shaking her head she quickly walks to the woman, clasping her shoulders. “Anya, no! You can’t do that. I mean, of course you can do it, but you shouldn’t. Don’t make a decision like this, in the heat of the moment.”

“Why? If I was a vengeance demon again, I could get vengeance on Willow for you. Wouldn’t that be wonderful?” Anya questions seriously.

“No, Anya, it wouldn’t be wonderful. It would be wrong. Please, please promise me, you won’t make a rash decision right now. If he offers you your job back, please think on it.” Tara whispers quietly. 

“Why? I have nothing here. Xan… he doesn’t want me, what does it matter?” Anya starts to cry.

“Oh, Anya. You have me, and even Buffy, Willow and Dawn, also. What about the Magic Box?” Tara questions quietly, wrapping her arms gently around the crying woman. “Please, Anya. Can you do this, for me? Give yourself thirty days before jumping into something you may regret? Take the time to think things through first?” Tara soothingly caresses the back of the sobbing woman.

Anya cries into Tara’s shoulder, her arms clenched around her waist tightly. “You’re my friend?” Anya questions heart brokenly.

“Yes, Anya. I’m your friend.” Tara feels her heart break for the obvious pain she’s going through. “I’ll be there for you, to take out for coffee and Danishes. If you ever need anyone to talk to, I’ll be there. So, what do you say? Stick around, for at least a month?” Tara questions as she pulls back, looking into the bloodshot eyes of the ex-demon. “I mean, if you want to take a few days off and get your head together, that’s fine. Just don’t do anything you’ll regret.”

Anya looks into the witch’s eyes searchingly before nodding her head. “Thirty days. Not one day more.”

Tara smiles softly before whispering. “Thank you. Should we get you changed and cleaned up? Buffy or Willow, was going to break the news to all the people out there.”

Anya’s eyes flash with a hint of anger. “I still want to do something mean to him.”

“Shhh. I know, sweetie. Just so you know, I don’t think you were the only one.” Tara hugs her briefly again. “Come on, let’s get you situated.” 

Anya nods her head. With Tara’s help, it doesn’t take her long to get out of her wedding finery, and into the dress she wore on the way to the wedding. Sighing, she watches as Tara zips up the plastic cover around her wedding dress. 

“Do you want to go somewhere to get away?” Tara whispers as she quickly changes, hanging her dress up, as she slides her skirt and shirt on. “Or do you want company?”

“I think I might get away for a couple days.” Anya hesitantly whispers. 

“That’s fine. If you want, we’ll gather up the items and see about getting them back to the proper guests. I have the paper with the caterer’s numbers and the DJ’s number. I’ll take care of that, also.”

Anya sits down heavily. “All that money gone to waste. Why don’t you take the food home, you guys can eat it. Whatever you don’t want, throw it away.” Anya brokenly gets out as the tears start falling again. 

“Oh, sweetie.” Tara quickly sits down beside the heart-broken woman and gathers her in her arms, hugging her tightly. Tara glances towards the door as it eases open and Buffy sticks her head in. Tara smiles tremulously at the slayer.

“Everybody’s gone home. Dawn got a ride to Janice’s for the night. We went ahead and gave most of the gifts back as the people were leaving, so you won’t have to worry about that.” Buffy hesitantly walks into the room, followed by a nervous redhead. 

“Thank you.” Tara strokes Anya’s back as she buries her head in her neck. 

“The DJ just arrived, should I…” Willow trails off looking at her ex-lover.

“Please. When the caterer gets here, Anya wants us to have the food.” Tara glances down at Anya, noticing this crying fit is slowly tapering off. 

“I’ll keep an eye out for them. They should be getting here any minute.” Willow hurries out of the room, feeling uncomfortable at watching Anya break down.

Buffy hesitates not knowing what to do. “Is there something I can do?” 

Anya looks up with blood-shot eyes at the slayer. “Find Xander and feed him to a vampire. After he’s turned, let me torture him for months before I dust him. That will be a good start.” 

Biting back a smile at Anya’s words, Tara shakes her head. “We discussed this, Anya…”

“I know. Can’t I at least think of all kinds of mean and hateful things to do to him?” Anya whines at the witch.

“Briefly, just don’t act on them and don’t obsess about it.” Tara smiles softly at the ex-demon.

“Okay.” Anya relents as she snuggles back into Tara’s arms. “You are very comforting.” 

“Thank you, I think.” Tara looks up, grinning at the slayer.

Buffy rolls her eyes before smirking. “Careful, Tara.”

Anya lifts her head to look at the slayer. “Why does she need to be careful?”

“You’re looking awfully at home, curled up against Tara like that.” Buffy raises an eyebrow, grinning.

Anya grins and snuggles back into the witch. “Maybe she will wish to have comfort sex with me.”

Buffy’s eyes get huge and she unconsciously steps back.

Tara chuckles and shakes her head at the ex-vengeance demon. “Anya, behave.”

“But I am unhappy and it would take my mind off evil men.” Anya glances up, a glint of mischief in her eyes. “Plus, I would really, really like to know if you’re a wildcat in the sack. I’m laying odds that you are.” Anya nods her head before leaning back down, glancing out of the corner of her eye at the slayer.

“Uh, wha--, uh---” Buffy stutters out, not knowing what to say. Buffy goes from blushing deeply to turning pale. 

“Okay, everything’s taken care of. I have the food sitting on one of the tables downstairs.” Willow comes in, looking from an obviously uncomfortable slayer, to a smirking ex-vengeance demon, to Tara biting her lip, obviously trying to keep from laughing. Narrowing her eyes, she looks back from one woman to another. “What did I miss?”

Buffy points at Anya. “She… comfort… Tara… uhhhh.” Buffy groans pressing the heels of her hands against her eyes.

Tara starts laughing and Anya looks up at Willow seriously. “I just said that maybe Tara would wish to have comfort sex with me, and that I bet she’s a wildcat in the sack. Is she?” Anya tilts her head at the hacker.

Willow pales before looking around like a trapped rat. “Ummm…”

“Anya, please.” Tara whispers, hopefully, so only she can hear. “This is getting a little mean in regards to Willow.”

Anya sighs and nods her head, leaning against her shoulder. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything by it.” Anya apologizes looking at the redhead. 

Willow’s mouth drops open in stunned surprise at the apology. Not knowing what to say, she slowly eases towards the door. “I’m just going to take one of the smaller platters home with me, since I’m by myself.” Willow mutters before turning and running.

“Do you want to go home tonight, sweetie?” Tara softly questions Anya. 

“Not really.” Anya mumbles. 

Tara looks up at Buffy with questioning eyes.

Buffy nods her head in recognition of what Tara is silently asking. “If you want, you can come home with us.” Buffy offers quietly.

Anya looks up at the slayer and nods her head. “I would. Thank you.” 

“I’ll call a cab.” Buffy murmurs heading out the door. 

“That was nice of her.” Anya remarks as she slowly stands gently wiping a hand across her still damp cheeks. 

“Buffy is a very nice and understanding woman.” Tara softly whispers. “She’s had a lot of hard knocks in her short life. She just wants someone to share her life with that will love all of her.” Tara murmurs as she grabs down the two dresses, gently folding them over her arm. “Pretty much like the rest of us.” Tara smiles sadly at the ex-vengeance demon. 

Anya nods in acceptance. “It is probably asking too much, to find love on the Hellmouth, isn’t it?”

“I’m starting to think so.” Tara admits wrapping her arm around Anya’s shoulders. “Come on, let’s get you home and into comfy clothes. We’ll pig out, eat lots of chocolate, and male bash the night away.”

“Promise?” Anya asks hopefully.

“Promise.” Tara grins as they walk towards the front doors.

***


	7. Chapter 7

Tara sighs quietly, as she walks back down the stairs. Sitting down heavily on the couch, she looks at the living room, groaning. “Maybe tomorrow morning I’ll clean this mess up.” She grumbles quietly closing her eyes and leaning her head back. Sighing she thinks over the night, between the crying jags to the griping all three women did about men in general (her griping about her father and brother), finally ending in a food fight. Smiling softly, knowing that Anya was finally starting to come to terms with what happened, but realizing it will still take time and she’ll probably break down occasionally, needing a friend to talk to.

Chuckling quietly, Tara thinks about how Buffy had slowly loosened up towards the ex-demon, becoming more like a friend to the woman by the end of the night. Tara had watched as surprise slowly crossed Buffy’s face as she realized Anya was a sweet and caring woman, once you actually took the time to listen to her, instead of dismissing what she says because of her refreshing bluntness. 

Looking back around, Tara frowns before standing to grab a trash bag and slowly walking around the room picking up food, soda cans, wine and water bottles strewn about the living room furniture and floor. Halfway through cleaning up, she looks towards Buffy as she walks in from patrol. “How was patrol, sweetie?”

Buffy chuckles quietly. “I think all the demons were invited to the wedding and decided to hightail it out of town after realizing it was off. I only found one newly risen vampire all night.” Shaking her head Buffy sits down to pull off her shoes, finally realizing Tara’s cleaning up the living room. “Hey, you shouldn’t be doing this by yourself.”

“That’s okay. Anya’s upstairs asleep. I thought I would clean up the mess while waiting for you to get home.” Tara shrugs, smiling softly.

“Well, let me help.” Buffy hops up gathering up items and dumping them in the trash bag. “I can’t believe we ended up having a food fight.” Buffy grumbles picking up a smooshed piece of… Buffy tilts her head looking at the item in question, clearly not having a clue what it was. Shrugging her shoulders, she drops it in the trash bag. 

“I’m probably going to have to rent a steam cleaner from the store to get some of this stuff out of the carpet.” Tara admits.

“It was worth it.” Buffy softly states. “All this time I just thought Anya was an uncaring pain in the ass when she would make her comments. I never realized what was going on underneath.”

“She’s a very kind and caring woman, Buffy.” Tara admits gathering another handful of food off an end table. 

“Xander doesn’t realize what he had.” Buffy shakes her head in disappointment. “And all this time I dismissed her, thinking he could do so much better than an Ex-Vengeance Demon.” Buffy states sarcastically. “I think it’s her that could do much better, especially since he ran off without a word.”

Tara silently agrees with Buffy before saying out loud. “But, as you said, this is the Hellmouth. There very well could be extenuating circumstances.”

“Yeah, well, there sort of was.” Buffy admits sitting down watching Tara for a moment. 

Looking up into the worried eyes of the slayer, Tara tilts her head. “You found him?”

“Yeah, he’s staying at one of the hotels on the outskirts of town.” Buffy looks down at her hands for a long moment. “He said he’d had misgivings for the last couple months, but that today it finally came to a head when he imagined what it would be like in the future. He imagined himself as his father, a drunk, abusive man.” Buffy looks up in apology at Tara as she mentions the abusive part. 

Tara shakes her head and smiles briefly at the look. “It’s okay Buffy. It isn’t your fault my family isn’t the nicest family in the world. You don’t have to tiptoe around it.” 

“Yeah, well, if I’d known then what I know now, they wouldn’t have left with just a warning.” Buffy grumbles loudly, a look of anger crossing her face. “Why didn’t you ever tell us what your home life was like, Tara? I mean, I got an inkling that they were very strict, but I never knew that you went through the abuse, until tonight.”

Tara sighs, before collapsing on the couch, thinking about the past. “I never really talked about it much. I told Willow bits and pieces over time as it came up, but that’s it.” Tara shrugs and smiles crookedly at the slayer. “I’m okay now and I try to move forward, instead of wallowing in the past.”

Buffy nods in agreement. “I just have to say this, I’m glad you’re here. You’re a very big part of my life. You probably don’t realize how much you’ve helped me, hell, helped everyone. I want to thank you, for that.” Buffy grins. “And I just want to say thank you for putting Anya in your bed instead of mine.”

Tara raises an eyebrow at Buffy before drawling out quietly. “Who said anything about putting her in my bed?”

“You didn’t?” Buffy whimpers quietly. “I’ll have to sleep on the couch. There’s no telling what Miss Grabby Hands will get up to if I’m asleep.”

Tara laughs quietly at Buffy, remembering how as Anya worked her way through a couple bottles of wine; she had gotten a little… grabby, definitely is the word. “I don’t know, Buffy. She might be able to widen your horizons. After all, we are talking about a woman that has lived for 1200 years. Imagine the things she’s seen and done.” Tara smirks at the slayer.

“Don’t, please.” Buffy holds her hand up, closing her eyes. “I don’t think my poor little brain can handle even remotely considering what she has done in the past. What she was more than willing to expound on tonight, was more than enough.” Buffy shudders in remembrance. 

Tara bites her lip watching Buffy. “That’s part of what she was, being a Vengeance Demon is exacting vengeance against someone. And I have to admit, she was very creative with some of the wishes.” Tara’s lip inches up.

“Yeah, yeah.” Buffy mumbles opening her eyes and glaring at the witch. “I think you egged her on.”

“It made her feel better.” Tara shrugs her shoulder smiling. “She was doing a hell of a lot better at the end of the night, than she was earlier.”

“That’s true.” Buffy admits softly. “Which bed did you put her in? Dawn’s bed is free tonight, so we can crash in there.”

Tara nods her head. “I was planning on sleeping in there. I actually grabbed my sleep wear when I dragged Anya up to bed.” Tara chuckles quietly thinking about the drunk, singing woman. “I was able to get a couple aspirin in her before she passed out. I hope that might help with her hangover tomorrow.”

“I don’t know. She sure hit the booze tonight. She may not wake up for a couple days.” Buffy mutters. 

“That’s a possibility.” Tara yawns hugely as the day finally catches up with her. “I think I’m going to go crash.”

Buffy nods her head. “I’m right behind you.” She stands and slowly turns the lights off as the two women double-check the doors and head upstairs. “Have a good night.”

“Thanks, Buffy, you too.” Tara smiles softly at the slayer before slipping into Dawn’s room to hopefully get a good night’s rest.

Buffy shuts the door behind her before stripping and pulling on her pajamas. Climbing into bed, she shakes her head, thinking about her best friend Xander. Remembering how he had tried to sound all ‘I’m doing it for her own good.’ Realizing he was just a scared little boy. That should have taken a step back to think about what he was doing instead of running away and ruining his relationship with Anya. “Is that what we’re all doing?” Buffy questions the empty room. “Xander with Cordelia, then Anya? Willow with Oz, then Tara? Myself with Angel and Riley?” Buffy doesn’t even consider Spike. It was never a relationship, just two people taking advantage of a situation and each other. 

“Yes, technically Oz and Angel left Willow and myself. But Willow more or less ran Tara off, as I did with Riley.” Sighing quietly, Buffy shakes her head before deciding she really should sleep, instead of trying to figure out the specifics of the Scoobies and their love lives. Rolling over onto her stomach, Buffy punches her pillow before laying her head down to slowly fall asleep.

***

Buffy and Tara look up from their breakfast of pancakes and sausage, as a bleary-eyed stumbling ex-vengeance demon makes her way into the kitchen. 

“I’ll be. I didn’t think we’d see you for another, five or six hours, at least.” Buffy watches as Anya waves an unsteady hand towards her before opening the refrigerator, pulling out the rest of the orange juice and draining it. Dropping the container in the trash, she opens the freezer, grabbing a full ice tray out to crack and drop on a kitchen towel. Wrapping it up, she runs it under water to make it slightly damp before placing it against her head and plopping down in a chair beside Tara. Buffy laughs quietly at the sight of the woman.

Tara makes eye contact with Buffy, her lips quirked up in amusement before looking back at Anya. “Would you like some more aspirin?” Tara questions softly. Getting a brief nod in reply, Tara bites back her laugh before reaching back and grabbing the aspirin she’d had the forethought to leave out. “How many?” She shakes her head as Anya holds up four fingers. Dropping four aspirin into her hand, Tara stands and grabs a glass to fill with water. Placing the items in front of Anya, she watches as the blood shot eyes make contact with her for the first time.

“If I ever do something that stupid again, please just shoot me.” She whimpers quietly as she pops the aspirin in her mouth and chugs the water before laying her head down on the counter top. 

Tara holds back a smile and gently rubs Anya’s back. “It’ll get better. Do you think you can eat anything?”

“Not a good idea.” Anya mutters as she picks up the ice and lays it gently on the side of her face. “Just tell me, did I make a complete and utter fool of myself last night?”

“No more than usual.” Buffy pipes up grinning. “Even though, I must admit, woman’s hands in new places last night.” 

Anya slowly raises her head to look from one woman to the next. “Did I?” She questions in a quavery voice.

“Yes, you did. To both Tara and myself.” Buffy waves at Tara. 

“Damn.” Anya grumbles quietly. “That makes me feel bad.”

“That’s okay, sweetie. We understand.” Tara smirks at Buffy while patting Anya on the back.

“What do you understand?” Anya looks up. “I feel bad because I don’t remember it. I mean, damn. I felt you and Buffy both up? And I don’t remember? I really do need to be shot now.” Anya bitches as she dumps the towel in the sink before unsteadily working her way out of the kitchen.

Tara giggles at the shocked look on Buffy’s face, before laughing fully. “Did you expect something else from Anya?”

“I guess I shouldn’t.” Buffy shakes her head, blushing briefly. “How come you’re not upset or embarrassed?”

Tara raises an eyebrow after she stops laughing, tilting her head at the slayer. “It is what it is, Buffy. If the worst thing that happens out of all this mess is the fact my breasts got squeezed last night, I’ll count my blessings.” Tara laughs at the dumbfounded look on Buffy’s face. Tara quickly leaves the kitchen, before she busts out laughing at the look on the slayer’s face. Not seeing Anya in the living room, she quickly walks upstairs and peeks in her bedroom. Seeing Anya laying face first on the bed, she smiles. “You need anything else, sweetie?”

“No, just more sleep. Then I might feel close to human again.” Anya moans out. “Did I really feel you guys up?” She opens an eye, looking seriously at Tara.

“You grabbed my breasts a couple times and Buffy’s ass, but that was about it.” Tara smiles as she leans against the doorframe. “Nothing that bad.”

“Sorry.” Anya looks apologetically at the witch. “For real, not being a smart-ass.”

“I know. Don’t worry about it, Anya. I’ll make sure I return the favor when you’re up to it.” Tara chuckles as Anya groans. “Go to sleep, sweetie. You can stay here as long as you want.”

“Thanks, Tara. Tell Buffy thanks, also, please.” Anya whispers softly.

***

Buffy watches Tara as she leaves the kitchen. Surprised first, at how well the witch seems to be taking what happened. Secondly, wondering at her own feelings as she had joked and carried on with the two women the previous night. Feeling a closeness and a sense of… dare she think it? Rightness with the three of them together. Sighing quietly, she looks down at her empty plate wondering what‘s wrong with her.

***

Tara gently closes the door before heading back down to the living room. Finishing picking up the odds and ends she’d missed the night before, she walks into the kitchen and throws them away, looking inquisitively at Buffy. “Something wrong, Buffy?”

“I don’t really know.” Buffy answers quietly shaking her head. “Something I’ve got to think about on my own. So what’re the plans for today?”

“Well it’s Sunday and we’re both off. The living room needs to be steam-cleaned, but I hate to wake Anya up with the noise of the machine. So, I guess that means we wait a few hours. Other than that, we don’t need to go to the store, the laundry is done and the rest of the house is clean.” Tara smirks sitting down. “We have a sink full of dishes to wash and that’s about it. So, what do you want to do?”

“I don’t know.” Buffy looks at Tara lost. 

Tara furrows her brows in thought for a moment. “Do you know when Dawnie’s going to be home?”

“I told her not to come home until right before dark, unless she had to. I didn’t know what all we were going to have to deal with yesterday.” Buffy admits. 

“Good. Let’s get our shoes on and go for a walk.” Tara stands walking out to the living room.

“Huh?” Buffy quickly hops off the stool following Tara. “I walk around Sunnydale all the time.”

“No, you patrol Sunnydale all the time. When was the last time you actually walked around town, window shopped and maybe sat under a tree watching kids’ play?” Tara looks up from tying her shoes. 

Buffy stops, looking at the witch with confusion on her face.

Tara tilts her head as she stands watching Buffy for a moment as she obviously thinks about what Tara asked her. “If you have to think on it that hard, it’s been too damn long. Get your shoes on, Buffy.” Tara softly orders.

Buffy grabs her tennis shoes without any argument, pulling them on and tying them quickly. Grabbing her keys off the hook, she tucks them in her pocket. “Maybe I should get my money?” Buffy starts to head up the stairs.

“I’ve got cash on me, let’s go.” Tara holds her arm out to Buffy, grinning. 

Buffy hesitates a moment before shrugging her shoulders and looping her arm through the witch’s as they head out the door. 

***

“It was nice of you to let Anya come here last night.” Tara smiles softly at the fact they still had their arms looped through each other, before sighing. 

“It wasn’t that big.” Buffy offers enjoying the day. Slowly realizing how much she missed just living life without having to worry about someone getting hurt or dying. “You’ve become really good friends with Anya, haven’t you?” Buffy questions quietly.

“Yes.” Tara admits softly. “She’s really a wonderful person. Blunt, yes. But she’ll always tell you what she thinks. She doesn’t believe in hiding the truth.” 

“Very true.” Buffy nods her head in agreement. Smiling softly as they walk into the park watching the kids throwing a Frisbee back and forth, following where Tara leads her.

“I think this is just what Doctor Tara ordered.” Tara whispers as she comes up on a big oak tree. Sitting down and leaning her back against it, she pats the ground beside her. “Why don’t you lie down and use my leg as a pillow.” Tara offers watching the children playing.

Buffy hesitates for a moment before shrugging internally. Lying down on her back, she rests her head on Tara’s thigh. 

“Look up into the tree, what do you see?” Tara questions softly, as she starts running her fingers soothingly through the slayer’s hair. 

“Limbs, leaves…” Buffy glances up at a smiling witch.

“Do you see anything else?” Tara glances down at Buffy with a quirk of her lip. 

Buffy silently contemplates what Tara is asking her while opening her senses to the world around her. Not realizing she’s been just enjoying the day and the sounds for almost an hour, she finally looks into the blue eyes of the witch. “I see life. I actually feel it.” Buffy whispers.

Tara smiles softly as she unconsciously runs a finger around the soft skin behind Buffy’s ear as she works her fingers back through her hair. Tilting her head back, she looks up into the tree. “There will always be life; we are all tied to it in one way or another, Buffy. You are a part of life. This is what you fight for. You fight for the children’s rights to be able to play out here in the park, for a mother to take her baby strolling around town, for a father and son to toss a ball back and forth. Somewhere for lovers to cuddle up together and whisper sweet nothings in each other’s ears. You can’t forget this, Buffy. If you do, you lose yourself. You have to take time out to enjoy what you make possible.”

Buffy slowly sits up and leans in brushing her lips across Tara’s cheek. “Thank you.”

Tara blushes in surprise at the soft kiss looking at the slayer and smiling. “I didn’t do anything, Buffy.”

“Yes, you did.” Buffy shifts around to lean against the tree beside Tara, her shoulder brushing against Tara’s. “Whether you realize it or not, Tara, you’ve given me my life back.”

“I was just there if you needed a shoulder to cry on and an ear to listen to.” Tara shakes her head softly. “You did the rest yourself, Buffy. You just needed time to get your bearings.”

“If it wasn’t for you, I’d probably still be screwing the undead.” Buffy admits. “Or I’d be dead. So, please, don’t argue. I know it’s the truth and no matter how much you want to argue about it, you are the reason I’m doing well. So say you’re welcome.”

Tara reaches down and squeezes Buffy’s hand gently in hers before murmuring. “You’re welcome.” 

Buffy sighs and leans her head against Tara’s shoulder as she squeezes Tara’s hand back. “Do you think Anya’s going to be okay?”

“Given time. I look for her to bounce back quickly. She isn’t the type to wallow in self-pity for long. I think last night was a good start to healing her heart.” Tara admits smiling. 

“So drinking a couple bottles of wine, grabbing your breasts and my ass is a cure-all, huh?” Buffy jokes as she laughs quietly. 

“I don’t know. The next time I’m feeling down in the dumps I’ll try it and see if it helps me.” Tara’s eyes twinkle mischievously at the slayer.

“TARA!” Buffy yells out in shock. “I can’t believe you would consider grabbing my ass.”

“Why not?” Tara laughs at the slayer. “Anya was right; you have an extremely grab-worthy ass.” Tara chuckles loudly as Buffy turns red. 

“If you’re considering grabbing my ass, you know what that means don’t you?” Buffy growls playfully, quickly hopping up to stand in front of the witch. “That means those are up for grabs!” Buffy glances down and points at Tara’s breasts.

Tara laughs good-naturedly at the slayer. “You wouldn’t do that. Remember, you like the timber!”

Buffy blushes deeply before rolling her eyes. “I guess you have a point.” She mutters, though in her heart, she’s seriously starting to wonder about possibilities. Shaking the thought out of her head she offer’s Tara her hand. “Let’s head back towards the house. I want to be there when Anya wakes up.”

Tara smiles as she reaches up, letting Buffy help her stand. Grinning in surprise as Buffy laces their fingers together as they slowly meander their way back to the house on Revello Drive. Stopping and picking up a small steam cleaner that they can carry back to the house.

***


	8. Chapter 8

“Buffy, please give it up already.” Tara whimpers quietly as Buffy starts on her soapbox about Tara going out on a date. “We’ve already been over this like a dozen times.” Tara grumbles as she finishes restocking the shelves as Buffy helps. After Anya left, Buffy made it a habit to come in early to help her around the store before walking her back home.

“When’s Anya supposed to be back?” Buffy changes the subject for the time being. 

“Any day.” Tara smiles looking over at Buffy. Happy the woman has become more outgoing and even flirtatious at times. Looking away Tara frowns, feeling her heart getting heavy at the thought she has come to care for Buffy as more than just a friend. Shaking her head at the futility, she finishes filling the eye of newt jar. As the bell above the door chimes, Tara turns to greet the customer when she yells. “ANYA!” Running around the counter she hugs the woman tightly before releasing her. Stepping back, she eyes her up and down. “I must say, you’re looking good. Love the new hair color.”

“Thank you.” Anya smiles. “Got my hair colored, stayed at this really nice resort where they pampered me day and night.” Sighing dramatically before flicking an imaginary piece of lint off her trouser suit, she glances back up. “I feel 100 percent better.”

“Good.” Tara smiles happily.

Buffy slowly eases up to Anya, not real sure how to greet her, when Anya gives her a brief, but genuine hug. “I’m glad you’re doing better.” Buffy smiles at Anya.

“Thank you, Buffy.” Anya turns around looking at the shop, smiling. “I see you’ve kept up on everything nicely while I was gone. What else have you two been up to?”

Tara groans and walks back behind the counter to finish filling the jars. 

“Please tell her she needs to go out on a date.” Buffy looks imploringly at the ex-demon. 

“She does.” Anya nods her head walking over to lean against the counter. “Would you like to go out to dinner tomorrow night?” Anya questions Tara, making her drop the bag of dried wolf’s bane she had just finished sealing. 

Buffy’s jaw drops almost as much as her heart does at Anya’s question. Quickly closing her mouth, she turns away to get control of herself.

Tara looks at Anya with shocked blue eyes. “You’re a-asking me out on a date?” Tara whispers quietly. 

“Yes.” Anya nods her head looking seriously at the witch. “I like you. I have always liked you. You have always been kind and understanding. You are beautiful, thoughtful and a wonderful person. Why wouldn’t I want to date you?” Anya questions tilting her head at Tara.

‘Why indeed.’ Buffy mentally castigates herself, wondering why she never had the nerve to ask Tara out. ‘Because you’re afraid of what other people might say… because you’re an idiot is more the case.’ Buffy frowns heavily at her own stupidity before plastering a smile on her face and burying her own feelings deep down, to hopefully never be heard from again.

“You’re not…” Tara trails off, wondering if this was Anya trying to get a rise out of her for some reason.

“Very serious.” Anya crosses her heart, smiling softly. “Would you go out with me tomorrow, Tara?” 

Tara blinks her eyes a couple times as she allows the idea to sink in. Swallowing, she looks into the hopeful brown eyes of the ex-demon before glancing briefly at Buffy. Seeing the somewhat plastic smile on Buffy’s face, she frowns momentarily.

“You should.” Buffy nods her head in agreement. “I mean, you both already know each other. You’ve been friends for years, if you’re both willing to see if it could be more why not?” Buffy looks from one woman to the other. “I mean, as long as you don’t think you’ll ruin your friendship, in case it doesn’t work out.”

Tara watches Buffy for a moment before nodding her head, coming to a decision. Smiling she looks back at Anya. “I would love to go out tomorrow night with you.”

Anya grins happily. “I’ll pick you up at 6:30, if that’s okay?” 

“That’ll be wonderful.” Tara nods her head smiling. “That’ll give me time to close up the shop at 5:00 and go home to get ready.”

Anya waves her hand. “No, no. Take tomorrow off. I’ll run the shop. You’ve been taking care of it for the last couple of weeks. Thank you, by the way.” 

“You’re welcome.” Tara smiles before glancing back up at Buffy. “But Buffy’s actually helped quite a lot. She came and helped me clean and re-stock the shelves.”

Anya blinks for a moment, seeing the soft smile Tara directs towards Buffy, wondering if there might be something there. Turning she looks at Buffy, who seems sort of closed off. “Thank you, Buffy. I appreciate your help greatly.” Watching as a strained smile crosses Buffy’s face, Anya raises an eyebrow considering the woman. Deciding to watch their interactions more closely, Anya nods her head. “I appreciate everything you two have done. Now why don’t you close up shop early and go home, relax and have a good night. I’m going to head to my apartment and take a nice long, hot bubble bath.” Anya waves as she turns around and sails out the door.

Tara chuckles quietly, watching the ex-demon before glancing back at Buffy. “I guess that means we’re done for the day.” Tara quickly puts away everything before closing the drawer. 

Buffy walks back into the office behind Tara as she puts away the dusting supplies, watching the witch as she counts down the drawer and fills out the paperwork. Leaning against the wall, she considers the woman for a few moments. “You two would actually make a pretty couple.” Buffy states softly.

Tara glances up looking into sad hazel eyes. Getting ready to open her mouth, she watches as Buffy nods her head and walks out the office door. Frowning after the slayer, Tara rubs a hand over her forehead. “She’s completely straight girl, remember? She doesn’t like women. All the fun and flirting was just in a best friend’s way.” Tara takes a deep breath, pushing her feelings about the slayer back before finishing the paperwork and locking everything down. She walks towards the front of the shop, turning off the lights while setting the alarm. As Buffy locks the door behind them, Tara breathes deeply of the evening air. “It’s almost summertime.” Tara makes the comment quietly.

“It’s getting here.” Buffy nods her agreement. “The daylight’s been sticking around longer, and I’ve noticed a decrease in vamp activity.” 

“That’s of the good.” Tara smiles softly. “Are you okay with my dating Anya?”

Buffy blinks in surprise before nodding her head. “It’s your life, Tara. We both have to get back out there in the dating game eventually. It’s actually sort of a bonus, since Anya is already part of our group and knows what’s going on.”

“There is that.” Tara agrees quietly, sighing. “Well, now I have to figure out what to wear tomorrow night.”

“If you want any help, let me know. I have a feeling Anya is going to take you to one of the nicer restaurants, it being your first date and all.” Buffy quirks her lips briefly. 

“You may have a point.” Tara tucks her hands in her pockets. “I don’t have too terribly many nice outfits, so that’ll narrow it down some.”

“Why don’t you go shopping? Buy a whole new outfit?” Buffy makes the suggestion, while mentally shouting at herself that she’s an idiot.

“I may do that.” Tara smiles glancing at Buffy. “Since I have some extra spending cash, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to spend a little on a new outfit, huh?”

“No, it wouldn’t.” Buffy smiles at Tara as they walk up the steps to their home. Unlocking the door, she laughs at Dawn sitting in front of the TV watching Animal Planet. “Did you finish your homework, Dawn?”

“All but one section, I was kind of hoping Tara would help me with it when she got home.” Dawn smiles hopefully at Tara.

“Of course I will, Dawnie.” Tara sets her purse down. “Do you want help now, or after dinner?”

“Whichever you prefer?” Dawn looks at Tara before glancing at her obviously tense sister, wondering what’s up. “Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine.” Buffy mumbles. “I think I left a load of clothes in the dryer.” 

Tara watches as Buffy quickly strides away. 

“Did you two have an argument?” Dawn questions quietly.

“No.” Tara shakes her head before sitting down on the couch. “Anya’s back from her sojourn.”

“Really? How’s she doing?” Dawn questions genuinely worried about the woman. 

“A lot better, thank the Goddess.” Tara smiles before biting her lip. “Uh, we’re kind of going out to dinner tomorrow night.” She admits quietly, watching for a reaction from the teen.

Dawn blinks looking at Tara, before opening and shutting her mouth a couple times. “You… Anya… date?” She whispers out the last word.

“Yes.” Tara nods her head smiling softly. 

“Well, huh.” Dawn blinks again as the thought sinks into her brain. Not really knowing or having anything to say, Dawn smiles uncertainly at Tara. “Okay?”

Tara chuckles quietly. “That’s okay, Dawnie. It kind of surprised me, too.”

“But, you said yes, so obviously you think there might be a chance for something more, right?” Dawn questions slowly.

Tara looks down at her hands thinking briefly, actually confused. On one hand she does care deeply for the ex-demon, would even say she loves her. Can she picture kissing Anya? Yes. Making love with the woman? Yes. On the other hand is Buffy. Biting her lip as she thinks of the questions in regards to Buffy and she gets a resounding yes in response also. The big difference between the two women is the fact that one is open to a relationship, while the other one likes guys. Rubbing a hand gently across her forehead, she realizes Dawn is patiently waiting for an answer to her question. Thinking about what the teen asked, she smiles and nods her head. “Yes, Dawnie. I definitely think there’s a chance for something more.” 

“There you go.” Dawn shrugs looking back at the TV, figuring the subject is closed.

***

Buffy lets herself into the house and smiles somewhat sadly, noticing Tara’s already done the cleaning. She slowly trudges her way up the stairs to take a nice long, hot shower to try to feel human again. Wrapping a towel around her body, Buffy leans in and wipes the mirror free of the steam before looking into her own, admittedly sad eyes. “Slayer, you need to get over yourself. Maybe call Willow and see if she wants to have a best friend’s night, so you’re not hanging out here waiting for them to get back from their date.” Frowning heavily, Buffy looks down unable to make contact with her own eyes anymore.

Quickly drying her hair, she heads to her bedroom to get dressed.

***

Buffy looks up from the television as Tara walks down the stairs, feeling her heart constrict. Tara walks down wearing a blue silk dress that swirls enticingly around the witch’s knees, the color matching the witch’s eyes perfectly. Continuing to look down to the open toed dress shoes, with pink painted toenails peeking out. Slowly, allowing her eyes to traverse back up the witch’s surprisingly firm calves, over the curve hugging dress to Tara’s blue eyes looking worriedly into hers. Taking a deep breath, Buffy smiles encouragingly at Tara. “You look absolutely beautiful. You’ll knock Anya off her feet.” 

Tara smiles somewhat shyly, looking down at the dress running a hand over the soft material. “You don’t think it’s a bit much?” Tara looks back up, biting her lip gently. 

“Not at all. You‘re gorgeous.” Buffy shakes her head, before smiling softly. “Anya’s one lucky lady.”

Tara sighs, before finally allowing herself to relax. Looking at the clock, she notices it’s a little bit after 6:30. Heading towards the chair, she’s about ready to sit down when the doorbell rings. She starts to walk towards it when she’s stopped by Buffy’s hand on her arm.

“Let me get it.” Buffy quickly walks to the door opening it. Swallowing at the sight of Anya standing there wearing a beautiful cream-colored dress, ending mid-thigh. “Well, you look beautiful also.” Buffy whispers to Anya.

Anya smiles hugely at Buffy before hugging her. “Thank you.” Anya releases Buffy and looks over at Tara. “Wow.” Anya eyes Tara up and down. “You’re gorgeous.” Anya smiles happily at Tara.

Dawn comes in from the kitchen munching on popcorn, to look from one woman to the other. “Well, I definitely feel like the ugly step-sister.” Dawn mutters loudly, breaking the silence that had descended on the three women. 

“You and me both, Dawn.” Buffy mutters more to herself than out loud. “You two have a wonderful dinner.”

Anya nods her head. “I hope we will. Ready?” Anya smiles and holds her hand out to a blushing Tara. 

Tara grabs her purse and almost shyly eases her hand in Anya’s. “We’ll be back later.” Tara bites her lip and waves at Buffy and Dawn.

“Have a wonderful date.” Dawn smirks as the two women leave before turning to plop down on the couch, glancing up at her sister, who’s still standing there staring at the closed door. “You okay?” Dawn questions as she throws some more popcorn in her mouth.

“Huh?” Buffy turns to look at her sister. “Yeah, just dandy.” Buffy sighs and walks towards the kitchen. Grabbing up the phone, she starts to dial Willow’s number, but hesitates. “What the hell am I supposed to say? Hey, Willow. Sorry, but I kind of want someone’s shoulder to cry on. You see, your ex and Anya are going out on a date together and I’m jealous. You see I really, really care a lot for Tara. Yeah, yeah, I know. But you love her too, so you should understand. And a couple weeks ago, after the wedding fiasco, Anya grabbed my ass. You know what? I liked it. Then I get a funny little feeling when all three of us are together…. Kind of fucked up, isn’t it?” Buffy’s shoulders drop and she hangs the phone back up, walking out the back door to sit on the steps, contemplating her life. “It isn’t bad enough you were fucking the undead - now you’re coming to have feelings for two women - at the same damn time. And the kicker is, they‘re dating each other.” Buffy covers her face with her hands. 

***

“Where would you like to go to dinner?” Anya questions quietly as they walk towards her car.

“Wherever you would like to go.” Tara sits down in the car, closing the door as Anya slides behind the wheel.

“There’s that new Italian restaurant off Main Street.” Anya suggests smiling.

“That would be wonderful.” Tara nods smiling back at Anya. Watching as Anya starts the car and heads towards the restaurant, Tara considers the woman. “What made you ask me out?” 

Anya glances over at Tara, before returning her gaze to the road. “I like you.” 

“Well, I could be wrong.” Tara stops and laughs quietly. “But, I don’t think you ask out everyone you like.”

Anya smiles as she turns the corner. “No, I don’t ask out everyone I like. Could you imagine?” Anya laughs shaking her head. “Either I would be spending a lot of time dating, or depressed.”

“More likely dating.” Tara states softly, glancing out the window. 

Anya raises an eyebrow at the comment as she pulls into the parking lot. Pulling into the parking spot, she shifts the car into park and turns it off. Shifting her body, she watches Tara for a moment. “Why did you say yes?”

Tara’s eyes shift to Anya’s, looking into the curious brown eyes for a long moment. Quirking her lip, it slowly turns into a soft smile. “Because I like you.”

Anya’s eyes glance down to the witch’s soft lips before glancing back up to the caring blue eyes. “Is it a mistake, my asking you out?” Anya tilts her head watching Tara.

Tara blinks a couple times, thinking about it. “Only if it would ruin our friendship. Or our working relationship. Can you keep them separate?” 

Anya considers the questions for a long moment before nodding her head. “Regarding our friendship, I honestly don’t think it would hurt it. After all, I don’t see either one of us cheating on the other, or doing something bad. I mean, it’s different if we just decide not to date, because we find out we’re not compatible in a sexual way.”

“Very true.” Tara agrees, grinning lopsidedly at the ex-demon. “How about our working relationship?”

“That, it might effect.” Anya nods very seriously. “Because if we are dating, I don’t think I would be able to resist sneaking in a kiss, or feeling you up occasionally at the shop.” Anya’s eyes start to twinkle and a grin crosses her face. 

Tara chuckles and shakes her head at the shopkeeper. “If nothing else, this will definitely be interesting. Thank you, Anya.”

“Don’t thank me.” Anya becomes serious as she stares intently into the witch’s blue eyes. “You are a very beautiful woman, Tara. You are also one of the most understanding and kind people I have ever known. I want to let you know that Willow was really an idiot for hurting you the way she did.” Gently raising a hand and stroking her fingers down Tara’s cheek, Anya smiles softly. “I figure that if I am lucky enough to have you in my life, in whatever capacity you choose, I am a very lucky woman.”

Tara feels tears swimming near the surface. Swallowing hard to get them to go away, she leans across the brief distance and brushes her lips softly across Anya’s. “Thank you. And just to let you know, you’re not the only lucky or beautiful one.”

Anya smiles beautifully. “Good. Then it’s decided, we are both beautiful and very lucky women. Now, let’s go to dinner. That way we can talk about what has been happening the last couple weeks and get to know each other better so we can have many, many orgasms.” Anya smirks at the witch.

Tara laughs, her eyes crinkling. “Still aren’t going to embarrass me that easily, Anya.”

“Damn!” Anya grumbles as the two women leave the vehicle, heading into the restaurant.

***


	9. Chapter 9

Buffy paces the living room, glancing every few seconds at the clock on the mantle. Growling loudly, she shoves her hands deep into her pockets. Thinking about the evening as she continues to pace, waiting for the two women to get back from their date. As soon as she stopped feeling sorry for herself out on the back porch, she had come in, grabbing her gear to go out on patrol. Dawn asked if she could stay all night with Kaylee, a friend from school that had called while she was outside. Walking her over to the girl’s house, she continued patrolling cutting a quick swathe through all the demons and vampires she came across as she considered Tara, and in turn, Anya. 

She’d known for a while that she cared for Tara. Originally, she thought that it was just in a good friend way until she realized she was almost seeking out the soft touches the witch gave out so readily. When she realized she was craving the soft caresses, and the woman’s honeyed tones, she tried distancing herself from the witch. Then the wedding happened. Or, didn’t happen, was more of the case. Watching how kind and caring Tara was with Anya brought her feelings to the surface again. Then when they had, as Tara called it, the Male Bashing Extravaganza, Buffy found out how her father and brother had beat on the woman, all supposedly to control her demon. Buffy felt the feelings come on even stronger. 

When Anya started speaking about her life previously as a human, and her cheating asshole of a husband. That segued into her life as a vengeance demon. Buffy actually listened more to what was going on beneath the words than what Anya was saying. Realizing as she did, there was an underlying note of self-hatred for what she was doing to some of the questionable husbands and boyfriends of the, so-called, scorned women. There was no denying that there was happiness for when her services were really deserved, but the hatred in her tones far outweighed the few times she obviously thought her particular brand of justice was deserved. Feeling her heart go out to the drunk ex-vengeance demon, Buffy started feeling even more confused.

She watched as Tara comforted Anya as she cried when she hit on Xander before she rallied back around. Coming to the realization that both women had pretty much opened up their lives, she slowly explained about how she felt and the things she had done after coming back from being dead. Of course, Tara was already aware of the Spike situation, but everything came flowing out about how she didn’t think she deserved anything better. To Anya‘s credit, it didn‘t even seem to phase her that Buffy had been fucking the undead. She just nodded her head making the comment that worse things had been done for less. It wasn‘t long afterwards that Tara made some smart aleck comment to Anya, and Anya in drunken retaliation flipped one of the snacks from the trays back at the witch. The next thing she knew all three women were slinging food at each other until Anya and Tara realized that they were getting beaned regularly from Buffy. That’s when they had ganged up on the slayer. 

Laughing quietly as she thinks about Anya stumbling into Tara when she was going to get another bottle of wine and inadvertently grabbing the woman’s breasts. Tara had calmly reached out and grasped Anya’s hands pulling them away, laughingly stating that those weren‘t a cure for what ailed Anya. Anya standing their swaying back and forth had looked at Buffy with a narrowed gaze then back to Tara. Pointing at Buffy she had ordered her to stand up and turn around. For some reason, Buffy still doesn’t understand, she had stood and turned around. When two hands grabbed her ass, she stood there surprised for a moment before spinning around and away, watching as Anya nodded her head before reaching out and squeezing Tara’s breasts quickly, smirking, slurring out that both women were very grab worthy, before collapsing down on the floor laughing drunkenly. 

After that she had quickly gathered up her weapons, before going on patrol. 

Shaking her head at her own confusing thoughts, Buffy finally sits down. Drawing her legs up, she wraps her arms around them and rests her head on her knees. “What the hell am I going to do?” Buffy questions the empty house, her heart heavy. “You need to leave them alone and wish them well. That’s what you’ve got to do, Buffy. Leave them alone and bury all the contradicting feelings stirring up inside you.” Buffy nods her head as she mentally and physically stiffens her spine. Standing, she grabs the empty soda can Dawn left to throw it away.

***

Tara laughs quietly as Anya pulls up in the driveway. “I can’t believe we sat in the restaurant for over three hours talking.”

“We would probably still be there, if they hadn’t run us out.” Anya laughs with Tara. Shutting the car off, Anya unhooks her seatbelt and turns so she’s facing Tara, watching the witch as she lets her seatbelt loose and faces her. Reaching out, clasping one of Tara’s hands between both of hers, Anya looks up into the curious blue eyes. “I know this is our first date, but do you think there’s a chance that we can become more than just friends?”

Tara slowly nods her head, smiling softly. “I would say that there’s a very good chance, Anya.” Tara tilts her head considering the woman. “What about you? Do you think there’s a chance?”

“Oh, yes.” Anya grins. “Extremely good chance.” Anya glances up at Buffy’s house, considering asking Tara about the slayer. Thinking about it for a moment, Anya decides to wait and see what transpires. Looking back, Anya blinks considering Tara. “Is this where I say that it’s time for payment for the delicious dinner I paid for?” Anya’s eyebrows wiggle and she smirks at the witch.

“You won’t ever change, will you?” Tara laughs at the ex-demon. 

“No.” Anya admits, turning her smirk into a gentle smile. “But, if you’re amenable, I would like to kiss you good night.”

“I think I would be very amenable.” Tara whispers as she watches Anya close the distance between them. Tara closes her eyes as Anya’s lips brush softly over hers, slowly pressing more firmly, not deepening the kiss, just a loving kiss. 

Anya slowly pulls away, opening her eyes and smiling at the surprised look on Tara’s face. “You thought I was coming in to plunder, didn’t you?” As Tara actually blushes and nods her head, Anya laughs quietly. “Something to look forward to.” Anya winks before leaning in and brushing her lips over Tara’s again. “I had a wonderful time tonight.”

“I did, too.” Tara reaches out and brushes her thumb over Anya’s cheek. “Be careful on the way home.”

“I will.” Anya smiles nodding her head. “Can I call you tomorrow?” Anya questions, giggling. “I feel like a damn teenager.”

Tara laughs in understanding. “Please do. Thank you, sweetie.” Tara eases open the door, getting out. Tara shuts the door and walks up on the porch. Waving as Anya starts the vehicle and pulls out of the driveway. Watching the taillights get smaller, Tara laughs. “Very surprising night.” Shaking her head, she turns and unlocks the door, sliding in to close and lock it behind her.

Buffy glances up, smiling softly as Tara finally comes in. Leaning down she mutes the television as Tara eases down on the other end of the couch. Watching her for a long minute, Buffy finally raises an eyebrow and questions with one word. “Well?”

“We went to Mariano’s.” Tara looks towards Buffy, feeling slightly uncomfortable about discussing this with the slayer, before shaking it off. “We had a wonderful time.”

“Good.” Buffy nods, smiling. “Must have been one long meal.” Buffy hints glancing towards the clock. “I went out on patrol and everything.”

Tara laughs, shaking her head. “We just got to talking and didn’t realize how much time had passed, until they practically kicked us out of the restaurant.” Tara looks down and smoothes a hand down the soft silk dress. “How was patrol?” Tara questions looking up into hazel eyes.

“Busy.” Buffy admits looking into the worried blue eyes.

“Are you okay?” Tara’s eyes sweep over the slayer looking for any obvious wounds.

Buffy watches Tara intently as she obviously checks to see if she was hurt. “I’m okay.” 

Tara nods glancing down at her hands. “I think I’ll go change. What did you rent?” Tara questions seeing the DVD’s sitting on the television as she slowly stands. 

“What else?” Buffy smirks at the witch as she walks towards the stairs.

Tara laughs rolling her eyes. “So we’re in for an action packed night?”

“Yep. Want popcorn?” Buffy stands heading towards the kitchen, stopping at the bottom of the stairs glancing up at Tara.

“Please. Do we have any chocolate?” Tara hopefully questions. At Buffy’s nod she grins, before turning to run up the stairs.

Buffy chuckles as she heads towards the kitchen. “Maybe this won’t be so hard.” Buffy whispers to herself.

***

“Dawnie!” Tara exclaims loudly turning to the teenager. “I do NOT kiss and tell.” Tara rolls her eyes at the teen.

“Oh, so you admit there was kissing.” Dawn nods her head knowingly. “Probably more than that knowing Anya.”

Buffy’s eyes widen and she turns towards her sister. “Dawn! Please!!” 

“Oh, come on.” Dawn waves her ear of corn around. “Miss I Want to Have Orgasms? She’s said a lot worse.” Dawn rolls her eyes at Buffy.

‘But, I do NOT need these pictures in my head.’ Buffy whimpers to herself, before saying out loud. “Yes, she has. But that does not mean you will repeat it! And Tara does not have to tell what went on during her date. She had a wonderful time, they’re planning on seeing each other again and we’re going to support them. Quietly!” Buffy growls out looking at Dawn sternly. 

“Okay.” Dawn frowns looking down after being chastised by Buffy. “Can’t I at least pick on Tara a little bit?” Dawn looks up hopefully, glancing first at her sister, who shakes her head. Sighing quietly she turns to Tara, who’s biting her lip and looking at her with twinkling blue eyes. 

“Yes, you can pick on me. But, it doesn’t mean you get any details, young lady!” Tara laughs before taking a bite of her lunch.

“That’s okay.” Dawn laughs. “Details, in regards to Anya is a scary thought.” 

“She was actually very…” Tara blinks thinking gentlemanly. “Well, womanly doesn’t really work. She was very considerate and non-pushy.” Tara shrugs smiling. 

Buffy watches the smile crossing Tara’s lips and nods her head. “Good. I have a feeling there is a lot more to Anya than she usually allows people to see.” 

“It’s there to be seen.” Tara whispers quietly, looking down at her plate. “You just have to be willing to listen and not just hear.” Tara glances back up into understanding hazel eyes.

“I get that.” Buffy admits. “I kind of realized it on the infamous Male Bashing Night.” 

Tara glances up smirking. “I was thinking about re-naming that night.” Tara wiggles her eyebrows knowingly at the slayer. 

“Let’s not and say we did.” Buffy blushes, knowing what Tara’s wanting to name that night. Buffy sets down her napkin as someone knocks on the door. “I’ll get it.” She quickly jogs to the front door and chuckles at Anya. “Here again? Let me see if she’s available.” Buffy smirks, getting ready to head towards the kitchen, when she’s stopped by Anya’s hand on her arm.

“Are you okay with Tara and I dating?” Anya questions quietly, watching the surprise cross the slayer’s face, with a hint of sadness buried deep underneath. 

“I’m fine with it.” Buffy shakes her head at Anya. “Come on in, we were just eating lunch. Have you had anything?”

“I ate before I came over. I wanted to see if Tara was up for either a walk around the park, or maybe an afternoon matinee.” Anya admits.

“Well, there’s one way to find out.” Buffy motions Anya towards the kitchen. Slowly following Anya, Buffy wonders to herself why both women keep questioning if she’s okay with them dating. 

“Good afternoon.” Anya smiles before sitting down on the empty stool by Tara. “Is it okay that I stopped by like this?” Anya questions seriously.

“Of course.” Tara smiles, reaching out and squeezing Anya’s hand gently. “Do you want anything to eat?” Tara offers as she pulls her hand back.

“No, thank you. I came by to see if maybe you wanted to go for a walk, or to a movie.” Anya explains, watching as Tara finishes her lunch. 

“That would be lovely.” Tara nods her head. 

Anya glances up to a curious Dawn, before sliding her gaze to a quiet Buffy. “Would you two like to go to a movie?” Anya includes the two women in. 

“I would love to, but I got a report I have to get done.” Dawn whines. “Thanks for the offer, Anya.”

Anya nods her head, smiling sadly at the teen. “I’m sorry. But school is very important. How about you, Buffy?” 

Buffy glances up eyes widening perceptibly a slightly scared look in her eyes. “No, I don’t think so. Third wheel doesn’t really work for me. Thanks.” She picks up her empty plate to place in the sink, before heading quickly out of the kitchen.

Anya nods her head. ‘Definitely something there.’ She thinks to herself before smiling at Tara. “I guess that means it’s just us.” She watches the worried eyes turn from where Buffy had left the room to her. 

“Yes, it is.” Tara’s eyes lose some of the worry and she smiles softly at the ex-demon. “Let me get ready. I’ll only be a few minutes.” Tara stands placing her dishes in the sink.

Anya watches Tara leave, tilting her head considering the woman. 

“You hurt her I will beat you until you beg me to kill you.” Dawn quietly states as Anya turns her gaze towards her. “I love her, and she’s been hurt enough.”

“I know that better than anyone does, Dawn.” Anya whispers nodding her head seriously at the teen. “I won’t hurt her. Not if I can keep from it.”

“See that you don’t.” Dawn stands before heading upstairs to work on her report.

***

“What do you want to do?” Anya questions quietly as they walk out of the house. 

“I wouldn’t mind just taking a long walk to enjoy the beautiful day.” Tara looks towards Anya. 

“Then that’s what we’ll do.” Anya nods, glancing towards Tara. Easing her hand towards the witch, she brushes the tips of her fingers over the back of Tara’s hand, smiling as Tara laces their fingers together. 

As the two women stroll around Sunnydale in a companionable silence, Anya waits for an hour before questioning Tara softly. “How long have you been in love with Buffy?”

Tara jerks to a stop, looking towards Anya with all the color washed from her face. “Wh-what?”

Anya gently squeezes Tara’s hand. “It’s okay. I know that you care for me. But I’m not blind.”

Tara swallows hard looking down. “I realized it a while back.” Tara shrugs her shoulders, looking up to make contact with Anya’s understanding brown eyes. “That doesn’t mean that I don’t care for you…” 

“I know.” Anya nods her head softly. “You haven’t spoken with her about your feelings. Why?”

Tara sighs quietly. “Let’s sit down if we’re going to have this conversation.” 

Anya leads them around the corner to the Espresso Pump. Ordering two cups of tea, she joins Tara at a back booth. Sliding a cup in front of her, Anya sits down across from the woman and opens a packet of sweetener, stirring it into her tea while quietly waiting for Tara to speak. 

“I don’t think she would want to know that I care about her in more than a friend way.” Tara admits, watching Anya. “And I don’t want to ruin our friendship by making her feel uncomfortable by telling her I care for her.”

“What if she likes you?” Anya sips her tea keeping eye contact with Tara. 

Tara’s lips quirk up and she shakes her head. “She’s straight, remember? And right now, more than anything, I don’t want to harm our friendship. We both need someone to talk to.” 

Anya raises an eyebrow in surprise that the witch doesn’t realize that Buffy obviously does care for her. “So, hypothetically speaking, what would happen if you found out Buffy does care for you, in more than a friend way?”

Tara blinks at Anya in shock. “Are you asking me if I would leave you to be with Buffy?” Tara watches as Anya calmly nods her head, watching and waiting for an answer. “I would never do that. Anya, I care too much for you to ever even consider doing something like that.” Tara reaches across and clasps one of Anya’s hands in hers. 

“Good.” Anya looks down smirking. “And what if I said I care for Buffy, also?” Anya looks up with twinkling eyes. 

“Huh?” Tara’s mouth drops open in surprise. “Are you trying to say you like, like Buffy?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Anya shrugs making the admittance easily. “Of course, it was mostly physical to begin with.” Anya smirks. “Very grab worthy ass!” 

Tara can’t help but giggle at the ex-demon. “So, we both basically care for Buffy, the very beautiful, kind and caring slayer, the extremely heterosexual slayer.” Tara sighs shaking her head. “I think we best forget it. It isn’t like she would be willing to date either one of us.”

“Who said anything about her dating just one of us?” Anya raises an eyebrow. “If she cares enough to date one of us, she damn well would be dating both of us. I don’t mind the three way idea, but I’m not going to share if I don’t get any!!”

Tara blushes deeply in realization of what Anya is saying. “Anya, why the hell are you even thinking about this? It’s a moot point and just plain weird.” Tara shakes her head lifting her tea and taking a sip. “I think this is a subject best left alone from now on.” Tara states seriously glancing back up at Anya. 

Anya sighs quietly before acquiescing to Tara’s wishes. “Fine. No more discussing Buffy. Unless, just in a friend’s way.” Anya looks around the shop before her eyes light on the witch again. “So… you going to tell Willow we’re dating?”

Tara’s eyes widen and her eyebrows go up. “I didn’t even think about it. You going to tell Xander?”

“I haven’t spoken with him since the wedding fiasco.” Anya shakes her head, frowning. “I probably should. You sure I can’t wish boils on his penis, or something along those lines?” Anya looks up hopefully.

“No, Anya.” Tara laughs seeing the glint of mischief in the woman’s eyes. “They’re both going to freak.”

“Shit happens.” Anya grins. “Think we should get them both together at the same time and tell them?”

Tara shakes her head becoming serious. “Try and do this nicely, Anya. I consider Xander a friend, and I really don’t want to upset either him or Willow. It would cause too many problems, and I don’t want to lose their friendship.”

“I’ll be nice. Would it be best to do this separately, or would you prefer to have back-up?” Anya questions seriously. 

“I…” Tara hesitates for a moment, thinking. “Maybe it would be best to tell her by myself.” Tara winces slightly looking at Anya.

“I know. She never cared for me and saying she hates my guts, probably wouldn’t be too far off the mark.” Anya frowns, thinking heavily. “I don’t know about Xander. I really don’t want to talk to him by myself. I may decide to be mean, threaten him, or something.”

“I would be willing to be with you when you speak to him, if you want.” Tara offers reaching out to stroke Anya’s hand. “It would probably be for the best that we do this before much longer.”

“And probably close to the same time, Willow or Xander will probably call the other one to discuss this.” Anya thinks about the logistics of discussing their new relationship with their ex-lovers. “It would almost be easier to discuss this together. I wouldn’t want either one to find out from someone else.”

Tara chews on her lip, thinking about how it would be best to handle the situation. “I almost hate to suggest this.” Tara looks up at Anya. “Maybe we could ask Buffy to run interference for us. Maybe take Willow for a girl’s day out, while you and I discuss this with Xander. Then have me talk to Willow at the house afterwards?”

“I don’t think it would be right to ask Buffy to do that.” Anya shakes her head. “That’s kind of putting her in the middle of things. You know Willow will probably be upset thinking Buffy was hiding something from her.” 

Tara rubs a hand over her forehead, sighing quietly. “Then the best thing to do is do this together.” She looks up with sad blue eyes. “I’m going to tell you now that I’m sorry for whatever might come from Willow. I don’t think she’ll be very pleasant.”

“That’s a given. And no need to apologize for what she says or does. It isn’t your fault.” Anya furrows her brows. “Should we do this now?”

“I think so.” Tara nods. “That way it’s all out in the open, and Buffy and Dawn won’t have to keep it from Xander and Willow.”

“Let’s call them.” Anya stands up, digging change out of her purse walking towards the pay phone with Tara quietly following. 

***


	10. Chapter 10

Xander frowns as he runs into Willow outside the Espresso Pump. “Hi. What’s up?”

“Got a call to meet Tara here.” Willow answers quietly. 

“Same here.” Xander nods his head looking questioningly at the redhead. “Any idea why?”

“No.” Willow shakes her head nervously. “This place hasn’t exactly been a good place for Tara and me to meet. Last time we met here, she told me we were finished.”

“I’m sorry.” Xander frowns at his best friend.

“It’s okay, more or less.” Willow sighs, before smiling softly. “I actually went out on a date Friday night.” 

“Really? Who’s the lucky lady?” Xander questions grinning. 

Willow blushes as she looks down. “Christina, she’s in my Physics class.” Looking back up, she sighs. “Let’s go see what’s going on.”

“Would rather not.” Xander mumbles to himself, as they walk into the shop.

***

Tara glances up, watching as Willow and Xander walk into the shop. “They’re here.” She nervously looks across the table at Anya. The two women had switched to a free standing table from the booth they originally were sitting at to make things be on a more even footing.

Anya unconsciously stiffens, finally it’s hitting her, this is the first time she’ll have seen Xander since before the wedding disaster. Glancing from her hands up into Tara’s eyes, she takes a deep breath seeing the support in the warm blue eyes. Smiling briefly, Anya relaxes a tiny bit. 

Xander looks towards Tara, seeing her sitting with another woman. Frowning as he walks closer, he finally realizes that it’s Anya. Eyes wide, he turns towards Willow seeing the realization crossing her face that both their ex’s are sitting there waiting for them.

“Easy, Xander.” Willow whispers quietly, reaching out to clasp his arm. “You knew sooner or later you would run into her.”

“Yeah. But why with Tara? And why did she want you here?” He mumbles, as they walk towards the table. 

“We’re about to find out.” Willow looks at Tara, noticing that her ex-lover seemed somewhat nervous in her own right. Walking up to the table, Willow nods towards Tara quietly whispering. “Hello.”

“Hi.” Tara smiles quickly towards Willow as she sits down, while watching an obviously petrified Xander slowly ease into the other chair across from Willow. “Hello, Xander.”

“Hi.” Xander squeaks out looking at Tara before sliding a glance towards Anya.

“Hello, beady eyes.” Anya narrows her gaze on her ex. 

“Anya.” Tara softly says the ex-demon’s name.

Anya glances towards Tara before nodding her head. “Xander.” Anya nods towards Xander, before glancing towards Willow. “Hello, Willow.”

“Hello.” Willow nods her head, feeling more uncomfortable by the minute. 

Tara bites her lip before looking up, eyes making brief contact with Anya, before looking towards Willow. “As you probably already figured out, there’s a reason we asked both of you here.” She shifts her eyes from confused green eyes to Xander’s wide brown eyes. 

Anya taps her finger on the table before speaking up. “We decided it would be best to tell you before you found out some other way.”

“Easy, Anya.” Tara whispers watching Anya intently.

“Sorry.” Anya shakes her head, sighing quietly. “There’s no easy way to do this.”

“No, there isn’t.” Tara admits softly. “Just so you both know, we aren’t doing this out of spite, or because we’re trying to make you feel bad.”

Anya nods her head silently agreeing with Tara. Sighing, she glances towards Willow, seeing a dawning realization in the redhead’s eyes, before glancing towards Xander. “Simple and to the heart of the matter, Tara and I have decided to date.”

Xander’s eyes open wide in disbelief looking at his ex. “You… Tara…???” He squeaks out, before turning his gaze towards Tara.

Tara bites her lip as she watches Willow look towards her with an indescribable look on her face. 

“You’re dating this, this inconsiderate, fu…” Willow starts before she’s interrupted.

“WILLOW!” Tara hisses out loudly. “You will not say what you’re about to. I will NOT put up with you talking that way about Anya, or anyone else for that matter. You may not like her, but this is my life and my decision. We are only telling you in case we happen to run into each other, if Anya and I are out together. We’re doing it out of consideration for you and Xander. Both of you have been a big portion of our lives and we thought you deserved to know.”

Willow snaps her mouth shut in surprise at her lover… ex-lover. Willow looks down as she clenches her jaw tightly. “Why her?” She growls roughly, before glancing up with angry eyes. “Out of everyone in Sunnydale, why Anya?”

Xander sits there stunned, looking from one woman to the other. He’s completely at a loss as to what to say or do, as he silently listens to Tara and Willow.

“Because she cares for me and will never willingly hurt me. And honestly? I believe there’s an extremely good possibility that I will love her deeply.” Tara explains softly. “I already love her, Willow… as more than a friend.”

“You always stuck up for her. How long, Tara?” Willow hisses out angrily. “How long have you had feelings for her? Was your breaking up with me permanently just an excuse to get with Anya?”

“Enough!” Anya snarls looking at Willow, finally having enough. “Nothing went on between us before. We went on our first date last night. You have absolutely no right to be angry with her. As far as I’m concerned, if anyone should be angry, it’s her! You gave up any right to be angry or upset when you fucked her over. Now apologize for being a bitch and take it like a woman!” 

Xander whimpers quietly, before running a shaking hand through his hair, speaking up softly. “Willow, don’t ruin your friendship with Tara over this.” Xander looks up with sorrow filled eyes. “Think before you say anything else. We both know nothing went on between them before. And until I fucked up so royally two weeks ago, Anya probably never even contemplated dating or seeing anyone else.” 

All three women turn surprised eyes towards Xander. 

Xander blushes looking back down. “We caused our own problems, Willow. They’re just continuing on with their lives. As are you.” He glances up making meaningful eye contact with Willow. “As should I. We screwed up beyond belief with both of them. We have to live with that. Hopefully one day all of us can be friends. Until then, have a wonderful day.” Xander looks sorrowfully at Anya. “I’m sorry for being an idiot.” He whispers, before quickly pushing back his chair to leave the coffee shop. 

Willow sits beside her ex-lover and Anya in stunned silence, as her best friend since kindergarten smacks her across the face with a few home truths. Feeling a tear finally slide down her cheek, Willow shakes her head. “I can’t really deal with this right now.” She admits softly, glancing up making brief eye contact with sad blue eyes. “I’m sorry. I never should have said what I did.” Glancing towards Anya she nods her head. “Sorry.” Willow murmurs, before hurriedly walking from the coffee shop leaving Tara and Anya sitting quietly alone at the table.

Tara stares after the redhead for long moments, contemplating everything that was just said. Finally glancing back towards Anya, Tara tilts her head finally smiling crookedly. “Very surprising.”

“Yes, very.” Anya nods her head in agreement. “Who would have thought beady eyes had it in him?” Sighing quietly, she slowly inches her hand across the table towards Tara’s hand. “Sorry if I jumped in there when I shouldn’t have. I couldn’t stand her accusing you of something that would never have even occurred to you.”

“That’s okay.” Tara smiles softly meeting Anya’s hand in the middle of the table, clasping it gently. “You were more worried about how things were going to go with Xander. Then he turns out to be the voice of reason, actually helping with Willow.” Tara frowns looking down at the table. “I’m sorry for what she was going to say.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Tara. We both knew that she was going to have some not so nice things to say about me. It just surprised me when she turned on you.” Anya admits. Sighing deeply, she looks towards Tara. “Feel like heading home?” Anya smiles briefly.

“I probably should.” Tara smiles back, searching Anya’s brown eyes. “Are you okay?”

“I think so.” Anya glances down briefly. “I almost feel bad for thinking all those evil, mean things about him.”

“Come on, sweetie. Let’s walk.” Tara suggests softly, standing and watching Anya as she nods her head, smiling softly as they lace their fingers together as they walk out of the shop into the late afternoon sunshine. “Xander really is a sweet guy. He just screws up occasionally. Maybe he wasn’t grown-up enough to be married.”

“Maybe not.” Anya softly agrees. “Maybe in a few months I can be friends with him.”

“I hope so.” Tara eases her hand from Anya’s grasp, gently wrapping her arm around the woman’s waist. “I don’t want to lose anyone’s friendship. It’s so hard finding friends that are as close as all of us are.”

“Being here on the Hellmouth with everything we’ve gone through doesn’t give us much of a choice.” Anya hesitantly eases her arm around the witch, resting her hand on the woman’s hip. 

Tara smiles as Anya’s arm wraps around her. “I mean, staking and beheading demons does have a tendency to bring people closer together.” Tara jokes softly.

“And let’s not even discuss being covered in gory demon parts.” Anya shivers, before laughing. 

“Gory, stinky, oozy demon parts.” Tara chuckles, squeezing Anya gently. “Do you want to come to the house?” She questions softly as they walk.

“I don’t think so.” Anya shakes her head glancing towards Tara. “It’s Sunday night, you probably have studying to do. Plus I kind of want to think about what happened today.” Anya admits softly. 

“It’s a lot to take in.” Tara agrees as the two slowly come to a halt. “I guess this is where we go our different ways.” Tara looks off in the distance to where Anya’s apartment building is, before shifting her eyes towards the ex-demon. 

“Yes, heading in our two different directions.” Anya smiles, looking over the witch’s features for a few, long moments. “I would say I had a wonderful time…” Anya trails off, laughing self-consciously.

“I believe the time we spent alone together, was wonderful.” Tara smiles softly. Effectively separating what happened with Xander and Willow, from their time spent together. “I’ll see you tomorrow after school.”

Anya smiles hugely as she realizes she’ll get to see Tara the following day. “Yes you will, as I will get to see you.” 

Tara hesitates a moment before leaning in to brush her lips softly over Anya’s. Gradually easing back, she looks intently in Anya’s eyes for a few seconds before closing the distance to kiss her more firmly, capturing the ex-demon’s bottom lip between her two lips caressing it briefly with her tongue and pulling on it ever so gently before releasing the soft flesh. Stepping back Tara smiles. “See you tomorrow, Anya.”

Anya stands there nodding her head silently, surprised and dazed from the simple caress. “Tomorrow.” Anya hoarsely agrees, watching as Tara smiles before turning to head towards Revello Drive. “Wow.” Anya whispers quietly before running her tongue over her bottom lip, getting just a hint of the witch’s flavor. Feeling more lighthearted Anya grins happily as she strolls back to her apartment.

***

Tara smiles softly as she lets herself in the house. Closing the door quietly, she hangs her keys on the hook glancing into the empty living room. Frowning, she looks quickly in the kitchen before slowly walking up the stairs. Seeing Buffy’s bedroom door open, she doesn’t see Buffy. Walking the couple steps across the hallway, she watches as Dawn bounces at her desk as she writes, headphones obviously blasting out music. Chuckling, Tara knocks loudly on the door frame.

Dawn quickly reaches for the CD player, clicking it off before pulling the headset down around her neck. “Hey!”

“Hi, Dawnie.” Tara smiles at the teen. “Do you need any help?” Tara offers, leaning against the frame.

“Nah, I about got it covered.” Dawn smiles. “How did things go this afternoon? What movie did you see?”

“We actually didn’t go see a movie.” Tara admits softly as she walks in the room, to sit down on the bed. “We went walking around Sunnydale before we stopped at the Espresso Pump for tea.” Tara glances down, picking at the bedspread for a few moments. “We decided that it would be best to let Willow and Xander know what was going on, so it wouldn’t be a shock if we happened to run into to them while we were out.”

Dawn’s eyes widen in surprise. “That’s why she called.” Dawn whispers.

“Why who called?” Tara looks up, watching Dawn.

“Willow called. Buffy headed out about an hour ago to do the best friend thing, at least that’s what she said.” Dawn admits. “I take it things didn’t go that good?”

Tara shrugs, frowning. “Could have been better, could have been worse.” Tara smiles briefly. “Xander actually did better than I thought he would. Anya and I decided that since we are actually planning on seeing each other, it was best that we talked with them. That way they wouldn’t think you and Buffy were possibly trying to hide our relationship from them.”

“I hate to say it, but is it really any of their business who you two date?” Dawn questions. “I mean, HELLO! They screwed up. If you wanted to date the Goodwrench Man, you could!!” Dawn throws her hands up in the air. “You know, if you like, liked guys that is.” Dawn admits, blushing.

“Maybe the Goodwrench Woman.” Tara smiles, joking with the teen. “I’m hoping eventually things will get back on an even keel. I know it’s going to be rough on Willow. After all she never really liked Anya.” Tara winces looking down. “Having Anya and I together kind of put her into a tailspin, I would think.”

“It is kind of strange.” Dawn admits, her lips curling up in a half smile. “It might take me a little while to get used to the sight of you two together. After all, you and Willow were a couple for two years!” Dawn grins. “Then Anya…” Dawn rolls her eyes. “And Xander were together for roughly three years? So, and I don’t mean this in a bad way, but this is gonna take some getting used to.” Dawn shrugs looking at Tara.

“I understand, Dawnie.” Tara smiles softly at the teen. “I guess I should hit the books, too.” Tara slowly stands. “Did Buffy happen to say when she thought she might be back home?”

“Nah.” Dawn shakes her head. “But she took her weapons with her, so she’ll probably do patrol before she heads back here.”

“Anything in particular you want for dinner tonight?” Tara questions softly as she walks towards the door.

“Pizza?” Dawn questions hopefully. “We haven’t had any in like, two weeks.”

“If you want.” Tara turns, grinning at the teen. “A medium for me and you, a large for your sister. I’m sure she’ll eat it when she gets in from patrol.”

“Who, the bottomless pit?” Dawn snorts. “She finished off the leftovers from lunch. Then she ate half a container of ice cream! I think you need to keep her away from the ice cream. We hardly ever get any.” Dawn whines.

“Sorry, Dawnie. Maybe we should try marking a container with your name, that way you can get to eat a good portion of it.” Tara chuckles.

“Like that’ll work.” Dawn shakes her head. “Pizza in a couple hours?” Dawn questions before grinning as Tara nods her head. “Thanks, Tara.”

Tara smiles. “You’re welcome, Dawnie.” Tara laughs quietly as Dawn turns the CD player back on, pulling the headphones up, before working on her report.

***

Buffy barely knocks on the door before Willow’s yanking it open, staring at her angrily.

“Did you know?” Willow snarls looking Buffy up and down.

“What?” Buffy takes a step back, surprised at the anger directed towards her. “What are you talking about?”

Willow backs off, seeing the confusion in the slayer’s eyes. “Anya and Tara.” Willow watches Buffy intently, surprised when she sees a flare of hurt cross the slayer’s eyes before sadness quickly replaces it finally a neutral expression settles.

“They went out on a date last night.” Buffy admits softly looking at Willow. “Anya came back to town Friday. She asked Tara on a date, she said yes.” Buffy looks at her angry best friend. “What did you expect, Willow? You two are broken up. Did you expect her to stay single and not date anyone? God, wasn’t it you that called me just the other day, giddy and babbling about having a date yourself?” Buffy shakes her head, sighing deeply. 

“I-I…” Willow’s hands come up before falling back down at her sides. “Get in here, Buffy.” Willow finally states dejectedly, as she turns from the doorway to walk in the house, collapsing in a chair.

Buffy slowly walks in, closing the door behind her, before sitting on the end of the couch watching Willow.

“I don’t know what to think.” Willow looks up with sad, haunted eyes. “One minute I’m so angry…” Willow’s features darken for a moment before she shakes her head. “The next minute I want to cry. Then I just want to smack myself for being a fucking idiot!” Willow whimpers, burying her face in her hands. “I mean, Anya! She’s dating an ex-vengeance demon, Xander’s ex-fiancée. I didn’t even know Anya liked women! Is she just doing this as a rebound? Is Tara something different for her? Is she going to hurt Tara? How did they even start dating? What triggered it?” Willow rambles off quickly glancing back up at Buffy.

Buffy looks down, feeling guilty. “I can’t answer for them, Willow. But… I don’t think Anya will hurt her, and I honestly believe it isn’t a rebound thing. They really like each other. As for Anya liking women…” Buffy trails off looking up at Willow, wincing. “As it was explained to me, she’s over 1200 years old, do you honestly think in that time she’s never been with a woman? And as for them dating, I guess you can blame me.” Buffy whispers the last looking back down at her hands.

“You?” Willow’s eyes open in stunned surprise. 

“Yeah, me.” Buffy nods her head. “Friday night I was telling Tara she needed to start dating again. She, as usual, was grumping at me to leave it alone. A few minutes later Anya came in and I brought it up to her.” Buffy winces, feeling her heart get heavy as she continues. “Anya asked her out on a date, she said yes.” 

Willow’s mouth opens and closes three or four times before she shakes her head. 

“I mean, I know fundamentally it isn’t my fault. But she might not have asked her right away if I hadn’t brought it up.” Buffy unconsciously rocks slowly back and forth on the couch, not even realizing she’s speaking out loud, albeit quietly. “I mean, unless I had asked her out Anya would probably have asked her eventually, anyway. But of course, I had to be stupid and not tell Tara I liked her. But, why would she like me?” Buffy whispers sadly, looking down at her hands twisting them together almost painfully. “A stupid idiot that’s fucked the undead, afraid to admit she’s come to care for someone because she doesn’t want to cause waves…” 

“WHAT?” Willow almost screams the word at the slayer. “Y-y-you like Tara?” Willow stands pointing towards the door. “Get the FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE! It isn’t bad enough that the ex-demon bitch wants Tara. You say you do, too? This is just fucking lovely! You don’t even LIKE women. You’re all with the men. Angel and Riley, remember?” Willow takes the single step to stand over the stunned slayer. “Leave. Don’t bother coming back. A friend would NEVER think of hooking up with their best friend’s ex. It just isn’t DONE!”

Buffy stands, finally angry. “You know what, Willow? You don’t know fuck all! She isn’t yours anymore. She is… was on the market. She can date, love, FUCK anyone she wants to. There is absolutely nothing you can do about it. You can be mad at me all you want, but you know what?” Buffy hesitates shoving her face in Willow’s. “I love her, and I would never, ever have treated her as badly as you did! You had the most wonderful person in the world that doted on you - and you treated her like a fucking commodity. And you did it from the absolute beginning of your relationship!!” Buffy shoves a finger in Willow’s chest. “You kept her away from all of us, like she was a leper or something. She didn’t deserve to be treated that way. She deserved you to be up front with everyone. Let everyone know that you cared for her.” Buffy finally feels her anger starting to ease. Slowly sliding towards the door, she shakes her head at the pale redhead, running a shaking hand down her face. “Our friendship never factored into whether I like Tara or not, Willow. As a matter of fact… no, that’s a lie. It factored into it. You’re the main reason I never asked Tara out. I didn’t want to hurt you. You’re my absolute best friend, and maybe when you’ve had time to think about things you’ll realize this isn’t really about you. It’s about Tara and who she wants to be with. No one’s doing this to hurt you. I can’t help that I love her, but I’m not acting on it.”

Buffy turns to the door, quietly opening it before glancing back at Willow. “When you feel like talking and maybe are willing to be my friend again, call. I know you’re just angry about everything that’s happened today and you need time to sort it out. I’ll leave you alone until you contact me. But just know, you aren‘t the only one hurting from those two dating.” Buffy finally whispers, before quickly striding out of the house. 

Willow stands in the living room staring at the now closed front door. Tears slowly fill her eyes before rolling down her face. “Goddess! What am I doing?” She questions the empty house. Collapsing face first on the couch, Willow sobs heartbrokenly as she thinks about everything she’d said to Buffy. Finally playing over what Buffy said to her Willow gradually comes to the realization that Buffy has a point… multiple points. First off, Tara isn’t hers. And Tara definitely does deserve to find someone to be happy with. Second, no one can help their feelings. Knowing that she herself, would always love Tara no matter what. Thinking about it she remembers how she’d hid her relationship with the blonde Wiccan away from everyone, realizing as she thinks about her relationship how she treated the woman during their time together… she did sort of think of her as being ‘hers’. Almost as a piece of property, instead of a human being in her own right. Curling up in a tight ball it finally hits home how she raped her girl… ex-girlfriend’s mind, basically because she didn’t like being wrong. Nodding her head, Willow realizes that’s what the original mind-wipe boiled down to. Tara pointed out the fact that Willow was using too much magic and they had an argument over the fact. Willow didn’t think she was so what does she do? Uses magic to fix it. “Goddess, I am so screwed up!” Willow’s body is shaking as she cries. “I’ll give it a few days and then talk to Buffy. Hopefully she’ll let me make things right with her. Then, eventually, beg Tara’s forgiveness for everything I’ve done.” 

***


	11. Chapter 11

Buffy looks around as the dust settles, realizing she killed the three vampires without remembering pulling her stake. Glancing down to her hand, she blinks noticing the stake gripped firmly. Tucking it away she continues patrolling as she had been doing for the last five hours. Thinking heavily about everything she said to Willow, Buffy sighs quietly. “Didn’t mean to say I liked Tara out loud.” Buffy mumbles as she works her way through downtown Sunnydale. “God knows I sure as hell didn’t mean to go off on Willow like that.” Shaking her head, Buffy glances around at the empty streets. “And you’re talking to yourself. This is SO not good.” Buffy grumbles, trudging along. “I’m even more fucked up than Willow is. One moment I feel jealous that the two women are dating, the next moment happy that they’re dating each other. And the really screwed up thing is that I don’t know who I’m jealous of.” 

Buffy stops as she hears a whimpering noise. Tilting her head she listens more intently. As she realizes it’s coming from behind the trash cans behind her, she starts to pull out a stake when she realizes it has to be something small to fit in that tiny of an area. Letting go of the stake Buffy shifts back the trashcans, kneeling as she sees the obviously scared puppy. “Easy there, little fella.” Buffy soothes quietly. “Are you a little fella or a little girl?” She questions in a soft sing-song voice, hoping to calm the puppy. As it whimpers looking up at her, Buffy smiles softly. Slowly the puppy stands, cautiously approaching the slayer that’s just a foot away from it. “That’s it little buddy. Come here.” Buffy eases her hand down, chuckling quietly as it sniffs the hand before licking it with a warm tongue. Scratching the dog under the chin, Buffy gives it time to feel more comfortable with her before she gently picks it up. Glancing, she smiles. “Okay, little girl. What am I going to do with you?” 

Tucking the happily panting puppy against her chest, Buffy laughs, scratching it behind the ears. “Other than the obvious fact you’re a girl, I can’t tell what color you are because you’re so dirty.” As it licks her hand, Buffy sighs quietly. “Let’s take you home. Tara’ll probably take one look at you and want to keep you. She kind of likes us strays, you know.” Buffy turns around quickly striding back towards Revello Drive. “She had a kitten once, but it kind of disappeared when something bad showed up. I bet she’ll like you just fine. She likes to spoil and love everyone. She’ll probably dig out any leftovers we have to make sure you’re fed properly. She might even give you a bath.” Buffy rolls her eyes when she realizes she’s talking to a dog… a dog that is now curled up asleep in her arms. “Buffy, you really do need help.” Buffy grunts out to herself as she walks up the sidewalk. Unlocking the door she quickly shuts it behind her, locking it before glancing in the living room. Walking in she turns off the light before walking into the kitchen, planning on grabbing something to drink for her and the puppy when she notices Tara sitting at the island sipping a cup of tea.

Tara glances up as Buffy walks in the kitchen. “Did you find it, or did it find you?” Tara questions softly, smiling as she notices the puppy curled up in Buffy’s arms. 

“I think it was kind of a mutual finding.” Buffy admits smiling, looking down at the puppy. 

Tara nods while digging around in the cabinets, pulling out a cheap plastic container, filling it quickly with water, setting it down by the wall at the back door as she quickly turns to open the refrigerator, digging around to pull out some leftover roast. “Are you planning on keeping it?” Tara questions softly, as she grabs a couple pieces of meat, gently tearing it apart into small pieces.

“I kind of thought we might.” Buffy admits looking down, chuckling as the puppy wakes up and starts to squirm as it smells the food. 

Tara glances up when Buffy mentions ‘we’. Nodding her head, she lays a small piece of food in her hand for the puppy to eat. “Don’t get used to this, little…” Tara glances towards Buffy in question.

“Girl. She’s a she…” Buffy shrugs smiling. “It’s a her.”

“Well, girlie. Don’t get used to this kind of food.” Tara chuckles as she puts a couple more small pieces in her hand as the dog quickly grabs them. “You’re going to have puppy chow tomorrow. You also need a bath, stinky one.”

“Sorry, that might be partly me.” Buffy admits, wincing. “Had kind of a busy night.”

Tara looks up, her eyes twinkling. “You’re going to admit that when you have the perfect scapegoat in your arms?”

“Damn, screwed that one up didn’t I?” Buffy smirks at the witch. “Maybe she and I should go take a shower? Would it be okay to use regular shampoo on her?” Buffy questions looking at Tara.

“Use one of the milder shampoos, actually use my oatmeal shampoo. That would be perfect for her, it doesn’t have any of the dyes or perfumes in it.” Tara smiles as the puppy finishes eating the food. “Why don’t you set her down, let her get some water. Then we’ll let her go outside for a few minutes, hopefully to start potty training her.”

Buffy nods in agreement, easing the puppy down on the floor, chuckling as it makes a bee-line for the water dish. As it laps up the water quickly, Buffy glances over to Tara. “I talked with Willow tonight.”

“Sorry.” Tara turns sad blue eyes on Buffy. “Anya and I decided while we were out that it would be best to let Willow and Xander know we’re dating. If I had thought about it, I would have called right after Willow left to give you a head’s up, but I didn’t even think about it.”

“It’s okay.” Buffy shakes her head, watching the puppy as it waddles back towards her. “Oh, no, little girlie. Outside for you.” Buffy scoops the puppy up, opening the back door to walk out in the back yard, setting her down on the ground, chuckling as she squats and pees almost immediately.

“Good timing.” Tara giggles, watching the puppy. 

“Going to have to invest in a carpet cleaning machine.” Buffy grunts watching as the puppy starts sniffing around the yard, walking a little distance before taking care of her other business. “I never had a dog.”

“We had animals growing up.” Tara leans against the door watching the puppy. “Most of them were outside animals, but we did have one dog for a while that stayed in the house. They pretty much eat, sleep and make messes at this age. Probably quite a few accidents, but it’ll clean up.”

Buffy squats down on her haunches, clicking her tongue. “Come here, little girl.” 

Tara chuckles, as the puppy comes running as fast as her legs will carry her towards the slayer. “I think she found herself a new mommy.”

“Great. Something I never thought I’d be.” Buffy’s lips curl up as she tucks the puppy against her. “Mommy to a baby girl, that’ll bite, bark and growl.”

“Come on. Let me help you bathe her.” Tara chuckles, locking the door behind them as they walk in the house and up the stairs to the bathroom.

“Yes, let’s see what we got under all this dirt and grime.” Buffy walks into the bathroom, frowning. “She’s small enough to wash in the sink, what do you think?”

“That’ll be perfect.” Tara murmurs as she grabs a towel and the shampoo, walking over to the sink, turning the water on. Checking the temperature after a few moments Tara eases off the hot a little until the water’s warm, but not too warm. Pulling up the stopper, she lets the sink fill halfway before turning the water off. “Well, let’s see what she does. Set her in the water but keep a hand on her in case she tries to bolt.” 

Buffy nods as she walks up to stand by Tara, gently easing the puppy in the water. Chuckling as it scrabbles for a few moments, before looking around and sitting down in the water. “That’s a good girl, yes it is.” Buffy baby talks to the puppy after it calms down.

Tara chuckles, shaking her head. “If only the mean, evil demons could see you now.” Tara laughs a little harder at the narrowed gaze that glances at her in the mirror. Squeezing a good dollop of shampoo in her hand, Tara proceeds to work the shampoo into a rich lather over the puppy, gently working her way around the face of the dog, scrubbing the chest for a few long moments as the puppy’s back paw starts tapping in the water in pleasure. “Like that, don’t you?” Tara murmurs, smiling. 

“Do you blame her?” Buffy shakes her head. “Poor thing probably hasn’t had any attention paid to it. Now it’s being fed, watered, loved on, and bathed. It’s probably in doggy heaven.”

The puppy tilts its head towards Buffy, letting out a small yip, like it knows it’s being talked about. Tara laughs as she works her hands down the rest of the animal, scrubbing it thoroughly before letting the dirty, dingy water out of the sink and running more water, letting the fresh clean water rinse over the dog. “Oh…” Tara whispers as the markings become clear. “Looks like you got yourself a Rottweiler mix, Buffy.” 

“Hmm?” Buffy finally looks at the dog as it comes clean unconsciously having been watching the witch instead of the puppy. “How do you know it’s a mix?” Buffy questions curiously, looking at the obvious markings of a Rottweiler.

“The nose and body.” Tara murmurs, glancing up at Buffy. “The nose is too long. Most Rotty’s have a shorter, stubbier nose. The body’s more delicate than a full Rottweiler.” Running her fingers down the puppy’s legs, Tara pulls her feet up, chuckling. “She’s going to be a good sized dog, if these are any indication.” 

Buffy frowns looking at the puppy’s feet. “Why?”

“They’re big paws, Buffy. They’ll only get bigger as she gets older.” Tara looks into the soft brown eyes of the dog. “You are going to need a name, little girl. Plus the fact you’re probably going to be able to eat as much as your mommy when you get full grown, huh?” Tara needles the slayer.

“Just what we need another piggy in the house.” Buffy grumps before chuckling.

“Oh, that reminds me. There’s a large pizza in the refrigerator for you. I finally put it up when you didn’t make it back home early.” Tara softly admits, grabbing the towel to quickly cover the puppy, as she finally decides she’s had enough and was trying to shake the excess water off. “Come here, little girl. Let me rub you dry while mommy takes her shower.” Tara glances up looking at the slayer. “Want me to heat some of the pizza up for you?”

“I’ll get it.” Buffy shakes her head, watching as Tara gently rubs the towel over the dog’s body. 

“No problem. Me and little one here will go downstairs and throw you some in the microwave while I’m drying her. Then we can let her go back outside again before we head to bed tonight. Where’s she going to sleep?” Tara looks up making eye contact with Buffy. 

“I guess she can stay in my room. I’ll grab an old blanket and fold it up on the floor by the bed for her.” Buffy smiles, as Tara eases towards the bathroom door.

“Take a shower, Buffy. I’ll heat your food.” Tara gently shuts the door behind her, quickly walking down the stairs continuing to dry the puppy. “You’re absolutely gorgeous, aren’t you, baby girl?” She laughs as the puppy licks quickly over her hand. “If I set you down on the floor, do you promise to behave?” Tara questions lifting the dog up to look her in the eyes, chuckling quietly as it reaches out with a paw to try and tap her on the nose. “You’re going to be spoiled rotten.” Shaking her head, Tara gives it a couple more good rubs with the towel, before setting her on the floor. Watching as the puppy cautiously sniffs around the kitchen, shaking so hard that she falls down. 

Laughing quietly, Tara quickly washes her hands and dries them before pulling out Buffy’s pizza throwing some slices on a plate to microwave. Easing down on the floor, Tara watches as the puppy quickly runs over to her, climbing up over her legs to lay down in her lap, panting. Scratching her behind the ears, Tara smiles, as she watches her lay her head down to slowly fall asleep. 

***

Buffy frowns when she finally makes it downstairs. Pressing the button on the microwave she glances down, almost tripping over Tara and the puppy. She smiles softly at the puppy curled up in Tara’s lap, and the witch’s head tilted back against the cabinet as she sleeps. Quickly turning around, Buffy stops the microwave before it beeps. Sitting down at the island, she quietly eats her dinner as she watches Tara sleep. Putting a couple more slices on the plate, she places it in the microwave. Before pushing the start button, Buffy kneels beside the witch and puppy. Easing her hands under the puppy to pick it up, Buffy inhales sharply at the warmth coming from the witch as the backs of her hands brush over her thighs. Tucking the puppy against her, Buffy places a gentle hand on Tara’s shoulder.

Tara’s eyes open quickly, glancing around. “I fell asleep, didn’t I?” She wipes her eyes for a moment.

“Yes. Go to bed, Tara. I’m going to eat a couple more pieces of pizza while little girl here goes outside for a few minutes.” Buffy smiles standing. 

“See you tomorrow, sweetie.” Tara stands, gently squeezing the slayer’s shoulder as she walks out of the kitchen.

“Yeah, tomorrow.” Buffy watches Tara walk away. “Okay, you rotten new addition to the family let me finish heating my dinner, then you can go outside and play while I eat. Tomorrow I’m going to probably put you in the basement, so you won’t get into much trouble while I go shopping for you.” Buffy chuckles as the puppy’s tail wags as fast as it can while she talks to it. “Hope you don’t mind living in a house with a bunch of women. I have a feeling it might be a while before another male makes it in the house.” Buffy smirks as she pulls her pizza out of the microwave, heading out the back door. Walking out she sets the puppy on the ground while sitting on the steps, slowly eating the rest of her dinner, while the puppy frolics for a few minutes before using the bathroom. 

“Go ahead and play for a while, little one. No rush.” Buffy murmurs as the puppy runs back to her. Almost as if the puppy understands, she barks once before running around the back yard, occasionally tripping and rolling. Laughing quietly at the puppy’s antics, Buffy eases back, relaxing. Finally she comes running up to collapse, panting at her feet. “Time to go in?” Buffy questions the worn out dog. Laughing, she picks her up, carrying the heavily panting dog into the house. Placing her plate in the sink, Buffy quickly turns the lights off walking up the stairs. Setting the puppy on the floor, Buffy opens the closet pulling down a blanket. Placing the folded up item on the floor at the end of the bed, Buffy clucks her tongue, smiling as the puppy walks over towards her before collapsing on the blanket. “That’s a good girl.” Buffy scratches the puppy behind the ears, chuckling as it flops over onto its back. “Want your belly rubbed, huh?” Buffy rubs the puppy’s belly for a few minutes. “Go to sleep, little girl.” Buffy quickly stands, changing into her sleepwear before turning out the light and climbing into bed. 

Sighing quietly, Buffy turns over onto her stomach, punching the pillow a couple times before laying her head down. “Sleep, enjoy the day off tomorrow, go shopping for puppy. Call around for a vet. Ignore confusing feelings for Tara and Anya. Anya’s easier - don’t see her so much…” Buffy trails off shaking her head. “Sleep.” She mutters into the pillow.

***

Buffy jerks awake. Looking around the room disoriented, it takes her a few moments to realize the puppy’s whimpering by the door. “Oh, little girl. You need to go out?” Buffy jumps out of the bed grasping her robe when she hears a light knocking on the door. “Come in.”

Tara pokes her head in smiling down at the puppy. “Want me to take her out before going to class?” Tara kneels down grasping the puppy.

“Please, I need to go to the bathroom. Probably as bad as little one there does.” Buffy looks around not noticing any accidents. 

“Outside she goes.” Tara chuckles, quickly heading to take the puppy outside.

“Thank you.” Buffy murmurs looking a little more seriously at the floor, sniffing deeply. “I don’t think she had any accidents. Good little girl.” Buffy laughs before quickly heading to the bathroom to take care of her own personal business.

***

Tara laughs as she quickly sets the puppy down and it squats immediately. Stepping back into the kitchen, Tara grabs the water bowl and the food she’d set down before going back upstairs to offer to bring the puppy outside. “You need a name, little one. We can’t keep calling you little girl, little one or puppy.” Setting the bowls down on the ground, she watches the puppy finally finish peeing before running over to the bowls, quickly eating the food before lapping at the water.

“I didn’t see any accidents upstairs.” Buffy sips at the coffee Tara prepared as she steps outside. 

“I would be surprised if you do. She just finished peeing a few moments ago.” Tara glances over, laughing quietly. “Figured out a name for her yet?”

“No. Any ideas?” Buffy looks hopefully at the witch.

“Uh, uh. Your baby, you’re naming her.” Tara smirks at Buffy before glancing at her watch. Sighing, she looks apologetically at Buffy. “I need to get to class. Have a good day off.”

“Yeah, yeah. Lot of help you are.” Buffy grumps good-naturedly. “Thanks, and have a wonderful day.”

“I’m sure I will.” Tara rolls her eyes. “Going to have to start studying hard.”

“Yeah, finals coming up, right?” At Tara’s nod Buffy chuckles. “You’ll do great. Go to class I’ll take care of little one. Need to get goodies for her.” 

“I left some extra cash on the counter to help out with the supplies. I also made a list of everything I could think of. See you tonight, sweetie.” Tara grins before quickly leaving a surprised Buffy alone outside with the puppy.

“You know what, little one?” Buffy turns back to the puppy rolling around happily in the yard. Chuckling as she comes running towards her at her words. “Yes, you’re a little one, even though according to the wicked witch you won’t stay that way. But the wicked witch is very, very rotten. You need to remember that! I’ve come to realize that we really do need to pay attention to her and what she does. She’s extremely sneaky so it’s best to get on her good side.” Reaching down Buffy scratches the puppy behind her ears. “Stay here, I’m going to grab a phone book and the phone.” Buffy stands walking quickly back into the house grabbing the phone book out of the drawer, before frowning at the note on top of the money.

Buffy,

The following items are things that you definitely   
need to get for the little one. Training her   
shouldn’t be difficult, a lot of positive reinforce-  
ment, telling her she’s a good girl, etc… will go a   
long way, however a little treat when she’s done   
well occasionally won’t hurt. I can already tell   
she’s a very smart girl. She probably would be   
good company for you when you go out at night   
on patrol, when she gets bigger. 

Puppy Chow  
Metal water/food bowls  
Rawhide Chews  
Chew Toys  
Leash  
Collar   
Treats  
Dog Bed

The first visit to the vet will probably be one of   
the most expensive ones. Don’t argue over the   
money. I can’t think of a better way to spend it.   
Pick up anything else you see that you think she   
may like. Figure out a name!

Tara

 

Buffy shakes her head, smiling softly before grabbing the money. Quickly counting it out, Buffy frowns deeply. “This has to be the rest of your money from the Council.” Buffy bitches quietly at the $500 on the counter, knowing Tara used a good chunk to help stock the cabinets and freezer when they sent her the money. Another part when she bought herself the new dress. “I’ll pay you back, one way or another.” Buffy swears quietly as she sets the note and money back on the counter, grasping the phone to walk outside. 

“Your other mommy is definitely going to spoil you.” Buffy murmurs softly, smiling at the puppy running around chasing a bug. “Don’t eat it!” Buffy grumbles at the dog. “It might upset your stomach.” Sitting down on the steps, Buffy quickly flips through the phone book to start making calls.

***

Buffy heaves a huge sigh of relief as she drops the items on the floor. Quickly walking to the basement door, she opens it, getting ready to walk down the stairs, when a black and brown blur runs past her to stand at the back door, whimpering. Buffy quickly unlocks the door, laughing as the puppy runs hurriedly outside, squatting. “If you went without making a mess downstairs, you’re going to be a very good girl.” 

Buffy chuckles quietly as the puppy looks towards her before running around to the general area, Buffy noticed that she normally goes to do her other business. “When you’re done, come back in.” Buffy grins as the puppy yips in reply. “Damn dog knows what I’m saying.” Shaking her head, she turns back into the house, quickly running down the basement stairs and looking around intently. Not seeing any messes, she grins. Noticing a piece of two by four, left over from one of the many house repairs Xander has done, Buffy walks over picking it up. Laughing loudly at the little teeth marks on the wood, Buffy shakes her head. “Definitely needing chew toys.” Buffy mutters before looking more closely, trying to find anything else the puppy might have gotten into. Hearing a whimpering at the top of the stairs, Buffy walks to the bottom of the stairs looking up at the puppy. 

“You little one.” Buffy starts holding up the piece of wood. “This is a no, no! But you aren’t going to get in trouble this time. You didn’t know any better.” Buffy finishes seeing an almost sad look come across the puppy’s face at her firm tones. “Let’s show you the proper play toys.” Buffy throws the piece of wood back into the corner of the basement before jogging up the stairs. 

“Okay, here.” Buffy reaches into one of the bags, pulling out a small rawhide bone. “You don’t get too many of these. The person said they could back your little system up if you eat too much.” Buffy hands the bone to the puppy, laughing as it takes off running to the corner of the room, lying down, chewing happily. Quickly unpacking the other items, Buffy brings the bowls out to wash before filling one with water, while opening the huge bag of puppy chow, filling the other bowl and setting them down by the back door.

“Come and get it, little one.” Buffy calls quietly to the puppy watching as she drops the bone to run towards her. Kneeling down beside the food, Buffy points at it. “These are your bowls nobody else’s. Food and water will be here for you. You eat, and then I’ll take you back out to play for a little while before we have to head to the vet’s.” Buffy stands up brushing her hands over her pants before pulling the tags off the collar and leash. 

***


	12. Chapter 12

Tara giggles quietly as she works on her paper, trying to finish it before having to start work in half an hour. “Anya, please!” 

“You’re no fun.” Anya pouts, pulling her fingers away from their teasing past time. “If you put your hair up, I can’t help but play with your gorgeous ears.”

“You need help.” Tara mutters, shaking her head. “My ears are not gorgeous. They stick out too far from my head and are too big!”

“No, they’re not. I think they’re gorgeous. I bet they would even be considered delectable.” Anya considers the ears for a moment, a smirk crossing her face. “Maybe I’ll find out just how delectable they are.” She quickly leans down ready to nibble on an earlobe when the bell above the door dings. “Damn it.” Anya mutters under her breath, making Tara laugh.

“Poor, baby.” Tara bites her lip at the look of disgust crossing Anya’s face. 

“You better not set that thing down. I won’t have it making a mess!” Anya props her hands on her hips as Buffy comes in.

“I’m not. Anyway, she’s a very well behaved little girl.” Buffy defends the puppy. 

Tara grins as she turns around, looking at Buffy and the puppy. Quickly standing she walks over, holding her arms out for the puppy. “No name yet?” Tara questions with a lift of her eyebrow.

“No.” Buffy grumbles. “And you are absolutely no help!” Buffy hands the squirming puppy over to Tara, chuckling as it licks quickly over the witch’s chin. “She pretty much had a clean bill of health.”

“Worms, right?” Tara looks up from where she’s scratching the puppy’s chin. 

“Yeah, how did you know?” Buffy frowns looking at Tara.

“Pretty much all puppy’s have worms. They actually get them from their mom’s.” Tara shrugs. “No big deal.” 

“When did you get a dog?” Anya questions warily, walking up to the two women watching the puppy curiously. 

“Last night. But, I think it was more of a puppy getting Buffy.” Tara smirks, her eyes twinkling. 

Anya cautiously reaches out a hand, running it lightly down the dog’s back. Smiling softly as it turns its head, panting at her. “I swear she’s grinning at me.”

“You are kind of funny looking.” Buffy jokes, quickly jumping back from a hand aimed at her. “Hey! Watch where that thing goes!”

“I was.” Anya mutters before turning back to the puppy. “You need to name her. Where did you find her?”

“Downtown behind a bunch of trash cans.” Buffy chuckles as Anya wiggles her fingers for the puppy. 

“Very dirty and very stinky.” Tara hands the puppy to Anya. 

“She finds a home with a witch, a slayer and a key? Should be interesting.” Anya smirks at the two women before walking over to a chair, sitting down to cradle the puppy against her chest, smiling as she falls asleep. 

“Let’s see, we have Dawn, Tara and Buffy. We can’t have an ordinary name for her, now can we?” Anya gently strokes over the puppy’s back. 

Buffy looks towards Tara mouthing ‘we?’ Tara smirks and shakes her head. 

“So what do you think would be a good name for her?” Buffy questions, sitting down beside the ex-demon.

“She needs a good, strong name.” Anya watches the sleeping puppy. “She probably would have died if you hadn’t found her. So, she’s risen from the depths of Hell, to live with the angels.” Anya looks up smirking at Tara. “Rising from the fires of Hell, with this being the Hellmouth? Phoenix?”

“Phoenix?” Buffy questions quietly, glancing at Tara, as she sits down at the table across from them. 

Tara nods her head, considering the name. “I like it. A Phoenix rises from the ashes to be reborn. Living on the Hellmouth, that has a kind of poetic ring to it.” 

“Hmmm.” Buffy reaches over, gently poking the puppy. “Wake up, little one. I want to see if you like this name.”

The three women laugh quietly as the dog whimpers as it wakes up. 

Buffy grasps the puppy, bringing it even with her face, so she’s looking it in the eyes. “How do you like the name Phoenix?” Buffy questions. Getting a half-growl, half-bark, Buffy raises an eyebrow. “Is that a like it or a don’t like it?” 

Tara tries to hold back the laughter, not being very successful. “Here, little one.” Tara calls, watching as the puppy looks towards her. “Here, Phoenix. Come here, Phoenix.” Tara calls softly, laughing as the puppy tries to scrabble away from Buffy. “Sit her down on the floor, let’s see.”

“She makes a mess, you’re cleaning it up.” Anya mutters, trying to keep the smile off her face.

Buffy rolls her eyes before setting the dog on the floor, unhooking the leash. “Go see Tara, little one.” 

“Going to have to use her name, so we don’t confuse her.” Tara murmurs quietly. “Come here, Phoenix.” Tara snaps her fingers, down by the floor, smiling as the dog comes running. Picking her up, she hugs her. “That’s a good Phoenix. Yes it is!” Tara baby talks the puppy as Phoenix wiggles her whole back end lapping the witch’s face excitedly. 

“Is Dawn coming here after school?” Buffy questions looking up at the clock.

“No, she called. She’s working on a project at Janice’s. Then she was going to go home.” Tara answers, rubbing her nose with the dog’s. “Phoenix is a pretty girl. Yes, she is.” Tara laughs as the puppy barks. 

“I think she likes her new name.” Anya nods her head. “Good.”

“Thanks, Anya.” Buffy smiles at the ex-demon, before standing. “Let me take her home. I’ll be back to walk you home later.” Buffy clips the leash on Phoenix’s collar, before glancing up as the bell above the door announces a customer. Buffy’s nose snarls up in disgust. 

“Oh, isn’t it the slayer and her little friends.” Warren growls out looking from one woman to the next. 

“Made any new girlfriends for anyone lately?” Buffy narrows her eyes on the man, looking down at the puppy as she growls deeply, her body stiffening. “Good, Phoenix. Yes, that’s a good girl.” Buffy eyes harden as they look back up at Warren.

“We don’t have anything here to sell you.” Anya stands walking towards him. “I suggest you leave.”

“You’re going to turn away a paying customer?” Warren pulls out a wad of cash, waving it around.

Tara glances towards Anya surprised when she sees the determination on the woman’s face. Looking back towards Warren, Tara crosses her arms across her chest and tilts her head. “I suggest you leave, Warren. You’re not welcome in this store.” 

“Bitches.” Warren snarls loudly. “Eventually you’ll get what’s coming to you. You’ll regret treating me like this.”

Buffy starts to walk towards Warren angrily, when he quickly spins around leaving the shop. “Damn good thing he left when he did.” Buffy scratches behind the puppy’s ears as she shakes in her arms. “It’s okay Phoenix. The bad man’s gone”

“Animals are very good judges of character.” Anya nods her head, walking towards Buffy and the puppy. “You deserve a treat.” Anya pats Phoenix’s head gently, smiling as the puppy slowly relaxes in Buffy’s arms.

“Yes, she does.” Buffy eyes light up as she digs in her pocket, pulling out a small package. As the puppy barks and starts squirming, she hands the package to Anya. “If you could get her a piece, please?” 

Anya opens the treats, grabbing a piece out. “Yes, Phoenix is a good girl.” Anya hands the puppy a treat, smiling as she quickly chews and swallows. 

“I wonder what he was coming in here for?” Tara questions softly, frowning. “I really don’t trust him.”

“I saw him and two other guys in the restaurant down the street when I went and picked up lunch.” Anya admits. “They were all huddled together. I think they were up to something.”

“I better keep an eye on them. Do you know who the other two were?” Buffy questions looking at Anya.

“That one, really short little guy, we were at school together with.” Anya frowns, trying to think of his name.

“Jonathan?” Buffy’s eyes narrow.

“Superstar Jonathan?” Tara looks at Buffy and as Buffy nods, she shakes her head. “I would think he learned his lesson from that.” Tara unconsciously shivers as she remembers being attacked by the demon and spending the night in the storage room. 

Anya looks questioningly at Tara as she shivers and turns pale. “Tara?”

Buffy reaches out, gently clasping Tara’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. Just remembering the demon that Jonathan conjured.” Tara smiles hesitantly.

“Not good memories for you.” Buffy nods in realization. “We should have walked you to your room that night.”

“Not your fault, Buffy.” Tara shakes her head, smiling a little more confidently. “And that was a long time ago.” Tara turns her gaze on Anya. “Do you know the other guy?”

“No, he didn’t look familiar.” Anya admits, running a hand down Tara’s back, comforting the witch. “If they’re coming around here, I bet they’re up to no good.” 

“Do you mind keeping Phoenix? I want to do a quick re-con around the area. See if I can find them.” Buffy looks first at Tara then Anya.

Tara looks questioningly at Anya, smiling as she nods her head. “Here, I’ll keep Phoenix. Be careful.” Tara holds the puppy while watching as Buffy quickly strides out of the shop. “Would you recognize the other guy, if you saw him again?” 

Anya nods her head. “Yes, he was a very geeky, sandy haired boy. Here, I’ll take Phoenix out front, see if she needs to go to the bathroom. You can get one of the small containers and put some water in it for her.” 

Tara watches Anya with a bemused look on her face, before chuckling. “Okay, Phoenix now has three mommies. Add Dawn in, the poor thing is going to be so rotten we won’t be able to live with her!” 

***

Striding down the street Buffy looks intently into each shop, working her way towards the only other magic shop in town. Slowing down as she sees a familiar face. Ducking into a doorway, she waits. Watching as Jonathan walks by, Buffy slides out trailing him at a distance. 

“What are you up to?” Buffy whispers to herself, following him to a warehouse. Searching the outside, she quickly jumps up onto the fire escape, trotting up the steps. Easing in a broken window, she sneaks around slowly working her way to the voices she hears talking. Stopping, she peeks over the edge of the walkway watching the three geeks.

“It’s just going to delay us. We’ll order the stuff from the shop in LA. The other magic shop doesn‘t have the items we need.” Warren strides back and forth. “Andrew, get it ordered. Jonathan, you need to double check the location of the orbs, make sure they haven’t been moved.” 

“What are you going to be doing?” Jonathan questions gathering the items he needs for the locator spell.

“Don’t worry about it.” Warren narrows his gaze on Jonathan. “This will give us time to re-check the routes the drivers take. This will work more in our favor. We can get the orbs, then wait ‘til next month, or the month after that, to pull the jobs. That will also give me time to make sure the orbs work.” Warren smirks wickedly. “I know the perfect person to try them out on.”

Buffy narrows her gaze, waiting for a few more moments. As the three idiots seem to be finished speaking, doing their own thing, she stealthily leaves the building. Walking around the outside, she makes note of which warehouse it is, to keep an eye on it. Quickly jogging back to the Magic Box, she walks in chuckling quietly as Tara is helping a customer while Anya’s playing with the puppy.

Anya glances up at the bell and smiles. Glancing over at the customer, she frowns before looking back at Buffy. “Any luck?” She questions quietly.

“Sort of.” Buffy nods to the customer before sitting down beside Anya. “Hi, Phoenix.” Buffy chuckles as the puppy rolls onto her back, panting. “Anya wearing you out?”

“She’s a very good dog.” Anya smiles at the puppy, rubbing her belly. “You can bring her here anytime.” 

“Thanks.” Buffy raises her eyebrows in surprise, glancing over to a smirking Tara. Sighing, Buffy decides to not worry about it. Watching as Tara rings up the sale, Buffy smiles as the witch wishes the woman a wonderful evening as she leaves. 

“What did you find out?” Tara questions, quickly walking over to the table after the customer leaves.

“Well, Jonathan and Warren are working together. There was another guy with them I don’t know who he is. His name’s Andrew.” Buffy frowns deeply. “Warren’s in charge of whatever they’re up to. He said something about orbs and the fact that us turning him away gave them the time to re-check the routes of the drivers.” Buffy shakes her head. “I don’t have a clue what they’re talking about.”

“Research.” Tara mutters. “Though what information you gave us probably won’t be of much help. But, I can look for orbs. It’ll be at least a pair, since it was plural. That’ll narrow it down.” 

“I need to get home. Phoenix probably needs to be fed, as does Dawn.” Buffy mutters rolling her eyes. 

“There’s a glass dish with a chicken concoction in the refrigerator. Just uncover it and throw it in the oven. The directions are taped to the lid.” Tara smiles as Buffy picks up Phoenix. 

“I’ll be back in a few hours to walk you home.” Buffy smiles in thanks at the witch. “Anya, you staying or do you want me to walk you home?” Buffy offers the ex-demon.

Anya raises her eyebrows in surprise, before turning her gaze on Tara. “Will you be okay here, by yourself?”

“Yes, I’m sure Warren won’t be back.” Tara grins crookedly at Anya. 

“You don’t have to walk me home.” Anya tilts her head watching Buffy. 

Buffy shrugs her shoulders. “I’m kind of weirded out about this. I’ve got a serious bad feeling deep in my gut.”

“I’ll take a couple books home with me, I can do some research after I get there.” Anya offers walking over to the books, searching through them. 

Tara softly comes up beside the ex-demon, wrapping an arm around her waist. “Is it okay if I take a few books home to research?” 

“Of course.” Anya smiles at the witch before reaching back, grasping a couple of the more likely books. “Though I would like to embarrass Buffy, I’m sure you’ll get mad at me if I do. So, would you help me get my things out of the office?” Anya whispers into Tara’s ear before pulling back and wiggling her eyebrows.

Tara chuckles quietly. “Yes, I’ll help you.” 

Buffy sighs quietly, turning her back on the two women, while petting Phoenix. “Why am I putting myself through this?” She whispers to the puppy who licks gently over her cheek. “Well, you love me, don’t you?” Buffy smiles at the puppy feeling a little better.

“I’ll be out in a moment.” Anya calls to Buffy as she sets the books on the table, before slowly following Tara into the office. 

“I’ll be here.” Buffy answers not turning to look at the two women.

Anya shakes her head at the slayer before sighing quietly. ‘I promised to leave it alone.’ She thinks to herself as she walks into the office, squeaking as soft lips press insistently against hers. Wrapping her arms around Tara’s neck, Anya whimpers as an inquisitive tongue strokes firmly against her lips, seeking entrance. Quickly opening her lips, Anya groans as Tara’s tongue strokes softly over hers twirling slowly around in a dance of desire for a few long moments, before gently easing back to soft, gentle presses of one set of lips against the other. 

Reaching up with a slightly unsteady hand to brush soft fingertips over Anya’s cheek, Tara smiles into the dazed brown eyes looking back at her. “Be careful on the way home.” 

“Way home?” Anya blinks before chuckling. “Good thing Buffy’s walking me there, or I might end up in LA after that kiss.” Sighing, Anya shakes her head to clear the last vestiges of fuzziness from her brain. “Damn! Can’t wait ‘til we get to the orgasms.” Anya bites her lip, to keep from laughing.

“Anya…” Tara narrows her gaze on the ex-demon, before chuckling quietly. “Going to have to do better than that to embarrass me.” Tara continues before walking out of the office.

“You’re no fun!” Anya calls out to Tara as she leaves the office. Reaching down and grabbing her purse Anya quickly walks to the table grasping the books. 

“Personally, I think I’m a lot of fun.” Tara quirks an eyebrow at Anya before laughing quietly. Sitting down at the table, she waves to the two women. “Be careful. I’ll see you later, Buffy.” 

“We will.” Buffy nods her head. “I’ll be back to walk you home a little before 8:00, as per the norm.”

“Thank you.” Tara smiles softly, watching as the two women leave the shop. Sighing quietly, Tara goes back to working on her paper, trying to finish it so she can start researching.

***


	13. Chapter 13

“Thank you for walking me home.” Anya glances over at the quiet slayer before glancing down, laughing at the sleeping puppy. “She’s wore out.”

Buffy glances down smiling. “She’s had a busy day, and you‘re welcome. You know, you’re more than welcome to come over to the house whenever you want, Anya. Tara usually throws something in the crock pot, or makes something that all I have to do is throw it in the oven.”

“I don’t want to push too much.” Anya admits softly as she walks up to the main door of the apartment building. Turning around she looks down the steps at Buffy, considering the slayer for a few minutes. “Things will happen as they’re meant to.” Anya smiles knowingly, before turning around leaving the slayer standing by herself.

“That was weird.” Buffy frowns looking after Anya, before sighing quietly. “Why the hell do I keep putting myself in these positions?” Buffy questions the sleeping Phoenix as she starts walking towards home. “It’s bad enough with Tara staying at the house, now I’m going out of my way to where I spend more time with Anya. Not good.” Buffy mutters. 

As she walks up the steps to the house, Buffy grins at the still sleeping puppy. Opening the door, she shakes her head. “Dawn!” Buffy calls out loudly. “When you’re in the house by yourself you need to lock the door!”

“Sorry.” Dawn mutters coming from the kitchen munching on a peanut butter sandwich. “What’s the deal with the dog… Oooooh!” Dawn’s eyes get real big as she sees the puppy in Buffy’s arms. “That answers that question.” Dawn quickly shoves the rest of the sandwich in her mouth, reaching for the puppy.

“Dawn, wash the peanut butter off your hands!” Buffy narrows her eyes on her sister, before chuckling. “Let me take her outside so she can use the bathroom.” Buffy follows Dawn into the kitchen unhooking the leash, setting it on top of the refrigerator before unlocking the back door. “Wake up, Phoenix. Time to go potty then you can have dinner.” Buffy sets the puppy gently on the ground before shaking her to wake her up. “’Bout time, Phoenix.” Buffy grumbles trying not to laugh as the puppy yawns hugely, blinking her eyes.

“Her name’s Phoenix?” Dawn questions walking out behind Buffy.

“Yes. Actually, Anya named her.” Buffy grins as Phoenix runs around the yard before using the bathroom. 

“Tell me how you got a puppy… You did get her, right?” Dawn questions sitting down on the steps.

Buffy chuckles nodding her head. “Tara figures it was more of the puppy getting me.” Buffy goes on to explain how she found the dog. “Damn, let me get the chicken in the oven.” Buffy strides back into the house.

“Phoenix, come here, girl.” Dawn calls, laughing as she comes running. “I’m Dawn.” Dawn places her hand down, giggling as the puppy licks her, scratching the puppy on the head, Dawn smiles. “Who’s a good Phoenix?”

“She is a good girl.” Buffy admits coming to sit beside Dawn, chuckling as Phoenix tries to climb up into her lap. Helping her, Buffy strokes the panting puppy. “Yes, Phoenix is a good girl.” 

Dawn smiles at the sight of the puppy curling up in her sister’s lap.

“Dawn, it looks like we have a new problem here on the Hellmouth.” Buffy sighs watching as Phoenix falls back asleep. “The vet said she’d probably spend most of the night sleeping from her shots and medicine. I guess he’s right.”

Dawn frowns looking at Buffy. “What kind of problem?”

“Oh, sorry.” Buffy looks up quirking her lip. Frowning Buffy looks back down at Phoenix before telling Dawn about Warren, Jonathan and the other guy. “So, if you happen to see them, find the nearest populated area and call one of us to come get you.”

“You don’t have any idea what they’re up to?” Dawn questions worriedly.

“No. But I’m sure we’ll find out before much longer.” Buffy shakes her head. “Let me get little one here, on her bed. Can you keep an eye on her when I go to get Tara?”

“Of course. Did she really growl at Warren?” Dawn questions chuckling at the puppy.

“Oh, yeah. Deep growl and fur standing up on her back, she definitely didn’t like him.” Buffy chuckles, standing as she follows Dawn into the house. 

“She’s definitely a keeper, then.” Dawn grins as she watches Buffy sets the snoring puppy in the bed. 

“Yes, she is.” Buffy smiles as she stands and walks over to the sink, washing her hands. “Tara pre-made us some kind of chicken thing. It’ll be done in a few minutes.”

“There’s a salad prepared in the refrigerator, want to have it and some green beans or peas to go with dinner?” Dawn questions as she pulls the salad and salad dressings out of the refrigerator.

“Peas sound good.” Buffy admits pulling a couple cans out of the cabinet. Quickly opening them and dumping them in a bowl, she throws them in the microwave ready to heat. 

“Didn’t Tara pick up a couple loaves of French bread?” Dawn grins at Buffy.

“Yes, she did.” Buffy chuckles grabbing a loaf out of the breadbox. 

“Tara might actually get some of the food, this time.” Dawn slides a glance at Buffy, giggling at the incredulous look crossing her sister’s face.

“I always save her some of the food!” Buffy puts her fists on her hips. “That wasn’t nice, picking on me like that.” Buffy mumbles as Dawn laughs. 

“Couldn’t resist.” Dawn pulls down plates, as Buffy pulls the chicken and potatoes out of the oven. 

“Mmmm. Smells good.” Buffy inhales deeply, realizing she forgot to eat lunch as her stomach grumbles loudly.

Dawn raises an eyebrow at her sister. “Should we grab something else to eat with dinner, or are you going to have enough?”

Buffy rolls her eyes. “I’ll go ahead and make a plate for Tara.”

Dawn laughs quietly as she starts filling her plate.

“It isn’t that funny.” Buffy grumbles, as she puts a good sized chicken breast on the plate with potatoes and peas. Wrapping it with foil, she places it on top of the oven, planning on placing it in there when she goes to walk Tara home.

Dawn slowly eats her dinner watching as Buffy carefully prepares a plate for Tara, tilting her head to the side, she considers her sister for a moment. “You like her, don’t you?” Dawn finally realizes, surprised.

“What?” Buffy questions as she sits down preparing a plate for herself to eat. “Who are you talking about, Dawn?” 

“You like Tara.” Dawn states seriously, setting her fork down on her plate, watching as Buffy pales before dropping her eyes back down to her plate. 

“Of course I do. She’s a good friend.” Buffy quickly cuts her chicken breast, shoving a piece in her mouth.

“Uh, huh.” Dawn nods her head at her unconvincing sister. Sighing quietly, she watches as Buffy keeps her eyes down while she quickly works her way through her first plate of food. Slowly picking her fork back up, Dawn goes back to eating her dinner. 

Buffy exhales a relieved breath as Dawn drops the subject. Quickly filling her plate again, she quickly works her way through the food before grabbing another piece of bread, slathering some butter across it. “By the way, we’re trying to keep from giving Phoenix people food, so if you can keep that in mind.”

“Okay.” Dawn smirks, before glancing back at the snoring puppy. “I’m surprised she hasn’t woken up with the food.”

“She’s had an extremely busy day. I think I wore her out walking everywhere. I only carried her after she collapsed, tired.” Buffy admits, chuckling. “Between that and the vet’s, she might be out for a few hours before she wakes up again. If she does, stay inside, let her run out to do her business. She‘ll probably use the bathroom and come right back in again after she‘s done.”

“Will it be okay if we move her into the living room?” Dawn questions finishing her dinner. 

“Sure.” Buffy shrugs her shoulder. “You done?” Buffy questions looking at the last of the food. 

“Yes, go ahead.” Dawn chuckles, shaking her head. 

Buffy scoops the rest of the food on her plate, getting ready to place the rest of the salad in her bowl. Hesitating, she stands putting the cover back on it before setting it back in the refrigerator along with the dressings.

Dawn smirks watching Buffy. ‘Yep, definitely likes Tara.’ Dawn thinks to herself before frowning as she realizes with Tara and Anya dating each other even if Buffy likes Tara, she wouldn’t come between them. Sighing at the impossibility, Dawn puts it to the back of her mind so she’ll forget about it. Gathering her dirty dishes she rinses them off before placing them in the dishwasher. “I’m going to go watch television for a little while.”

Buffy nods her head looking back at the clock. “I’ll bring Phoenix in when I finish dinner.” Watching Dawn walk out of the kitchen, Buffy leans up to look down at the puppy, chuckling as she watches the little paws twitch as she dreams. Sitting back down, she finishes her dinner before taking care of her dishes. Kneeling down beside the puppy she grasps the bed and dog, carrying her into the living room and setting her down out of the way, Buffy chuckles. “I think she’ll sleep through anything.”

“Bet she won’t.” Dawn grins at her sister. “I bet if someone came in here, she’d wake up.” 

“You may be right.” Buffy grins at her sister, before walking over to her weapon’s chest picking out a couple stakes and a knife. Quickly tucking the items away she glances up at the clock. “I need to get out of here.”

“See you in a little while.” Dawn looks back to the television, grinning. “Be careful.”

“I will.” Buffy calls out quietly as she walks out the door.

***

Buffy silently watches Tara as she places her books in her book bag getting ready for the end of the night. Leaning against the outside window, Buffy frowns deeply. “Why the hell am I doing this to myself?” Buffy mutters, inhaling deeply as Tara pushes some loose hair behind her ear with her delicate fingers. “Stop dwelling on things that you can’t have, you stupid slayer!” Buffy growls deeply to herself before closing her eyes and trying to get control of her emotions. 

Tara glances up grinning as Buffy walks in the shop. Seeing the small smile on the slayer’s lips, Tara glances over at the clock seeing they have a few minutes before it’s time to go. “How was dinner?” Tara questions watching as Buffy sits down at the table, playing with the strap to her book bag.

“It was wonderful. I made you a plate and placed it in the oven to hopefully keep warm.” Buffy looks up smiling briefly. “Did you have any luck finding anything on the orbs?”

“No, everything I came across was for single orbs, not two or more. I’ve got a couple books I’m taking home to research.” Tara admits as she walks towards the office to grab her purse.

“Don’t let it interfere with your school work.” Buffy calls out to Tara, watching the woman walk back out of the office.

“Everything’s good.” Tara tilts her head, trying to figure out what kind of mood Buffy’s in. “Is everything okay?” 

Buffy looks down, grasping Tara’s book bag. “Everything’s fine. Phoenix was sleeping when I left home, Dawn’s under strict orders to let her out the back door if she wakes up but not to follow.”

“Well, let’s go home.” Tara smiles softly at the slayer as they walk out the door, Tara stopping to set the alarm before locking the door behind them. “What did Dawn think of Phoenix?”

“I’m going to have to watch her, I have a feeling Phoenix will be sleeping in Dawn’s bed if given the chance.” Buffy chuckles quietly. 

“Where are you going to keep her while you’re at work and I’m at school?” Tara tucks her hands in her pockets, glancing up at the sky as the sun sets.

“I think for now the basement might be the best place. Less things for her to get in trouble with.” Buffy admits. “I’ll pay you back for the help with her supplies and vet bills.”

“No.” Tara states not giving any room for any arguments. “You will accept the money with no arguments.”

“But…” Buffy snaps her mouth shut as cool blue eyes turn on her, daring her to continue her statement. “Damn it!” Buffy growls loudly looking up the street as they walk. “You don’t need to try and take care of everyone, Tara.”

“I’m not trying to take care of everyone, Buffy. Just those that mean the world to me.” Tara states calmly as they walk down Revello Drive and up to the slayer’s house.

Buffy watches the witch with confused eyes as she walks in the house. Slowly following her she chuckles as a small black and brown ball of fur barks and runs towards her and Tara. Unconsciously Buffy mimics Tara by kneeling down by the witch as they both pet the panting puppy. 

“Was she good?” Tara looks up towards Dawn.

Dawn rolls her eyes. “She went out and used the bathroom, then whimpered for a while before lying back down to sleep. Then before you guys came in she was up running around barking, obviously she heard you.” 

Buffy chuckles, rubbing Phoenix’s stomach while Tara scratches under her chin and chest. “She’s going to be spoiled rotten.”

“It’s a good thing to be.” Tara murmurs. Patting the puppy once more, Tara stands to walk into the kitchen.

Buffy’s eyes follow the witch while she continues to scratch the puppy’s stomach. Sighing quietly she looks down, smiling at the puppy. “Have you had your dinner, Phoenix?” Buffy places Tara’s book bag beside the couch before slowly walking into the kitchen, Phoenix running ahead of her. “Is it still warm?” Buffy questions quietly as she watches Tara pull off the foil.

“Yes, thank you.” Tara glances up, smiling at the slayer. 

“Good.” Buffy opens the refrigerator pulling out the salad. “What kind of dressing would you like?” Buffy questions quietly. 

“French, if we have any.” Tara sets her plate on the island while reaching over to grab a bowl for her salad and a fork. 

“We do. Do you want some bread to go with dinner? Dawn and I demolished one loaf, but there’s still the other one in the box.” Buffy offers setting the salad and dressing on the island.

“I got it, thanks.” Tara pulls the bread out grasping a knife to cut it with, watching as Buffy reaches back in the refrigerator grasping the butter and placing it on the island. 

Sighing quietly, Buffy glances down to Phoenix who’s happily munching away on her food. Smiling at the dog, Buffy shakes her head. “You’re going to become a little piggy you keep eating like that.”

“She has a lot of eating to probably make up for.” Tara lays two slices of bread on her plate before putting the loaf back up. Sitting down she starts eating dinner, watching Buffy quietly. 

Buffy realizes that Tara doesn’t have anything to drink and opens the refrigerator, grasping a bottle of water out for the witch. Placing it beside her plate, Buffy walks towards the back door looking out over the darkening sky. “Need to go out, Phoenix?” Buffy questions as she feels the puppy bump into her. Opening the door, she smiles as Phoenix goes running out the door, glancing back Buffy notices blue eyes watching her. Feeling confused, Buffy follows the dog outside gently shutting the door behind her.

Tara sits silently, slowly eating her dinner. Looking towards the phone she considers calling Anya. Thinking about it for a few moments, she decides to wait until after Buffy leaves on patrol. Finishing her dinner she stands, placing her dirty dishes in the dishwasher before running it. Walking to the back door, she watches as Buffy plays with Phoenix out in the yard, the two rolling around. Smiling as she hears Buffy laughing. Biting her lip, Tara turns walking out of the kitchen, grabbing her book bag and heading up to her room.

***

Tara works on her paper, quickly writing across the notepad. Stopping to flip her book to another page, she reads over the information quickly before starting to write again.

Buffy walks up to the doorway, looking at Tara sprawled out on the bed wearing a tank top and shorts as she writes. Not having ever seen the woman wearing so little, Buffy stops in stunned surprise at the long silky white legs, noticing the surprising muscle tone of the calves and thighs. Taking a moment to collect her thoughts, Buffy takes a couple deep breaths before speaking. 

“I’m getting ready to go on patrol. Dawn’s downstairs with Phoenix, but Phoenix might feel more comfortable being with you.” Buffy watches as Tara turns her gaze towards her. 

“I’ll go downstairs. I’ve almost finished writing this paper.” Tara quirks her lips briefly before glancing back down to finish the last sentence. Standing, she stretches out her back before looking around for her robe.

Buffy clenches her teeth as Tara’s stretching causes her tank top to ride up showing the soft strip of stomach. “I’m heading out.” Buffy murmurs as she quickly turns on her heel, leaving the witch alone.

“Okay.” Tara glances towards the door surprised to see it already empty. Blinking a couple times, Tara grasps her robe sliding it on. Belting it tightly she walks down the stairs. As Phoenix turns from the door running towards her, she smiles softly. 

“Thank God!” Dawn rolls her eyes. “As soon as Buffy practically ran out the door, Phoenix has been whining.” 

Tara kneels down, rubbing the puppy’s head. “You’re a good girl. Yes, you are.” Tara glances back up at Dawn. “She ran out the door?” Tara questions, frowning.

“Not literally, but she high-tailed it out of here quickly saying something about a vamp’s nest in one of the mausoleums.” Dawn shrugs her shoulders looking back at the television. 

Tara sighs quietly, looking down at Phoenix. “Want to go out and play for a while?” Tara questions the puppy softly, smiling as she barks. 

“I swear that dog knows what you guys say to her.” Dawn mutters quietly, turning to look at Tara.

“She does.” Tara glances up, laughing. “Animals are smart. And little Miss Phoenix here is an exceptionally smart puppy.” Tara smiles at the puppy jumping up and down. “Can Phoenix sit for me? Sit, Phoenix.” Tara gently urges, placing her hand softly on the puppy’s butt. “Sit, girl. Sit, Phoenix.” As the puppy finally plops her butt down, Tara grins. “Good girl!! Good Phoenix, yes.” Tara chuckles standing. “Come on, let’s get you a treat.” 

Dawn shakes her head. “That is going to be the most spoiled rotten dog in the universe.” Dawn mutters to the empty room.

***


	14. Chapter 14

Tara grasps the phone off the wall as she walks outside with Phoenix. Sitting down on the steps, she places the stake and holy water they always keep on hand by the back door, beside her. Watching Phoenix sniff around the yard, Tara punches in Anya’s phone number.

“Hello.” Anya answers the phone, glancing at the clock.

“Hi.” Tara smiles into the phone. “Having a good night?” Tara questions softly.

“Could be better.” Anya smirks, thinking about the witch. “I could have a certain blue-eyed blonde curled up here on the couch with me, instead of a couple moldy old books.”

Tara chuckles into the phone. “Be careful what you ask for, you might get it.” 

“I’ll look for you to be here in a few minutes, then.” Anya laughs quietly into the phone. 

“Not to change the subject but regarding the moldy old books, have you had any luck?” Tara questions softly, watching Phoenix finally using the bathroom.

“No. Everything orb-wise I’ve come across has been for single orbs. Have you had any luck?” Anya questions sitting down on the couch.

“No, I’ve had about the same amount of luck as you.” Tara admits, leaning her back against the step looking up at the night sky. “Anya…” Tara starts then stops, not knowing how to say what’s running around her head. 

“Go ahead and say it, Tara.” Anya blinks, wondering what made Tara stop whatever she was going to say.

“Were you serious with what you said at the coffee shop?” Tara looks down at her robe, playing with one of the ties. 

“Regarding Buffy?” Anya feels a grin crossing her face.

“Yes.” Tara whispers into the phone.

“Tara, I believe that some things are meant to be. The things I have seen in my years as a Vengeance Demon I’ve learned to read people extremely well.” Anya seriously states. “I know you… care for me. I also know you’re in love with Buffy.” Anya hesitates trying to think of the best way to finish what she wants to say.

“Anya…” Tara hesitates before taking a deep breath, smiling as she thinks about the kisses the two women exchanged earlier that day and how her heart sped up. “Anya, I want you to know that I…” Tara bites her lip.

“I know you do.” Anya softly whispers. “Tara, we’ve known each other for years. Maybe not that well, but seeing you, being around you… I’ve come to realize you are a very caring, loving woman. You’ve always been kind to me and whether I ever wanted to admit it or not a part of me has loved you for a very long time. You are a very easy woman to love.” Anya admits softly. “What has happened to make you want to discuss this now?”

Tara sighs quietly reaching down to pet Phoenix as she climbs up the steps, crawling into her lap. “Buffy’s been acting a little weird the last few days. I’ve caught her with a confused look on her face multiple times when she’s looking at me. She leaves abruptly, I-I just don’t know what to think.”

Anya closes her eyes debating on whether or not to tell Tara that Buffy’s in love with her, too. Deciding to err on the side of caution, Anya opens her eyes glancing at the television. “I think she’s having confusing thoughts regarding her feelings, Tara. Pay attention to how she acts around you.” Anya smirks remembering some of the sideways glances Buffy had slid her during the walk to her apartment. “I think maybe us three should have a girl’s night out at the Bronze here soon. What do you think?”

Tara shakes her head. “Anya, she doesn’t like girls, remember? She thinks of me as her friend is all it is.” 

“You’re just as blind as she is.” Anya states exasperatedly. “She cares for you, Tara. More than just a friend. She’s confused about what she feels, and since you and I started dating she’s probably more screwed up. I’ve caught the looks she sends your way, I’ve even intercepted a few looks she slid my way. I think us together is making her really confused. Think back over the past, Tara. How long has it been since she’s been starting to… act a little strange?”

Tara blinks at the question. “I really don’t know.” Tara tries to wrap her brain around the thought that Buffy could possibly care for her, her and Anya? 

“I know the night of my wedding fiasco she didn’t seem to be in that big of a hurry to jump away from me when I grabbed her ass.” Anya smirks, finally admitting she remembers what happened that night.

“YOU!” Tara yells, before laughing. “I should have known you remembered more than you were letting on!” 

“Do you honestly think I would forget grabbing Buffy’s ass and your breasts? I’d have to be dead!” Anya laughs. “And think about it, she didn’t move away that quickly now did she? Tell me that you haven’t caught her glancing at your breasts?”

Tara blushes deeply. “Okay, I remember it taking her a few seconds to leave your grasp, and she didn’t have an upset look on her face at the time.”

“Uh, huh. Now how about her looking at your breasts?” Anya questions again, grinning.

“Maybe a couple times.” Tara admits softly. “One of those times was the day after you grabbed her ass.” 

“Now the question is do we want to push things? Or do we want to just let her make her own decisions?” Anya runs a hand over her pants, thinking quietly.

“Do you honestly think a three way could possibly work?” Tara questions curiously, blinking her eyes in disbelief. Not giving Anya a chance to answer that question, Tara continues quietly. “She wouldn’t do anything to come between us, Anya. That isn’t Buffy. I’m having a hard enough time wrapping my brain around the possibility of us three. What do you think Buffy would do? She’s never even cared for a woman before, let alone two at the same time!” Tara exasperatedly explains. “She’ll run the other way. I’d rather have her friendship, than not have her at all.” Tara continues softly.

“Your decision.” Anya rolls her eyes. Deciding to change the subject, Anya quietly questions Tara. “Would you like to come over tomorrow night? I could stay and we could spend a few hours together, if you want. I’ll drive the car that way I can drive us to the apartment.” 

Tara smiles softly at the thought of she and Anya being able to spend some alone time together. “I would like that.” Tara admits.

“Then it’s a date. We can pick up something to eat on the way here, or maybe I’ll run down to the restaurant down the street and pick us up something earlier.” Anya thinks for a few minutes. “Don’t forget to let Buffy know that she won’t have to walk you home tomorrow night.”

“I won’t.” Tara murmurs quietly. “Thanks for letting me talk to you about this.” 

“I want you to feel comfortable talking to me about anything, Tara. Especially any confusing thoughts you have for a certain blonde slayer. She deserves to be loved just as much as we do, if not more.” Anya admits. “But I won’t push anything if you don’t want me to. I’ll leave it alone.”

“Please.” Tara whimpers quietly. “I can’t think about it right now, sweetie.” Tara admits stroking Phoenix’s back, as the puppy sleeps in her lap. 

“Okay.” Anya murmurs into the phone, smiling sadly. “Have a good night, Tara. Sweet dreams.”

“Sweet dreams, Anya.” Tara smiles softly as she disconnects the phone. Looking up at the night sky, Tara whispers out to the quiet night. “I do love you. Goddess, help us all.” Tara sighs before grasping the puppy up into her arms as she turns and walks back in the house, placing the phone back on the wall before walking into the living room. 

Dawn glances over as Tara walks into the living room, sitting down in the chair still carrying Phoenix. Noticing Tara seems to be somewhat shell-shocked, Dawn frowns. “Is everything okay?”

Tara glances up from her inner contemplation. Smiling gently at the teenager, Tara nods her head. “Everything’s okay, Dawnie. Just a lot on my mind.” Tara strokes her hand over Phoenix. 

“If she is going to be a big dog like you think she is, isn’t it a bad thing for her to think she’s a lap dog?” Dawn questions pointedly.

Tara looks up and starts to giggle. “You have a very good point, but it’s kind of hard to say no to her.” Tara admits looking down at the puppy. “I can see it now, a hundred pound lap dog. Wouldn’t be too bad for her to sit in Buffy’s lap she probably wouldn’t even notice.” Tara chuckles.

“The dog will be as big as Buffy. Can you imagine?” Dawn giggles. Glancing back to the television, Dawn sighs when she sees her program ending. “Bed time for all good little keys.” Dawn grumbles as she stands. Walking over she hugs Tara, smiling as Tara hugs her and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

“’Night, sweetie.” Tara murmurs as Dawn releases her. 

“’Night, Tara.” Dawn smiles, giving Phoenix one last pat before quickly running up the stairs. 

Tara sighs looking down at Phoenix. “Looks like it’s just you and me for a while. Do you want to watch Animal Planet?” Tara chuckles as she reaches for the remote, deciding to re-locate, Tara shifts over to the couch stretching out while the puppy growls quietly in her sleep as she’s shifted around. “Oh, behave.” Tara taps her gently on the nose, chuckling as the puppy’s small tongue come out to lick her finger and one eye opens to look at her. 

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t even try the cute little puppy dog eyes.” Tara smiles softly as the puppy starts to playfully nip her fingers. “My fingers aren’t chew toys, Phoenix.” Tara chuckles quietly. “Let me get you a couple of your toys.” Tara sets the puppy on the floor as she shifts around to stand, stopping as Phoenix runs over to her bed. Watching the puppy, Tara frowns before chuckling quietly as Phoenix bites down on the bed pulling it with all her might towards the couch. “Want help, Phoenix?” Tara questions standing.

Walking over to the bed, she looks down at Phoenix as she barks and wags her tail. “Show me where you want it and I’ll set it there.” Tara picks up the bed, slowly walking towards the couch laughing as Phoenix stops at the end of the couch looking at her panting. “Okay, here it is.” Tara sets it down on the floor, watching as Phoenix picks up one of her toys, lays down and chews on it contentedly. 

“You are definitely a good girl.” Tara whispers, patting her on the head before stepping around the bed to lie back down on the couch. Yawning, Tara grumbles quietly. “I’m tired, Phoenix.” Tara admits, turning on her side so she can run a hand over the puppy.

“So, what do you think, Phoenix?” Tara questions the puppy quietly. “Do you think your mom might like Anya and me?” Tara smirks and rolls her eyes at asking the puppy the question. “Okay, Auntie Tara has done lost her mind.” Tara mumbles before shifting one of the pillows more comfortably under her head, feeling her eyes getting heavy.

***

Buffy strides out of the house, practically running down the street heading for the nearest cemetery. “What the fuck is wrong with me?” Buffy growls, coming across a new vampire slamming him hard with a right cross before doing a quick back spin kick knocking him down. Staking him, Buffy tucks the stake away before running a hand roughly down her face. “I’m ogling my damn housemate.” Buffy looks almost desperately around the cemetery. 

Striding out of the empty cemetery, Buffy quickly works her way around town. Visions of smiling blue eyes followed by silky smooth legs making the occasional appearance, when mischief filled brown eyes start making as much of an appearance as the blue eyes, Buffy finally jumps up on top of a mausoleum, sitting there to think. “I have got to stop thinking about those two.” Buffy grumbles out loud to the quiet night. Drawing her knees up and wrapping her arms around them Buffy drops her chin onto her knees. Sighing quietly, Buffy sits silently contemplating her life. After a while she shakes her head. “Maybe I should find a boyfriend. Take my mind off Anya and Tara.” Buffy thinks about it for a minute before dismissing the thought. “No sense in making some poor guy as miserable as I am.” Buffy closes her eyes, chuckling quietly. 

“Here I am talking about getting a boyfriend when I’m attracted to two women. I am SO screwed up.” Buffy searches out the night, looking and feeling for anything to fight or dust. Sighing quietly when she doesn’t feel anything, Buffy finally hops down slowly making her way towards Revello Drive. 

Walking slowly up the steps, Buffy hesitates before unlocking the door, quietly walking into the house. Locking the door behind her she sighs when she sees Tara asleep on the couch, a comforting hand on the sleeping Phoenix’s head. “What am I going to do with you?” Buffy murmurs quietly before silently making her way to the television turning it off before kneeling down by the couch so she can look at Phoenix and Tara both. Reaching out Buffy tucks a stray blonde hair behind Tara’s ear before sighing quietly. Pulling her hand back away, she coughs quietly. “Hey you two, wake up.” Buffy smiles as Phoenix whimpers in her sleep, before waking up. Glancing up to Tara, Buffy’s breath catches in her throat at the soft blue eyes looking back. “You fell asleep.” Buffy states unnecessarily.

Tara yawns, stretching. “I think that’s an understatement.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer.

Buffy’s lips crook up before she looks down at Phoenix. “Come on, Phoenix. You need to go out for the last time tonight.” Buffy walks towards the kitchen Phoenix running behind her. 

Tara watches Buffy leave the living room, before slowly standing and following the slayer. Walking up behind the slayer on the back porch, she watches Phoenix play in the yard. “How was patrol tonight?” 

Buffy glances sideways at Tara, before turning her gaze back towards the dog. “Fine.”

Tara turns her gaze on the slayer, looking at her searchingly. Seeing the woman is closed off, Tara sighs quietly. “Anya is going to stay at the shop tomorrow. We’re going out after work so you don’t have to walk me home. She‘ll drive me home later.” Tara states softly before turning and quietly heading back in the house. 

Buffy unconsciously stiffens, before looking down at the ground. “You made the decision, Slayer. Live with it.” Buffy mutters quietly to the empty night. “You done, Phoenix?” Buffy calls out quietly to the puppy. Stepping back, Buffy opens the door letting Phoenix run in. Following her Buffy turns and locks the door before walking into the living room. Picking up Phoenix’s bed and a couple chew toys, Buffy looks down at the puppy. “Can you make it up the stairs yourself?” 

Slowly walking up the stairs Buffy turns when she hears a whimper. Looking at Phoenix, Buffy calls quietly. “Come on, Phoenix! You can do it, girl.” Buffy chuckles quietly at the puppy who plops her butt down, looking up at her. “You can make it up the stairs outside you can make it up these. Come on, Phoenix.” 

Deciding to head upstairs, Buffy slowly walks up the steps and into her room, setting the dog’s bed down on the floor. Quickly divesting herself of her weapons, Buffy listens intently for Phoenix. Hearing a whining noise, Buffy sighs quietly before walking back out of her room to the stairs. Chuckling quietly at the puppy on the fourth step leaning against the wall, Buffy shakes her head. “Wimp. You’re going to have to do better than that.” Buffy whispers quietly before walking down the stairs and grabbing the puppy. “We’ll work on you climbing the stairs some more later. Don’t think I forgot about your climbing up the stairs from the basement, young lady.” Buffy quietly reprimands the puppy, before smirking as Phoenix licks her chin. “Yeah, yeah. I know you love me. At least someone does.” Buffy murmurs quietly before setting Phoenix down on the floor before shutting the door.

Quickly stripping, Buffy pulls on her nightclothes. Glancing back at the puppy, Buffy chuckles at the dog curled up asleep on her bed. Turning the light off, Buffy slowly climbs into bed. Staring up at the ceiling, Buffy sighs deeply before turning on her stomach to fall asleep.

***

After getting ready for school, Tara walks by Buffy’s door. Hearing a whimper Tara stops and backtracks. Cracking the door just enough for Phoenix to squeeze through, Tara shuts it back. “Come on, Phoenix. I know you probably need to go to the bathroom.” Tara calls, getting ready to pick the puppy up. Watching as Phoenix barks before she turns and runs down the stairs. “Okay. I guess you can go down the stairs by yourself.” Tara quickly jogs down the stairs to the back door opening it quickly as Phoenix runs outside. Leaning against the doorframe, Tara watches as Phoenix takes care of her personal business. Hearing the clink of the coffeepot against a cup, Tara straightens. Turning she walks back to the kitchen. 

“Phoenix is playing. She’s already used the bathroom.” Tara let’s Buffy know quietly before grabbing her book bag and slinging it over her shoulder. “Have a good day.” Tara murmurs quietly, glancing at the back of the slayer before walking out of the kitchen.

Buffy slams the coffee mug back down on the counter, hissing as the hot coffee splashes on her hand. Shaking her hand Buffy glances out the kitchen window watching a stiff-backed witch striding down the sidewalk. “Great. Now I pissed her off.” Buffy considers running after the woman and apologizing before her shoulders slump. “Yeah, run after her and apologize for what? For being a bitch? Tell her, hey, you know, I’ve been thinking and I kind of like both you and Anya. Can we date?” Buffy growls quietly, before walking to the back door. Looking out at Phoenix, Buffy steps out on the back porch sitting down on the steps. 

“I am one screwed up person. But I can’t keep going the way I have been. I realized last night if I keep putting myself in the position to be around them by myself I’m just asking for trouble.” Buffy sighs quietly, petting Phoenix as she comes running up to sit beside her. “Come on, let’s get you fed. You’ll have to actually spend some time down in the basement today. I need to go to work.” Buffy explains, smiling sadly at the puppy. 

Standing, Buffy walks back in the house letting Phoenix come in before shutting the door. Filling her bowl with food, Buffy turns to drink her coffee silently considering what to eat for breakfast. Opening the refrigerator Buffy stops looking at the casserole dish on the shelf with baking instructions taped to the cover. Leaning her head against the top of the refrigerator, Buffy whimpers quietly. “I piss her off and she still makes sure I have food for dinner.”

“Ah, hell.” Buffy shuts the door before looking down at Phoenix who’s watching her curiously. “I know, I know. Finish eating your breakfast. I’m going to go take a shower and get ready for work. Be good, okay?” Buffy leans down rubbing Phoenix’s head for a few moments, before quickly jogging out of the kitchen and up the stairs. 

***

“Hi.” Tara smiles softly at Anya as she walks into the Magic Box. Gently setting her book bag down on the table she crosses to the office, putting her purse in the desk before walking back to sit at the table watching Anya as she helps the customer. Grinning as Anya winks at her, Tara shakes her head before pulling her books out looking up at the clock. 

“Thank you. Please come back.” Anya waves happily as the woman leaves, before sighing and rolling her eyes. “How are you?” Anya questions as she walks towards Tara, leaning down to place a quick kiss on the witch’s lips. 

“Hey!” Tara frowns at the quick kiss. “Come back here.” Tara orders, chuckling.

“Ooooh. Frisky, are we?” Anya wiggles her eyebrows before stepping back to give Tara a more thorough kiss. Slowly pulling away, Anya looks into sapphire eyes, smiling softly. “Is everything okay?” 

Tara nods her head, sighing quietly. “Yeah, more or less.” Tara grins crookedly. “I’m starting to get the cold shoulder from Buffy now.” 

Anya nods, smiling sadly. “Her way of dealing with it, shutting down and not putting herself in a position of getting hurt.”

“You’re probably right.” Tara softly admits. 

“Are you going to let her do it?” Anya sits down beside Tara, grasping her hand.

“Do I have a choice?” Tara watches Anya. “I can’t force her to admit her feelings, Anya. If she even really cares. She may just be curious.” Tara smiles softly as she looks down as Anya strokes her hand. “She’s been around Willow and I for a couple years. Now you and I are dating.” Tara chuckles quietly before continuing. “She may just be wondering what the attraction is.”

Anya raises an eyebrow. “Let me see… Beautiful blue eyes, honey blonde hair, patrician features, breasts to die for…” 

“Anya!” Tara smacks Anya gently on the arm. 

“Well, you said she was wondering what the attraction is, I was just answering you.” Anya smirks happily. “Damn customers, interrupting my fun.” Anya mumbles before standing up to help the customer.

Tara chuckles quietly as she decides to work on her homework, half listening to Anya with the customer. After a few minutes, Tara sighs quietly, closing the book. Putting her books away she places them in the office, her heart not in doing her class work. 

Walking back out to the main shop Tara walks over to the bookshelves, replacing the books she’d researched the night before. Grabbing a couple new books, Tara places them on the table sitting down starting to research. 

Anya glances over at Tara as she rings up the sale, smiling at the customer she hands him his change. “Thank you. Please visit us again.” Watching as the customer leaves, Anya leans on the counter watching Tara gently rub a hand over her temple as she gently turns the pages. Walking over to Tara, Anya gently pushes the woman’s hand away and rubs both temples.

Closing her eyes at the hands gently rubbing her temples, Tara murmurs quietly. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Anya answers, continuing her ministrations. “Try not to let it bother you, Tara. Unless you want me to have a discussion with Buffy and maybe talk her into dating us.”

“No, Anya.” Tara adamantly refuses. “I will not lose her friendship. If you or I push things, or are totally misreading the situation she may shut off completely.”

“Do you honestly believe that will happen?” Anya questions softly, continuing the circular motion of her fingertips.

Tara sighs. “Yes. I think it would be a very good possibility. Then I’d have to find somewhere else to live.”

“I have a spare bedroom.” Anya offers seriously. “No strings attached if you should ever need it.”

Tara smiles softly, reaching up to clasp Anya’s hand, bringing it down to clasp against her chest. “Thanks, Anya.” 

Wrapping her other arm around Tara’s shoulders, Anya hugs Tara. “We’ll give it time. If she doesn’t come around, whether it’s deciding we’re two extremely hot, sexy women that she decides she can’t live without or just being happy and friends with us, I’ll set a fire under her ass. No arguing over this point.” 

“Okay, no arguing. How much time are you wanting to give her?” Tara questions unconsciously stroking over Anya’s hand as she presses it firmly to the top of her chest.

“Until this stuff with the idiots is over?” Anya puts out questioningly. 

“So, a month or longer.” Tara nods, before tilting her head back smiling into Anya’s eyes. 

Anya looks down running one hand up Tara’s neck to stroke softly over Tara’s strong jaw line. “What would you like to eat for dinner tonight?” Anya’s eyes search Tara’s sapphire eyes.

“Whatever you feel like.” Tara watches Anya for long moments. Seeing the caring and love in the brown eyes looking back at her, Tara realizes that she could fall very deeply in love with the woman. Knowing that she already loves her, and could be happy with the woman, Tara sighs realizing that she was holding part of her heart back scared to a certain degree of being hurt again. “Anya, I owe you an apology.” Tara starts quietly, reaching up urging Anya to sit down beside her. Turning her body to face Anya, Tara orders her thoughts. 

Anya tilts her head watching the emotions playing over Tara’s face. Waiting patiently for whatever it is the witch wants to say, Anya clasps Tara’s hands in hers.

“I realize I love you. But I’ve had a part of my heart closed off since Willow.” Tara finally looks up, making eye contact with the ex-demon. “You said I was in love with Buffy, but I’m not. I love her, yes. But I’m not in love with her. I’ve kept that part of me locked away, afraid of being hurt again. In doing so, I’m short-changing our relationship. For that I owe you an apology.”

Anya sighs quietly, reaching up to stroke Tara’s cheek. “It’ll take time, Tara. Willow hurt you deeply. That you’re even allowing yourself to love again is a step in the right direction. It isn’t easy for any of us to trust, to love again.” Anya admits. “Me with Xander. Buffy for being dragged out of heaven. God, she has it worse than either one of us.” Anya scoots her chair close to Tara, wrapping her arms around the witch. 

Tara eases into Anya’s embrace, hugging her tightly. “So loving you is a good start, huh?” Tara murmurs, smiling softly. 

“It’s a very good start. Caring for each other, loving each other. Being true and honest goes a long way, Tara. You know that.” Anya whispers quietly. “Deep love sometimes takes time to grow. Being in love with someone can happen quickly, or over time. You loving me makes me happy. I know you would never willingly hurt someone you love.”

Tara chuckles quietly. “You wouldn’t hurt someone either, Anya. I know that.” Pulling away Tara strokes a hand down Anya’s cheek, smiling softly. Bringing her other hand up Tara clasps Anya’s face between her two hands, kissing her deeply. 

Anya whimpers as Tara breaks the kiss. Slowly blinking her eyes, she finally focuses in on dark sapphire eyes. “Wowsa.” Anya shakes her head, getting the cobwebs to shake loose. “You need to stop kissing me like that when I have to work.” Anya admits, trying to stamp down the desire coursing through her body. 

“Why?” Tara quirks her lips watching Anya. 

“Because my brain stops functioning.” Anya finally admits. “You kiss better than anyone I’ve ever kissed before. And that is definitely saying something.” Anya grins. 

“1200 plus years of experience, huh?” Tara starts to smirk, her eyes twinkling. “I’m sure I don’t kiss better than everyone you’ve kissed in that time. But thanks for the vote of confidence.” Tara leans in and places a quick kiss on Anya’s lips. 

Anya rolls her eyes after Tara breaks off the kiss and goes back to researching. ‘She thinks I’m kidding.’ Anya mentally chuckles at the thought. As other ideas start rolling through her mind, Anya excuses herself and runs to the office. ‘If she kisses that damn good, what’s she going to be like in the sack?’ Anya questions feeling the heat working through her body. Grabbing her purse, she slowly walks back into the shop. 

Tara glances up smiling as she watches Anya walk back towards her. “Dinner time?” Tara questions looking up at the clock. 

Nodding Anya’s lips curl up in half a smile. “Sure there isn’t anything in particular you would like?” 

“Anything is fine.” Tara watches Anya curiously. “Is there more than one meaning to that question, Anya?” Tara raises an eyebrow knowingly at the ex-demon.

“Would I do something like that?” Anya smirks at the witch. “I’ll be back in a little while.” Anya places a brief kiss on Tara’s cheek before leaving quickly.

Chuckling Tara shakes her head looking back down at the book, trying to get her mind off the ex-demon.

***


	15. Chapter 15

Dawn hangs up the phone after calling to let Tara know she came straight home. Walking back out the back door, she watches Phoenix roll and play chasing a butterfly around the yard. “Don’t eat it, Phoenix. It’s a good bug.”

Wondering if the puppy’s been good, Dawn hesitates on whether or not to leave the puppy outside by herself. “Phoenix, come here girl.” Dawn calls, deciding to err on the side of caution. “That’s a good girl. Have something to eat and drink, while I check out the basement.” Dawn shuts the door behind them before putting some food in the dog bowl. “Eat, Phoenix. I’m going downstairs.”

Jogging downstairs Dawn chuckles as she sees the half chewed rawhide on the dog’s bed. Seeing the matching bowl, she grasps it, placing it on the stairs before searching out the rest of the basement, noticing that it looked like Buffy had done a quick pick up, to make sure anything ruin-able was put up out of puppy distance. 

Shrugging her shoulders when she doesn’t notice any messes, Dawn gathers up the dog toys placing them in the bed. Carrying them to the stairs, Dawn grasps the water bowl and brings everything up chuckling as she notices Phoenix watching her from the top of the stairs. “Well, Phoenix. Looks like you were a good girl. I didn’t notice anything, but I’ll have Buffy double-check when she gets home.” 

Laughing quietly as Phoenix barks as soon as she mentions Buffy’s name, Dawn sets the water bowl down on the floor. “You know who your mommy is?” Dawn questions. “Buffy.” Dawn states quietly, chuckling as Phoenix barks again and wags her tail. “Tara.” Dawn tries, getting the same response. “Dawn.” Dawn laughs as Phoenix runs up to her, jumping up. “Yes, I’m Dawn. Did Tara place a spell on you, to make you extra smart?” Dawn narrows her eyes on the puppy, before laughing. 

“I’m going to do my homework. Try and not get into anything, okay?” Dawn scratches behind Phoenix’s ears before walking out to the living room, spreading her books and papers on the coffee table before sitting down on the floor. Becoming engrossed in her homework, she doesn’t really notice when Phoenix comes in and lays down against her leg. 

***

Dawn jerks as Phoenix jumps up from lying beside her, barking happily at the door. Glancing at the clock, Dawn walks over to the door, unlocking and opening it. “Hi, Buffy.” 

Buffy raises an eyebrow before looking down at the miniature alarm system. “Hi, Dawn. So, did little Miss Phoenix behave herself?” 

“As far as I could tell, she did. You might want to check again to be on the safe side.” Dawn smiles as she watches Buffy scratch down Phoenix’s back. 

“I need to shower and change first.” Buffy admits as Phoenix licks enthusiastically over her hand.

“I think Phoenix is willing to help.” Dawn smirks before sitting back down to finish her homework.

“Yeah, kind of seems that way, huh?” Buffy chuckles. “Come on, Phoenix. Why don’t you go out before I spend some time in the shower.” Buffy walks towards the kitchen, Phoenix panting as she follows.

Dawn shakes her head. “Strange, strange goings on in this house. The puppy’s the only normal one.” Dawn smirks, before chuckling quietly to herself.

***

Tara finishes reading the last chapter and closes her book. Sliding the book into her book bag, she shifts to look at Anya.

“All finished?” Anya questions softly, watching Tara.

“Yes, thanks for letting me finish my work.” Tara reaches out to play with the ends of Anya’s hair. 

“You’re welcome. And since we were kind of busy at the shop, I felt bad that you didn’t really have time to do it there.” Anya admits.

“You don’t need to feel guilty. I’m at the shop, work comes first. As time permits I’ll do my homework. If not, I’ll do it when I get home.” Tara smiles, letting Anya know it is okay. “So, what do you want to do now?” Tara questions, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

Anya allows a slow sensuous smile cross her face. “Well….” 

Tara chuckles quietly. “Hmmm. Were you wanting to watch television?” Tara questions slowly closing the distance between them.

“Not really.” Anya shakes her head, watching Tara.

“Maybe play board games?” Tara eases her body closer to Anya, a smirk crossing her face.

“Don’t own any.” Anya feels her heart start beating faster.

“Maybe card games?” Tara slows down to where she’s just inches away from Anya.

“Don’t have a deck of cards.” Anya breathes out huskily.

“Guess we have to make our own entertainment.” Tara whispers before threading a hand through Anya’s hair, leaning in to place soft nibbling kisses on Anya’s lips before diving in for a long, languorous kiss. Rolling her tongue gently around Anya’s before sucking softly on Anya’s tongue for long moments, finally releasing the muscle to place gentle kisses along Anya’s jaw line. Finally stopping at Anya’s earlobe, Tara sucks and nips gently before breathing a hot breath of air over the lobe, smiling as Anya shivers and moans.

Anya opens dark brown eyes, gazing into Tara’s desire filled eyes. Reaching up with both hands, Anya slides them both into Tara’s hair, before diving back in for a slow, tantalizing kiss learning all the secrets of Tara’s mouth. Moaning at the sweetness of the witch, Anya finally breaks off the kiss as the need for oxygen becomes too much.

Panting heavily, Tara, strokes her hands up and down Anya’s arms, before easing her forehead against the woman’s shoulder, groaning as Anya strokes down her back. Arching her body into Anya’s as she strokes more firmly. 

“Feels good.” Tara whimpers quietly as Anya digs her fingers into her back gently, working the muscles of her back. 

“Not to sound like I’m propositioning you or anything, but why don’t you lay down, maybe take your shirt off, I’ll get some massage oils and work out the tension you’ve got going on here.” Anya softly offers, not having realized how tense Tara’s back was until she started stroking over her. 

Pulling back, Tara raises an eyebrow at Anya, looking into the serious eyes, Tara smiles softly. “You’re being serious.” 

“Yes, I am.” Anya runs a hand down Tara’s cheek. “No hidden meaning, no hitting on you, just hopefully some relaxation for your tense muscles.” 

“And you just happen to have massage oils on hand?” Tara questions softly, watching Anya.

Anya shrugs looking down. “Xander would occasionally pull a muscle at work, so I got plenty of practice working on backs.” 

Tara nods, smiling gently. “Much better, sweetie. Much, much better.” Tara leans in and kisses Anya on the cheek.

“What?” Anya glances at Tara with confusion evident on her features.

“You were able to say his name without any anger or hurt in your voice. I would say you are finally working your way past the pain and heartache.” Tara runs a finger down Anya’s cheek, caressing over her bottom lip. “And if the offer still stands, I would love to have you loosen up my back muscles.” Tara grins crookedly at the ex-demon. “Of course, the couch isn’t a very good place to do that.” Tara looks down at the narrow couch.

“And the floor would kind of defeat the purpose of trying to relax you.” Anya grins briefly. “I promise not to take advantage of you, at least not tonight.” Anya’s grin turns into a smirk.

“That I can deal with.” Tara laughs quietly. 

“Come on.” Anya stands, grasping Tara’s hand, gently tugging the witch’s hand. “Go ahead and go to the bedroom. I’ll be right behind you.” Anya watches Tara walk towards the bedroom. Stopping by the bathroom, Anya grabs a couple towels and the massage oil. Walking back into the bedroom, she glances up from where she’d been looking down. “Ummm. Here’re some towels.” Anya whimpers, her eyes sliding over Tara’s barely covered chest before laying the towels across the bed and turning her back on Tara.

Tara raises an eyebrow at Anya’s uncharacteristic shyness. Dropping her arm from where she’d covered her breasts, Tara kicks off her shoes and climbs on the bed, centering her body in the middle of the bed. Glancing over her shoulder at Anya who’s still facing the other way, Tara chuckles quietly. “I’m situated, Anya.” 

“Thank God.” Anya sighs quietly before turning around. Taking a deep breath, Anya eases onto the bed beside Tara, gathering the witch’s hair and placing it beside her, smiling down into the blue eyes watching her intently. “That was a little more than I bargained for.” Anya admits, softly stroking her finger down Tara’s jaw.

“Everything was still covered.” Tara’s eyes twinkle merrily. 

“Yeah, yeah. I kind of thought you would leave your bra on and after you laid down, I’d just unhook it.” Anya chuckles. “Should know better when it comes to you.” 

“You should.” Tara quirks her lips up. “I thought you were going to work on loosening me up.” Tara wiggles her eyebrows, laughing quietly as Anya rolls her eyes.

“Behave. I just might end up having you stay the night, and get a little more up close and personal.” Anya grins before leaning down and placing a kiss on Tara’s cheek. “Let me massage your back.” 

Tara smiles before closing her eyes relaxing, feeling Anya hesitate, Tara chuckles. “I know the best way to give a massage, Anya. Go ahead.”

Anya laughs quietly before easing her body over Tara’s, straddling the witch’s thighs before easing her weight down on the legs. Opening the massage oil, Anya pours a small amount in the palm of her hand before rubbing the two hands together, warming the oil. Starting at Tara’s neck, Anya slowly works her way down the witch’s back, admiring the smooth, supple skin. Slowly working over the back with a stronger hand, Anya smiles as Tara groans in appreciation. 

“I’m surprised.” Anya softly starts before coming across a knot in Tara’s shoulder, working a little harder on the area. “You have a very strong back. I never realized.” Anya admits, before her eyes caress over the witch’s back and arms.

“I worked on a farm all my life before coming to Sunnydale.” Tara groans as the knot Anya was working on, finally releases. “Carrying bales of hay, feed bags and mucking out stalls will keep a person in damn good shape.”

Anya nods her head. “But you haven’t done that for what, almost four years.”

“Yes. I’m graduating this year from college.” Tara closes her eyes, relaxing further into the bed as Anya runs her thumbs up either side of her spine. 

“Still wanting to teach?” Anya questions softly as she works her hands more firmly over Tara’s back.

“Mmmm. Feels good.” Tara groans in appreciation of the firmer hands working over her back. “Yes, I do. Job wise, that will probably be perfect. Have holidays and summers off. Work during the day, pull some nights for teacher’s conferences and the like.”

“Grading papers, putting up with smart-assed kids and evil principals.” Anya continues, chuckling as Tara reaches back and smacks her on the leg. 

“Be nice!” Tara laughs, closing her eyes again. 

Anya grins as she continues firmly massaging Tara’s back. As she works over the strong back, Anya feels Tara relaxing even further. Leaning over as she strokes back up, she watches as a soft smile plays across Tara’s lips. “Feel better?” Anya questions quietly.

“Much, thank you.” Tara answers softly. 

“You can’t let this thing with Buffy get you so tense.” Anya strokes her hands down Tara’s back, running them more over to the sides, becoming more a caressing motion. “We could always tie her up and make her see the error of her ways.” Anya suggests seriously.

Tara laughs, lifting her head to look over her shoulder at Anya. “Do you have some magic rope that she wouldn’t be able to get out of?” Tara’s eyes twinkle at the thought.

“We’ll figure out something.” Anya wiggles her eyebrows before smiling softly. “Just ignore her, if you can. Try not to let her get under your skin, okay.” Anya seriously states. “We will figure it out.”

“Well, if it gets too bad. I just might take you up on your offer.” Tara admits quietly.

“The room’s there for you. I might have to do some cleaning in there, but it’s yours.” Anya sighs quietly. “I hope it doesn’t come to that.” 

Tara chuckles quietly. “Thanks. Glad to know the room’s there for me, even though you don’t want me to use it.” Tara yelps as Anya pinches her on the butt. 

“I didn’t mean it like that, and you know it!” Anya grumbles at the witch. Looking at the clock, Anya whimpers. “It’s getting late. I should get you home.” 

Tara glances up at the clock surprised to see it’s after midnight. “It is getting late.” Tara stretches and yawns. “I think I might actually be able to sleep through the night tonight.” Tara shifts around, without thinking. Looking at Anya, she smiles and runs a hand down the ex-demon’s face.

Anya closes her eyes and whimpers loudly. “Tara, honey…” Taking a couple deep breaths, Anya slowly opens her eyes, trying not to look down at Tara’s chest. Reaching to the side, she grasps the towel and covers her chest. “And, God was I right!” Anya growls before climbing off the bed. “Definitely great breasts.” Anya grumbles walking quickly out of the bedroom.

Tara looks down at her covered breasts, back to the quickly departing Anya. “Ooops.” Tara smiles a self-deprecating smile. “Sorry.” Tara whispers to the empty room before easing off the bed, dressing quickly. 

***

As soon as it’s dusk, Buffy heads out on patrol, planning on being home at a decent hour. Rolling her eyes as she comes across a newly risen vampire, Buffy toys with him for a few moments before staking him. Slowly walking around Sunnydale, she keeps an eye and an ear open. 

As she slowly works around Sunnydale, Buffy wonders what Anya and Tara are doing. As soon as the thought comes into her brain, Buffy groans and runs a hand over her face. “Not thinking about them, remember?” She bitches quietly to herself. Thankfully she senses a vampire at that moment, turning down the alleyway she smirks as she comes across three vampires striding towards her. 

“Hey, boys. Don’t you know it’s dangerous to walk around town here at night?” Buffy calls out in a deep, husky voice.

“Yeah. We heard that, didn’t we?” The lead vamp grins at his two accomplices, before turning yellow eyes on Buffy. “And we’re the dangerous ones that you should be avoiding.” He growls loudly jumping the ten yards that separates him and the slayer, surprise crossing his face as his head snaps back from the roundhouse she delivers on his jaw.

“Sorry. But there are things more dangerous than you guys with bad overbites.” Buffy growls deeply spinning around doing a roundhouse kick before jumping up in the air and slamming her foot into one of the vamp’s chin, knocking him back five yards. Letting loose Buffy tears into the vampires, taking out some of her pent-up frustrations on them.

“Who the fuck are you?” The lead vampire looks up from the ground, trying to stand on his broken leg.

“The Slayer.” Buffy growls deeply, slamming her fist down into his face breaking his nose, before turning on the other vampire trying to sneak up on her. Picking him up, she tosses him hard against the brick wall. Spinning around she looks at the three vampires lying broken in the alleyway. “Come on, guys. You were only good for fifteen minutes of fun. You really need to work on your stamina.” Buffy smirks before quickly staking the three vamps.

Working her way to downtown Sunnydale, Buffy slowly makes her way to the Bronze. Cruising the outside, she waits a few minutes by the back door. Smirking as the couple comes out, she taps the girl on the shoulder. “Go back in. My boyfriend has a tendency to stray and I’m not exactly happy with him right now. I don’t think you want me to take my anger out on you.” Buffy snarls, her eyes cold. Chuckling as the girl disappears quickly, Buffy backhands the vampire growling behind her. 

“Oh, aren’t you a pretty one?” Buffy jumps over the vampire’s leg as he tries to sweep her legs out from under her. “Not fast enough, dear.” Buffy does a spinning back kick, hitting him hard upside the head before coming in with a chop to the side of his neck. Following the karate chop, she does a hard back kick into the vampire’s chest. 

Turning around to look at the vampire, Buffy tilts her head. “Your chest doesn’t look too good there.” Buffy waves her hand over the vampire’s caved in chest. “Do you want to continue this fight, or do you want me to end it now?” Buffy questions, pulling her stake out twirling it quickly. Buffy watches as the vampire snarls at her, the yellow eyes filled with hatred and pain. Waiting to see if he stands up, she shrugs and throws the stake, dusting him before quickly walking back down the alleyway.

Digging in her pocket she pulls out the cover charge before walking in. Not feeling anything, Buffy cruises up the stairs to stand leaning over the railing quietly watching everyone dancing, laughing, drinking and generally having a good time. Sighing quietly, Buffy frowns as she feels somebody behind her. Turning, she’s surprised when she sees Willow standing there, nervously wringing her hands. Searching the green eyes, Buffy sighs in relief when she doesn’t see anger or hatred looking back at her.

“Umm. Can we talk?” Willow questions softly, waving to the empty table behind them.

“Of course.” Buffy nods her head, moving to sit down. Looking at Willow, wondering what’s to come. 

Willow frowns deeply, wondering how to start. Glancing up she notices the slightly scared, hurt look in Buffy’s eyes. Sighing, Willow shakes her head. Finally deciding to just say it, Willow whispers. “I’m an idiot, Buffy. You can’t help who you love. None of us can. I had absolutely no right to get angry at you, and I owe you a very, very big apology.” Stopping, Willow looks back up, making eye contact with Buffy, seeing the forgiveness already showing in Buffy’s eyes. 

“It’s okay Willow.” Buffy shakes her head softly watching the redhead. “I never actually meant to say it out loud.” Buffy looks down running a finger around a water stain on the table. “It isn’t like anything’s going to happen anyway.”

Willow sighs watching Buffy’s slumped shoulders. “You really do love her, don’t you?” Willow questions softly, watching as Buffy’s eyes rise, sadness showing deeply in their hazel depths as she nods her head. “Damn it, Buffy. Tell her. Let her know how you feel.”

Buffy stiffens and looks away from Willow. “I can’t, Willow.” Buffy shakes her head before running a shaky hand through her hair. “First off, I would never come between her and Anya.” Hesitating, Buffy closes her eyes taking a deep breath. “Plus I’m confused as hell feeling wise about her and Anya.” Buffy finally admits. “I like them both, Willow.” Buffy buries her face in her hands.

Willow rears back in the seat, stunned disbelief making her mute. Looking at her best friend of the last six years, Willow blinks trying to wrap her mind around what Buffy admitted. 

“Totally fucked up, huh?” Buffy finally gets up the nerve to make eye contact with Willow. “I care for your ex and probably the one woman that rivals Cordelia for your hatred.” Buffy chuckles sadly. 

Willow hesitantly reaches out and clasps Buffy’s hand in hers. “I… I don’t know what to say, Buffy.” Willow finally admits, still in shock at what Buffy admitted. 

“What is there to say?” Buffy sighs quietly, patting Willow’s hand that’s still clasping her other hand. “How did things go on your date?” Buffy looks up smiling softly at Willow.

Willow’s eyes widen and she hops up out of her seat looking down below, waving to Christina. Holding up one finger she smiles apologetically at the woman. When she receives an understanding smile in reply, Willow grins. 

“So, is that the mysterious date?” Buffy questions looking over the railing beside Willow, making Willow jump.

“Don’t do that!” Willow grumbles smacking Buffy on the arm. “Yes, that’s Christina.” Willow admits smiling softly. 

“Pretty.” Buffy nods her head before glancing back at Willow. 

“Keep your hands to yourself!” Willow jokes, her eyes full of laughter. 

“Oh, no! Not going there. I have problems enough on my own, without adding more to the pile.” Buffy shakes her head. “So, have you told her about the things that go bump in the night?” Buffy questions seriously, turning around to lean against the railing watching Willow.

“I don’t think she believes me. But she does humor me by carrying the cross and the little water gun I gave her with holy water in it.” Willow shrugs watching Buffy. 

“Well, if you think she’s going to… stick around. We can always visit the cemetery one night.” Buffy offers.

“I’ll see.” Willow smiles in thanks at the slayer. “What are you going to do, Buffy?” Willow questions seriously, worried about her best friend.

“Nothing.” Buffy shrugs, crossing her arms looking down at the floor. “Try and keep my distance.” 

“If you need me to talk to…” Willow trails off looking at Buffy with sad eyes.

“Thanks.” Buffy’s lips quirk up. “You need to be walked home?” 

“No, Christina has a car and will drop me off.” Willow admits, grinning. 

“Good. But be careful.” Buffy nods, pulling herself away from the railing. “I’m going to go head home. I need to probably let Phoenix out.” Buffy admits, starting to head towards the stairs.

“Phoenix?” Willow questions watching Buffy.

“Oh, the new puppy that found and adopted me.” Buffy grins. “You’ll have to come by and visit. I’ll introduce you.” 

“I will. Be careful, Buffy.” Willow reaches up and hugs Buffy. 

“Thanks.” Buffy hugs Willow back before releasing the redhead. “Go to your girlfriend, I’m going to head home to my puppy.” Buffy chuckles quietly before quickly jogging down the stairs and out of the Bronze.

Willow slowly follows her best friend, walking down the stairs before heading back over to Christina.

Christina glances up watching Willow. “Everything go okay?” The dark-brown haired woman questions in a lilting Scottish accent. 

Willow smiles crookedly. “Buffy and I are okay. But I think she’s very, very confused.” Willow admits sitting down beside the taller woman. “Sorry it took so long.”

“It’s okay my wee Willow.” Christina grins, watching the redhead. 

“When you’re up to it, and maybe want to meet my friends, I’d like to introduce you.” Willow offers softly, reaching out to clasp her date’s hand. 

“I’d like that.” Christina’s pale blue eyes twinkle at the redhead. “It’s getting late. You want me to take you home?” 

“That would probably be a good idea.” Willow admits, hating to bring the date to an end. 

“Come on, wee one. Let me make sure you get home and safely into bed.” Christina stands, offering her hand to the redhead, helping her stand. 

“I’m not little.” Willow grumps, though she always gets a little thrill whenever Christina calls her that. 

“You are to me, wee Willow.” Christina whispers in Willow’s ear as she leans down to place a soft kiss on her cheek. 

Willow bites back the moan she feels coming out at the gentle caress, feeling her heart start to beat a little faster. The two women have been out on three dates. And all that had happened so far is some dancing, a few gentle kisses on cheeks and hand holding. Smiling as Christina opens the door before quickly striding around the Jetta, Willow watches as the woman eases into the vehicle. “I still don’t know how you get those legs in here.”

Christina chuckles as she starts the vehicle, shifting it into gear before easing out of the parking spot and heading towards Willow’s house. “Very carefully.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Willow shakes her head. 

“Did you maybe want to go out Friday night?” Christina questions softly as she turns on Willow’s street, slowly pulling the vehicle up into the driveway. 

Willow watches as Christina puts the car in park and turns the engine off before turning to face her. “I would love to go out Friday.”

“Do you think Italian, Chinese, Sushi, Seafood?” Christina offers grinning as Willow rolls her eyes. 

“Anything will be fine.” Willow shakes her head, smiling. “You’re somewhat of a goof, aren’t you?” Willow jokes.

“That I am.” Christina nods her head, smiling. Slowly the smile leaves her face as she searches Willow’s eyes for a long moment. “I like you, Willow.” Christina admits softly. “I know we haven’t been dating that long, but I thought you should know that.”

“I would hope you like me.” Willow reaches up and runs a finger across the woman’s strong cheekbone. “Because I kind of like you, too.” Willow watches as Christina slowly closes the gap between them before brushing her lips over Willow’s. Moaning into the kiss, Willow runs her hand through the long dark hair. Hesitantly, Willow lets just the tip of her tongue ease out between her lips, to caress briefly over Christina’s bottom lip.

Easing a hand over to rest softly on Willow’s waist, Christina tilts her head the slightest bit before easing her lips open, granting Willow’s tongue access. Groaning deeply as the eager muscle takes advantage of the offer to come darting in to caress flittingly about inside her mouth. Chasing the teasing tongue back into Willow’s mouth, Christina eagerly follows it to caress softly tasting of Willow. Slowly bringing the kiss to an end, Christina opens her eyes looking into the deep green passion-filled eyes of Willow. 

“Well, now. That was a wee bit more than I was expecting.” Christina closes her eyes, tilting her head against Willow’s taking deep breaths.

Willow nods her head, before smiling as she whimpers. “Your accent got a little thicker there.” 

“It’ll do that.” Christina finally gets control of her racing heart and pulls back, grinning at Willow. “Go inside, my wee one. Get a good night’s rest. Hopefully I’ll run into you tomorrow on campus. If not, we have class together the next day.” Christina runs a hand through red locks, smiling softly. 

“Be careful on the way home.” Willow lightly admonishes the woman. “Whether you want to believe me or not, what I told you was real. Buffy’s willing to prove it to you when you think you’re up for it.” 

Christina raises a quizzical eyebrow at Willow. “Why would she be awantin’ to prove it to me?”

“Because I talked to her tonight and she’s the one that can definitely prove it to you in more ways than one.” Willow states. “Just trust me.” Willow leans in and kisses Christina quickly. “Hmmm. Good kissage.” 

Christina chuckles quietly, as Willow hops out of the vehicle and runs up to the front door, quickly unlocking and sliding in. “You are a strange one, my wee one. But I like ye.” Starting the vehicle, Christina quickly heads back to her apartment, humming under her breath the whole way.

***


	16. Chapter 16

Buffy glances up for probably the twentieth time at the clock. Pacing back and forth she growls quietly under her breath. When she hears a whimper, she stops and looks down at a lightly shaking Phoenix. “Oh, Phoenix!” Buffy gently reaches for the puppy and picks her up hugging her to her chest. “I’m not mad at you, Phoenix. Mommy’s just worried about Tara. I expected her to be home over an hour ago.” Buffy looks back at the clock again, mentally keeping herself from growling. “It’s a little after midnight I expected she’d be home before 11:00.” 

Looking down at the calming puppy, Buffy strokes softly over her back, smiling as Phoenix starts wiggling in her arms, barking. Setting the dog down, Buffy tilts her head as she hears a car pull out of the driveway, as the key slides home in the lock. “Damn dog has almost better hearing than I do.” Buffy narrows her gaze on the dog. “No distracting me like that!”

Tara raises an eyebrow as she walks in the door, catching the last statement from Buffy. “She’s distracting you?” Tara questions quietly, before turning and locking the door behind her.

“Yes. And not to sound like a total bitch, but if you’re going to be this late, can you please call and let us know so that way I don’t think something decided to have you for dinner?” Buffy growls deeply, clenching her jaw tightly. 

Tara turns and looks in surprise at the obviously angry slayer. “Okay, enough. Have I done something to piss you off in the last twenty-four hours?” Tara questions harshly, dropping her book bag on the floor and crossing her arms over her chest.

Buffy backs up a step in surprise at the harsh tone of the witch. Hearing Phoenix whimper, Buffy glances down at the puppy as she looks from one woman to the other. “Come on, Phoenix. Let me let you outside while Tara and I talk.” Buffy strides out of the living room, Phoenix hesitating and looking up at Tara.

“Go on, Phoenix.” Tara softly states to the puppy while following slowly behind the slayer. Sitting down on a stool, Tara watches as Phoenix runs outsides. Glancing up as Buffy walks back into the kitchen Tara raises an eyebrow towards the slayer.

Buffy groans and runs a hand through her hair. “You haven’t done anything, Tara.” Buffy admits, opening the refrigerator. “Do you want something to drink? Maybe a cup of tea?” Buffy offers softly. 

Tara watches Buffy, trying to figure the woman out. “Why the cold shoulder, Buffy?” Tara questions, not answering her. 

“Because I’m fucking PMS’ing.” Buffy mutters, grasping a bottle of water and opening it. “It’s me, Tara. It isn’t your fault. This is something I’ve got to deal with on my own.” Buffy sighs quietly. “I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to be such a bitch to you for the last few days.” Buffy looks with sad hazel eyes at the witch. “Hopefully you can eventually forgive me for it.” 

“Buffy…” Tara starts, seeing the sadness in the slayer’s eyes breaks her heart. “What is it, sweetie?” 

“I can’t, Tara.” Buffy feels the tears coming to her eyes. “Please don’t push me on this, okay? It isn’t something I can talk with you about.” 

Tara stands, slowly walking towards the slayer. 

“Don’t.” Buffy shakes her head, wiping her tears roughly away from her eyes. “You’ll hug me and I’ll end up bawling my eyes out. I can’t do that.” ‘And I may be tempted to kiss you and that I really can’t do.’ Buffy continues in her head. “Why don’t you go to bed, Tara? It’s late and you need your rest.” 

Tara searches Buffy’s eyes for a few long moments. “Are you sure?” Tara questions quietly. As Buffy nods, Tara sighs. “I want your promise that if I do something to upset you you’ll let me know.”

Buffy sighs quietly. “Tara, it isn’t you. You haven’t done anything, and I seriously doubt that you could do anything to really upset me.” 

“Promise.” Tara states adamantly.

“I promise.” Buffy finally gives in before walking over to the door when she hears a whimper. “Come on in, Phoenix. It’s time for all good puppy’s, witch’s and slayer’s to go to bed.”

Tara smiles sadly, as Phoenix comes running up to her. “Everything’s okay, Phoenix. Mommy and Auntie Tara just needed to talk.” Tara scoops the puppy up and holds her, scratching her behind the ears. 

“Why don’t you go ahead and head upstairs. I’ll make sure everything’s locked up.” Buffy glances at Tara, watching her for a few minutes.

“Okay.” Tara looks up smiling at the slayer. “Want me to go ahead and take Phoenix up with me?”

“If you don’t mind.” Buffy nods then silently watches as Tara leaves the kitchen. Breathing a huge sigh of relief, Buffy locks the back door before going to the front door, double-checking the lock before turning out the lights and quickly jogging up the stairs. 

“’Night, sweetie.” Tara murmurs, gently clasping Buffy’s shoulder before leaving to walk to her bedroom.

“Good night, Tara.” Buffy slowly shuts the door to her bedroom, looking at Phoenix who’s already curled up on her bed, starting to doze. “Mommy almost screwed up royally.” Buffy murmurs quietly to the snoozing dog. “I guess I’ll just have to deal with things as they come up.” Buffy sighs as she slowly changes out of her clothes and into her sleepwear. Turning off the light she stops and rubs Phoenix’s belly for a few minutes. “If I don’t behave, Tara’s liable to literally rip me a new one. And I really don’t think it would be pleasant.” 

Climbing in bed, Buffy turns on her side and curls up in a tight fetal position. “I don’t know if anyone’s listening, but can you do something to help me out, here?” Buffy whimpers, looking through her window at the night sky.

***

Tara smiles at Anya as she walks in the store. Looking around, she notices there’s no one there so she leans across the counter and gives Anya a brief kiss. “I didn’t ask, but am I working tomorrow?” Tara questions softly, as she walks towards the office to set down her stuff. 

“No, I’ll work tomorrow.” Anya follows Tara in the office, her eyes drinking in Tara’s form. The week had progressed nicely, lots of hugs and kisses, some light petting. Nibbling on her bottom lip, Anya leans against the doorframe watching as Tara pulls one of her books out of her bag. 

Tara glances up from her book bag, noticing the pensive look on Anya’s face. “What’s wrong, honey?” Tara questions softly, setting her book down on the desk as she closes the distance between them.

Anya closes her eyes as Tara reaches up and strokes a strong thumb down her cheek. Reaching out to clasp the witch’s hips, urging her to close the short distance between them Anya smiles softly as Tara wraps both arms around her hugging her tightly. 

“Anya?” Tara questions worriedly. 

“I’m okay. Just feeling needy.” Anya admits, burying her face in the witch’s neck, inhaling deeply of the witch’s scent. 

Tara raises an eyebrow. Gently running her hands up and down Anya’s back, Tara finally slides one hand up to cup behind Anya’s head. Easing back to look in Anya’s eyes, Tara notices the need and desire flaring in the brown eyes. Moving both hands to cup the woman’s cheeks Tara leans in and kisses Anya deeply. As she lovingly strokes her tongue over Anya’s, Tara groans as Anya captures her tongue, sucking softly. 

Anya whimpers as Tara ends the kiss. “Damn customers.” Anya bitches as Tara chuckles and walks out to help the customer. Following Tara, Anya finishes re-stocking the shelves while Tara rings up the sale. Feeling arms wrap around her waist from behind, after the bell rings, Anya sighs quietly and leans back into the witch. 

“Just needy?” Tara questions softly, stroking her hand gently under the ex-demon’s breasts. Grinning wickedly, Tara shifts her hand so her knuckles brush tantalizingly over Anya’s breasts.

“Tara!” Anya moans Tara’s name. 

“How needy?” Tara nuzzles into Anya’s neck, smiling as she hears Anya start to whimper. “I know I’ve been feeling more and more… needy, myself.” Tara admits, her lips curling up into a smirk. 

Anya groans as Tara finally cups her breasts, running strong thumbs over her aching nipples. When Tara starts to gently pinch her nipples, Anya quickly turns in the witch’s arms attacking her lips. As Tara opens her mouth Anya quickly fills the invitation, battling against Tara’s tongue strongly for a few long minutes. Finally easing away trying to get control of her breathing Anya whimpers as Tara starts nipping her way down her neck. “I’m gonna lock the damn door.” Anya growls as Tara jerks away from her when the bell rings over the door. 

***

Standing outside the Magic Box, Buffy watches the two women. Watching the obvious caring and attraction the two women have for each other, Buffy smiles softly before groaning at the hot display feeling an almost uncontrollable urge to jump in the middle of the two women. Closing her eyes to get the thoughts out of her head, Buffy takes a few minutes calming herself. Swallowing hard at the feelings coursing through her body, Buffy walks through the door raising an eyebrow at the two women. “Good thing it was me and not a customer.” Buffy grumbles quietly. 

“Yeah, I guess we should keep the making out to the office.” Anya states quietly before leaning back in and placing a soft kiss on Tara’s lips. “We will continue this later. I hope.”

“Count on it.” Tara murmurs quietly, watching Anya grin and wink before walking towards the office. Turning her gaze on Buffy, Tara blushes lightly. “Sorry.” 

“Uh, huh.” Buffy states non-commitally. “I was wondering if you maybe felt like Chinese tonight. I was on my way home from work and thought I’d just drop in, instead of calling.” Buffy looks around the shop, trying to look anywhere but at Tara and Anya. 

Tara glances over towards Anya who’s standing in the office doorway. When Anya shrugs and smiles, Tara smirks at the shopkeeper. “Dawn should be getting here soon. Chinese sounds good to me, if you want to see if it sounds good to Dawnie…” 

“She’s always up for Chinese.” Buffy smiles briefly. “Would you like to join us, Anya?” Buffy questions quietly, glancing briefly at the slightly disheveled woman. 

Anya raises an eyebrow at the slayer before glancing towards Tara. At Tara’s nod, Anya smiles. “I would love to.”

“Good. I stopped on the way here and picked up an extra menu, I didn’t know if you had one here or not.” Buffy pulls the menu out of her back pocket, unfolding it and setting it on the counter. “I’ll see what Dawn wants, we can pick it up when I come back to walk you home.” Buffy nods towards Tara. 

“I drove today.” Anya looks from Buffy to Tara, sensing the slight tension that still exists between the two women. Sighing at their stubbornness Anya finally continues. “We can pick up the food and I’ll drive us to your house. You can just call with what you and Dawn want.” Anya offers softly. 

“That would be great.” Buffy smiles after a slight hesitation. Starting to dig in her pocket for money, she looks up as Anya walks her way and places a hand on her shoulder.

“I got it.” Anya looks in Buffy’s eyes, before heading over to the bookcase. “I thought of a couple other books that might have information about different orbs in it last night, so that’ll give me a chance to looks through them this evening.” Anya frowns when her back’s turned to Buffy, having noticed the sadness lurking in Buffy’s eyes. 

“Thanks, Anya.” Buffy glances towards the door smiling as Dawn walks in. 

“Hey!” Dawn chirps as she practically prances into the shop. “What’s up?”

“Talking about dinner. Chinese, what do you want?” Buffy grins as Dawn’s eyes widen, and a look of utter joy crosses her face. 

“Menu!” Dawn calls out looking around, running over to the counter when Tara waves it at her. Picking up a pen Dawn grins at Tara as she slides a notepad towards her. Quickly writing down her selections, she turns back to look at Buffy. “Where’s Phoenix?”

“At home, I haven’t made it there yet.” Buffy admits. “Tara, can you put me down for a large order of sweet and sour chicken, along with a large order of beef and broccoli?” 

“Consider it done.” Tara smiles as Buffy walks towards the door.

“See you two later. Coming with?” Buffy turns her gaze on Dawn.

“Might as well. Are you having dinner with us tonight, Anya?” Dawn questions walking towards Buffy.

“Yes, I am.” Anya smiles as Dawn grins hugely. 

“Good. See you guys in a few hours.” Dawn practically bowls Buffy down in her excitement as she leaves the shop.

“Be careful.” Buffy admonishes softly before quickly following Dawn out the door.

Anya turns a raised eyebrow towards the witch. “Definitely acting skittish.” 

“You’re telling me.” Tara sighs sitting down on the stool behind the counter. “As long as she doesn’t go back to her one-word answers and ignoring me, I guess I can deal.” 

Anya feels the urge to bang both women’s heads together. Pulling down a couple books, Anya places them on the table before looking over at Tara. “Do you still want to leave things as they are?” 

Tara glances towards Anya, before nodding her head. “For now. Honestly, right now, I don’t really want to think about Buffy. It’s kind of driving me insane, wondering exactly what’s going through her mind.”

Anya raises an eyebrow at the witch. “Why don’t you read her aura?” Anya questions quietly, sitting down.

“I don’t do that unless I have a very good reason.” Tara explains softly, before standing and grabbing her book out of the office. Sitting down beside Anya, Tara flips it open to the chapters she needs to study.

“You don’t think this is a good enough reason?” Anya looks at Tara, surprise evident on her face.

“No. This would be more of an invasion of privacy.” Tara frowns for a moment. “Anya… you know I love you.” Tara starts softly.

“Yes, I do.” Anya smiles gently at the witch, turning her chair to face her. “I also know you love Buffy. There’re all these confusing feelings going on inside you that are pulling you first one way and the other, right?”

Tara sighs deeply before nodding her head. “How do you know this?”

“You’re not the only one, Tara.” Anya runs a comforting hand down Tara’s arm. “You’re just getting a heavy dose because you live in the same household with Buffy. You can’t help but be around each other. Because of this, you probably have a slight guilt complex going on because you feel like you’re almost betraying our relationship.”

Tara tilts her head down, running a finger over the page of her book. “Aren’t I?” Tara finally questions looking up with sad blue eyes at Anya. 

“No.” Anya shakes her head, watching Tara intently. “Like you said, you love me. You love Buffy, and I love you. I’m on my way to loving Buffy, but it’s hard when you don’t spend much time with a person.”

“Maybe I should move into your apartment, and you move into my room at Buffy’s house. See what happens.” Tara jokes quietly, clasping Anya’s hand in hers. “And why is it that you always seemed so jealous of everyone around Xander, but this situation isn’t bothering you?”

“Do you think she would go for that?” Anya questions, smirking. “I know I’m in deep like with Buffy. I also know that she is one hot woman.” Anya wiggles her eyebrows, making Tara laugh quietly. “I also know I love you. I want to spend time with you… I want to make love with you.” Anya whispers the last. “You are an absolutely wonderful, kind, caring, beautiful woman. With beautiful breasts!” Anya tacks on, chuckling. “As for the jealousy…” Anya hesitates, tilting her head. “I think it’s the guy thing that makes me more jealous. They seem to have a harder time controlling their hormones and are more easily led astray. Plus the fact that Xander has been in love with just about every woman he knows, it kind of had a tendency to rub me the wrong way.” Anya admits softly. 

“Plus you were a Vengeance Demon for scorned women, so that probably added to your disgruntlement with men. I’m surprised you even hooked up with Xander after everything.” Tara smiles softly, before changing the subject slightly. “You have a thing for my breasts!” Tara smirks at Anya. “So, I love you. I love Buffy. You love me. You are in serious like with Buffy that could turn to love. We both agree that Buffy is extremely hot and desirable. We also both agree that each of us are beautiful, caring women. We don’t know what Buffy thinks, and NO we are not asking her.” Tara narrows her eyes on Anya, seeing the look cross her face.

“Spoil sport.” Anya grumbles. “She’d probably deny it anyway.” Anya admits, sighing.

“Probably.” Tara nods watching Anya for a few long moments. Wrapping her arms around the shopkeeper, Tara gives her a long, warm hug. “You’re a sweetie, you know that?”

Anya grins as she hugs the witch back. “I don’t know about that, but if it means me getting more hugs, then yes I am.”

Tara chuckles, squeezing Anya once more before releasing the woman. “Let me get to studying, before the next lot of customers come in.” Tara chuckles as Anya pouts adorably before sitting down and opening one of the books she’s researching. 

“Study, study, study.” Anya gripes jokingly. “When do you graduate?” Anya questions as she starts looking through her book. 

“Hopefully this year. I’ve been working extra hard to make up for last years… episode.” Tara murmurs running a hand across her forehead. “Luckily, because of the extenuating circumstances, they’re letting me test out in a couple classes, along with doing some other additional projects and reports.” Tara nibbles her lip as she starts reading her chapters.

Anya looks at Tara, surprised. “Isn’t that kind of unusual for that to happen?”

Tara looks up, smiling crookedly. “Yes. But you forget we live in Sunnydale. A lot of weird and unexplained things happen. They’re a little more tolerant on the whole. Of course I had to do almost twice the amount of work in those classes than I would have if I’d re-taken them.” 

“That’s not fair!” Anya frowns deeply. “Do you need any help, someone to question you or help you with the projects?”

“Actually, the special projects and additional reports I’ve already finished. As soon as they gave me the particulars of what they needed, I started working on them. I just have to study for the actual tests, now.” Tara sighs quietly. “And those will start in a little over a month’s time.” Tara looks at the shopkeeper for a few moments. “You’d be willing to question me on the subjects I’m working on?”

“Of course. I don’t know if you have lists of questions already, or if I’ll need to read what you’re studying, but I’m willing to do whatever you need to help.” Anya offers sincerely. 

“Thank you.” Tara smiles softly, placing a gentle kiss on the ex-demons cheek. “I may take you up on that.”

“Please do.” Anya grins happily at the tender kiss. “Tara?” Anya hesitantly questions.

“Yes?” Tara looks up hearing the hesitant note in the demons tone. 

“Would you maybe like to come over tomorrow night?” Anya looks intently at the witch. 

“Sure. Do you want to pick up a movie or something? You can come by the house after you close up shop and have dinner with us, if you want.” Tara smiles as she watches the ex-demon.

“We can do that. But I was kind of meaning in a, would you like to stay the night, tomorrow night, kind of offer.” Anya taps her finger on the table in nervousness. “Not that we have to do anything, I mean… I would just like to be with you.”

Tara smiles at the uncharacteristic way Anya’s acting. “So, you would like me to actually stay over tomorrow night. Watch a movie, maybe have some kissing action, see where it leads from there?” Tara whispers watching as Anya nods her head quickly. “I would love to.”

Anya breathes out a huge sigh of relief, before smiling at the witch. “Thank you.”

Tara chuckles quietly and runs a hand down the other woman’s arm. “Anything you would like in particular for dinner tomorrow night? I need to go to the store tomorrow afternoon.”

“Whatever you want to fix.” Anya tilts her head in consideration for a moment. “You know that Chicken burrito shell thing you made a while back…”

“Chicken burrito’s that I baked in the oven?” Tara questions, smiling as Anya’s eyes light up. “I can make that for dinner tomorrow night. Maybe I’ll fix some bean dip to munch on while it’s baking.”

“Mmmm. Good!” Anya smiles happily. “I should shut up, that way you can study, since you probably won’t get much studying done tomorrow.” 

Tara chuckles. “Thank you, Anya.” Tara turns her attention back to her book, studying quietly.

Anya frowns as she works her way through the book, mentally grumbling at not finding anything for more than one orb. Gently shutting the book, Anya slides it up the table before grasping the other book. Leaning her cheek on her hand, Anya slowly turns the pages as she continues researching.

Tara glances over at Anya as she finishes reading the chapters, smiling at the look of concentration on the woman’s face. Reaching up, Tara tucks a stray strand of hair behind Anya’s ear. When Anya glances up, smiling softly, Tara feels her heart skip a beat at the sweet smile. Watching Anya turn back to the book, Tara continues to run her fingers gently through the woman’s hair. Tara realizes how lucky she is to have this, surprisingly understanding woman love her. 

Anya re-reads over the information on a set of orbs that basically makes the person who has them invincible. Frowning deeply, she isn’t even aware of Tara’s scrutiny. “I think we may be in trouble.” Anya slides the book towards Tara, glancing at the witch. “This is the only thing I’ve come across so far that is about a set of orbs.”

Tara’s eyes shift from the shopkeeper to the book. “The Orbs of Nezzla ‘Khan?” Tara questions, bringing her hand down reading the information on the orbs in the book. “Invincibility, super strength? So not a good thing, especially for that sick bastard.” Tara growls quietly. 

“It’s quiet tonight, why don’t we close up shop early?” Anya states looking up at the clock, realizing that it was already 7:30. 

Tara looks at the time, nodding her head. “You’re the boss. Can I take this with us?” Tara questions from where she’s still reading the information.

“Of course.” Anya stands, putting the other book up before preparing the shop for closing, watching as Tara continues reading for a few moments before marking the book with a slip of paper.

“If he knows where these are, or has them…” Tara looks up with a hint of fear in her eyes. “This could be very, very bad.”

“Yes, it could. But we do stuff to make the bad stuff better. We’ll research and then try to either find them and keep them or destroy them.” Anya shrugs her shoulders. “We do what we have to.”

Tara chuckles at the simplistic statements, realizing that’s exactly what they did. Being afraid or scared doesn’t help. “Let me get my stuff together. Then we’ll pick up dinner and head to the house.”

Anya nods, watching as Tara walks to the office. “Time for dinner.” Anya whispers quietly, smiling.

***


	17. Chapter 17

“Dinner good. Information bad.” Buffy growls as the group of women sit at the dining room table eating dinner and discussing the Orbs. “Not that I’m not happy you found the information, Anya. I just don’t like where this is leading. He’ll be like… like Superman or something.” Buffy frowns.

“I understand.” Anya smiles at the slayer. “But you might want to step up surveillance of the group. I can keep an eye out on the happenings in the newspaper, see if there’s anything weird going on that could be explained away with the Orbs.”

“Maybe you should call Willow, have her hack into the databases and see if there’s anything that’s happened that the police are keeping out of the newspapers.” Tara suggests softly. “I would, but we’ve not talked since last weekend.” Tara winces momentarily, before looking down playing in her fried rice.

“I’ll call her. That’s not a problem I actually ran into her earlier this week at the Bronze, so we’re on speaking terms again.” Buffy admits, grinning briefly. “I guess I need to go out on patrol.” Buffy stands gathering her dirty dishes and the empty containers, quickly striding into the kitchen, Phoenix following behind.

Dawn gathers her dirty dishes, smiling at Anya and Tara. “Want me to take your dishes in?” 

“You don’t have to, sweetie.” Tara looks up, smiling. “But I would appreciate it.”

Dawn grins as she gathers Tara’s and Anya’s plates and silverware, taking them into the kitchen. Rinsing them off, she places them in the dishwasher before going to the back door watching her sister leaning against the side of the house while Phoenix runs around the yard. Walking back over to the sink, Dawn wets the dishrag, wringing out the excess water before walking back into the now empty dining room, wiping down the dining room table. 

***

Tara smiles softly as Anya snuggles against her, running her fingers gently through the shopkeeper’s hair as they watch a movie they’d picked up while waiting for dinner to be prepared. Tara smiles at Dawn as she sits in the chair. 

“Oooh. I wanted to see this.” Dawn bounces excitedly.

“It’s only a couple minutes in, do you want me to restart it?” Tara offers quietly.

“Nah. I think I can figure it out.” Dawn grins as she tucks her feet up under her, getting comfortable as she watches the movie.

Tara chuckles as Phoenix comes running in jumping up on the couch, panting heavily as she curls up in her lap. “Lap dog, alright.” Tara shakes her head, stroking the panting puppy. “And you sure as heck got up here in a hurry. You didn’t make mommy mad, did you?” Tara glances up, grinning as Buffy walks into the living room.

Buffy rolls her eyes. “No, she didn’t make me mad. I just told her I needed to go on patrol and she came running to you like a bat out of hell. I swear that animal knows what we’re saying to her.” 

Tara chuckles as Dawn looks her way with a knowing smirk. 

“I think Tara cast a smart spell on Phoenix. And we know that she understands what we’re saying!” Dawn explains, laughing.

“I didn’t cast any spells, I swear!” Tara laughs as Phoenix rolls over in her lap, begging for her belly to be rubbed.

Anya watches Tara scratch the puppy’s tummy. “Lucky puppy.” Anya whispers into Tara’s ear, making her giggle. 

“Play your cards right, and I’ll scratch your tummy later.” Tara whispers back.

“Don’t tease.” Anya’s eyes light up at the thought. “Movie.” She mutters turning her attention back to the television, scooting down in the couch, tilting her head into the crook of Tara’s shoulder and chest.

Buffy shifts her eyes away from the two women. “I’ll be back later. You guys have fun.” Buffy quietly calls out as she tucks away stakes and weapons.

“Be careful, sweetie.” Tara comments as Buffy heads for the door.

“I will.” Buffy glances over at Tara and Anya, seeing warm blue eyes and curious brown eyes looking at her. “Enjoy your movies.”

“We will. Take care of yourself.” Anya watches as Buffy nods her head before quickly leaving the house. Raising an eyebrow as she turns her gaze on Tara, she sighs as Tara shrugs her shoulders and turns her gaze back to the television. Placing a gentle kiss on Tara’s cheek, Anya shifts her body back into her previous position to watch the movie.

***

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!” Buffy growls angrily, punctuating each ‘no’ with a punch in the vampire’s face. “I am NOT allowing those thoughts in my head!”

“Stake me, please!” The vampire finally begs his face and body having been used for a punching bag for the last half hour.

Buffy finally focuses in on the vampire, groaning loudly at the sight. Pulling her stake from her back pocket, she quickly stakes him. Buffy slowly stands her brow furrowed as she slowly continues on her second trip around the streets of Sunnydale. Looking up at the bank clock as she walks by, she sighs quietly. “It’s 2:00 o’clock. I guess I can go home now. Anya’s probably at home tucked up in bed, and Tara and Dawn are probably asleep.” Buffy picks up her pace, quickly striding towards Revello Drive. As she gets closer to the house, she groans quietly at the sight of Anya’s vehicle still sitting in the driveway. “Don’t do this to me, guys.” Buffy begs quietly, before slowly walking up the steps into the house. 

Unlocking the door, stepping inside she slowly closes the door behind her and locks it. Seeing the note taped to the back of the door, Buffy pulls it down before quickly divesting herself of her weapons and heading to the kitchen. Setting the note on the counter, Buffy digs around in the refrigerator pulling out some lunchmeat and cheese, along with a bottle of water. Making herself a sandwich, she sits down and reads the note. 

Buffy,

I hope you don’t mind, but Anya’s going to   
stay the night since it was late when we finished   
the last movie. It’s a little after 1:00. I already   
took Phoenix out. I’ll put her in your room. If   
you’re hurt, or want to talk you know where I   
am. Hope patrol wasn’t too rough. 

Have a pleasant night, sweetie.

 

Tara

 

Buffy unconsciously traces Tara’s name at the bottom of the note as she finishes eating her sandwich. Realizing that Anya must be sleeping in Tara’s room, Buffy whimpers quietly at the thought of the two women. Swallowing the last of her water, Buffy quickly cleans up her mess, grabbing the note and taking it upstairs with her. 

Buffy hesitates a moment outside her door, looking at the dim light coming from under the witch’s door, unconsciously her body moves a couple more steps towards the room. Stopping when she hears Tara giggling as she softly calls out Anya’s name. A squeaked whimper escapes, before Buffy turns and walks into her room quickly shutting the door behind her. As Phoenix comes running over to her, Buffy smiles softly at the puppy as she reaches down picking her up and burying her face in the soft, warm fur. 

“Mommy’s probably going to be driven insane. I just want you to realize that, okay?” Buffy softly whispers to the puppy, smiling as she’s lapped by a warm wet tongue across her cheek. “You don’t mind, huh?” Buffy chuckles quietly before setting the puppy back down on the floor. Getting ready for bed, Buffy watches as Phoenix circles around on her bed before curling up in a ball. “You’re a good girl.” Buffy quietly whispers as she turns off the light and climbs in bed.

Tucking her hands behind her head, Buffy stares up at the ceiling tuning out the soft murmurs and laughs coming from the other room that her slayer hearing picks up. Taking a deep breath, Buffy closes her eyes without changing positions, trying to get thoughts of the two women and what they might be doing out of her head so she can go to sleep.

***

Buffy stares in stunned disbelief as she watches Tara and Anya sit down on either side of her on the bed. “What… Huh?” Buffy whimpers as Tara runs her fingers gently through her hair.

“We were talking, and decided that we’ve spent long enough playing games with you, Buffy.” Anya states quietly and calmly. “We know you like us, and are having very confusing thoughts. I also know that you love Tara.” Anya quickly places a finger over Buffy’s lips as she’s about to protest. “Don’t argue. I know things, I see things.” Anya runs the finger over Buffy’s lips. “I also think you may actually like me in more than a friend’s way.” Anya grins as she leans down replacing her finger with soft lips, caressing over Buffy’s lips gently, before slowly deepening the kiss.

Groaning loudly as Anya kisses her, Buffy whimpers as she feels warm hands working their way between her and Anya’s body, unbuttoning her pajama top. Reaching up, Buffy runs a hand through Anya’s hair urging the ex-demon down for an even deeper, more erotic kiss, tongues stroking against each other, wrapping around each other for long moments. Whimpering at the loss of Anya’s lips, Buffy slowly opens her eyes, watching as Anya shifts back, taking over from where Tara stopped. Arching her body up, Buffy unconsciously helps Anya slide off her shirt, groaning in pleasure as she watches Anya lean down capturing one aching nipple in her hot mouth, sucking gently.

Tara smiles down lovingly at Buffy. “Tell us you don’t want us, that you don’t or can’t love us, and we’ll leave you alone.”

Buffy shakes her head, whimpering loudly. “I can’t. I can’t tell you I don’t want either of you because it would be a lie.” Buffy admits finally. “I love you both, and it’s been tearing me apart inside trying to not have these feelings for you.”

“Then stop letting it tear you apart, have the feelings…” Tara leans down, her lips almost touching Buffy’s. “Have us.” Tara whispers before diving in, kissing Buffy deeply.

“God!” Buffy calls out after Tara finally releases her mouth as the witch continues to kiss and caress across her jaw, before slowly working her way down the column of her neck. Reaching out with her other hand, Buffy runs it down the witch’s body surprised as she comes into contact with warm, firm skin.

Buffy’s eyes open as she hears Anya chuckle quietly as she lays more on the bed, pressing her body in against the slayer’s side. “Her kisses kind of make you forget everything else that’s going on, don’t they?”

Buffy swallows and nods her head. “Can I touch you?” Buffy questions hoarsely, arching up as she feels Tara capture one nipple in her eager mouth, alternating nipping it gently with laving it strongly with her tongue. While the other breast is being kneaded softly, a thumb circling the nipple before being pinched between Anya’s finger and thumb.

“Of course.” Tara answers for both women as she releases the slayer’s breast. “This is going to be a night you won’t forget. And, just to let you know, if this is what you really truly want, we want us three to be a couple.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer at the wording. “Or threesome, I guess would be better terminology.”

“Triad.” Anya corrects softly as she shifts her body down nipping playfully over the slayer’s breast, slowly working her way down the woman’s ribs and stomach.

“If I don’t spontaneously combust first.” Buffy cries out softly, as she feels two pairs of hands slowly working over her body teasing, touching and pinching. As she feels two mouths slowly licking and kissing their way across her body, Buffy’s hips jerk repeatedly in want. Feeling her arousal reach a whole new plateau, Buffy groans as she feels two hands working their way up her legs, placing teasing circles on the skin as they ever so slowly caress up her body.

Hearing loud whimpering, Buffy tries to figure out which one of her soon to be lovers’ is making the noise. When it continues unabated, along with a buzzing noise, Buffy jerks awake. Looking around the room, at Phoenix whining by the door and her alarm clock going off, Buffy slams the alarm off while she looks down at her clothed body. “Ah, damn!” Buffy groans loudly, collapsing back on the bed, feeling the arousal coursing through her body. “It’s pretty damn bad that my dreams are more arousing than my whole previous sex life.” Buffy bitches to the room before rolling out of bed, grabbing her robe to let Phoenix out. Glancing at the closed door to the witch’s room, Buffy bites her lip as her sex clenches in need. 

Quickly jogging down the stairs, she lets Phoenix out to use the bathroom while going back in and making a pot of coffee, glancing out the window seeing that Anya’s car is gone.

“Hey, sweetie. How was patrol last night?” Tara questions as she walks in covering her mouth as she yawns.

“Killed ten vampires and some little green critter that was trying to make dinner out of this poor cat.” Buffy grabs down a couple mugs for coffee. 

“Was the cat okay?” Tara questions quickly, and at Buffy‘s nod, she smiles. “You have to work lunch shift today, don’t you?” Tara softly inquires as she walks to the back door, chuckling as she watches Phoenix play in the yard.

“Yeah. Thankfully it’s not a full eight hour day. Just need to be there in two hours, working ten till three.” Buffy pours coffee in the two mugs she’d prepared, handing one to Tara as the two women walk out on the porch. 

“You don’t mind Anya staying here last night, I hope.” Tara looks towards Buffy surprised when she sees a deep blush cross Buffy’s face. Tilting her head, wondering why the slayer is blushing, she takes a sip of coffee. Knowing that they hadn’t done anything to be heard last night, Tara blinks a couple times in curiosity.

“No. That’s fine. I’d rather her stay here than go home alone that late, anyway.” Buffy steps down to the yard, kneeling and scratching Phoenix’s chest as she comes running over to her. 

“I’m going to make chicken burritos tonight for dinner. I hope you don’t mind, but I kind of invited Anya over for dinner then we’re probably going back to her apartment afterwards.” Tara bites her lip watching Buffy.

“That’s fine. Just let me know if you’re going to be late getting in.” Buffy glances back, smiling briefly at the witch. “That way I won’t worry.”

“Ummm… I wasn’t actually planning on coming back home tonight.” Tara hesitantly admits, watching as Buffy’s back stiffens just the slightest bit.

“Oh, okay.” Buffy stumbles over the word, before plastering a smile on her face. Turning she looks at Tara. “I guess I should go shower and get ready for work. Do you want to stay out here for a little while with Phoenix, or are you ready to head back in?”

“I’ll go in and fix you some eggs and bacon for breakfast while you’re showering. How many eggs do you want?” Tara turns, opening the door as the group makes its way back into the kitchen.

“I’m kind of hungry.” Buffy grins self-consciously at the witch.

“Want a dozen? With cheese?” Tara glances up from reaching in the refrigerator.

“That would be perfect. Thanks, Tara. And just to let you know, I really, really appreciate everything you do around here to help out.” Buffy’s hand of its own volition reaches out and tucks a stray strand of hair behind the witch’s ear. “I’m going to go get ready for work.” Buffy sets down her mug before quickly heading out of the kitchen.

Tara stands there watching the slayer practically run out of the room. “Huh.” Tara looks down quizzically at the puppy. “What happened last night, Phoenix?” Tara chuckles before pulling out the food from the refrigerator.

***

Buffy smiles as she sits down at the island, bumping Dawn gently on the shoulder.

“Hey! Watch that. I’ll be calling social services telling them I’m being abused!” Dawn smirks at her sister. 

“Some abuse.” Buffy rolls her eyes, grabbing a couple pieces of toast on her plate along with the eggs and bacon already there. “Tara aren’t you going to eat?” Buffy glances at the woman as she stands in front of the stove.

“Yes, I’m just fixing myself a fried egg sandwich.” Tara smiles as she gently flips the egg. Pulling the toast out of the toaster, she quickly puts a thin layer of mayonnaise on the bread, a slice of tomato and cheese. As the egg firms a little more, with the yellow being just the tiniest bit runny, Tara turns off the stove and slides it onto the sandwich. Sitting down across from Buffy, she grins. 

“Did you leave it extra runny like last time?” Buffy smirks at the witch.

“No, I cooked it longer this time after you made fun of me.” Tara wrinkles her nose at the slayer. “You staying around today, or do you have other plans?” Tara questions Dawn before she takes a bite of her sandwich.

“Wondering if I could go to Kaylee’s, spend the day and night there?” Dawn looks hopefully at her sister. 

“Have any homework, reports or projects that you need to do for school?” Buffy questions as she takes a sip of her coffee.

“No, all done.” Dawn grins at her sister.

“Your room cleaned and your clothes in the hamper ready to be washed?” Buffy raises an eyebrow, remembering the pile of clothes on the floor in her sister’s room when she went by it a little earlier.

“Umm, it can be in record time.” Dawn bounces lightly in her seat, when she sees the acceptance on Buffy’s face, she squeals. “Thank you!” Dawn quickly finishes the rest of her bacon before running out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

“She spends more time away from here on the weekends than here.” Tara comments as she finishes her sandwich. 

“She’s growing up, wanting to spend more time with her friends than with her family.” Buffy sighs quietly. “Pretty soon she’ll want to go away to college.”

“Driving will be first.” Tara raises an eyebrow at the paling slayer, trying not to chuckle. 

“God, I hope she doesn’t. The only one of us that drives is Xander and Anya.” Buffy grabs another piece of bacon, munching as she thinks. “I guess I could see if he wants to teach her to drive if she wants to learn.” Buffy takes the last piece of toast putting a couple slices of bacon on it, eating it quickly as she sees it’s getting late. “I got to go.”

“Have a good day, sweetie. Don’t forget, chicken burritos tonight for dinner.” Tara smiles as she watches Buffy quickly place her dishes in the sink.

“Good. Been a while.” Buffy grins at Tara, not able to stop from clasping the witch gently on the shoulder. “Do you need any money for the food?”

“No, I’m okay.” Tara smiles at the slayer as she heads towards the kitchen doorway.

“Be good, Phoenix.” Buffy looks down at the playing puppy. “I think we’re going to need to get more chew toys.” Buffy chuckles before quickly heading to work.

“I think your mommy’s trying to see how long it takes to drive me insane with her attitude changes.” Tara talks to Phoenix as she does the dishes, chuckling as the puppy barks at her. “So, you agree. Glad I’m not the only one that sees it!!”

***


	18. Chapter 18

“Ready for me to get the second container of burritos?” Tara looks at the empty glass container before reaching for some more salsa and chips.

“I can get it.” Buffy grins as she hops up walking into the kitchen.

“She seems happy.” Anya whispers softly. 

“Been really weird today.” Tara admits, smiling at the shopkeeper. 

“So, you ready to agree with me?” Anya questions softly, grinning as she leans in nibbling on her ear.

“I don’t know. Sometimes yes, sometimes no. She just confuses the hell out of me.” Tara admits.

“Then, after dinner we’ll go back to my place where there’s no confusion, just you and me and a whole apartment to get up to all kinds of naughtiness in.” Anya wiggles her eyebrows at the witch.

“Planning on naughty things happening?” Tara allows a playful grin to come across her face, watching as Anya’s eyes light up.

“Come on, guys. Time to eat dinner.” Buffy narrows her gaze on the two women. “You two can get all mushy later.”

“Sorry.” Tara blushes lightly, as her and Anya slowly separate from the short distance they were from each other. 

“It’s okay.” Buffy smiles quickly as she places the container on the hot pads, scooping out a burrito to place on her plate before sitting back down. “Do I even want to know what you two have planned for tonight?” Buffy questions around a mouthful of food.

“Probably not.” Anya smirks then yelps as Tara pinches her thigh. “I didn’t tell her what we were planning on doing. I could, you know. OWW!” Anya frowns at the blushing witch as she rubs her thigh. “Save that shit for later.” Anya giggles as she shifts out of range of the witch’s strong fingers.

“You’ll be going home by yourself if you keep it up.” Tara sighs before glancing over at an extremely quiet Buffy. “What are you going to do tonight?”

“Other than patrol, I need to make some more stakes.” Buffy shrugs, making brief eye contact for a few seconds before glancing back down at her plate. “You guys coming back here for lunch tomorrow?”

“If you don’t mind.” Anya answers, as she finishes her last bite of burrito, gently pushing her plate away. “I don’t want to overstay my welcome.”

“You’re fine, Anya. You’re welcome anytime.” Buffy’s lips quirk briefly in a half smile. ‘Just, please, don’t get like you two were in the shop, please!’ Buffy begs silently as she grabs some tortilla chips munching as she watches the two women. 

“I’ll need to study tomorrow.” Tara sips her tea, thinking.

“Did you get a list of questions together for me to test you with?” Anya looks hopefully at the witch. “I was serious about the offer.”

“Actually, yes I did. But I can’t ask you to question me every night this week to make sure I know everything.” Tara pats the woman’s thigh, after she moves closer.

“I can help, if you want.” Buffy offers quietly. “I don’t mind, and it gives me ammunition if you get something wrong.”

“Like you need any.” Tara jokes.

“You haven’t done anything lately for me to pick on you about. The last thing was the runny egg drips down your chin and shirt. I about used it for all it was worth.” Buffy smirks at the witch.

“Well, starting tomorrow for the next two weeks, I’m going to be working and studying. You two need to send me all your best wishes to do well on my finals, then hopefully I’ll be a college graduate and can get a job teaching.” Tara smiles. “And I will definitely take both of you up on your offers.”

“Did you want to bring your books and study tonight?” Anya questions seriously.

“No. Tonight’s going to be my last relaxing night for the next couple weeks. No books allowed.” Tara shakes her head, smiling. 

Anya starts to open her mouth to make a comment, closing it back quickly when she thinks twice about it, smiling innocently at Tara as she looks at her.

“Uh, huh.” Tara raises an eyebrow in contemplation of the shopkeeper. 

Anya stands and quickly gathers the dirty dishes to get out of the dining room before she gets in trouble.

Tara’s eyes follow a giggling Anya out of the room. 

“You’re the one dating her.” Buffy mutters as she scoops out another burrito, chuckling quietly.

“Thanks for reminding me.” Tara turns her gaze on Buffy, smirking. “Thanks for the offer. I will take you up on it. Did you get enough to eat?” 

“Yes, I did. Thanks.” Buffy grins self-consciously. “There might even be a burrito or two left for a late night snack.”

“Good. Do you want me to fix anything else for you before we leave?” Tara smiles at the blonde slayer.

“No, I’ll be fine, thank you for the wonderful dinner.” Buffy finally sits back, patting her stomach. “I’m probably going to have to take a nap before going out on patrol tonight.”

“You’re welcome. If you need any help, be sure to call.” Tara stands gathering the rest of the dirty dishes.

“Help with my nap?” Buffy jokes standing to carry the container with the burritos left in it to the kitchen.

“I somehow doubt napping is possible with Tara around.” Anya pipes up, as she loads the dishwasher.

“And on that note, I’m taking Phoenix outside.” Tara whimpers before calling to the sleeping puppy, quickly opening the back door following her outside.

Buffy places the burritos in a container, putting it in the refrigerator before sitting down at the island watching Anya for a moment, actually looking at the woman. Taking in the slim form with the slight curves, groaning quietly, Buffy shuts her eyes. ‘Not thinking about this, not thinking about this.’ Buffy flashes back to the dream, groaning louder she runs a hand quickly over her face.

“Do you need some aspirin?” Anya questions as she hears Buffy groan, turning to catch her running her hand over her face.

“Oh, uh no. I’ll be okay.” Buffy smiles as she blushes lightly. 

“We’re going to have to do pooper scooper detail out in the yard.” Tara chuckles as Phoenix runs in stopping by Buffy, barking.

“You are spoiled.” Buffy chuckles leaning down, scratching her head for a few minutes before sitting back up, watching as the puppy runs around to bump into Anya, sitting down waiting for her to love on her.

“Doing your rounds, Phoenix?” Anya chuckles, leaning down picking the wiggling puppy up to love on her.

“I’m going to run up to get my bag.” Tara smiles as Phoenix licks Anya’s cheek enthusiastically. “Did you have some left over burritos on your face?”

“Might have.” Anya giggles at the ticklish tongue.

“Don’t enjoy it too much I’m not going to do that!” Tara jokes as she quickly leaves the kitchen.

“NO FUN!!” Anya yells after the witch, chuckling at the puppy. “She’s no fun at all, now is she Phoenix?”

“Be careful, she may seriously not go home with you!” Buffy jokes. “I don’t put anything past that woman anymore.”

“She’s quite the surprising one.” Anya agrees softly as she lets Phoenix down on the floor. “Willow did a serious screw up by losing her. And I just might have to thank her.” Anya states seriously.

“Thank who?” Tara questions as she walks back into the kitchen.

“This supplier that found some hard to find weed for one of her customers.” Buffy interjects quickly, smiling as Anya nods in thanks. 

“Trafficking in Mary Jane now, Anya?” Tara jokes, making Buffy roll her eyes. “You said weed.”

“Herb, whatever!” Buffy grumbles. “It’s not nice to pick on the slayer.” 

“I never said I was nice.” Tara chuckles. “We better get going, Anya. That way we can make it to your apartment before it gets dark. You have a good night, Buffy. Please be careful.”

“I will. You two have a… never mind. I’m sure you will.” Buffy drops her head on the island as the two women laugh. “Shoot me now, please.” Buffy whimpers.

“Have a good night, sweetie.” Tara runs a hand down the blonde hair as she and Anya leave, missing the quiet whimper coming from Buffy.

After Buffy hears the door shut, she lifts her head slowly. “Can I just go on record as saying I am really praying that dream wasn’t just a dream and is a slayer dream?” Buffy questions the empty room. “Because I can live with that.” Buffy chuckles at herself before going to get ready for patrol.

***

“Here, let me put this up for you.” Anya takes the bag from Tara, walking quickly back to the bedroom to set it down on the dresser, smiling at the thought of the witch staying the night. Slowly walking back out to the living room, she curls up on the couch next to Tara. “I had fun last night.” Anya tilts her head so it’s lying on Tara’s shoulder, smiling as the witch shifts and wraps her arm around her, urging her to get more comfortable.

“I did, too.” Tara chuckles softly. “I didn’t know you were so ticklish.” 

“Yeah, well, no taking advantage of that knowledge!” Anya grumps. “I slept better last night than I have in a long time, thank you.” Anya whispers softly as she rubs her head lightly against Tara’s chest. 

“You’re welcome.” Tara smiles softly as she starts stroking her fingers through the shopkeeper’s blonde hair. “What do you want to watch?” Tara questions as she flips the television on slowly changing the channels to see what’s on.

“Whatever you want. I’m not in any kind of particular mood.” Anya chuckles briefly. “Well, there is a mood I’m in, but it might be too soon yet.”

“Hmmm. What mood would that be?” Tara questions with a knowing lift of her eyebrow, looking at Anya as she shifts to grin at her. 

“I’m in very much a pouncy mood.” Anya admits. “Your teasing has got me ready to jump you at a moment’s notice!”

“My teasing?” Tara widens her eyes in mock surprise. “I’ll have you know I haven’t been teasing. I thought you were.” Tara laughs as Anya rolls her eyes. “Okay, so we’ve both been teasing. And it’s been a very pleasurable pastime, also.” Tara admits softly. “I have to tell you I’m surprised, even with my knowing that you talked about sex all the time to get a rise out of people I kind of thought you’d want to jump in bed the first chance you got.”

“Well, don’t get me wrong, because I definitely do want to jump in bed with you. But I kind of figured we’d take it slow, see how well we actually liked each other before taking it any further.” Anya admits quietly, shifting down on the couch, to lay her head in Tara’s lap. “I knew that I was attracted to you, but I’ve come to the very serious realization with spending time with you that I’m falling in love. I don’t want to screw it up by forcing anything, or pushing for a more physical relationship.”

“Anya.” Tara whispers the shopkeeper’s name, stroking her hand over the woman’s cheek and neck. “Were you always this much of a sweetheart?”

“No.” Anya admits, a small grin crossing her face. “You make me want to be a better woman.”

Tara chuckles quietly. “Channeling Jack Nicholson is not necessarily a good thing, honey.”

“I know, I know. But it’s true.” Anya smirks as she shifts to look up at Tara. “I loved Xander don’t get me wrong, but it’s different with you. I was mostly interested in the sex side of things with him, but with you I enjoy just sitting on the couch, talking, making out, touching…” Anya shrugs as she trails off. “You know… that kind of thing.”

“I think I understand. We have a friendship between us, also. It’s not just about the physical portion of the relationship. We just enjoy being in each other’s company.” Tara suggests softly.

“Yes, that’s it!” Anya grins. “Of course, I won’t complain if we get to the physical portion sooner rather than later, but I’m not going to push it. I just want you to be aware that I love you for you. Not because of your sexual abilities.”

“Well, we haven’t had sex yet so I think I can figure that out for myself, Anya.” Tara chuckles looking down at the woman her eyes twinkling merrily, slowly becoming serious, Tara sighs softly. “I love you, too, Anya. And truthfully? I really don’t want to watch television.”

“What do you want to do?” Anya questions softly, her eyes closing as Tara’s soft fingers stroke over her collarbone. 

“Spend time acquainting myself with this wonderful, beautiful woman that has captured a good portion of my heart.” Tara whispers, smiling gently as Anya slowly opens her eyes to look at her seriously. 

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Anya questions softly, slowly shifting so she’s sitting beside Tara looking at her intently. “Because I am serious, I don’t want to push you into something you’re not ready for.”

“You’re not pushing, Anya.” Tara watches Anya for a moment, before reaching up to brush her hand over the woman’s face cupping her cheek gently. Leaning in Tara brushes her lips softly over Anya’s three or four times, before pulling back to smile softly. 

“Don’t stop now.” Anya whimpers breathily, following Tara pressing her lips firmly against Tara’s before groaning quietly as Tara’s tongue sneaks out to caress over her lips. Eagerly allowing the tongue entrance, Anya battles gently with Tara’s sucking softly on the witch’s tongue, before easing back to soft presses of lips. 

“Hmmm.” Tara hums softly, her hand having migrated to Anya’s hair not letting her escape too far, her other hand having snuck down caressing the flesh at the woman’s waist after maneuvering the shirt partially out of the way. “So soft.” Tara murmurs as her fingers stroke over Anya’s side and stomach, as her lips caress her jaw, slowly making her way down her neck nipping gently at the flesh before licking strongly over her pulse point.

“God, Tara.” Anya cries out quietly as the witch’s hand slides up to cup her breast firmly. “Please tell me I’m not dreaming.” Anya whispers as her hands creep under Tara’s shirt, shoving it up out of the way, so she can caress the witch’s breasts.

Tara inhales deeply as Anya’s fingers start to pinch and tweak her nipples through her bra. “Ease back, sweetie.” Tara whispers softly, smiling as Anya whimpers loudly as she releases the witch. Quickly pulling her shirt the rest of the way off, Tara reaches behind her to unhook her bra before sliding it down her arms to drop beside the couch. 

Anya swallows hard as Tara takes off her bra, her hands already reaching for the witch. “Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” Anya whispers, her hands caressing over the soft flesh for the first time, groaning in pleasure as the nipples harden quickly under her caresses.

Tara moans quietly, pressing her body into the hands caressing over her breasts. “Goddess!” Tara cries out as Anya quickly dips her head, sucking and nibbling on a nipple. 

“I could eat you up.” Anya admits as she finally releases the breast, working her way over to the other one, following Tara as she eases back against the end of the couch, hovering over the witch as she grasps the other nipple between her teeth, gently tugging it up before releasing it to kiss and lave it with her tongue. 

Tara wiggles herself around, gently tugging Anya so she can divest her of her shirt, quickly unhooking her bra and tossing it. “My turn.” Tara murmurs urging Anya up the short distance, groaning as she slides up pressing their lower bodies together. Tara finally captures a nipple in her eager mouth, sucking on it strongly while flicking it with her tongue.

“Shit!” Anya moans as Tara captures one breast in her mouth, while her hands pull her down more firmly into the witch. Unconsciously, Anya starts to slowly rock her body as Tara’s hands caress firmly over her back while she continues to nip, lick and suck her way across her breasts. 

Tara growls quietly as she runs her hands down to Anya’s ass, grasping the flesh firmly as she continues caressing the breasts in front of her. Shifting her leg, she presses it firmly into Anya’s apex, giving the woman something to rock against.

Groaning loudly, Anya takes advantage of the leg pressing into her, rocking slowly at first against the leg, gradually building up the speed and pressing down more firmly. As she feels Tara’s fingers flex into her ass cheeks, Anya whimpers as the pleasure shoots through her.

“Clothes bad.” Tara mutters as she tries to slide her fingers under Anya’s slacks, dropping her head back on the couch, Tara pants heavily, closing her eyes. Sliding her hands around she quickly unbuttons and unzips Anya’s slacks. “Can you let up for a moment?” 

“Yes.” Anya whimpers, continuing her rocking motion, but dropping her head down beside Tara as she slides her body to be more even with Tara’s. 

Tara can’t help but chuckle. “Anya, honey? This would work a hell of a lot better without the clothes.”

“I know.” Anya admits, groaning quietly. “But don’t want to stop.” 

Tara bites her lip to keep from laughing. Groaning as she feels the desire heavy in her own body, she slides her hands down Anya’s sides shifting her so they’re lying on the couch side by side facing each other her leg still firmly between Anya’s, groaning as Anya shifts and presses her thigh against her firmly. 

Anya allows a small smile to cross her face as she hears Tara groan in response to her shifting her leg, before crying out Tara’s name in pleasure as Tara quickly shifts a hand down between their bodies.

Tara whimpers at the flood she encounters, stroking through the damp folds she slides her two middle fingers gently into the shopkeeper’s body while rubbing her palm against her swollen clit. As Anya shifts her head and she feels her starting to suck strongly on her neck, Tara bites her lip as she grinds her body down onto Anya’s thigh while picking up her hand’s pace. 

“SHIT!” Anya cries out loudly, rocking her body against Tara’s hand as she brings her to the pinnacle of release. As Tara grinds the palm of her hand against her clit, it tips her over the edge. “Tara!” Anya whimpers her name as she collapses on top of the witch, panting heavily her body continuing to rock.

Tara presses down hard on Anya’s thigh, circling her hips as she feels the orgasm working through her body, biting down gently on Anya’s shoulder as she climaxes, Tara whimpers loudly.

As her body slowly starts to relax, Anya does a half-hearted chuckle, until Tara shifts her fingers, rubbing over her inner muscle.

“Laughing will cause me to do something to cause a major flood.” Tara warns in between panting breaths. Smirking as Anya whimpers long and loud. 

“God, it’s been so long.” Anya buries her head against Tara’s shoulder as she rotates her hips, the pleasure building quickly. “Tara, I want to… damn!” Anya’s hips start to jerk as she gets closer to a mind blowing orgasm. 

“Want me to stop?” Tara whispers softly as she starts to press more firmly against the muscle, a firm circular motion inside the woman’s body. Groaning quietly as Anya’s inner muscles start to clench and unclench at a feverish pace.

“Yes… no…” Anya’s whole body starts to shake as she feels the orgasm working through her body. “Taraaaaaaa….” Anya cries out the witch’s name as the release flows from her body.

Tara’s body shakes gently in response to Anya’s climax, as she continues the soft stroking over the ex-demon’s g-spot, dragging out the pleasure. 

Anya’s hands clench in Tara’s hair tightly, her body continuing to jerk and spasm with the release.

As the clenching slows, Tara gently eases her hand out of Anya moving it from between their bodies. Wrapping her arms gently around the woman, Tara urges her completely down on her body, stroking her hands up and down the woman’s back as Anya slowly calms down.

After a few minutes, Anya slowly lifts her head, looking down into Tara’s dark blue, passion-filled eyes. “Thank you.” Anya whispers softly, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on Tara’s lips.

“What are you thanking me for?” Tara questions the woman, confusion clouding her eyes.

“First off for dating me and actually loving me.” Anya states seriously, before a devilish gleam enters her eyes. “Secondly, for the best orgasm I’ve had in years. Thirdly for all the future orgasms to come.” Anya smirks then starts laughing as Tara’s fingers quickly make their way to her ribs, tickling her mercilessly. “Not fair!” Anya wiggles trying to get away from the fingers hitting her ticklish spots.

“Anya!” Tara yells as Anya falls off the couch onto the floor, laughing hysterically. “Are you okay?” Tara questions, though with the way the woman is laughing, she figures she is.

It takes a moment for Anya to get control of her laughter. “I’m okay. Promise.” Anya grins at the witch, before standing and holding her hand out to Tara. “Come with me. I’m going to spend the next couple hours showing you just how okay I am.” Anya smiles softly as Tara stands and kisses her softly. 

“Promises, promises.” Tara chuckles as she follows an eager Anya towards the bedroom.

***


	19. Chapter 19

“An… Any… Anya…” Tara tries to whimper the ex-demon’s name, finally getting it out.

“Yes?” Anya softly questions before going back to stroking her tongue from the bottom of Tara’s slit, diving inside the woman briefly before sliding up and over her clit before doing it again, smiling at the sweat laden, quivering witch. 

Tara arches into the woman’s mouth, while digging her fingers into the bed. Her desire at an all time high from Anya’s slow, steady stroking. “Goddess!” Tara whimpers continuously, her body shaking uncontrollably.

Anya stops licking the witch for a moment. “You taste so good, do you know that?” Anya whispers before licking over the witch again. “The musky rich taste.” Anya smiles at Tara’s loud whimpers, as she slowly starts the stroke again wiggling her tongue inside the witch for an extra few seconds before continuing up over her clit, having to fight herself to keep from sucking the rock hard muscle in her mouth to give the witch the release she needs, wanting just an extra couple moments. “Would you like me to suck you into my mouth and slide my fingers inside you?” Anya questions before diving back in, ever so slowly licking over the witch again, giving her time to answer, if she can.

“Plea…” Tara tries to get out the word please, obviously having gotten enough of it out for Anya to acquiesce by sucking her swollen muscle into her mouth while sliding what feels like three fingers into her sopping center causing her to climax instantly, crying out the ex-demon’s name.

Anya keeps up her ministrations on the witch, stroking steadily in and out of the witch her fingers curled to rub over her g-spot, while sucking and flicking the continuously spasming muscle groaning at the sweet reward escaping from the witch as Tara rolls from one orgasm into another. Anya works hard to keep up with Tara’s bucking hips, breathing in deeply through her nose as she unconsciously sucks stronger on Tara’s clit, making the witch arch up hard as another gush of fluid escapes from her before she collapses on the bed, passed out from the pleasure. Easing away from Tara, Anya groans as she laps gently at the witch, enjoying the flavor of the woman immensely, smiling briefly at the continued twitching of the woman’s body.

Grabbing the covers, Anya pulls them up as she eases up to lay beside Tara, wrapping her arm around the witch as she eases her body close to her side, kissing her gently on the cheek. Anya reaches back to turn the small lamp off before burying her face in the witch’s damp neck, enjoying being close to Tara before allowing her body to relax and slowly fall asleep.

***

Buffy nods to the bouncer as she walks into the Bronze, deciding to spend a couple hours at the bar before going home to the empty house via another trip around Sunnydale. Paying for the soda, she slowly works her way around the bar, smiling as she notices Willow with her girlfriend sitting close to each other in one of the booths. When Willow notices her and waves her over, Buffy smiles and eases in the seat across from the two women.

“Christina, I want you to meet one of my best friends, Buffy. Buffy, this is Christina.” Willow blushes lightly as Christina removes her arm from her shoulders to shake hands with Buffy.

“It’s a pleasure to be meeting wee Willow’s best friend.” Christina smiles as she shakes the small woman’s hand, surprised at the strength in the grip.

“I’m glad to meet you.” Buffy smiles briefly, gauging the woman for a few moments. “So, I won’t stay long I just thought I’d spend some time here before heading home to an empty house.” 

Willow starts to open her mouth to question the words when she realizes what it means and snaps her mouth shut, looking elsewhere. Deciding to change the subject, she smiles a strained smile at the slayer. “Busy night tonight?”

“A little bit busy, but not too bad.” Buffy admits softly. “She ready, or do you want to wait?” 

“You can’t be serious?” Christina questions looking from Willow to Buffy. “I’m starting to wonder ‘bout you my Willow.” Christina raises an eyebrow looking at Willow questioningly. 

“I know you don’t want to believe it, but what I told you is the truth. If you’re willing to walk around Sunnydale for a while, we can prove it to you.” Willow softly states after looking around the area to make sure no one’s listening in.

“Trust me, Christina. There are many, many things that go bump in the night.” Buffy explains. “If you know it and are prepared, there’s a better chance that you’ll stay alive. The people in this town have a habit of explaining things away instead of believing what they see.”

“You two are being for real?” Christina frowns in disbelief. “Okay, just for the hell of it I’ll go with you. But you and I are going to have a wee talk after this.” Christina states seriously looking at Willow.

“And when you find out what I’ve told you is the truth?” Willow questions worriedly. “I want to know if there’s a chance…” Willow trails off turning her gaze briefly to Buffy, noticing the silent support. “A chance that you’ll still want to date me.” Willow whispers softly, her gaze back on the pale blue eyes of the Scottish woman. 

“Oh, Willow, my sweets.” Christina whispers, the brogue a little thicker as she brushes a thumb over the redhead’s cheek. “I don’t think I’ll ever not want to be with ye. But I’m a wee bit worried about ye.” 

“Let’s clear it up.” Buffy states calmly looking at the two women as she slides out of the booth. 

Willow takes a deep breath, smiling as Christina shrugs her shoulders but quickly follows Buffy. ‘Please let her be okay with this.’ Willow mentally states, the woman having been a salvation to her over the past weeks as the tall Scotswoman has wormed her way into her heart with her soft lilting tones, and sparkling eyes. 

***

Buffy strides down the sidewalk, followed by the two women. Keeping her senses open, she listens to the two of them as they quietly talk.

“You mean to tell me that wee little slip of a girl is something like a superhero?” Christina asks incredulously. 

Buffy smirks as they make their way closer to one of the busier cemeteries. 

“Yes, Buffy is the slayer. She’s saved the world…” Willow trails off thinking. “How many times have you saved the world, now?” 

Christina looks at Willow, frowning, as the two women had been whispering to each other, and Willow even questioned Buffy in the same tone. Knowing there’s no way the woman could hear them with her being a good 10-15 yards ahead of them. 

“I don’t know, six or seven I think.” Buffy answers as she slows down at the entrance to the cemetery. Buffy chuckles at the shocked look crossing the Scot’s face. “Keep an eye open, and try not to be too terribly surprised.”

Christina slowly follows Buffy into the cemetery, starting to believe the two women, even against her better judgment. Either that or both women need to be put in the crazy house. 

Willow glances nervously up at the woman, noticing the thoughtful look on her face. Sighing quietly, Willow hunches her shoulders and follows Buffy silently.

“We’ve got company.” Buffy slowly eyes the surrounding area, her senses wiggling. “Be careful, there‘s more than one.” Buffy whispers as her eyes zero in on a gravesite with a hand working its way out of the ground. Continuing her perusal of the area, she slowly turns in a circle, searching out the shadows and the other newer graves. Seeing some movement in the dirt, Buffy nods her head before spinning around nailing the vampire sneaking up behind her in the jaw with her fist, knocking the demon back.

“What the fuck?” Christina blinks at the quickness of Buffy’s attack to the man… vampire she’s fighting, noticing as the face changes quickly and the eyes turn yellow.

“Watch.” Willow softly states keeping her eyes open as she peruses the area, pulling out the bottle of holy water and cross. 

Christina watches as Buffy and the… vampire fight each other viciously, Buffy nailing the vampire with multiple punches before jumping up, kicking him in the face before dropping down to the ground, knocking his feet out from under him. As she pulls out a stake and the vampire disappears in a cloud of dust, Christina runs a shaking hand over her face. 

Buffy snarls as she jumps up, running around the two women jumping up in the air, slamming into the other vampire trying to sneak up on the two women. “You are going to die. You won’t be given the chance to hurt anyone.” Buffy growls as she picks up the vampire, throwing him a good twenty feet before running after him, dusting him before he can stand. 

Slowly standing from where she was kneeling, Buffy sends her senses out, while intently studying the area. Finally allowing herself to relax after a few minutes, she walks up to the two women, brushing off her jeans after she tucks away the stake. Looking from a pale, stunned Christina, to a nervous Willow, Buffy sighs quietly. 

“Christina?” Willow questions softly, placing a hand on the woman’s arm.

“They’re fucking real.” Christina states in stunned surprise. “She fought them, and then she turned them to dust.” Christina’s gaze focuses in on the slayer. “What else is real?” Christina hoarsely questions.

“Werewolves, demons, Gods, or at least Hell Gods.” Buffy shrugs. “A bunch of different kinds of demons, witches and warlocks.” Buffy rattles off quickly. 

Christina blinks as she tries to take in everything that she’s seen and heard. 

Willow gently squeezes the woman’s arm, watching her intently as the stunned blue eyes turn to her, smiling softly as Christina’s eyes warm and she hugs her softly. “Will it be okay, once it settles?”

“Well, it helps that I don’t think you’re fucking loony.” Christina admits, allowing a smirk to cross her face for a moment. “And it also means I’m gonna be a lot more careful.” 

“Do you want to see anymore, or do you want me to walk you two back to your car?” Buffy questions, letting out a relieved sigh when she realizes Christina isn’t going to freak out. 

“I think I’ve seen enough.” Christina’s smile wavers slightly. “If you don’t mind walking us back, I’d appreciate it.” 

Willow sighs and leans into the tall woman as Christina wraps her arm around her, the three walking back to the Bronze, where Christina was parked. “Thanks, Buffy.”

“No problem, Wills. If you two need me, call. It was nice meeting you, Christina. Hope we didn’t end up scaring you away.” Buffy smiles apologetically at the woman.

“It’s a wee bit on the scary side.” Christina nods her head in acknowledgement of that fact. “But it also makes other things make a bit more sense. Pricing of housing, how cheap it is to go to school here, the death rate.” Christina rolls her eyes, sighing quietly. “Let me take the wee one home. It was nice meeting you, too.” Christina allows a genuine smile to cross her face, a dimple showing on her right cheek. 

“Just be careful, and try not to be out by yourself at night.” Buffy smiles then chuckles as Willow hugs her quickly. “Call me, Wills. You still need to come by and meet Phoenix.”

“I will. I promise. It’ll probably be after school ends, though.” Willow releases the slayer before climbing in the vehicle, smiling up at Christina as she shuts the door. Waving to Buffy as Buffy winks and walks away. Willow watches as Christina walks around the car, climbing in beside her. “Are you okay with this?”

“You didn’t make it happen, Willow. You just know about it.” Christina starts the vehicle, quickly driving towards Willow’s house.

“I don’t just know about it, I actively participate in the fighting of it.” Willow admits, her gaze turning to the window, looking at the passing houses. “I got so deep in it, that I went to far and hurt the people I love.” Willow frowns hard looking down too her lap, where she’s wringing her hands together tightly, smiling as Christina gently places her hand over them, squeezing softly. 

“Is that how you lost Tara?” Christina questions gently before pulling her hand away to turn down Willow’s street.

Willow sighs deeply, nodding her head. She’d told Christina about her and Tara breaking up, but not giving her any details. “So much to explain and tell you. Needless to say I am… was a witch. I abused my powers, and for all intents and purposes raped Tara’s mind. And I‘d understand if you don‘t want to have anything to do with me.” Willow whispers before opening the door, to quickly stride up to the door, fumbling with the keys as she tries to unlock the door, whimpering as she feels two hands land on her shoulders, turning her gently around.

“Come here, my wee Willow.” Christina pulls the woman into her arms as she hears the sobs starting to come from the redhead. Taking the keys from the unresisting hand, Christina holds her against her in one arm while unlocking the door with the other hand. Gently urging the redhead to walk into the house, she looks around, shutting the door and walks to the couch, dragging an unresisting Willow down onto her lap, cradling the sobbing woman in her arms. 

After a few long moments of crying, Willow finally brings her tears under control, an occasional shuddered exhale working its way out of her. 

“Feel like talking about it?” Christina questions softly, placing a kiss on the top of Willow’s head while continuing to stroke gently over the woman’s back.

“I don’t come out looking very good.” Willow admits. “I pretty much became a power hungry bitch and thought I was above everyone else. Don’t interrupt, please.” Willow whispers as Christina starts to open her mouth as she looks at the woman. “Let me get everything out then you can decide to run the other way or…” Willow shakes her head, not wanting to think about the possibility of the woman staying, not wanting to get any deeper into hoping for something that probably wouldn’t happen. Taking a deep breath, Willow slowly starts to explain the strange world that is her life, explaining being a witch, as is Tara. Falling in love with the blonde woman, the problems the Scooby group had with Glory, what happened to Tara after their argument, going after Glory after the Hell God stole her mind, through getting back Tara’s mind before they finally destroyed Glory, but not before Buffy sacrificed herself. Taking a moment to get control of her emotions, Willow bites her lip thinking heavily, before continuing on to how she took charge of the group, ordering them around to where she finally decided to bring Buffy back. Explaining how her best friend was ripped out of heaven by her own hands, to how she and Tara argued about Willow’s abuse of the magic. The first forget spell, taking Tara’s memories from her because she didn’t want to argue with the woman through finding out about Buffy’s being in heaven and the subsequent second spell after promising Tara she wouldn‘t do magic. 

Christina frowns deeply, but continues to stroke her hands over the redhead’s shaking back. Trying to comprehend what the woman’s saying with the fact that she just found out that everything the woman’s talking about is real. As she continues to listen to Willow explain how she finally stopped using the magic, knowing it’s too much of a temptation to go back to what she was like, and really truly hating the thing that she’d become to how after months of them being separated, Tara discussed how she could never be with the redhead again, and her own subsequent moving out of the slayer’s house to move back home to help her get her head back in the right frame of mind.

“I’ll understand if you don’t want to see me anymore, Christina.” Willow whispers, afraid to look up into the woman’s eyes, afraid of the condemnation she’ll see there.

“Oh, my wee Willow.” Christina allows a tear to ease down her cheek as she pulls the redhead in tighter against her. “You’ve been through a rough life, haven’t you my wee one?” Christina gently pushes Willow’s head into her neck, smiling gently as the redhead finally wraps both arms around her, crying softly. 

“Please tell me you aren’t going to leave me.” Willow cries out softly, finding an immense amount of comfort in the woman’s arms, not having thought she’d ever feel this way about anyone again.

“Shhh. Try and relax, my sweet red Willow.” Christina gently rocks the woman, continuing to stroke over her back. “I’ll be here for as long as you need me.” 

Willow allows herself to relax more into the woman, hugging her tightly around the neck. “Thank you.” Willow whispers as she gently rubs her cheek against the woman’s shoulder. 

***

Buffy unlocks the door easing into the house, smiling down at Phoenix as she jumps at her barking. “Let’s take you out, Phoenix.” Buffy locks the door behind her before walking to the kitchen, following an eager puppy. Sitting down on the back steps, Buffy sighs quietly as she watches Phoenix run around. “Just you and me tonight, Phoenix. I don’t much feel like going to sleep, what do you say we throw in a movie and eat some popcorn?” 

Phoenix tilts her head, panting at the woman after using the bathroom and running back to her.

“Well, let’s see if you did any damage to anything in the house.” Buffy smiles at Phoenix as she scratches her head. Heading back into the house, she smiles as Phoenix stops to lap up some water before looking at everything with a critical eye, looking for accidents and any teeth marks on anything. Working her way from the kitchen into the dining room, Buffy doesn’t notice, or smell anything. Walking into the living room she chuckles as she sees the half gnawed rawhide and the toys strewn around the living room. Seeing a pillow shifted on the couch, Buffy walks over to the item, chuckling as she notices little black hairs on the item. Continuing her perusal of the room, she doesn’t notice anything else wrong.

“Well, huh.” Buffy turns around looking at the room again, before glancing down at her tail wagging puppy. “You didn’t have any accidents in the house, and I don’t see where you chewed on anything you shouldn’t have. Of course, it looks like you made yourself at home on the couch.” Buffy narrows her gaze on the puppy as she barks at her before jumping up on the piece of furniture, looking at her.

“Damn animal. Let’s get you a treat.” Buffy mutters walking back to the kitchen, digging out a couple of the small milk bones, chuckling as Phoenix barks excitedly. “Tara said she was working with you on sitting. So, sit Phoenix.” Buffy states authoritatively, chuckling as Phoenix tilts her head looking at her. “Sit, Phoenix.” Buffy states again, kneeling down in front of the puppy, smiling as Phoenix finally sits down. “Good, girl.” Buffy hands her a bone, rubbing her head firmly. Standing up, Buffy puts away her weapons before grabbing the remote to curl up on the couch, smiling as Phoenix runs in jumping up beside her on the couch. Turning the television on, Buffy relaxes while rubbing the puppy’s stomach as she flicks through the channels, finally coming across a movie that looks promising.

***

“Easy, my wee one.” Christina whispers as Willow jerks away, looking around disoriented.

Willow blinks her eyes, realizing she’s still curled up in Christina’s arms and that it’s morning. “Goddess, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.”

“You’re okay, Willow.” Christina smiles at the woman as she eases off her lap. “But I would be a liking you to tell me where the bathroom is.” 

“Oh, follow me.” Willow blushes deeply as she leads the way upstairs to the bathroom. “If you want to take a shower or anything, I can get you towels.”

“That’ll be okay?” Christina questions as she stops in the doorway to the bathroom. 

“Of course. Here, wait a minute.” Willow smiles at the woman before walking over to the linen closet pulling out a couple towels and a washcloth. “Here you go, let me by you for a second.” Willow blushes again as Christina shifts out of the way. Kneeling down in front of the bathroom cabinet, Willow pulls out a fresh deodorant, toothpaste and razor blade. “If you need anything else, let me know.”

“I would say fresh clothes, but I be a thinking that yours won’t fit me.” Christina smirks at the redhead as she eases by her.

Willow laughs quietly, shaking her head. “I somehow doubt even my socks would fit you. I could get you a t-shirt and look through my father’s things, see if maybe he might own a pair of sweatpants. That’ll be your best bet.” Willow offers looking up at the woman. 

“I can put my clothes back on. Thanks, Willow.” Christine reaches up to run a finger gently down the redhead’s neck. 

“So, I haven’t managed to scare you off?” Willow questions after swallowing hard.

“No, no matter how hard you tried. I’ll not be running off that easy, my wee one.” Christina smiles. “I’ve decided I like you, so for better or worse you‘re stuck with me unless you tell me to leave.” 

Willow bites her lip, blushing lightly as she looks up into the smiling countenance of the tall Scotswoman. “Let me see what I can find for you.” Willow whispers before turning to go to her parent’s room, her heart feeling lighter than it has in a very long time.

Christina smiles as she gently closes the door to the bathroom, setting the towels down on the sink before turning to the enclosed shower, turning the water on to get hot. Slowly stripping Christina folds her clothes before stepping into the shower, groaning at the water beating down on her, sighing. “I do like you, wee one. You’ve seen what you’ve done and you’re regretting it. I don’t think you’d be making the same mistakes again.” 

***


	20. Chapter 20

“You have to slam the orbs together to destroy them.” Tara looks intently at the slayer as the angry woman slides a knife in the back of her jeans.

“I’m going to take these idiots out one way or the other. Warren killed Katrina I know he did but I can’t prove it.” Buffy growls searching through the weapon’s chest seeing if there’s anything else she can use. 

“Here’s the route that the armored truck is taking. This is your best bet.” Willow hands the printout to the slayer, frowning deeply. “Is there anything else I can do?” Willow questions worriedly, looking from Buffy to Tara and back again.

“No. Thanks for your help researching this, Wills.” Buffy allows a small smile to cross her face before she heads to the door. “I know Christina and you have plans tonight, go have a good night.”

“Be careful, sweetie.” Tara calls after the quickly departing slayer, holding Phoenix as she tries to follow the slayer. “No, Phoenix, honey. You have to stay here.” 

Willow chuckles at the growing puppy. “She’s getting big.”

“Yes, she is. So, where are you and Christina going tonight?” Tara questions, trying to get her thoughts off the slayer and the danger she’s in, smiling softly at the blushing redhead. Glad that Willow has started to come around more often the last couple weeks, the two women slowly becoming friends again.

“She wants to take me to that new Japanese place that fixes the food in front of us.” Willow smiles shyly. “What plans do you and Anya have tonight?” Willow sits down in the chair across from the blonde witch.

“She should be here in about fifteen minutes to half an hour after she closes up the shop.” Tara nibbles on her lip, worrying about Buffy. “We’re just going to stay here, wait for Buffy to get in. These three idiots have me worried. Buffy doesn’t normally have to go up against humans.” Tara feels her heart getting heavy at the thought of the blonde slayer getting hurt, or possibly having to hurt humans knowing it’ll tear her up. Rubbing her forehead, Tara thinks back over the last couple weeks. How with Buffy and Anya’s help, she graduated school with top honors and how Buffy’s still confusing the hell out of her with her mercurial disposition changes. One moment being teasing and playful to being quiet and keeping to herself. 

“Tara?” Willow softly calls the woman’s name, drawing her out of her thoughts.

“Yes?” Tara blinks, eyes focusing back in on the redhead.

“I don’t think I ever really said this, but…” Willow rubs her hand nervously over the arm of the chair before looking back up, looking intently into the curious blue eyes. “I’m sorry for everything I did to you. And even though I never deserved your forgiveness, I want to thank you for giving it to me.” 

“Oh, Willow!” Tara smiles softly at the woman seeing the young woman she first fell in love with finally shining back from the green depths, knowing that Willow is really and truly right with the world again. Standing up she quickly walks over to her and kneels besides her hugging her tightly. “You finally got back to yourself, sweetie.”

“Thanks for making me own up to what I was doing.” Willow cries, hugging her ex-lover tightly. “Between you making me deal with my problems of my own making and then Christina talking with me and helping me see just what I did to you, I finally feel like I’m back to myself now.”

“That’s all I ever wanted for you.” Tara smiles softly as she pulls back brushing loose hairs behind Willow’s ears. “You’re going to be okay now.”

“I am.” Willow smiles tremulously as she wipes the tears from her face. “Just so you know I’ll always love you. You showed me a part of myself I never realized was there. And I understand more of what you told me when you broke up with me that day for good. And no matter how much it hurt, it was really the best thing for us.” 

Tara brushes a tear from Willow’s cheek, smiling gently at the redhead. “Christina is a very lucky woman to have you, Willow. I need to tell her to make sure she takes care of you.” 

Willow chuckles quietly. “She does, Tara. How are you and Anya getting along?”

Tara blushes, then chuckles wickedly as Willow smirks at her. “We’re getting along great. Now that school’s over with, I’ve been going to the shop and helping her during the day. Kind of reorganizing items, seeing what’s selling and what’s not, that way we can mark the stuff down and get rid of it.”

“And I’m sure you’re having lots of smoochies going on in the store when you’re by yourself, also!” Willow jokes with the blonde, finally feeling like she can without it breaking her heart at the thought of the two women together.

Tara chuckles looking down. “Maybe occasionally.” 

“You actually expect me to believe that?” Willow questions with a lifted eyebrow, smirking at the blonde.

“Stop it!” Tara smacks Willow lightly on the leg, smiling at the redhead as she sits back down on the couch, scratching Phoenix‘s head before she jumps down running to the door. Smiling Tara waits for Anya to walk in. 

Willow glances towards the door as it opens. Watching as Anya quickly walks in, shutting the door behind her. “Hi, Anya.” Willow whispers softly, still not real sure how the ex-demon feels about her, not having spent much time with the woman.

“Hi, Willow.” Anya smiles briefly at the redhead, then reaches down to the wiggling Phoenix. “Hi there, Phoenix. Are you being a good girl?” Anya chuckles as Phoenix barks and licks her hand. 

“Of course she is.” Tara chuckles as Anya looks and winks at her. “Close up the shop earlier than you planned to?” Tara questions glancing at the clock.

“Yes. I thought it for the best. I knew you would be worried.” Anya explains, looking knowingly at the blonde as she sits down beside her, kissing her softly on the lips before grunting as Phoenix jumps up into her lap. “You’re too damn big for this, Phoenix!” 

“She’s only about four months old. She’s got a lot of growing to do!” Tara chuckles as she clasps the shopkeeper’s hand in hers, threading their fingers together. 

Anya smiles and squeezes the fingers gently, seeing and feeling the worry practically coming off the witch in waves. Turning her gaze to Willow, she’s surprised the ex-witch isn’t picking up on the feelings coming from Tara. Even with her limited magical abilities, she’s tuned in enough to Tara to feel them.

“I’m going to go. I need to get ready.” Willow smiles at the two women as she stands, quickly walking to the door.

“Be careful, Willow.” Tara calls after the redhead. “You know you’re welcome to come by here anytime.”

“I know. Thanks, Tara.” Willow smiles before turning her gaze on Anya. “Take care of her, Anya. You have a wonderful woman there.”

Anya watches as Willow leaves the house, surprised at the acceptance she saw in the woman’s eyes. “She’s really okay with us now, isn’t she?”

“I think it’s more that she’s okay with the world now.” Tara admits softly, leaning into Anya as she wraps her arm around her shoulder. “I’m worried.”

“I know you are.” Anya whispers, stroking her hand down her lover’s arm, hugging her tightly. “She’ll be okay, Tara. She has to be, we haven’t had a chance to talk with her.” 

Tara nods her head. “I may end up moving in with you, if this isn’t what she wants or causes problems, you know that, right?”

“I know.” Anya sighs quietly. “Not that I don’t want you to be with me whenever possible. But I know that she cares for us, Tara. Every time I catch her looking at either one of us I see longing in her eyes before she turns away or puts that damn slayer look on her face.” 

“You’re positive?” Tara questions softly, shifting so she looks at Anya. “I mean, sometimes I see what you’re talking about, then other times I just see a good friend looking back at me.”

“1200 plus years can’t be wrong, Tara.” Anya smiles softly at the witch brushing her thumb over the worry lines between the witch’s eyes. “Trust me, on this.” Anya whispers brushing her lips softly over Tara’s.

“I trust you.” Tara whispers leaning down against Anya, sighing softly. 

“Can you eat?” Anya holds Tara to her gently. 

“Not right now. Are you hungry?” Tara pulls back to look at the woman, frowning deeply. “I probably should fix something. That way when Buffy gets home, she has something to eat if she’s hungry.” Tara jumps up, striding into the kitchen leaving a bemused Anya sitting on the couch.

“Why don’t you do that?” Anya murmurs to the empty room, shaking her head. “We have got to get this thing figured out. Between Buffy’s hot and cold routine with both of us, and Tara feeling guilty over her feelings for Buffy, I have got to knock some sense into these two!” Anya looks down in surprise as she hears a quiet bark come from Phoenix. “You agree?” As Phoenix licks her hand, Anya chuckles. “So you and I are the two smart ones in this family, huh? Damn good thing they have us then!” Anya laughs quietly as Phoenix wags her tail enthusiastically. “Let me see what Tara’s up to.” 

Anya follows Phoenix into the kitchen, watching as Tara starts chopping up vegetables throwing them in a container. “What are you fixing?”

“Beef stew.” Tara bites her lip as she turns the meat before turning back to chop more vegetables. 

Sitting down at the island, Anya silently watch’s Tara for a few minutes. “Want any help with anything?”

“No, thank you.” Tara looks up briefly, a quick smile crossing her face before she turns back pulling down spices to throw in with the meat. 

“Where’s Dawn?” Anya questions wondering why the teen isn’t in the other room.

“Her friend Kaylee’s parents took the two of them to their summer house at the beach for a couple weeks. I thought I mentioned it to you?” Tara looks up confusion showing in her eyes.

“You might have. But there’s a good possibility that I might have been distracted at the time.” Anya admits, smiling softly at the witch.

Tara blushes lightly turning back to the meat. Adding the water and additional seasonings, Tara slowly adds all the vegetables she’d chopped, stirring the items gently before covering the pot and turning the gauge down to let the stew simmer. Walking over to Anya, she wraps her arms around the woman’s waist and hooks her chin over her shoulder, hugging her tightly. “I love you.” Tara whispers softly.

“I love you, too.” Anya hugs Tara tightly as she tilts her cheek down to lay on the witch’s shoulder. “She’s going to be okay, Tara. I promise. If not, you get to kick my ass.”

“You enjoy it too much when I do that.” Tara smiles, holding Anya tightly. “I wish we could afford a cell phone. When I get a job teaching that’s going to be the first thing I buy is cell phones for all of us.” Tara sighs deeply.

“We don’t have to wait for you to get a full-time job, Tara. I’d be willing to pay for the phones.” Anya offers softly, knowing she’d been over this type of thing before with the witch.

“Anya, you know I can’t accept you doing that.” Tara whispers pulling back gently to look in the woman’s eyes. “You do too much already.”

“You don’t let me do hardly anything.” Anya frowns. “Tara, I make good money running the Magic Box. I also have quite a bit of money put away from when I was a vengeance demon.”

“You got paid for being a vengeance demon?” Tara questions, tilting her head.

“Sort of.” Anya grins mischievously. “Through the years some of my more… happy customers would give me tokens of their appreciation. I have multiple boxes in different banks holding jewelry. I can send a couple items to the auction house, and none of us would be hurting for money for a very long time to come.”

“You’re kidding?” Tara blinks in surprise. 

“No, actually I’m very serious.” Anya admits, looking seriously at Tara. “Would you let me help you?”

Tara stands there in shock, looking at Anya. “Anya…” Slowly disentangling herself from the ex-demon, she pulls one of the stools to where she’s sitting beside the ex-demon. “I can’t accept your help, sweetie.” Tara runs a hand down Anya’s cheek. “And I know Buffy is stubborn enough not to accept it, either. She’s trying her best to pay me back for the money I gave her for Phoenix. We’ve had a couple arguments over that.” Tara admits, frowning. 

“You’re tensing up again.” Anya points out looking at the tense body of the witch. 

“I can’t help it.” Tara mutters, standing up to pace back and forth, glancing out the window at the fading sun. “Every time she goes out there I’m afraid something’s going to happen. This shit with the stupid idiots really has me worried. She’s never had to go up against humans before, Anya. And if Warren did kill Katrina, there’s a possibility he’s going to try and hurt her.”

“Do you know where she’s going?” Anya questions, watching Tara stride back and forth in the small area. “And can you try to calm down, you’re getting Phoenix riled.” Anya sighs looking down at the puppy as she alternates whimpering and growling lowly.

“Damn it! No, I don‘t know where exactly she is.” Tara mutters as she slows down, reaching for the puppy. “Come here, Phoenix.” 

“Does she do that often?” Anya blinks a couple times as Tara sits down on the floor, Phoenix climbing into her lap, pushing against the witch.

“What, get upset? Actually, the few times Buffy and I have argued and she’s been in the same room she has gotten upset. She‘s pretty tuned into our emotions.” Tara explains softly as she calms the dog, sighing heavily. 

Anya tilts her head watching as Tara pets the puppy, calming her down. Anya decides right then and there that one way or another before the next week is out, she was going to have a very serious discussion with Buffy, whether Tara wants her to or not. “How about we curl up on the couch and you try and relax. I’ll make you a cup of tea.” Anya states calmly as she stands filling up the kettle, turning it on before pulling down a mug. Digging through the different teas, she finally pulls out a honey chamomile bag, placing it in the mug before hunting out the honey, placing it beside the mug. 

“Thanks, Anya.” Tara whispers watching the woman gather her tea makings.

“Go get comfortable in the living room. I’ll bring the tea to you when it’s ready.” Anya urges softly, smiling as Tara nods her head, easing Phoenix off her lap before standing and slowly walking out of the kitchen. Turning back to the kettle, Anya waits for it to boil while thinking about the two women that are slowly but surely becoming her life.

***

Buffy growls silently as night falls across Sunnydale. Glancing at the stops that the armored truck is supposed to make, she tries to figure out where Warren, Jonathan and that other nerd would decide would be the best place to hijack the truck. Making a calculated guess she heads across town.

“I SO do not have time for you, right now!” Buffy growls ducking a swing from the vampire that jumped out at her from the alleyway.

“Make time, little girl.” The vampire hisses, slamming a fist into the slayer’s stomach before grunting in pain as she knees him hard in the balls, making him drop to the ground in pain.

“I said I don’t have time for you!” Buffy growls angrily, staking him quickly before continuing on her way unconsciously rubbing her aching stomach. Jogging across town, Buffy keeps her eyes open, a small smile crossing her face as she eyes Jonathan looking around nervously. Slowing down, she hides in the shadows as she sneaks up on the young man, glancing around she snarls her nose as she watches Warren flip the truck with the other guy egging him on. 

Quickly snatching Jonathan back, with her hand over his mouth, she hisses in his ear. “You’re going to jail, Jonathan. I would have thought you had learned your lesson the last time you decided to play games.” She frowns when she watches his eyes silently begging her to release him. “You warn them, I’m going to beat you to within an inch of your life then drop you off outside the police station with a confession attached to you, understood?” 

Jonathan nods his head quickly, the fear obvious in his eyes. As Buffy slowly pulls her hand away, he lets out a shaky breath. “Thank God. You got to stop him. He’s gone off the deep end. He killed his ex-girlfriend, Buffy.” Jonathan whispers begging her. “He’s got a power boost you got to destroy the orbs to beat him.”

Buffy narrows her gaze on Jonathan. “Why the change of heart, Jonathan?”

“I thought it was all going to be fun and games, but he went over the edge with Katrina. I never really wanted to hurt anyone, Buffy.” Jonathan quietly begs her. “Please, I promise to never, ever do anything like this again. Destroy the orbs.” 

Buffy growls quietly, knowing that Jonathan’s telling her the truth, since she already knows that she has to destroy the orbs. “Don’t fuck with me, Jonathan. I’ve about had it with you and your games.” Buffy warns before slowly working her way to the corner, watching as Warren rips the doors off the back of the truck pulling the bags of money out. 

“Andrew, get your ass over here and help me unload the truck. Where the hell did Jonathan disappear to?” Warren yells as he tosses more bags out of the back of the truck.

“I don’t know, but it never fails he disappears when there’s work to be done.” Andrew grunts as he picks up two of the bags of money, carrying them the short distance to the vehicle, tossing them in the trunk. 

Buffy sneaks up on the sandy haired man, called Andrew. As he turns back to the armored vehicle she smacks him on the back of the head with a stake, knocking him out. “Coming back for you, ANDREW.” Buffy stresses the boy’s name, before quickly easing up to the outside of the armored truck.

“Andrew? Where the hell did you go, you’re falling behind.” Warren bitches as he throws some more bags out. “Bunch of idiots I’m working with. The less work you guys do, the less money you get!” 

“How about you don’t get any money at all?” Buffy snarls as she spins around in front of the opened car, daring Warren to come out. 

“Oooh. It’s the slayer.” Warren shivers as if he’s scared, before smirking as he quickly strides out of the armored car, watching as Buffy backs up, watching him intently. “I’m going to so enjoy kicking your ass, you know that? And after I kick your ass, I plan on fucking it!” Warren laughs evilly as he works his way closer to the slayer.

“You aren’t getting anywhere near me, you sick bastard!” Buffy growls as she jumps up, doing a quick spin kick. Surprised when she lands that he just stands there smirking at her.

“That isn’t going to get it done, honey.” Warren chuckles at the surprised slayer. “I’ve got a bit of a power boost and there ain’t no way you’re going to be able to beat me!” Warren snarls as he slams his fist into Buffy’s cheek.

Buffy shifts as she sees the punch coming at her, but not quickly enough to dodge it completely. As her head snaps back, she follows the flow of the hit, spinning away from Warren eyeing him, trying to figure out where he’s hiding the orbs. Not holding back, she comes in swinging, knocking him back but not knocking him down. Continuing the fast, hard punches, Buffy grunts as Warren slams his fist in her ribs. As she feels one of them give, Buffy cries out in pain.

“Oooh, I like that sound.” Warren growls as he slams another fist into her ribs time and time again, chuckling madly as he hears the satisfying crunches.

“Under his jacket, Buffy, in the bags hooked around his waist!” Jonathan yells as he sees the slayer slowly get up from the ground, holding her ribs. “Come on, Buffy! I know you can do it!” Jonathan whispers, frowning.

Buffy groans, as she makes a last ditch effort by slamming her body into Warren’s, her hands reaching around the guys waist, as they fall back onto the bags of money. Feeling the bag, she yanks it away from him crying out in pain as she slides away from him. Pulling the orbs out of the pouch, she looks up into Warren’s shocked eyes. Slamming them together, she growls as they break apart. Slowly trying to stand, she drops back to the ground for a moment, trying to catch her breath. 

“Fucking bitch! This isn’t the last of it.” Warren snarls as he runs over to the car, yanking on the jet pack strapping it on as Buffy slowly stands trying to make it over to him. “We’ll meet again, Slayer. As for you, Jonathan?” Warren turns his gaze towards Jonathan. “Better pray that I don’t find you.” 

Buffy watches in disbelief as Warren takes off into the air, flying away. “No, way.” She whispers, dropping back to her knees, grasping her ribs. 

“Is there anything I can do?” Jonathan questions as he runs up beside the slayer, frowning at the pale woman. 

“Get the fuck away from me.” Buffy snarls. “You better plan on being on your best behavior, because this is your last get out of jail card, Jonathan. Call the cops, explain to them that you came across the armored car being robbed, that a concerned citizen was able to knock out one of the robbers, and scared the other one away. All that money better still be here when the cops arrive, understand me?” Buffy slowly stands, her arm tight against her ribs, as she stares Jonathan down.

“Go, Buffy. I’ll call the cops.” Jonathan whispers defeated as he slowly walks back to the car. Tying Andrew up before pulling the cell phone out of the car, Jonathan calls the police.

Buffy slowly walks away, heading towards the house, listening as Jonathan calls in the attempted robbery. Her body hunched over her ribs protectively as she makes her way as quickly as possible towards her house, silently praying that she doesn’t run into any trouble on the way.

***


	21. Chapter 21

Tara stirs the stew before trying a bite, frowning as she tries to figure out what it needs. Adding a little more pepper and onion salt, she stirs the stew meditatively for a few minutes, until all of a sudden Phoenix starts barking and howling at the front door. Dropping the spoon, she runs out of the kitchen towards the door as Anya comes flying down the stairs from where she’d went up to use the bathroom. 

Throwing the door open Tara groans as the slayer practically collapses in her arms. “Goddess!” Tara cries, trying to hold the woman up, so she doesn’t hit the floor. “Anya!”

“I’m here.” Anya wraps her arms around the slayer, helping Tara move the slayer towards the couch. “Where are you hurt?” Anya questions, as they lay Buffy gently on the couch. 

“Phoenix, go lay down, please!” Tara hoarsely states to the puppy that’s running around, growling and whimpering. With a shaking hand, Tara brushes the hair away from Buffy’s face, frowning at the bruised, swollen cheek and the blackening eye. “Where are you hurt, Buffy?” Tara questions the obviously disoriented slayer. 

“Ribs mostly.” Buffy finally whispers, her eyes closing.

“Anya?” Tara questions as she pushes Buffy’s shirt up out of the way.

“I’m on it.” Anya jumps up, running to get the first aid kit, pain pills and ice.

“Buffy, I can use my powers to help heal you, but there are side effects.” Tara looks up into the slayer’s pain-filled eyes.

“What?” Buffy swallows, closing her eyes briefly as the pain shoots through her side. 

“To heal you properly, it will link us in a way. It‘ll also take quite a bit of my power to heal you completely.” Tara frowns, trying to think of how to explain it.

“No.” Buffy states adamantly. “I’ll heal on my own with the slayer healing. Don’t drain yourself for this.” Buffy whimpers loudly as she shifts and she feels her ribs shift. “It’ll probably only take three days give or take for them to heal.”

“Here.” Anya frowns as she sees the bruising on the slayer’s side. “Is there any internal damage?”

“I can’t tell.” Tara admits, biting her lip. “Buffy, we should get you to the hospital. There could be more damage than just your broken ribs.” Tara gently places the ice against the slayer’s ribs.

“I’ll be okay.” Buffy shakes her head, frowning hard. “Don’t have the money for the hospital bills. Wrap them up.” 

“I’ll pay the damn hospital bills.” Anya growls at the slayer.

“No, you won’t!” Buffy snarls at the ex-demon. “I’ll be fine, get me wrapped up, I’ll take a handful of pain pills and crash. Simple as that!”

“Fucking pain in the ass.” Tara growls as she yanks some ace bandages out of the first aid kit. “Anya, can you prop her up while I wrap her?”

Anya nods her head, frowning heavily. Shifting behind Buffy, she pulls the shirt up to keep it out of the way as Tara gingerly starts wrapping Buffy’s ribs.

“Is this too tight or not tight enough?” Tara questions the slayer as she wraps her ribs.

“A little tighter might be good.” Buffy groans as she feels the ribs grating against each other. 

Tara flinches as she hears the pain in Buffy’s voice. Unwrapping what she’d done, she quickly re-works the wrapping, pulling it snugger as she wraps the slayer’s ribs. “Better?”

“Perfect.” Buffy nods her head, closing her eyes as she tries to concentrate on breathing and ignoring the pain shooting through her side. 

Tara finishes wrapping the slayer’s ribs, nodding to Anya to lay the slayer back down. “Do you want to stay down here, or do you want to try and make it up the stairs to your own bed?” Tara questions quickly as she opens the pain pills, shaking out five of them into her palm handing them to the shaking slayer before grabbing the water Anya had the foresight to bring with her. 

Buffy pops the pills in her mouth, accepting the glass of water from the witch, her hands shaking so bad from the pain that she splashes the water over her.

“Let me.” Tara whispers, wrapping her hand over Buffy’s to help steady her, tilting the glass to her lips while watching Buffy quickly swallow the pills. Putting the glass on the coffee table, Tara looks intently at the slayer.

“Bed, in a little while.” Buffy murmurs, easing back down on the couch from where she’d shifted up slightly to drink the water. 

Anya works down to the end of the couch, quickly untying the slayer’s Doc Martin’s and gently pulling them off. 

Tara places the ice back on Buffy’s ribs, her hands starting to shake. “What happened?” Tara hoarsely whispers looking back at Buffy.

“Warren.” Buffy rasps. “Got the orbs, but he got in a couple good shots first. Jonathan actually helped, but Warren got away with a fucking jet pack.” Buffy grouses, her eyes closed the pain obvious on her face. 

“Rest for now, Buffy. Is there anything you need?” Tara questions softly, her hand stroking the hair off the slayer’s forehead to gently cup her cheek, surprised as Buffy presses her face into her hand. 

“No, thank you.” Buffy whispers as she allows herself to enjoy the witch’s soft caresses. 

“I’ll go put up the stew. I don’t think any of us are going to be eating tonight.” Anya clasps her hands on Tara’s shoulders, smiling down at the witch tilting her head knowingly towards the slayer.

Tara looks towards Buffy, seeing the closed eyes and the way she’s pressing in against her caress. Looking back up at Anya, she sighs nodding her head in acceptance that Buffy obviously does care. 

“You fixed stew?” Buffy questions hoarsely.

“Stew and a big salad.” Tara admits softly, brushing her thumb over the slayer’s cheek for a few moments before easing her hand away. “Let me get a wash cloth and wipe some of the dirt off your face. Would you like some juice, or something?”

Slowly opening her eyes, Buffy nods her head. “Juice would be great.” As Tara goes to stand, Buffy reaches for her hand, grasping it gently. “Sorry for being a bitch earlier.”

“Don’t worry about it, Buffy.” Tara smiles softly down at the slayer. “Let me go get the cloth and your juice.”

Buffy sighs as she closes her eyes, smiling as she feels a warm tongue lick over her hand. “Come to see how I am now that Tara’s disappeared, huh? She wasn’t mad at you Phoenix. She just wanted to make sure I’m okay.” Buffy scratches the puppy’s head gently.

Tara watches as Buffy pets Phoenix. As Phoenix looks at her, she smiles at the puppy before walking completely into the living room. “Here, Phoenix.” Tara kneels besides the couch, handing Phoenix a piece of Beggin’ Strips that the dog loves before gently wiping the slayer’s face clean. Placing the damp cloth aside, Tara reaches for the juice. Placing the straw in the slayer’s mouth, she smiles as Buffy quickly drinks the juice. 

“Thank you.” Buffy whispers, finally opening her eyes searching the witch’s worried eyes. “I’ll be okay, honestly.”

“Did you damage anything else with the broken ribs?” Tara questions softly. “You didn’t puncture a lung or anything else, did you?”

“No, I’m pretty sure I didn’t. I’m not having any other pain from that area, except for the ribs themselves.” Buffy admits, as she raises her other hand to wipe it across her eyes. 

“Are you hurt elsewhere, besides the shiner you have?” Tara smiles crookedly at the slayer, finally allowing herself to relax a tiny bit.

“No, not really.” Buffy sighs quietly, her eyes closing.

“Here’s an ice pack for her face.” Anya hands it to Tara, smiling gently at the witch. “How long will it take for the pain pills to kick in?”

“Soon, hopefully.” Buffy whimpers as she shifts slightly on the couch. 

“Try and stay still.” Tara admonishes quietly as she gently lays the ice pack on Buffy’s cheek, looking up at Anya. Reaching up, Tara grasps the ex-demon’s hand, squeezing gently. 

“Would you be more comfortable upstairs?” Anya frowns looking at the slayer lying on the couch. 

“Probably.” Buffy admits, slowly opening her pain filled eyes. “I just don’t think I can make it up the stairs.”

“We could carry you.” Anya suggests looking from Buffy to Tara. “Couldn’t we do one of those chair things with our arms, carrying her up the stairs? She’s going to need to get up there anyway, if she needs to use the bathroom.”

“We could. She doesn’t weigh anything.” Tara turns to Buffy, watching her intently. “Even with carrying you, your ribs are going to probably get jostled. Want to go now, wait for the pills to kick in, or wait until you have to go up the stairs?”

Buffy frowns as she thinks for a moment. “I don’t want to make you two carry me. I’ll probably be able to make it up the stairs later.”

“Buffy!” Tara growls the slayer’s name. “We can carry you! It’s not a big deal. So, do you want to wait for the pills to kick in, or go now that way you can rest comfortably in your own bed?”

Anya bites back a laugh as the two women stare each other down. “Forget it! Your choices just disappeared. Tara, try and shift around the other side of Buffy.” Anya gently pulls the ice packs away from the snarling slayer, setting them on the coffee table. Waiting for Tara to ease her leg on Buffy’s other side. Both women gently ease an arm around the slayer’s back and the other under her legs. “Ready?” Anya questions softly, over Buffy’s protestations.

“One, two, three.” Both women gently lift the slayer as Anya and Tara shift slowly from the couch. “Sorry, sweetie.” Tara murmurs as she hears Buffy grunt in pain as she’s shifted. 

“It’s okay.” Buffy whimpers, wrapping her arms around the two women’s backs as they carefully carry her up the stairs. 

“Do you need to use the bathroom now, before we take you to your room?” Tara questions as they reach the top of the stairs.

“Uhh.” Buffy blushes deeply.

“Bathroom.” Anya states calmly as the three women slowly work their way into the bathroom. “Can you do this on your own, or do you need help?” 

“I’ll figure it out on my own.” Buffy grumbles, frowning.

Tara sighs as she and Anya gently set the slayer on her feet. Not giving the slayer a chance, Tara nods to Anya before sliding her hands down to quickly unbutton and unzip the slayer’s pants. “I’m closing my eyes to help protect your sensibilities. Anya, can you do the same?” 

“Of course.” Anya smiles at Tara before closing her eyes, while holding onto Buffy.

Buffy blushes even more as Tara closes her eyes, as she gently eases her pants and panties down, before standing, helping Buffy to sit on the toilet. 

“We’ll go outside to give you some privacy.” Anya reaches ahead, grasping Tara’s hand as the two slowly make their way out of the bathroom with minimal banging into things.

Buffy sighs quietly after the two women leave, shutting the door behind them. “This is absolutely embarrassing.” Buffy grumbles before relaxing enough to use the bathroom, sighing in relief. Quickly finishing, Buffy flushes the toilet before trying to stand, crying out in pain as she twists her body, making her ribs grate against each other painfully.

“Buffy! We’re coming in.” Tara yells, hearing Buffy cry out, her and Anya come barreling into the bathroom. “Tried doing it yourself, didn’t you?” Tara states more than questions as she and Anya help Buffy to stand before Tara quickly pulls Buffy’s pants and panties up, leaving the pants undone, figuring she’d probably end up taking them off anyway. “Bedroom.” Tara nods towards Anya as they lift Buffy, quickly carrying her to the bedroom carefully maneuvering to yank the covers down before lying Buffy down gently. 

“Do you want to bother with sleepwear, or just sleep in your underwear?” Anya questions as she pulls off the slayer’s socks, her hands quickly shifting up to slide her pants down over her legs.

Tara sighs quietly at Buffy looks away, blushing in embarrassment. “Buffy, there’s no need to be embarrassed.” Tara eases the slayer’s shirt off. “Do you want a nightshirt?”

“Please.” Buffy states shortly, clenching her teeth tightly as the two women gently take her clothes off, trying to ignore the soft hands accidentally brushing against her body. 

“There, all situated for the night.” Anya states calmly as she pulls the covers gently over the slayer. 

“Thank you.” Buffy keeps her head turned to the side until the two women silently leave her room. 

“Come on, Phoenix. Let’s go downstairs.” Tara murmurs softly to the dog. “If you need anything, yell.” Tara sighs softly as she leaves the room, following Anya down the stairs.

Tara walks straight to the kitchen, opening the back door for Phoenix to go out before stepping out on the steps, sitting down staring up at the dark sky. 

Anya slowly follows Tara, grabbing the holy water and cross that Tara had given a cursory glance to before continuing to go outside. “She’ll kick your ass for this when she gets better.”

“Can’t kick my ass for something she doesn’t know about.” Tara whispers watching the stars twinkle up in the sky. “She can’t even stand for us to help her or see her unclothed, Anya.”

“No, she can’t stand the thought of needing help, Tara.” Anya explains. “She’s stubborn and pigheaded and doesn’t like accepting help. You know that even better than I do.” Anya finally sits down behind Tara, placing her legs gingerly on either side of the witch, before wrapping her arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. “Tell me honestly, wouldn’t you be embarrassed if you were hurting and needed help like she did?”

Tara thinks for a minute, wanting to deny that she’d be embarrassed before groaning and dropping her chin on her chest. “Don’t make sense, Anya. I want to be upset and you’re trying to make me see reason.”

Anya chuckles softly, squeezing Tara gently. “She’ll be better in a couple days.”

“Yeah, but that bastard is still out there, Anya.” Tara sighs quietly, reaching down to pet Phoenix after she butts her hand.

“Hopefully Jonathan turned him in, like Buffy told him to.” Anya places a soft kiss on the witch’s neck. “Come on, let’s go inside. That way if Buffy yells, we’ll hear her.”

“Okay.” Tara sighs, allowing a small smile to cross her face as the two women stand, walking into the house. Stopping at the refrigerator, Tara pulls out another juice for Buffy before turning the kettle on. 

“Take that up to her, I’ll fix you another mug of tea. Any special requests?” Anya questions as she grasps Tara’s mug before reaching up for the tea bags.

“Whatever you make is fine.” Tara watches Anya for a moment as the woman sets down the tea bags, turning to look at her. “Thank you.” Tara whispers, wrapping the woman up in a tight hug, kissing her softly on the neck. 

“You’re welcome.” Anya hugs Tara back, chuckling softly. “I love you, and as soon as Buffy’s aware enough, we’re having a discussion.”

“We’ll see.” Tara rubs her cheek over Anya’s shoulder, enjoying the hug before pulling back slightly, placing a soft kiss on her lips. Groaning quietly as Anya gently deepens the kiss, softly stroking their tongues against one another before bringing the kiss to a soft series of light presses. “Goddess, I love you.” Tara whispers tilting her head against Anya’s.

“Go check on the disgruntled slayer.” Anya brushes her hand down Tara’s neck, smiling as Tara closes her eyes. 

“Okay.” Tara sighs smiling softly before grabbing the juice and slowly heading towards Buffy’s room, chuckling as she sees Phoenix curled up on the end of Buffy’s bed. 

Buffy glances towards the door as Tara comes in with some juice, watching her silently as she sets it down on the nightstand within reach before slowly backing out of the room. 

“Let me know if she bothers you and I’ll make her come out.” Tara offers quietly before turning and heading down the hallway to go downstairs.

Buffy sighs silently as she slowly reaches for the juice, shifting the straw so it bends at the proper angle so she can slowly sip it with minimal fuss and movement. As she starts to feel a little woozy, the pain pills finally kicking in, Buffy sets the juice down pulling the covers more firmly around her neck as she smiles at the warmth of Phoenix lying at her feet. “I’m crazy, aren’t I, Phoenix? They’re just being helpful, nothing more, right?” Buffy chuckles as Phoenix slowly works her way up the bed to lay down gently beside her. Rubbing her hand over the dog’s head, Buffy sighs quietly. “What do you think, Phoenix? Is there something there with those two? Or is Tara just being her usual caring self and Anya being helpful?” Carefully shifting her body to try and get a little more comfortable, Buffy allows the pain pills to finally do their job, slowly falling out of consciousness. 

***

Anya smiles as she sets the tea down beside Tara. “How’s grumpy?”

Tara shrugs as she picks up her tea. “She didn’t say anything. Phoenix is lying on the bed with her. I figure the pain pills should be kicking in anytime, so she’ll probably be snoozing before long.” Tara blows gently over the cup before sipping the tea.

“What are you wanting to do tonight? Because we need to do something to get your mind off grumpy butt upstairs.” Anya sits down beside Tara, patting her gently on the leg.

“Got anything in mind?” Tara questions, quirking her lip at the shopkeeper. 

“I know one thing that keeps your brain from working too hard.” Anya wiggles her eyebrows at the witch, before chuckling. 

“Got that right.” Tara admits, laughing quietly as she sets down her tea, tilting her head against Anya’s shoulder. “You definitely have a tendency to make me forget anything and everything but what you’re doing to me.”

“When I put my mind to it. Sometimes I don’t want you to be that out of it.” Anya admits. “I kind of like having you still comprehensive. I kind of really like the wicked things you do back.” Anya admits kissing the top of Tara’s head as she gently eases her arm around the witch, hugging her gently.

“I love you, sweetie.” Tara murmurs as she closes her eyes taking a deep cleansing breath.

“I love you, too.” Anya smiles. “Do you think if we went upstairs you might be able to rest?”

“I might be able to crash just from the emotional turmoil.” Tara admits quietly.

“Finish your tea, then we’ll go upstairs and see if you can’t get some sleep.” Anya offers softly. 

“Just sleep?” Tara questions seriously.

“If that’s all you want, which I figure you‘re confused and upset enough without throwing us into the mix tonight.” Anya presses her lips to Tara’s cheek after the witch shifts. 

“Thanks, honey.” Tara sighs as she grasps the mug, sipping the tea as she quietly watches Anya turn everything off but the light by the end of the couch before checking the door and heading into the kitchen to check the back door. Finishing the tea, Tara turns off the light at the end of the couch before taking her mug into the kitchen, placing the mug in the sink as she hugs Anya after she locks the back door. 

Anya hugs Tara back gently. “Let’s get you upstairs and ready for bed.” Anya whispers into Tara’s ear before releasing the witch, clasping her hand in hers as they make their way upstairs to Tara’s bedroom.

“I’m going to look in on Buffy before coming to bed.” Tara offers quietly as she stops outside the slayer’s room.

“See you in a few minutes.” Anya watches as Tara gently pushes the door the rest of the way open, walking into the slayer’s room. Silently Anya goes to the bathroom, doing her nightly ritual before walking to the bedroom.

***

Tara sighs quietly as she looks at Phoenix glance up at her from where she’s lying against the sleeping slayer’s side. “You probably aren’t supposed to be up there, but I’m not going to argue.” Tara softly tells the puppy before looking at an obviously sleeping slayer. Reaching down, Tara brushes the hair from the slayer’s forehead, looking at her worriedly. Placing the pain pills beside the half bottle of juice, in case Buffy wakes up needing them, Tara turns her gaze back on the slayer. Watching her for a few minutes, Tara finally brushes the back of her fingers against the slayer’s cheek before turning and leaving the slayer’s room, walking down to her bedroom, smiling as she watches Anya slowly strip her clothes off before pulling on a silky negligee. Smiling at the ex-demon’s predilection for the sexy sleepwear, Tara gently shuts the door. 

“She okay?” Anya questions as she folds down the covers, climbing in between the sheets and propping her head up on her hand as she watches Tara change.

Tara slides her shorts on before unhooking her bra, pulling it off to toss in the hamper as she digs around for one of her tank tops to pull on. 

Anya bites her lip as Tara’s breasts sway gently as she leans over the dresser drawer. Turning her gaze to Tara’s butt, she rolls her eyes. “Like that’s any help.” Anya grumbles as she plops down on her back, looking up at the ceiling.

“What was that, honey?” Tara questions as she slides the drawer shut, pulling the tank top on as she walks to the bed, turning the light off before climbing in beside Anya.

“Just made the mistake of watching you change.” Anya grins at Tara, her eyes twinkling. 

“Hmmm. Liked what you saw?” Tara turns on her side to look at Anya.

“Always.” Anya admits quietly, reaching up to tuck some loose hair behind Tara’s ear. “I never realized the absolutely sexy, gorgeous, voluptuous, kick ass body you were hiding all these years.” Anya grins as Tara blushes, looking down. “I can talk about doing all kinds of nasty wicked things with you and it doesn’t make you look twice, I say that and you blush. You are one strange woman, Tara Maclay.”

“Not just say, but do.” Tara chuckles as she eases her body in against Anya’s. Wrapping her arm around Anya’s waist as she tucks her head in against her shoulder, Tara sighs softly. “And yes, I know I’m strange.” Tara grumbles before snuggling further into her lover as Anya wraps her arms around her hugging her against her side.

“Go to sleep, Tara.” Anya whispers kissing Tara on the head. 

“I love you, Anya.” Tara whispers as she shifts her body around, burying her face in Anya’s neck before kissing the skin within reach.

“I love you, too.” Anya smiles, squeezing the witch gently as she finally feels Tara starting to relax.

***


	22. Chapter 22

Anya finishes fixing breakfast, placing a couple plates in the oven to keep warm while taking one piled high plate, placing it on a tray before opening the back door to let Phoenix back in. “Be quiet, Phoenix. Pretty much everyone else is still asleep, okay?” Anya chuckles as Phoenix wags her tail and heads towards her food bowl. Placing the large glass of juice on the tray and making sure she has everything else, she slowly carries the tray up the stairs gently pushing the door open to the slayer’s bedroom. 

Smiling as she looks at the slayer rubbing her face as she wakes up. “Here’s breakfast. I don’t think I’m quite up to par to Tara’s cooking, but I don’t usually ruin breakfast food.” Anya explains quietly as she sets the tray down on the dresser before going over to help prop Buffy up. “How are your ribs this morning?”

“Sore.” Buffy admits, grunting as she shifts up, wincing at the pain shooting through her body. “Better than last night, I can probably maneuver around by myself today.”

“Don’t push it. Rest is the order of the day.” Anya tucks the covers into the slayer before turning back to grab the tray, carefully placing it across the slayer’s lap as she sits down on the edge of the bed, holding it steady. 

“I could eat downstairs.” Buffy grumbles as she stabs a sausage link, shoving it in her mouth.

“Stop bitching.” Anya stares the slayer down as the hazel eyes shoot up in surprise. “You and I need to have a very serious talk. And I think it’s about time for that to happen.”

“Anya!” Tara hisses from the doorway as she pulls the robe around her tying the sash.

“Go downstairs and eat your breakfast. I left it in the oven to keep it warm.” Anya stands looking into Tara’s angry blue eyes. “I’m done with pussy footing around. Watching you tying yourself up in knots, if you aren’t doing it to yourself, Buffy’s doing it with her being bitchy or ignoring us. How many times in the last three weeks have you come over so damn tense that you couldn’t sleep? I said when this was over with Warren this discussion was going to happen. For all intents and purposes it’s done. It’s my turn, so go downstairs.”

“I might as well pack my stuff now.” Tara growls spinning around on her heel heading back to her bedroom and slamming the door.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Buffy snarls after she hears the bedroom door slam as Anya turns back to look at her.

“This is about all the damn looks back and forth and the fact that you definitely care about Tara. Hell, the fact that you actually love her. The fact that I think you care about me and may even like me more than just as a friend.” Anya starts quickly, picking up the tray placing it on the nightstand as she sits back down right beside Buffy, staring her in the eyes. “It’s about this.” Anya growls angrily, quickly placing both hands on either side of Buffy’s face, capturing the slayer’s lips in a heated kiss. Quickly sliding her tongue in the slayer’s unresisting mouth, swirling her tongue around Buffy’s, groaning as Buffy finally starts to respond to the kiss, gently stroking back as a tentative hand reaches up to cup Anya’s neck.

Buffy whimpers quietly as Anya finally pulls away from the surprisingly intoxicating kiss. 

Anya watches Buffy intently as the slayer’s eyes slowly open, surprise, wonder and a hint of fear showing in their depths. “You love Tara. I know this for a fact. You two have been dancing around each other for months. You running hot and cold has been tearing her up inside. And then there’s the fact that she feels guilty as hell about loving you at the same time she loves me. I’m not going to deny the fact that I think you are an extremely sexy, wonderful, beautiful person, Buffy. I’ve come to care about you deeply, and given half a chance I could come to love you also.” Anya watches as the tears slowly come to Buffy’s eyes as Anya explains about how it’s been bothering Tara, and as Buffy tries to shift her face away, she grabs hold of her head more firmly holding it in place making her keep eye contact. “Now, you’ve got a few choices here, Buffy. You can decide to just stay friends with us, but there will be no more of this flirting one moment and the cold shoulder the next. It’s driving Tara crazy. Hell, the few times you’ve done it to me it drives me nuts! And I’m not even around you a third of the time Tara is! You can decide you can’t deal, and Tara will move out and move in with me. We’ll remain friends, helping you out as much as we can but we won’t be coming over here except as you need us. Or, we can become a threesome in the truest sense of the word. Spending time together, going out on dates together and making love together.” 

Anya drops her hands, reaching for the slayer’s food, placing it back on her lap before looking up into the slayer’s eyes, seeing the confusion written all over her. “Think about it, Buffy. Let us know what you decide.” Anya stands, walking towards the door.

Buffy’s eyes follow Anya. “Anya?” Buffy whispers softly, watching as Anya turns back to look at her, a calm look on her face, but a lot of emotion showing in her brown eyes. “Tell me I’m not dreaming.” Buffy bites her lips, the tears starting to fall. “Please tell me I’m not imagining this and I’m going to wake up in a few minutes and this be my imagination playing tricks on me.”

“It’s not a dream, Buffy. No tricks, no imagination. Just the truth.” Anya explains softly, walking back to the shocked slayer, taking the tray back from the slayer’s unresisting hands, practically dropping it on the nightstand. Reaching for Buffy, Anya helps her out of the bed. “I think you might want to talk with Tara.” Anya whispers, brushing a hand over the slayer’s cheek. 

“If I wake up and this is another dream, I’m going to do what I should have done last time.” Buffy jokes, wiping the tears from her face before wrapping her arms around Anya hugging her gently.

“Dreaming about us?” Anya questions, finally allowing a chuckle to escape from her lips.

“Yeah. Damn thing ended before the pay off. And if you two are half as hot as the dream, I’m going to be an extremely happy woman.” Buffy laughs then groans as she grabs her ribs.

“There’ll be plenty of pay offs from now on. But you have some serious apologizing to do to Tara.” Anya states seriously as she looks into worried hazel eyes.

“Oh, God!” Buffy whimpers at the thought. “She probably hates me.” 

“No, she loves you.” Anya explains softly. “That’s why it’s been so rough on her. Go talk to her, Buffy. Better yet, go in there and kiss her ‘til she can’t see straight.”

Buffy blushes looking down before Anya tilts her face back up, leaning in to kiss her again. Buffy can’t help but ease her body in closer to the shopkeeper as she deepens the kiss, battling gently against the shopkeeper’s tongue, before groaning as Anya sucks gently on the tip before releasing it, placing another soft kiss on her lips.

“Damn.” Anya blinks a couple times. “Go, Buffy. She’s probably packing her bags right now thinking I’ve gone and screwed everything up.”

“Surely not.” Buffy looks in surprise at the woman before heading towards the door after Anya nods her head seriously. 

Anya follows Buffy to the hallway, watching as the slayer gently pushes the door open to the bedroom. Smiling Anya turns and quickly strides downstairs to give the two women some time to get things situated.

***

Buffy swallows hard as she eases the door open, hesitating for a moment as she sees Tara standing at the window, her shoulders slumped and her head bowed. Slowly walking towards the witch, Buffy watches her intently.

“So, should I start packing?” Tara questions without turning around to look at who was walking up behind her.

Buffy gently reaches out for the witch, placing her hands on the slumped shoulders. “I certainly hope you aren’t planning on moving out.” Buffy whispers hoarsely, noticing how the witch tensed quickly when she started speaking.

Tara bites her lip as she slowly turns around, looking apprehensively at the slayer.

“I’m sorry.” Buffy watches as Tara’s brow furrows in confusion. “For being a bitch, for not being able to make up my own mind, for being stupid...” Buffy explains softly before sliding one hand around the witch’s neck. “Anya suggested this, and I’m thinking it’s a pretty damn good idea.” Buffy breathes out the words before leaning up the short distance, capturing Tara’s lips with hers kissing her softly.

Tara stands there not responding as the surprise of having Buffy’s lips on hers finally abates she realizes Buffy’s kissing her. Moaning into the caress, Tara presses in more firmly, wrapping her arms gently around Buffy’s waist as she eases her body against the slayer’s. As she teasingly sneaks her tongue out to trace over Buffy’s lips, growling as Buffy slides her mouth open, granting her entrance. Quickly slipping in, Tara swirls her tongue over and around Buffy’s while sliding one hand up to cup the slayer’s neck. As she tilts her head for a more fitted contact, stroking more firmly in the slayer’s mouth, flicking her tongue repeatedly against Buffy’s before slowly bringing the kiss to an end. Tara places soft kisses over the slayer’s panting mouth, working her way across her jaw. Sucking the slayer’s earlobe in her mouth, Tara closes her eyes as she finally releases the flesh, dropping her head on the slayer’s shoulder. 

“I’m not dreaming, right?” Buffy pants heavily, as she tries to catch her breath. “Anya swore to me I wasn’t dreaming, but I want to hear you say it.”

“Goddess, I hope you’re not dreaming. Because if you’re dreaming, so am I.” Tara admits quietly, finally allowing a smile to cross her face as she gently eases away to look into Buffy’s happy hazel eyes. Brushing her thumb over the slayer’s cheek, Tara smirks as Buffy closes her eyes leaning into the caress. “You need to go lay back down, sweetie. I know you’re hurting.”

Buffy slowly opens her eyes. “What was the healing thing you wanted to do?” Buffy questions softly.

“You willing for me to do it now?” Tara’s lips curl up in a half smile at the slayer.

“Depends.” Buffy smirks at the witch. When Tara raises an eyebrow in silent question, Buffy chuckles, before groaning and grasping her ribs. “Is there a chance I’ll be getting more smoochies from you and Anya if I’m healed?”

“I’m sure that can be arranged.” Tara chuckles at the slayer. “Come on, lay down. I need to go downstairs.” Tara urges Buffy over to the bed, helping her ease into her bed. “Need anything else?”

“No. I think I’m going to be okay now.” Buffy admits, smiling as Tara laughs as she walks out of the room. “And if this is a dream, I’m just going to shoot myself and be done with it!” Buffy growls as she shifts in the bed, getting more comfortable.

***

Tara quickly walks down the stairs, glancing in the living room before walking into the kitchen, smiling as she sees Anya standing at the sink, sipping on a cup of coffee as she looks out the window. Gently sliding her arms around her waist, Tara places a kiss on her neck. “Thank you.”

“Everything all right now?” Anya sets her mug down, placing her hands on Tara’s arms, squeezing gently. 

“We still need to talk and discuss things, but I feel like a huge weight has been lifted, and I owe you for that.” Tara squeezes Anya gently.

“You don’t owe me anything. There will be a lot of talking, discussing and apologizing before this is over, but as long as we can talk it out we’ll be okay.” Anya smiles as she turns in Tara’s arms, hugging the witch. 

“Goddess! I thank Her every day for you asking me out on that date.” Tara whispers as she slides a hand to the back of Anya’s head, threading her fingers through her hair before diving in for a deep, forceful kiss. Nipping on Anya’s playful tongue for a few minutes before finally breaking away to breathe. 

“That was a brilliant move on my part.” Anya admits, smirking. 

Tara chuckles, hugging Anya tightly. “Come upstairs, I want to heal Buffy’s ribs now that she’ll consider me doing it.”

“Can you use some of my energy so it won’t drain you completely?” Anya questions, aware that healing is one of the most draining and intense spells there are.

“Actually, yes.” Tara smiles at the ex-vengeance demon. “You know what this will do, right?”

“It’ll link you to a certain degree. Not as much as it would have last night, since the healing has already started, but there will still be some awareness between you two of what the other is feeling.” Anya states calmly as they walk up the stairs.

“Not just us two, all three of us if you’re helping.” Tara smiles at the woman. “So, no matter what, there’s going to be some awareness of the other two in our mix.”

“That’s fine.” Anya nods her head as she follows Tara into the witch’s bedroom, smiling at Buffy who seems to have dozed off in the few minutes Tara was gone. “So, did she kiss you senseless?”

“She worked on it.” Tara chuckles as she sits down on the edge of the bed, brushing her hand over the slayer’s cheek, watching as the eyelids flutter and hazel eyes come into focus. “I mentioned this last night, but I want to tell you again. The healing will link us to a certain degree. An awareness of what the others are feeling. It won’t be as strong as it would have been if I’d done it last night, but it will still be there. Will that be okay?”

Buffy slowly smiles as she looks from Tara and Anya. “No dreaming?” 

“What is it with the dreaming?” Tara frowns looking at Buffy.

“It seems the petite little slayer has been having naughty dreams about us.” Anya smirks at a blushing Buffy. “And obviously at least one of them seemed very, very real.”

“You have no idea.” Buffy grumbles looking down at the comforter, as she blushes even redder. 

Tara laughs quietly. “Well, let’s get you healed and see about dreams coming true.” 

Buffy’s head snaps up in surprise before she closes her eyes and whimpers quietly. “Have a fire hose ready, I’m probably going to spontaneously combust, then.”

Anya snorts, watching the slayer. “Let’s get her healed, that way she can finish eating the rest of her breakfast and we can eat. Then I suggest we might actually want to sit down and talk about things.”

“Healing first.” Tara nods her head in agreement, smiling as Anya places her hands on her shoulders. Tara runs her hands down Buffy’s side, coming to rest over the busted ribs, opening herself, smiling gently as she feels Anya already open, what magical ability she has available for her to use. “Done this before?”

“A long time ago.” Anya answers quietly, her eyes watching Buffy. “Try and open yourself, Buffy. Allow her to come in, the easier you make this on her, the less power she’ll need to use of her own.”

“You’re right.” Tara whispers, thinking about it. “If you are willing to open yourself completely to me, I can use your own healing abilities to make you heal without using hardly any of mine or Anya’s powers. I’ll still need to cycle them through me, but it won’t drain us.” 

“What do I need to do?” Buffy questions looking at the two women. 

“Take down that wall you keep around yourself.” Tara smiles crookedly at the slayer. “That mental wall that you use to guard yourself against demons sensing you, and the wall you use to keep your emotions in check.”

“I’m not sure I can.” Buffy admits quietly. “I’ve had them in place so long…” Buffy sighs quietly. “Let me try.” Buffy closes her eyes relaxing, going back to how Giles had told her to put the wall in place, working on reversing the process.

After roughly a half hour, Tara jerks as Buffy pulls the wall down, the mystical energy coming off the slayer in waves. 

“Shit!” Anya whispers, her eyes opening wide in surprise as she feels Buffy’s energy. “Damn good thing she has that wall.”

“Goddess!” Tara whimpers, quickly tying herself to the slayer’s energy, looping it through her and Anya before sending it back in concentrated form to the slayer’s ribs, sensing as they knit back together, the bruising and swelling disappearing in record time. Slowly tapering off the energy, Tara allows the rest of it to cycle through towards the rest of Buffy’s bruises and scrapes before shutting down the connection completely. “Close yourself back off.” Tara whispers, shaking uncontrollably. Turning her gaze towards Anya who finally plops down on the bed beside her, the shock she’s feeling mirrored in Anya’s eyes. 

Anya blinks as she tries to stop her own shaking, her eyes looking into surprised blue eyes. “You didn’t have any idea?”

“None.” Tara shakes her head, running a shaking hand through her hair before looking back at a confused looking Buffy. “The power you have is unbelievable, Buffy. Goddess, I could probably use your healing ability to heal other people and it not even make a dent in the stores of energy you have. Let alone being able to tap into it for spells.” 

“Is that a good thing?” Buffy frowns watching the two women. “And why are you two shaking like you’re on drugs or something?”

“That’s pretty much a good analogy.” Tara places her shaking hands on her thighs, taking deep cleansing breaths to try and calm her body down. “You pretty much gave us a very serious charge, and the link is going to be stronger than I realized.” Tara closes her eyes allowing her happiness and how much she loves these two women to come out from behind her own walls.

“Wow.” Buffy and Anya both whisper at the same time as they can actually feel how much Tara loves them both, the caring and complete trust she has in them. 

“If you concentrate, you will be able to feel how the other person is feeling. We all use our walls. I’m assuming since Anya was a demon, she already has her walls in place. I do because of my magical ability, Buffy because of her being the slayer. With our walls in place, it shouldn’t bleed over to the other two. IF Buffy takes down her walls, without us being prepared, we’re probably going to have the same reaction.” Tara explains quietly. “Now that we know what we’re in for, we can filter it so it’s not such a strong dose.”

“She probably wouldn’t take her walls down unless she has a very good reason, anyway.” Anya offers softly. “She’s never taken them down in the whole time I’ve known her, or I would have known.”

“No, I keep them pretty much under lock and key.” Buffy admits, frowning. “How can I do what you did?” Buffy looks at Tara.

“Let us know how you feel?” Tara makes sure she’s understanding what Buffy’s asking. “Just open your heart to us, letting yourself think about us.” Tara explains, shrugging. Then whimpers quietly as Buffy opens herself, allowing both women to feel the confusion she’d felt, the hurt, the caring and finally the love. The strength of her feelings sending little snippets of when Buffy was with either or both women as to how she felt at that particular time. Then the complete joy that she’s now feeling, as the three women have finally admitted how they feel about each other.

Buffy slowly closes down the connection, biting her lip as she watches Tara and Anya. The surprise, tears and finally the happy smiles crossing their faces. Buffy grunts as both women land on top of her hugging her tightly. “Okay.” Buffy chuckles. “I guess I did that right.”

“Very right.” Tara murmurs softly, pulling back to wipe a tear off her face, smiling as Anya continues to hug Buffy around the waist. Tara chuckles as Anya finally allows them to feel the caring, and love she feels for both of them before closing her feelings off again. Patting Anya gently on the back, Tara smiles as Buffy clasps her hand, squeezing gently. “Come on, you two. Let’s eat and then let Buffy get cleaned up since she couldn’t do it yesterday.”

“Yes, a shower would be of the good.” Buffy chuckles as Anya finally releases her. “Is it okay if I meet you two downstairs?”

“Of course.” Tara smiles as she watches Buffy practically bounce out of the room, the obvious feeling of happiness and being healed, making a world of difference in the Slayer.

“Looks like I was right.” Anya smirks knowingly at Tara, chuckling as Tara turns around and kisses her lovingly. 

“Yes, you were. I guess I’m going to have to make it up to you for ever doubting you.” Tara laughs quietly before standing. “Come on. Let’s head downstairs. Where’s Phoenix?” Tara questions looking around expecting to see the puppy.

“She was eating breakfast. I kind of think she’s tuned into our feelings, so she may be staying out of the way until we get everything situated.” Anya admits as the two women walk downstairs, laughing as Phoenix barks from where she’s chewing on one of her Nyla bones on the living room floor. 

“You knew what was going on too, didn’t you?” Tara chuckles at the happy puppy. “I guess we should eat breakfast before it’s so dried out it’ll be like eating beef jerky.”

“Food is good.” Anya chuckles, smacking Tara gently on the butt.

Tara laughs, hardly believing what’s happening is happening. “Goddess, I feel so much better, now.”

“Knew you would. All that damn shit you were carrying around. You and Buffy both will do a lot better now!” Anya chuckles as she tilts her head, thinking. “And just think about the lovings to come.” Anya licks her lips lasciviously while leering at the witch. 

“Fun to be had by all involved.” Tara admits laughing as she pulls the food out of the oven, uncovering the foil wrapped plates, the two women sitting down to eat breakfast in a companionable silence while they wait for Buffy to join them.

***


	23. Chapter 23

Buffy steps into the shower, groaning happily as the hot water beats down on her body. Enjoying the heat as it seeps into her skin, she smiles at the thought of the two women downstairs that actually care and love her. “And it isn’t a dream.” Buffy chuckles as she starts shampooing her hair. “Maybe that was a slayer dream. Have to see if it comes true.” Whistling, Buffy quickly cleans herself before stepping out of the shower. Drying her body thoroughly before running a towel over her hair, she tosses it in the hamper before brushing the blonde hair, frowning as she looks in the mirror. “About time for a touch up.” Buffy grumbles, seeing the roots starting to show. Grabbing the hair dryer, she dries and styles her hair before finishing the rest of her morning toiletries. Heading back into her room, she grabs the tray of food, tossing a piece of sausage in her mouth and chewing as she trots down the stairs.

Tara smiles as Buffy places her plate on the island, putting away the tray before plopping down, smirking. “Feeling better?”

“Feeling unbelievable.” Buffy admits, starting to scoop up her eggs.

“Here, that’s cold. Why don’t I heat it up?” Anya offers, reaching for the plate of food.

“It’s fine. I’ll eat cold breakfast food from now until the end of time if it’s with you guys.” Buffy chuckles as she quickly works her way through the plate of food.

“Maybe I should have let you talk with her before this.” Tara admits looking at Anya, her lips quirked.

“Told you.” Anya wiggles her eyebrows. “Dealing with all this pain, heartache, being bitchy… There was absolutely no need for it! You guys need to learn to be more open.” 

“Hello!! Miss Straight over here. What was I supposed to think?” Tara grumbles waving her hand towards Buffy.

“Not as straight as you thought.” Buffy chuckles. “I think it was on Dawn’s birthday that I started to actually think about things a little more.” Buffy frowns as she thinks about it. “Spike made a smart-ass comment about my trying the other side of the fence. He thought there was something going on between us.” Buffy looks at Tara a small smile playing on her face. 

Tara blushes looking down at her empty plate. “He could probably tell I already cared for you in a more than best friend way at the time.”

“Back that far?” Anya questions as she grabs more juice out of the refrigerator, filling all three women’s glasses. 

“Probably even further back than that.” Tara admits looking from one woman to the other, shrugging her shoulders. 

“And you weren’t ever going to admit how you felt?” Buffy looks seriously at Tara.

“No.” Tara returns Buffy’s gaze. “You never gave me any kind of sign to begin with that you might like me as more than a friend. Hell, until recently with Anya’s comments, I thought it was just flirting in a friendly way. Not that you could possibly care for me.” 

Anya shrugs her shoulders. “Tried telling her that I would talk to you about this, but she was afraid that it would ruin your friendship. Then there was the whole me dynamic that was messing with her mind even more.”

“When did you know that she cared about me?” Buffy questions Anya softly.

“Before our first date.” Anya states calmly as she sips her juice, looking from one pair of shocked eyes to the other pair. “What?”

“You knew and you still asked her out?” Buffy frowns looking at Anya.

Anya chuckles, shaking her head. “It was when I asked her out, that I figured you liked her. That quick look of despair and heartache that you covered up quickly kind of tuned me in. Then the fact that Tara glanced towards you for a moment before accepting my invitation.” 

“I was mentally talking with myself.” Tara admits running a finger over the top of her glass. “Deciding to go out on a date with a woman that I cared quite a bit about that was open to a relationship, or pining away after a woman I loved that would never return my feelings.”

“So, see! You two were being idiots.” Anya crosses her arms, smirking at the two women. “Now, I expect lots and lots of orgasms for bringing us three together.” Anya ducks the hand towel Tara tosses at her, laughing loudly. 

“Like you aren’t already having lots and lots of orgasms.” Tara grumbles, before smirking at the ex-demon.

“I’m always willing to have more.” Anya smirks back.

Buffy turns from one woman to the other and back again as they banter back and forth before whimpering quietly. “I have some serious learning to do, don’t I?” 

Tara chuckles looking at the slayer. “You have a great learning curve. I’m sure you’ll catch up in no time.” Reaching out, Tara gently squeezes the slayer’s shoulder smiling softly at the slayer. “We’re not just going to throw you on the bed and take advantage of you, sweetie.”

Buffy tilts her head, slowly pouting her bottom lip out. “You’re not?” Buffy’s eyes twinkle merrily as Tara blushes lightly before rolling her eyes.

“That’s my girl!” Anya chortles, smirking at the two women. “Now we’re talking!! Let‘s go upstairs, Tara‘s bed is the biggest one.” 

“ANYA!” Tara yells, blushing deeply. “Stop that.” Tara grumbles at the laughing ex-demon. “I don’t think she’s going to be ready for us to pounce on her.”

“Speak for yourself.” Buffy murmurs softly. “I’ve been thinking about you two, fantasizing and pretty much being horny as hell. You two kissing and hugging and touching has been enough to drive me completely crazy.”

“But, we haven’t…” Tara looks confused at the slayer. “We haven’t been all hot and heavy around you, Buffy.”

“Yeah, well…” Buffy blushes lightly looking down. “I’ve caught you making out a few times at the store, looking through the window. Most of the time I head home instead of coming in.”

“So, she’s caught you feeling me up at the store is basically what she’s trying to say.” Anya looks at Tara, a small smile playing on her face.

“I’m sure it wasn’t just me she caught!” Tara frowns at Anya. 

“I bet it was. You always like to play out in the main area. I usually wait ‘til we’re back in the office, downstairs, or in the training room.” Anya flutters her eyelashes at the witch, smirking.

“Ummm.” Buffy bites her lips looking at Tara apologetically. “It’s usually you I caught with your hands in the cookie jar, per se.” 

“And very talented hands they are.” Anya pipes up, grinning happily. 

“Goddess!” Tara murmurs, dropping her head into her hands, whimpering quietly. “How come I have this feeling I’m going to be in for some serious teasing?”

“Can I ask something?” Buffy questions hesitantly.

“Of course, sweetie.” Tara looks up at the slayer glancing towards Anya, smiling as Anya watches Buffy intently.

“How, exactly, is this… us going to work?” Buffy asks worriedly. 

“I’m assuming you aren’t meaning how the sex portion is going to work, right?” Anya questions Buffy, tilting her head. 

“Well, that also. But more of telling Dawn.” Buffy whispers looking down at the island. “I have a feeling she might freak.”

Tara sighs quietly, looking from Buffy to Anya and back. “I don’t know, Buffy. But I don’t want to hide our relationship. I went through that before and it bothered me more than I ever let on.”

“I always wondered.” Buffy smiles apologetically at the witch. “If I had been there for Willow, she probably would have said something sooner.”

“Don’t blame yourself, Buffy. If I hadn’t been so afraid of speaking up and stood up for myself it wouldn’t have been a factor.” Tara allows a small smile to cross her face. “Then I was also afraid of becoming a demon, so I actually figured I wouldn’t be around for much longer anyway.” Tara frowns as she thinks about that time. “I don’t know if I ever told you, but I want to thank you for standing up to my family that day.” Tara glances up looking at the slayer, her eyes serious. “You can never know how happy I was that day. I finally felt like I belonged somewhere.”

“You do belong. I think without you here the last couple years this group would have imploded.” Anya reaches across grasping Tara’s hand. “You mothered us, you were there to listen when we needed an ear, you were the glue that held us together, Tara.”

Buffy nods her agreement, watching as Tara blushes, looking down. “You do so much for all of us, Tara. You have literally helped keep me sane since I came back. I just wish I’d had the foresight to come to you to begin with.” Buffy stands and walks behind Tara, wrapping her arms around the witch’s waist to hug her gently. “If I had, I never would have gone to Spike and I might have started getting my head on right a lot sooner.” Buffy looks at Anya, smiling gently at the woman as she smiles in agreement. “You see what you do for us? And that’s barely scratching the surface.”

“Stop.” Tara sighs in embarrassment, shaking her head lightly. “And if it wasn’t for all of you, I would be back home with my father and brother. I think… No, I know I got the better end of the deal.” Tara places a hand on top of Buffy’s arms while squeezing Anya’s hand that’s still in hers. 

“Okay, enough of this mutual admiration society. What’s the plans for the day?” Anya smiles at the two women, her eyes twinkling wickedly. 

“I know what you’re voting for.” Tara narrows her gaze on the woman. “We actually need to talk. Who’s going to break the news to whom. Or are we all going to sit down with each person individually? Or just have one big group meeting and throw it out there for everyone to freak out?” Tara raises a hand to brush across her forehead. “I have a feeling what we went through with Willow is going to be mild compared to how she’s going to act with this news.”

“Ummm.” Buffy looks apologetically at Anya before turning her gaze towards Tara and watching as Tara shifts around in her arms frowning at her. Wincing, Buffy smiles slightly, embarrassment obvious on her face. “That might be less of a problem than you think.”

“What exactly are you saying here, Buffy?” Tara blinks her eyes in surprise at the slayer, wondering what she might be talking about.

“Well, after you two broke the news to her and Xander, I kind of went over to her house.” Buffy starts, moving over to sit down again. As Tara nods her head to continue Buffy bites her lip. “She was pissed and angry, wondering how long I knew about you two. Then when she finally started calming down I kind of went on about my feelings, I wasn’t even aware I was talking out loud.” Buffy rubs a hand over the back of her neck. “Long story short... I told her I loved Tara, and that she wasn’t the only one hurting from you two dating. We had a big yelling match, she told me to leave and that was pretty much it that night. That’s also the night I found Phoenix.” Buffy looks down to the lightly snoring puppy, smiling. 

“So, how can you telling her about all three of us having a relationship going to be a good thing?” Anya questions, frowning heavily. “Sounds like she’ll freak out even more!”

“That’s not the end of it.” Buffy admits, a small smile playing on her face. “When Tara went over to your apartment the first time and was late getting home?” Buffy looks from one woman to the other, making sure they know what night she’s talking about. As they nod for her to continue, Buffy sighs. “I ran into Willow at the Bronze. She apologized and went on about how we can’t help who we love. Needless to say I also brought up the fact that I was having very confusing feelings about both of you, not just Tara. I think I kind of shocked her, but she said she’s there for me, if I need her. We’ve talked a few more times since then. That night before I admitted I liked both of you, she actually told me I should tell Tara how I felt.” Buffy looks up, smiling briefly. 

“Huh.” Tara blinks in surprise and shock glancing back over to Anya, noticing the shock on her face. “Well, maybe Willow won’t be a problem.” 

“She might get a little freaked, but I honestly don’t think it’ll be that bad.” Buffy looks from one woman to the other. “She’s dating a wonderful, beautiful woman and I think that with Christina being ‘normal’ and not part of the insanity that is our lives is actually good for Willow.”

“It can’t be easy on her dealing with everything. I know if I had gone back to her, that it would have been hard for her to be around me all the time. I wouldn’t have done magic around her, but if you’re tuned into the other person, you can sense when they’ve done magic. And, honestly, that wouldn’t have helped Willow in the long run.” Tara admits sighing quietly. 

“Kind of a moot point, you couldn’t go back to her, anyway.” Anya pats Tara’s hands gently. “I know it shouldn’t, but it still pisses me off that she treated you like she did.’

“You’re not the only one that gets upset when you think about it. That night when we argued and yelled at each other, I kind of threw what she did to Tara in her face. That might have been part of what made her a little more understanding when I talked to her the second time.” Buffy shrugs, watching Tara. 

“She said last night that she’d always love me, but that I did the right thing by breaking up with her. She even apologized for the things she’d done.” Tara smiles looking up at Buffy. “I bet you were the one that made her come to that realization. She’s back to the woman she was before, Buffy. And I can honestly say that I consider her my friend.”

“Good.” Buffy smiles, exhaling a breath she’d partially been holding. “I really would like for all of us to get along. How do you think Xander will take it?”

Anya shrugs her shoulders looking at Tara. “I haven’t a clue. He shocked the hell out of me with his reaction to Tara and I dating.”

“It was very surprising.” Tara agrees softly, thinking what would be the best way to tell the group. “Maybe you would want to talk with Willow. Since you’ve already discussed your feelings with her regarding us.” Tara looks at Buffy, tilting her head. “If you want us to be there with you, we will. But since she already kind of knows…” Tara grins lopsidedly at the slayer. 

“I think she’ll be okay. Maybe I’ll call her later, see if I can come over to see her.” Buffy agrees to the idea. “I’m still more worried about Dawn.”

Tara sighs deeply looking at the slayer. “I don’t know what her reaction will be, Buffy. She took Anya and I dating okay after the initial shock wore off. She probably never even entertained the idea of you liking a woman, so it might be a little harder.”

Buffy frowns as she starts thinking, trying to remember something tickling at the back of her mind about Dawn.

“There is one thing I have to say.” Anya offers quietly, looking seriously at Buffy. “I have to thank you for not having the guts to ask Tara out. If you two had admitted your feelings before I was in the picture, I never would have had a chance with either one of you. So your delaying and fighting it, actually gave Tara a chance to find out she cares for me, also. And she probably never would have if you’d been together.” 

Tara smiles softly at the ex-demon, reaching over to clasp her hand gently. “I think this was meant to be, Anya. Things happen for a reason, and maybe we three are meant to be together. So, no more worries about how we came to be together. We just accept it and enjoy each other. How does that sound?”

“I agree wholeheartedly.” Buffy whispers smiling at the two women. “This is the Hellmouth after all. We can’t do things the easy or normal way, now can we?” Buffy chuckles as the two women roll their eyes. 

“I’m going to go take a shower.” Anya smiles, standing. “Then we need to decide how we’re going to spend the day today. You know what my vote is.” Anya chuckles before leaning over, placing a gentle kiss on Buffy’s lips before walking over to Tara, giving her a quick kiss. 

Both Buffy and Tara watch Anya sway out of the kitchen before looking back at each other, laughing quietly. Tara shifts her chair so she’s sitting closer to Buffy. “What do you want to do today, sweetie?” Tara questions softly, stroking her fingers through Buffy’s hair. 

“In a way I’d love to do what Anya’s suggestion is. But in another way, it’s almost too fast.” Buffy frowns. “No, it’s not that it’s too fast.” Buffy looks up into questioning blue eyes before sighing. “I’m afraid, Tara. I’ve never been with a woman before, I don’t know what to do or how to act. I’m afraid I’m going to be one big huge disappointment.” 

“Oh, sweetie.” Tara stands, wrapping both arms around Buffy, hugging her tightly. “Just do what feels right, what you’re comfortable with. If all you want to do is hug, kiss and light touching, we’ll honor your wishes. Hell, if you want to just be curious, to look, touch, taste, either Anya or I will be more than happy to let you explore. Just take your time, sweetie. We don’t have to literally jump right into bed with each other right off the bat. If you have questions, ask.”

Buffy releases the breath she’d been holding, smiling at Tara. “I can explore?” Buffy hesitantly questions, a small smile playing about her lips. 

“Yes. I believe that may be the best thing for you to do. Become comfortable with our bodies, since you’re already comfortable with us personally. You’re just scared of the intimacy of the relationship.” Tara hugs Buffy before leaning down to kiss her gently. “There’s going to be a learning curve for all of us, Buffy. I’ve never had a lover with preternatural strength before. There are things that will definitely be different because of it. So, if there’s anything you like or want, you just need to tell either Anya or myself. Or both of us.” Tara smirks at the thought. “There may be things we like having done that is better with two sets of hands instead of one.”

“Huh?” Buffy looks up confused. “What do you mean?”

Tara chuckles wickedly stroking a hand down the slayer’s neck. “Say that I like my breasts being pinched and teased at the same time I want someone to be inside me, an extra hand would be extremely handy to have around right then.”

Buffy blushes as she squeaks out Tara’s name. “I can’t believe you! Here I always thought you were sweet and innocent…” Buffy sighs shaking her head.

“Told you before that I’m not innocent, Buffy. And just so you’re aware, lovemaking between women isn’t always sweet, soft and slow. It can be quick and fast, hard and rough, and can take an extremely long time to where you think you’re going to scream for a week if you aren’t given release. And Anya is very, very good at keeping me on the cusp of orgasm without letting me tip over.” Tara explains softly, watching as Buffy’s eyes dilate with desire. “But when she takes it that bit further, it’s a mind blowing experience when you tip over the edge. That first night she did that to me, I passed out from the immense pleasure.” 

Buffy closes her eyes whimpering deep in her throat feeling her body starting to ache in arousal at the thought of the two women making love, and Anya bringing Tara’s body to a fever pitch of sensation. “I think I want to explore.” Buffy finally whimpers out in soft, ragged tones, her eyes opening as she looks at Tara with desire. 

“Good. I think that would be a wonderful way for you to start.” Anya chuckles as she walks into the kitchen, brushing her hair. “Who would you like to explore first?” Anya questions, tilting her head as she looks from Buffy to Tara, considering the two women for a moment. “Would it freak you out too much if I watched while you learn Tara’s body?” Anya questions quietly, thinking about how watching the two women together would be an extremely satisfying and highly arousing sight.

Tara smirks at Anya, before turning her gaze back to a lightly panting slayer, the hazel eyes unfocused. “Sweetie?” Tara questions quietly, stroking a thumb over Buffy’s cheek. 

“Definitely be okay.” Buffy swallows hard, her mind coming back from her own fantasies of what it would be like to watch Tara and Anya making love. “As long as I get to watch you two sometime?”

“I think that can definitely be arranged.” Tara smiles before kissing Buffy quickly. “I’m going to shower, then head to the bedroom. Meet you two there.” Tara smiles at the two women as she slowly walks out of the room.

“Anya?” Buffy questions, her gaze still on the empty doorway Tara disappeared through.

“Yes?” Anya blinks and turns her gaze towards Buffy.

“Is her body as hot as I think it is?” Buffy questions, whimpering quietly. 

“The woman has a body to die for.” Anya admits softly. “She’s more muscular than I ever imagined, her breasts are absolutely gorgeous, the soft stomach that I can’t ever keep from touching and caressing.” Anya sighs quietly, closing her eyes. “The hips… and just wait until you get your first taste of her, Buffy. The rich musky flavor, then when it turns sweet as she comes.” Anya growls quietly as she licks her lips at the thought of Tara. 

Buffy blushes deeply at the thought of doing THAT to Tara, before quickly standing as the arousal works heavily through her body. “I better see if Phoenix needs to go out.” Buffy calls softly to the dog, opening the back door as the puppy runs out it, barking playfully.

Anya chuckles as she follows Buffy, wrapping her arms around the slayer’s waist as she watches Phoenix play. “Don’t be afraid, Buffy. Touch, kiss, lick, suck, nibble on anything you want. To look at her, you wouldn’t think it, but Tara is very adventurous and willing to try anything you can think up. It actually surprised me quite a bit, and I’m not surprised easily.”

Buffy nods, leaning back into Anya’s arms, surprised at how comfortable she feels wrapped up in the ex-demon’s embrace. “Is it so wrong for me to feel this comfortable around you two? I feel like I’ve come home whenever either one of you hug me.” Buffy admits quietly.

“No, it isn’t wrong. It’s something you haven’t had in a very long time that you deserve, Buffy. We all deserve to be happy, to feel comfortable with the people we love. Unfortunately it isn’t something we’ve had much of lately.” Anya explains gently. “I do love her, Buffy. More than I ever thought I would. Over the past month I’ve come to care very deeply for you. To even love you, which I think is kind of strange myself, with the way we always were around each other.” Anya chuckles softly.

“The night you stayed here and grabbed my ass was the first time I really paid attention to you, Anya. Listened to what you weren’t saying, instead of just listening to your words. I think I realized at that time that there was a lot more to you than I ever realized there was. I’m sorry for being such a bitch to you in the past.” Buffy whispers as she turns in the shopkeeper’s arms, wrapping her arms around Anya’s waist. 

“Yeah, well. Just to let you know, I remember that night.” Anya finally admits to the slayer, grinning. “I let Tara know a while ago, but I don’t know if she told you.”

“She didn’t.” Buffy chuckles hugging Anya tightly. “So grabbing my ass and Tara’s breasts are a definite cure for what ails a person, huh?” 

“Oh, most definitely.” Anya laughs quietly, reaching up to tuck a couple strands of hair behind Buffy’s ear, watching the slayer. “Yes, I do love you, Buffy.” Anya whispers as she closes the short distance between them, capturing Buffy’s lips in a sweet, gentle kiss, groaning as Buffy takes the initiative to stroke her tongue gently over her lips. Allowing the slayer entrance, Anya sucks gently on the questing tongue, smiling as she hears the deep groan come from the slayer. Releasing the muscle, Anya swirls her tongue gently around Buffy’s, for a few long moments, the two women gently battling against each other, before slowly easing back from each other’s lips, breathing heavily. 

“Damn.” Buffy blinks, whispering the word. “Kissing is definitely of the good.”

Anya chuckles quietly. “Wait until Tara gets a hold of you. That woman kisses better than anyone I’ve ever known.” Anya laughs as Phoenix comes up to them, panting heavily after playing in the yard. “I guess Phoenix is ready to go in. And Tara’s probably finished with her shower.”

Buffy’s eyes widen in trepidation before Anya kisses her again, smiling encouragingly at her. “Anything?”

“Anything.” Anya smirks at the slayer. “You take the urge to nip on her toes, do it! Anything you want, Buffy. Trust me on this.” 

Buffy takes a deep calming breath, nodding her head. “I am so going to look forward to this.” 

“You and me both.” Anya nibbles her lip. “If it’s half as hot as I’m thinking it’s going to be…” Anya shivers, the desire coursing through her. 

“You know, I would have thought you would be jealous, and not want to share.” Buffy admits quietly as they walk into the house. “With the way you went on about Xander.”

“Different dynamic. Plus guys usually cheat. Tara wouldn’t cheat, that’s just not her. Plus the fact I knew from the beginning that she loved you, so I opened myself to the thought of it possibly becoming a threesome from the beginning.” Anya shrugs, smiling. “Let’s get you upstairs, Buffy. You will never be the same after this!” Anya smirks as Buffy whimpers quietly.

***


	24. Chapter 24

Buffy hesitates outside the bedroom door, almost afraid to walk in. 

“Go, Buffy.” Anya gently urges the slayer. “It’s Tara, do you honestly think she’s going to do anything to hurt you or cause you any pain on purpose?”

“No.” Buffy answers shortly, taking a deep breath, trying to relax. “I’m more afraid I’m going to do something to hurt her.”

“Buffy.” Tara states softly, opening the door. “Relax. You aren’t going to do anything to hurt me.” Tara reaches up and strokes a hand down the slayer’s cheek, smiling as she instantly presses into the caress. Turning her gaze to Anya, she smiles softly. 

“I’ll come back in a few.” Anya mouths ‘give her time to relax’ towards Tara before turning and walking downstairs.

Tara gently urges an unresisting Buffy into the bedroom, before sitting down on the edge of the bed looking up at the slayer. “Do you want to do this, Buffy?” Tara questions softly, stroking her thumbs over the slayer’s hands she’s grasping. 

“God, yes!” Buffy whispers hoarsely, her eyes looking up from where she was studying the floor into the sapphire blue eyes of Tara. Kneeling down in front of Tara, Buffy places her hands gently on her knees, trying to get her thoughts in order. “I’m nervous I’m going to do something wrong, or something to hurt you. I’ve never been with a woman before, and I’m afraid that I’m going to be rougher than I should be.” 

“Sweetie, just because Anya and I are women doesn’t mean that we don’t like the occasional firmer touch.” Tara tries to state delicately, to try and make Buffy more comfortable. “How about if you do what you want, and if it’s too rough, I’ll say something. You’ll become more comfortable and relaxed after a few minutes.”

Buffy nods her head uncertainly, as she realizes Tara’s sitting there in a soft, silky robe not her usual cotton robe that she wears around the house. Running her hand over the fabric that ends at her knees, Buffy tilts her head. “I don’t remember you ever wearing this before.”

“Anya griped about my regular robes and bought me this.” Tara admits, grinning crookedly. “For some reason my normal robes irritate her.”

“I can understand why.” Buffy raises her eyes, smiling. “What I’ve seen has been known to make me extremely confused.”

“What you’ve seen?” Tara questions running a hand through the slayer’s hair, watching her intently.

“Yeah, that one night when you were writing your paper. You were lying on the bed in a tank top and shorts. Needless to say, I stood at your door for a few minutes before saying anything.” Buffy admits shyly. 

Tara frowns slightly, thinking back to the night she’s talking about. “That’s when you practically ran out of the house?”

“Nothing practically about it. I did run out of the house.” Buffy chuckles, as she unconsciously runs her hands down the witch’s legs, stroking up and down slowly. “Seeing all the skin on display, the surprising muscle tone. Then when you stood up and stretched.” Buffy inhales deeply. “That little strip of skin that showed about drove me nuts. I had to get out of here because I was feeling guilty as hell for ogling you like that.”

“No need to feel guilty anymore, sweetie.” Tara whispers, smiling. “You can look your fill… not just look but touch, also.” Reaching for the slayer’s face with both hands, she strokes her thumbs gently over the velvety soft cheeks. “Would you like to look? To touch?”

“Please.” Buffy whispers, slowly standing, her gaze riveted on Tara as she stands, gently shrugging off the silk robe. As the cloth slides down her body, uncovering the witch’s body, Buffy whimpers quietly as the pale, silky looking skin, comes into view. Her eyes following the slide of the robe, Buffy inhales deeply as her eyes slide down the full, soft looking breasts with pink aureoles. Her hands, of their own volition, start to reach for the witch before Buffy stops.

Tara watches Buffy intently for her reaction, smiling gently at the obvious pleasure and approval crossing the slayer’s face. As Buffy stops her hands short of their obvious destination, Tara gently clasps the slayer’s wrists in her hands placing the unresisting hands on her chest. “Touch, Buffy.” Tara whispers quietly, smiling as hazel eyes look up at her, wonder and love showing in their depths. 

“Beautiful.” Buffy whispers before dropping her gaze back to watch as she gently squeezes the breasts in her hands before stroking her fingers over the warm flesh, tapering down to gently tweak the quickly hardening nipples. Buffy glances up quickly as she hears a quiet groan come from Tara, smiling as she sees the obvious pleasure crossing Tara’s face. 

“Am I allowed to touch?” Tara questions quietly, her hands gently squeezing Buffy’s shoulders.

It takes a moment for Tara’s question to sink in. Blinking at the witch, Buffy grins as she steps back out of the witch’s grasp. Quickly stripping her shirt off, Buffy drops it on the floor before unhooking her bra, letting it follow behind. Glancing down at her own breasts, she looks up apologetically. “I’m definitely not well endowed.”

“You’re perfect, sweetie.” Tara hoarsely whispers as she takes in the beautiful tan skin, the small but perfect breasts tipped with dark rosy nipples. As Buffy slides her pants and panties down in one fell swoop, Tara finds herself holding her breath at the thin strip of trimmed hair on the slayer’s mound. “Goddess, you’re beautiful.” Tara whispers as Buffy stands, Tara’s eyes caressing over the slayer’s deceptively delicate looking body, the muscles playing under the skin with each movement Buffy makes. 

Buffy watches the obvious approval crossing Tara’s face as she looks over her body. Realizing she hasn’t finished her own perusal of the witch, Buffy’s eyes caress back over the witch’s chest, her fingers twitching at wanting to feel the warm flesh again. Hesitantly, Buffy allows her eyes to slide down further, over the witch’s waist, down to the neatly trimmed dark blonde hair covering the woman’s mound. Inhaling deeply at the sight, Buffy moans, closing her eyes as the scent of the witch’s arousal invades her being. 

Easing back on the bed, Tara lays down as she tilts her head to watch as Buffy finally opens her passion-filled eyes. Patting the bed, Tara chuckles as Buffy crosses the short distance, climbing in beside her. Easing onto her back, Tara watches as Buffy reaches for her without any prompting, stroking a hand down the side of her neck. Glancing up as Anya eases into the room, Tara smiles gently at the shopkeeper as she quietly sits down in the chair nodding towards her, smirking.

Leaning down, Buffy brushes her lips gently over Tara’s, slowly deepening the kiss as she eases her body in closer to Tara, groaning as Tara’s warm hand strokes down her side, clasping her gently at the waist. As she battles gently against Tara’s tongue, Buffy whimpers as Tara’s hand slides up, cupping her breast firmly, rubbing her thumb over her quickly hardening nipple. Breaking off the kiss, Buffy groans, arching her body into the caress. “I thought…” Swallowing, Buffy whimpers loudly as Tara pinches her nipple firmly. “I was supposed to be learning your body.” 

“Sorry.” Tara whispers, smiling at the slayer before gently squeezing Buffy’s breast once more before letting her hand drop away from Buffy’s body. 

“No, you’re not.” Buffy chuckles at the witch before kissing the soft skin of her neck, slowly working her way across the warm skin. Licking over the witch’s pulse point, Buffy smiles as she hears Tara’s heartbeat quicken. Gently sucking the soft skin into her mouth, Buffy nips softly as she releases it, laving the flesh with her tongue. “I’m allowed to do and try anything?”

“Y-yes.” Tara groans quietly as Buffy shifts over her, keeping her weight to her arms and knees as she slowly drags her breasts against hers, shifting her body down, dragging the hardened nipples down her stomach as Buffy stops to circle a hard nipple with her strong tongue.

Buffy whimpers as she sucks Tara’s nipple gently in her mouth, having the urge to nip the hardened nub, Buffy hesitates a moment glancing up to watch Tara moan and shift before nipping gently, growling at the cry of pleasure escaping Tara’s mouth. Biting down a little firmer, Buffy flicks the captured flesh with the tip of her tongue.

“Goddess!” Tara cries out loudly, her fingers digging into the bed covers as she lifts her body, pushing up into Buffy’s body. Groaning as she comes into contact with Buffy’s hot sex, Tara raises her hands, grasping the slayer’s hips while she pushes her lower stomach into the wet heat.

“Shit!” Buffy cries out loudly, releasing the witch’s breast as she pushes against the witch, slowly shifting her body against Tara. “Maybe I can… hmmmmm… can wait to learn your body.” Buffy pants.

“I think that’s a great idea.” Anya whispers, in a sex-roughened voice. Watching the two women together even though they hadn’t gotten very far, has her body aching for release. “Is it okay if I join?” Anya hesitates before standing up.

“Of course.” Buffy squeaks as Tara quickly shifts switching her onto her back on the bed, hovering over her.

“Good.” Tara growls quietly, nipping down Buffy’s neck, sucking strongly on the slayer’s pulse point as she presses her sex against Buffy’s in a slow circular grind.

“Don’t be greedy.” Anya whispers, her hand stroking down Tara’s back as she climbs in the bed. Smiling as Tara grunts, shifting her body so she’s straddling one of Buffy’s thighs. Reaching down, Anya runs a hand up Buffy’s other leg, smiling as Tara starts a gentle rocking motion, her sex pressing against Buffy’s thigh. “Tense your leg, Buffy. Give Tara something hard and firm to rub against.” Anya softly orders before running her hand up the inside of Buffy’s leg, cupping the slayer’s sex firmly.

“Goddess!” Tara cries out as Buffy does as Anya suggested. Shifting her body, Tara supports herself with her arms as she rocks harder against Buffy. 

Buffy whimpers loudly as Anya’s hand strokes over her body at the same time Tara shifts one hand to pinch and twist one of her nipples. “I want to touch, taste someone, please?” 

Tara slows down her rocking motion, glancing towards Anya. “Go, sweetie.”

Anya groans at the offer, looking from Tara’s passion-filled eyes, to Buffy’s begging eyes. “Okay.” Anya finally acquiescence’s. Shifting her body up the bed, she straddles Buffy’s face groaning quietly as eager fingers stroke over her.

“So wet.” Buffy whispers in amazement, stroking over the ex-demon’s folds, raising both hands Buffy gently separates the silken folds, inhaling deeply of the lightly musky smell before running her fingers over the woman’s sex, searching for Anya’s clitoris. Rubbing a finger over the hardening muscle as she finds it, Buffy smiles as Anya jerks at the caress. Continuing the soft motions, Buffy urges Anya down replacing her finger with a tentative tongue. So intent on what’s in front of her, she’s not aware of Tara’s shifting body until she feels a warm tongue stroke strongly over her own swollen muscle. Her body jerking at the caress, Buffy groans loudly into Anya’s sex surprised as she hears Anya groan in response. 

“Taste so good, Buffy.” Tara whispers before separating the slayer’s lips as much as possible so she can dive deeply inside the slayer with her tongue, swirling around strongly. Holding onto the slayer’s thighs before bringing her tongue out to slide up and over the swollen, twitching muscle, quickly capturing it between her lips Tara alternates sucking and licking the flickering muscle. As Buffy’s hips start bucking more firmly, Tara slides two fingers deep within the slayer while sucking continuously on the spasming muscle. Moaning as the slayer’s swollen nub impossibly swells even more. Realizing the slayer must be holding back from the release for some reason, Tara releases the muscle for a moment. “Let it go, sweetie.” Tara murmurs before diving back in, flicking her tongue strongly over the quivering muscle, before dragging her whole length of her tongue over the rock hard muscle.

“SHIT!” Buffy cries out her release as Tara clamps down strongly, sucking voraciously on the muscle.

Anya shifts off and away from Buffy, allowing her the release that had obviously been a long time in coming from the way Buffy was bucking and crying out. Lying beside the slayer, Anya strokes her hands firmly down the slayer’s body, placing soothing kisses along her neck and shoulder as Buffy finally collapses back on the bed. 

Tara gently eases up the other side of the slayer, leaving her hand cupping the slayer’s mound keeping a light pressure against the twitching body. Placing gentle kisses on Buffy’s neck, she smiles as she watches a slightly worried Anya still stroking her hands over Buffy’s body, trying to bring the slayer down from her orgasmic high. 

“Buffy, are you okay?” Anya questions softly, reaching up to cup the slayer’s face watching Buffy intently. 

“She was holding back for some reason.” Tara offers softly, her eyes turning towards Anya with wonder. “You don’t think…” Tara turns her gaze on Buffy, frowning. “Buffy, sweetie?” 

Buffy whimpers as she blinks trying to bring the two women looking at her worriedly into focus. “Huh? What was that?” Buffy groans, her body twitching.

Anya strokes her hand gently down Buffy’s face. “Have you ever had an orgasm before, Buffy?”

Buffy hesitantly nods her head. “But never to that degree before.” Buffy admits between heavy pants.

“Did you?” Anya partially questions, raising an eyebrow at Tara. When Tara shakes her head no a small wicked smile crosses her face and she chuckles quietly. “Who’s going to get to have that particular pleasure the first time?” Anya questions, smirking at the witch. 

“I guess in all fairness it should be you.” Tara admits quietly reaching over to Anya, brushing her thumb over the shopkeeper’s bottom lip. “Just don’t do to her what you did to me that first night. I don’t think she’d be able to handle that just yet.” 

“What are you two talking about?” Buffy finally questions hoarsely, as she gets her breathing under control. 

“Talking about a very intense, freeing orgasm.” Tara admits, smiling at the slayer. “That Anya is going to introduce you to, very soon.”

“Not for a little while. I kind of got sidetracked from what I was doing earlier.” Buffy blushes lightly, her eyes alight with mischief. “Now the problem is do I finish what I was doing with you, or Anya?” Buffy questions quietly, looking from Tara to Anya and back again. 

Tara chuckles quietly. “Go ahead and enjoy Anya. I won’t mind watching for a little while.” Tara whispers leaning over the slayer to kiss Anya, starting off slow, gradually the two women deepening the kiss until they’re battling strongly against each other. Tara whimpers as Anya ends the kiss, nipping her way strongly across her jaw, sucking on her earlobe for a few moments. 

Buffy whimpers watching the two women above her, her hands unconsciously working to each woman’s back, stroking down and over their butts before shifting back up over each back. “Maybe I should watch.” 

Anya chuckles as she nips Tara‘s earlobe, backing away from Tara to look down at Buffy. “Whatever you wish, Buffy. Just make up your mind because before this day is over I’m planning on making you scream.” 

Buffy blushes darkly, looking from one woman to the other, not able to make up her mind. 

“I’ll make this easy.” Tara whispers, shifting from the bed and walking over to the chair. Smiling at the two women as she sits down, tucking her feet under her. “I can wait.” 

Anya smiles down at Buffy. “Do you want to decide what you want to do? Or do you want me to take the lead?” 

Buffy growls quietly, finally deciding she wants to taste the ex-demon again, as she licks the flavor of her off her lips. “My turn.” Buffy smirks as she shifts over Anya, kissing her passionately.

Tara inhales as the slayer takes control, her dominant spirit exerting itself. Swallowing as Buffy quickly works her way down Anya’s body, Tara whimpers as Buffy nips playfully at the ex-demon’s breasts. 

“Tell me if I do something you don’t like.” Buffy murmurs as she works her way down Anya’s body, wanting to again taste the light musky flavor permeating the room among Tara’s and hers arousal. 

“Don’t worry, I will.” Anya whispers, arching her back as Buffy nips down her stomach. Easing her legs further apart, Anya groans quietly as an adventurous hand caresses over her folds, learning her body.

Gently separating Anya’s outer lips, Buffy inhales deeply of the woman’s aroma before stroking her fingers over the wet flesh. Looking upon Anya at her most vulnerable, Buffy smiles gently as Anya shifts her body wantonly. Stroking her fingers through the juices coming from the ex-demon, Buffy leans in tentatively at first, stroking her tongue up and over Anya before licking more firmly as she feels the hard muscle under her tongue twitch and Anya jerk up at the caress. Teasing Anya’s opening with one finger, Buffy moans into the woman as Anya pushes herself against the finger. Sliding in, Buffy can’t believe the ease with which her finger slid into the woman quickly adding a second then a third, Buffy starts a quick in and out motion.

“Yesss!” Anya hisses as Buffy adds more fingers to her stroking, her hips bucking at the pleasure Buffy’s causing her, Anya whimpers loudly as Buffy finally sucks her into her mouth, the slayer sucking firmly and quickly bringing her to the edge of release. As Buffy flicks her tongue strongly against the quivering muscle, it finally tips Anya over the edge.

Buffy moans at the hot, sweet fluid escaping Anya, quickly lapping at the surprise Buffy unconsciously continues stroking in and out of the ex-demon, extending her orgasm. Surprised at how strong the woman’s inner muscles are as they clench and unclench against her fingers, her own body clenching in response. As Anya finally starts to ease her hips down onto the bed spent, Buffy places one more kiss on the woman’s hot, hard nub before gently kissing her way back up Anya’s body. Brushing her breasts over the ex-vengeance demon as she finally reaches her lips, kissing her gently. “Good?” Buffy hesitantly questions.

“More than good.” Anya whimpers, finally opening her eyes to look into Buffy’s happy hazel eyes. “Great, excellent, and a very serious wow.” Anya admits, chuckling as she hugs Buffy pulling the slayer down against her body.

Tara chuckles quietly at the two women, her own body humming with desire. Realizing she’s surprised at how much she’s turned on at watching her two lovers. Definitely coming to the conclusion that they were going to have to figure out living arrangements and soon because she doesn’t want to be without either woman.

“Get over here.” Anya whispers to Tara, smiling as the witch quickly untucks her legs, striding the short distance to the bed. 

“You called?” Tara whispers smirking as she lays down beside the two women, caressing her hand down Buffy’s slightly sweaty back to cup a butt cheek in her hand firmly. “Definitely grab worthy.” Tara chuckles wickedly as she squeezes the flesh. 

“Watch that!” Buffy growls, leaning over the short distance kissing Tara firmly. “Oh…” Buffy tilts her head after she kisses Tara in contemplation. “I can grab you, too now.” Buffy slides a hand over to stroke and pinch the witch’s nipple, smirking as Tara chuckles.

“You could have grabbed them then, also, you know.” Tara laughs quietly as Buffy rolls her eyes. Flexing her fingers firmly in to the muscular flesh, Tara wiggles her eyebrows. “So, what do you want to do now?” 

“Attack.” Buffy states simple, lifting herself quickly from Anya to Tara, nipping and sucking her way down Tara’s body.

“I think we created a monster.” Anya laughs as she shifts on her side, scooting back a bit to give the two women more room. Reaching over, Anya runs a hand down Tara’s neck, chuckling at the little red marks Buffy left behind.

“So not AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!” Tara arches her words turning into a passionate cry as Buffy sucks her clit into her mouth strongly while sliding her fingers deep into her body starting a fast, hard rhythm inside her. Jumping up into the caresses, Tara whimpers loudly, clenching down on the pleasure giving fingers.

“GOOOOODDDDD.” Buffy growls as she releases the muscle to get her breath for a few moments before diving back in. Licking strongly over the quivering muscle, lapping up the fluid escaping from the witch, noticing as the flavor starts to change from the dark rich musky flavor becoming lighter and sweeter as Tara starts to explode against her mouth and fingers. 

Anya laughs quietly, as she leans her head against Tara’s shoulder, her eyes watching Buffy intently. As Tara whimpers, her hips grinding softly before slowing down Anya smirks knowingly as Buffy finally lifts her face from where she’d been buried between Tara’s thighs, licking her tongue around her lips and mouth trying to gather all the fluid there. “I was right, good isn’t it?”

“More than good.” Buffy chuckles deeply as she works her way up Tara’s body, stopping to kiss Anya first, laughing as when they break off the kiss Anya licks strongly across her chin.

“I’ll help clean you up.” Anya murmurs, running her tongue over the slayer’s chin and lips gathering up all the left over juice that she can find.

Tara blushes lightly at the two women before moaning into Buffy’s soft lips as she kisses her gently. “Goddess, I love you two.” Tara murmurs, wrapping an arm around each woman, hugging them tightly. 

“Can we spend all day in bed?” Buffy questions seriously, shifting her body to lay on the other side of Tara, running her fingers caressingly over the witch watching with rapt attention as Tara’s nipple tightens and hardens at her touch.

“You might get hungry.” Tara smiles as Buffy’s curious fingers stroke over her body alternating gentle glides with light pinching to firm stroking. 

“And poor Phoenix would be doing the potty dance.” Buffy admits, frowning as she shifts to look around the room. “Where is she, anyway?” 

“Probably downstairs.” Anya laughs quietly. “I think she’s glad we finally got everything situated between us.” 

“I do need to figure out something to fix for dinner.” Tara murmurs softly as she shifts to slide down to the end of the bed, smiling back at the two women as they groan in protest. “No matter how enticing it is to spend all day in bed with you two, we do need nourishment.” Tara picks up her robe sliding it on before tying the sash gently, watching the two women. 

Buffy pouts as Tara walks out of the room but the pout turns into a grin as she feels a hand caress up her leg and grasp her hip gently. 

“You know, we could order food to be delivered. That way she isn’t spending part of the day fixing dinner.” Anya offers quietly. 

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.” Buffy smiles, turning over to face Anya. Reaching up, Buffy looks at the woman curiously as she runs her hand gently down her cheek. “Thank you, Anya.” Seeing the confused look coming across her face, Buffy places a gentle kiss on the ex-demon’s lips. “For seeing that we cared for each other and doing something about it, for not being jealous and for a million other reasons.” Buffy hesitates for a moment, looking into the kind and caring eyes of the ex-vengeance demon. “I’m sorry for all the times I was hateful to you. I never realized what you were really like and I feel like shit for not taking the time to get to know you better.”

“It’s okay Buffy.” Anya swallows the tears she feels coming to her eyes at the compassionate and sincere tone in Buffy’s voice. “I kind of always thought you were pretty self-centered and bossy. So…” Anya shrugs, smiling at the slayer. “We both know better now, and are working on remedying that. I want you to know I do love you.” Anya whispers, brushing her thumb gently over Buffy’s bottom lip. “Having Tara talking about you all the time gave me more of an insight as to what makes you tick. Of course, I can’t say that I’m happy with you for driving her crazy, but I know you didn’t do it on purpose. If I can get over Willow and the shit she pulled, I guess I won’t hold the things you did against you.” 

“Thank God.” Buffy mutters, tilting her head against Anya’s shoulder hugging her tightly. “I feel like shit for the way I treated her.”

“You just didn’t know what to do, Buffy. Plus the fact Tara never came out and told you how she felt about you just compounded the comedy of errors that is your life.” Anya chuckles quietly as she feels Buffy nod her head quickly. “But, like I said earlier, I’m glad things happened the way they did. Now I have two very beautiful, loving, caring women in my life and I wouldn’t trade it for the world.” 

“I think that could be said for all of us.” Tara whispers, smiling at the two women as she leans against the doorframe. “I laid out a pork loin for dinner.”

“Put it in the refrigerator. You can cook it later this week. We’re going to order out.” Anya smiles at the witch as Tara chuckles quietly. 

“I hate to say this, but I need to go clean up the back yard.” Buffy murmurs, stroking her hand down Anya’s back one more time before smiling apologetically at the ex-demon as she shifts off the bed, standing and stretching. Groaning quietly at the pleasant ache in her body, Buffy smiles at the thought of hopefully having that ache quite frequently. 

“I like that smile.” Tara whispers, noticing the sated smile crossing the slayer’s face. “I plan on seeing a lot of it, also.”

Buffy turns her gaze on Tara, smirking. “Plan on keeping me in the bed a lot?”

“No.” Tara shakes her head, eyeing the slayer thoughtfully. “Don’t need a bed.” 

Anya chuckles at the deep blush crossing Buffy’s face. “You never had a clue as to how much of a horn dog Tara is, did you? Hell, of course you probably didn’t…” Anya stops, blinking her eyes a couple times as she thinks, her gaze turning back on Buffy as the slayer blushes even darker. “You HEARD them!!” Anya yells pointing at the slayer.

“I am not saying a word.” Buffy mutters, yanking her clothes on.

Tara giggles quietly. “We tried to be quiet, but I’m sure there were a few times things got loud.”

“Slayer hearing, you didn’t have to get loud. Most of the time I turned the radio on trying to drown it out.” Buffy admits, grinning at Tara. “Now I have firsthand knowledge of what happens.”

“You haven’t even scraped the tip of the iceberg.” Tara murmurs, her eyes darkening as she looks at Buffy. 

Anya chuckles wickedly as she dresses. “But I get first dibs, remember that!” 

“I know.” Tara nods her head, glancing over to Anya watching her dress. “Damn. How did I get so lucky as to have you two love me?” Tara questions softly.

“Personally, I think I’m the lucky one.” Buffy admits, walking towards the doorway stopping and brushing her lips tentatively over Tara’s mouth. “Is this okay?” Buffy questions softly.

“Kissing me?” Tara whispers looking into the beautiful hazel eyes of the slayer and as Buffy nods, Tara smiles gently. “Always.” Tara reaches up to stroke her fingers gently down the slayer’s cheek. “I’m a very touchy, feely person, Buffy. I will never turn down being touched, kissed or caressed. And I like to touch, kiss and caress in return.”

“Does she ever.” Anya whimpers quietly. “She’s not shy about getting naughty in public, Buffy. So if you have a problem with that, you might want to tell her now.” 

Buffy blushes lightly before shaking her head. “I don’t think I’ll have a problem.” 

“Good.” Tara chuckles quietly as Buffy smiles placing another kiss on her lips before heading downstairs.

“I think we might have already corrupted the slayer.” Anya chuckles walking up to Tara who has a happy grin on her face.

“She needs to be corrupted.” Tara murmurs quietly, kissing Anya softly. “I can’t wait to see what her reaction is going to be when you get a hold of her and give her g-spot a good working over.”

Anya groans at the thought. “It’ll be interesting, to say the least.” Anya smirks as the two women work their way downstairs.

***


	25. Chapter 25

Tara chuckles as she watches Buffy snarl her nose as she cleans up after Phoenix. Shaking her head, she turns back to Anya who is making nachos for them to munch on. “I’m going to have to get a pooper scooper for Buffy at the pet store.”

“She’s not having much luck with the shovel?” Anya chuckles as Tara rolls her eyes. 

Tara groans as the phone rings. “Hello, Summers’ residence.” Tara smirks as Anya grates more cheese.

“Is Buffy there?” Jonathan asks worriedly.

“She’s busy right now, can I help you?” Tara frowns trying to place the voice.

“This is Jonathan. I really have to speak with her.” Jonathan quickly rattles off. “It’s about Warren.”

“What about Warren?” Tara hoarsely questions. “I was hoping the police might have found him by now.”

“NO! He’s still loose. I just saw him buying a gun a short while ago. I…” Jonathan keeps talking unaware that Tara dropped the phone.

“BUFFY!” Tara screams barreling through the back door towards the slayer, Phoenix running out behind her barking excitedly before growling deeply making a beeline towards the slayer. 

Buffy snaps her head up in surprise wondering what the hell is going on.

“OPEN YOURSELF, NOW!!!” Tara screams running towards the slayer as she sees movement behind Buffy, watching as Phoenix runs towards the movement. Everything seeming to move in slow motion as she feels the slayer opening herself at the same time Warren comes into view, a gun pointing straight towards Buffy. “NOOOOOO!!” Tara screams, using the slayer’s power to slam into Warren at the same time he pulls the trigger.

Buffy turns towards where Tara’s looking. Unconsciously dropping her walls completely as she watches Phoenix launch her small body at Warren at the same time he pulls the trigger on the gun pointed towards her. Trying to drop out of the way, Buffy cries out in pain as the bullet slams into her shoulder, spinning her around.

Anya screams as she comes out of the kitchen a few seconds behind Tara, watching everything happen. Not able to do anything as she watches Buffy get shot and spin around to collapse on the ground at the same time Tara blasts Warren with magic as Phoenix clamps her jaw on Warren’s thigh, growling as she shakes her head viciously. 

Tara runs towards Warren, readying a spell to knock the gun from his hand that he was somehow able to hold onto after she hit him with the first magic blast. Eyes opening wide as he turns the gun on her Tara sends the spell at him at the same time he pulls the trigger, grunting as the bullet rips through her side, Tara forces herself to continue towards the man, unable to concentrate enough to do any more magic. As she reaches him, Tara slams her foot between his legs as hard as she can, before collapsing grabbing her side. 

Anya cries out, looking from one woman to the other, seeing blue eyes begging her to check on Buffy, Anya stops at the slayer first, dropping down beside her. “Buffy??!!” Anya cries, gently turning her over, whimpering at the blood soaking the slayer’s shirt. Pressing her hand against the wound, she reaches up with a shaking hand, feeling for a pulse, sighing quietly as she feels the slayer’s heartbeat. “Buffy? Please.” Anya whispers, reaching up with a shaking hand, brushing the slayer’s hair from her face. 

Tara turns her snarling countenance back on Warren, who’s whimpering as he grabs his balls with both hands, unable to fend off Phoenix who’s snarling and growling at him. “Good, girl.” Tara whispers, trying to stand. Groaning at the pain in her side, she slowly crawls her way the couple yards to the gun, shoving it further away for the time being before working her way towards Anya and Buffy. “Anya?” Tara whispers worriedly.

“I don’t know.” Anya whimpers. “Can you heal her?” 

“I’m too unfocused to be of any help.” Tara admits hoarsely, the pain obvious in her voice. “Get the phone. Call the hospital and the cops.” Tara shifts the last bit of distance, taking over for Anya by putting pressure on the unconscious slayer’s shoulder. 

Anya stands starting to run back to the house when she hears the sirens. Turning surprised eyes back to Tara. “Somebody else must have called them?” Anya half-questions, half-states. 

“Go out front, flag them down.” Tara swallows hard, trying to ignore the pain in her own body as she looks down at Buffy. “Anya!! Get Phoenix in the house, I don’t want her to go after whoever might be coming to help.”

Anya nods, calling to the dog, quickly getting her to go in the house before shutting the door and running around the front to wave down the police cars and ambulance. 

Anya runs back towards Buffy and Tara, frowning as she notices the amount of blood coming from Tara’s wound. “Lay down, Tara.” Anya begs as she takes over putting the pressure on the slayer’s wound watching as Tara turns even paler, before slowly falling over. “HURRY UP!!” Anya screams at the paramedics and policemen running into the yard.

“We got it, ma’am. Give us room.” The first paramedic orders as he quickly inspects the wounds, putting a pressure bandage on Buffy’s wound as another paramedic works on Tara. 

“What happened?” The Sergeant questions as he watches the woman shake, her scared eyes watching the paramedics work on the two women. 

Anya looks at the Sergeant with shell-shocked eyes. She points towards Warren who’s still whimpering on the ground. “He came out of nowhere with that gun.” Anya shifts her hand to point towards the gun. “He shot Buffy first, and as Tara tried to help, he shot her. Tara kicked him in the balls.” 

The Sergeant tilts his head as he looks at the man, seeing what looks like a good bite on his thigh. “The bite?”

Anya looks up at him, silently begging him even as she can hear Phoenix howling and barking in the house.

The Sergeant sighs looking from the man that obviously came in trying to kill these women to the house where a dog had tried to protect its family. Nodding his head silently. “I can’t blame him for protecting you. I guess the perpetrator must have gotten bit before showing up here.” He gives the woman the reassurance she needs. With her two friends being shot she doesn’t need the added heartache of having the dog taken away for protecting them.

“Her.” Anya whispers, the tears finally falling from her eyes. “Just a puppy, roughly four or five months old.” Anya admits quietly, her gaze back on the paramedics as they hook up IV’s and put the two women on stretchers. 

“The other ambulance should be here in a few minutes. We’re going to go ahead and get this one to the hospital.” One of the paramedics states hurriedly as they lift the stretcher, partly carrying, rolling the slayer towards the ambulance. “Ma’am, it’s imperative that we get these women to the hospital as quickly as possible. Can you get there by yourself?”

Anya nods her head as she watches another pair of paramedics run into the back yard, gathering Tara, taking both women towards the waiting ambulances. 

“Ma’am?” The Sergeant watches his partner cuff the suspect after gathering the gun, placing it in an evidence bag. 

Anya turns haunted eyes towards the policeman. “I’ve got to get to the hospital. I have to contact Willow and Xander.” 

The Sergeant sighs quietly, looking at the other set of policemen looking for any other evidence. “Jackson?” He calls to one of the policemen. As he looks towards him, he nods towards Anya. “Can you make sure she gets a hold of the people she needs to call and makes it to the hospital while we take in the perp?”

“Yes, sir.” The policeman walks towards Anya. “Sir, there isn’t anything else that we can find. Looks pretty cut and dried. Plus the fact the perp fits the description of last night’s attempted robbery.”

“I noticed.” The Sergeant nods his head in acknowledgement. “Ma’am, Jackson will make sure you’re taken care of. We‘ll have to get signed statements, but we‘ll do that later.”

Anya whimpers quietly as the policeman wraps a comforting arm around her shoulders, urging her towards the police car. 

***

Anya shakes uncontrollably in the waiting room, one of the nurses having gotten her a blanket as she realized the woman was in shock, wrapping her up gently before going back to her duties. Looking up every time someone walks by the door, Anya whimpers quietly at the thought of her two lovers in the operating room.

***

Willow almost crushes Christina’s hands as they run into the hospital. “Buffy Summers, Tara Maclay! Anything on them?” Willow almost screams at the nurse, her eyes filled with tears ready to drop at a second’s notice.

“Are you family?” The nurse question as she pulls up the names on the computer.

“They don’t have any family. They only have us, their friends and loved ones.” Willow snarls looking at the woman. “What’s their condition?”

The nurse unconsciously shifts away from the redhead before looking back at the computer, punching up the other name. “It looks like they’re both still in surgery, I don’t have any other information at this time.” 

“I want to know as soon as you hear anything, ANYTHING, understand?” Willow narrows her gaze on the nurse, before practically dragging Christina behind her as she heads towards the waiting room. “Anya?” Willow hesitantly questions the ex-vengeance demon, dropping Christina’s hand as Anya’s haunted eyes look up at her, silently begging for everything to be put to rights. Willow whimpers before running towards the shopkeeper, sitting down beside her to wrap the unresisting woman in her arms.

“He, he just showed up. We got a call, Tara ran out the door screaming for Buffy, and he shot them.” Anya whimpers, crying brokenheartedly. “He shot both of them.” She keeps repeating over and over again, shaking uncontrollably.

“I’ll see if I can’t get more information.” Christina whispers softly, catching Willow’s eyes for a brief moment, nodding silently at the thanks she sees reflected there. 

“They’re strong, Anya. They’ll make it.” Willow whispers rocking the distraught woman, silently praying that they will be alright. Closing her eyes Willow tilts her head against Anya, surprised at how small the woman seems at this moment.

“I can’t lose them, Willow.” Anya whimpers. “Can’t.” Anya curls up into a small ball, pressing herself against the redhead as she shakes uncontrollably.

Xander comes skidding to a halt outside the waiting room. Sliding in, he watches as Willow cries silently while trying to comfort Anya. “Anything?” He hoarsely questions as he walks towards the two women, kneeling in front of them gathering them both in his arms as all three Scooby’s cry. 

***

Xander paces nervously, looking occasionally over at his ex-fiancée as she finally fell asleep from pure exhaustion with a healthy dose of shock leaning against, of all people, Willow. Biting his lip, he allows a small smile to cross his face at Willow’s new girlfriend Christina as she glances at him with concern as she holds Willow gently against her side. “I’m going to get some more coffee and snacks.” Xander finally whispers before turning and striding out of the waiting room.

Christina glances down at the table that already has quite a few snacks, sodas and partially drank coffee on it, shaking her head. 

“It’s what he does in times like this.” Willow whispers, rubbing her cheek against Christina. “He does food runs to try and keep busy, to keep his mind off what’s happening.” 

“I be a wishin’ there was somethin’ more I could be a doin‘.” Christina softly whispers, her accent extra heavy with the emotion coursing through her.

“Goddess, why can’t they at least tell us if the surgeries are going well?” Willow whispers looking up at the clock for probably the hundredth time. “We’ve been here for hours.”

“Want me to be a seein’ if I cain shake somethin’ loose?” Christina offers hoarsely. 

Willow smiles softly at the woman. “I don’t want you to leave me.” Willow finally whispers after a few moments, smiling as Christina wraps her up more firmly in her arms.

“Then I be a stayin’.” Christina places a kiss on top of Willow’s head. 

“Excuse me? Are the family for either Buffy Summers or Tara Maclay here?” A nurse questions quietly from the doorway.

“Both.” Willow answers, looking down as Anya wakes up, looking at the woman with swollen, red eyes and a tear-stained face.

“What is it?” Anya questions, uncurling herself to stand shakily, walking towards the nurse. “Please, how are they?”

The nurse nods, as she reads the note on the chart that the two women didn’t have any actual family but the friends that were there for them. Sighing quietly, she looks up as a young man walks in, wrapping his arm around the woman questioning her, obviously in support.

“It was touch and go, but it looks like they’re both going to make it. The one woman, Buffy Summers that was shot in the shoulder lost a lot of blood, there was some nerve and muscle damage from the bullet, but it looks like she should heal without losing too much mobility in her arm. Tara Maclay is in a little worse condition, there was a lot of internal damage from the bullet. It looks like it had shifted around a bit inside her.” The woman hesitates looking up when the blonde whimpers quietly.

“She went after the guy that shot them, then dragged herself back over to Buffy.” Anya explains, tears starting to fall again. 

“That might have caused it.” The nurse frowns, wondering how the woman could have moved at all with being shot where she was. “The doctors had to remove her spleen and her large intestine was nicked along with a few other things. She’s going to be on some heavy antibiotics to try and counteract that. She isn’t completely out of the woods yet, but it looks promising.”

“Where are they?” Willow questions as she leans heavily into Christina’s side.

“They’re in recovery right now. Ms. Summers was out of surgery first and will be put in a room in another hour. They won’t be allowed any visitors for a while yet.” The nurse smiles apologetically at the group of young people.

“Can they be put in the same room to recover together?” Anya questions hopefully. When the nurse looks up starting to shake her head no, Anya stiffens, her eyes starting to flash. “Those two women will do a lot better if they’re in the same room. Do whatever you have to, but they should be able to recover together. I want to see them, now.” Anya states imperviously, her backbone finally reasserting itself after hearing her lovers should be okay. 

“Ma’am they can’t have visitors.” The nurse tries to tell Anya again.

“Fine, but I want to see them. I’m not going to visit with them. I just want to see them from the doorway.” Anya strides towards the nurse, looking at her angrily. “And I want to see them in the same room, together!” 

“Give me a few minutes.” The nurse finally gives in as she looks from one angry, unforgiving face to another, before turning around to talk with the doctors of the two women.

Anya starts to pace back and forth as she waits for the nurse to come back, biting on the edge of her thumbnail in worry. 

Xander looks in confusion from Anya to Willow. “Why are you insisting on them being in the same room?” Xander finally questions Anya softly.

“That’s where they would want to be.” Anya answers shortly, as she runs shaking hands through her hair. “Want to be together.” She whispers, her eyes on the doorway as she spins on her heel pacing back and forth. 

Willow blinks a couple times as she watches Anya, hearing what she’s saying, trying to figure out what she isn’t saying. When an idea of what Anya is trying to say pops in her head, her eyes open wide. “Anya?” Willow questions hesitantly, watching as Anya turns haunted brown eyes towards her. “You three?” Willow softly whispers the question.

Anya slowly nods her head towards Willow. “Today.” Anya finally admits, her eyes starting to fill with tears again. “This morning actually.” Anya drops down in the nearest chair, placing her face in her shaking hands as the sobs start working through her body. “Can’t lose either one of them. I can’t, not after finally getting us together, it just wouldn’t be fair.”

Xander stands there in stunned disbelief as he looks from his ex-fiancée towards his best friend with haunted eyes. Finally shifting towards the nearest chair, he slumps down, burying his face in his hands as what Anya said sinks in.

***

“Okay, two of you can go see the two women, but only from the observation window. You can’t go in the room.” The nurse looks at the group of people, not surprised when the one woman stands up quickly walking her way.

Anya turns back, looking towards Willow and Xander. “Which one of you want to go?” Anya questions softly.

“Wills, you go.” Xander looks up at the redhead, nodding his head towards Anya. “She would probably rather have you with her, than me anyway.” Xander admits quietly.

Willow frowns at her best friend, before sighing quietly. “Thanks, Xan.” Willow whispers as she walks towards Anya, offering her hand towards the shopkeeper.

The two women follow the nurse to the room they’d put Buffy and Tara in. Anya’s legs almost give out as she looks through the window at the two pale, lifeless women that such a short while ago had been full of life, joking and making love. Placing her hand against the windowpane separating them, Anya tilts her forehead against the cool glass as tears drop unheeded down her cheeks. 

Willow wraps her arm around the shaky ex-demon to help support her, while whimpering quietly at the sight of the machines hooked up to the two blondes, the IV drips and other numerous things taking their vitals and delivering much needed medication and blood. 

“You guys should probably go home, try and get some rest. They probably won’t be conscious for a long time.” The nurse offers quietly, not surprised when both women shake their heads. 

“I’m staying.” Anya states adamantly as she straightens her back, wiping her face free of the tears. “And as soon as one of them comes to, I want to be allowed in to talk to them.” Anya turns hard brown eyes on the nurse. “I suggest you make sure that happens.”

The nurse nods her head hesitantly. “We’ll let you know as soon as there is any change in their condition.”

Anya turns her gaze back on her two lovers. Staring for a few minutes, Anya opens herself to the two women, sending them all the love that she feels, hoping quietly that they might feel it and that it might help them. 

Willow turns surprised eyes on Anya as she feels the waves of feelings coming from her. “You really love them both.” Willow whispers softly.

“Yes, I do.” Anya admits, sighing as she closes her eyes. “Damn Hellmouth.” Anya whispers, clenching her hand against the glass pounding twice before turning to stride back towards the waiting room.

Willow turns her gaze from Anya’s back to her best friend and ex-lover. “You two are going to be all right, you have to. You don’t have a choice.” Willow whispers, sending her love towards the two women before slowly following Anya back towards the waiting room.

***


	26. Chapter 26

The haggard looking group look up at the doorway as they hear a decidedly pissed off sounding English voice demanding to know how Buffy and Tara are doing. 

Chuckling quietly, Xander slowly stands walking out of the room to talk with Giles.

Anya shifts from where she’d been lying on the small couch, rubbing her face wearily. “Is any of that coffee hot?” She questions as she slowly stands walking towards the table looking at the multiple cups.

“Try the ones on the other end, you’ll have better luck.” Willow whispers, as she shifts from where she’d practically been sitting on Christina. Smiling apologetically at the woman. “Sorry.”

“You were fine.” Christina smiles gently at Willow, stroking a hand over the messy red hair. “But I be a thinkin’ that we all should be a goin’ home and taking showers before a comin’ back.”

“Maybe.” Willow rolls her neck, groaning quietly as she looks up at the doorway as Giles comes striding in.

“Bloody idiots.” Giles growls. “Now that I’m here, does someone want to explain exactly what happened?” Giles questions softly, as he looks from one person to another, stopping momentarily on the new face in the group.

“Buffy foiled Warren’s attempt at hijacking the money from an armored car, he didn’t like it and came to the house to shoot her the next day. He shot Buffy and Tara.” Anya plops down on the chair, rubbing a hand over her forehead. “Phoenix…” Anya’s eyes open in shock. “Phoenix, she hasn’t been out since this happened. She hasn’t been fed or watered.”

Christina looks down at Willow, raising an eyebrow in silent question. “Would you be a willin’ to let me take the pup out?” Christina turns her gaze on Anya. “Do you think she’d mind me?”

Anya frowns, looking at the woman for a moment before looking at the rest of the group. Short of Willow going, Christina was probably the best bet. “Here.” Anya shrugs off her shirt, leaving her in a camisole. “This smells like me. It might help.” Anya starts to hand the shirt to Christina, before realizing there’s blood splattered on the cloth. Pulling it back down, Anya whimpers quietly as she runs her fingers over the smears and splatters. 

Christina closes her eyes at the obvious pain in the woman’s cries. Walking slowly towards Anya, she kneels in front of her. “Here. Be a givin’ me the shirt. I’ll take care of the pup. You take care of your women.” Christina eases the shirt away from Anya, accepting the set of keys Anya digs out and hands to her.

“The food’s in the garage, her leash is by the back door. Watch her, she might try and sneak by you as you open the front door. She gets antsy when Tara or Buffy aren’t around for a while.” Anya explains softly, looking thankfully at the tall woman.

“I’ll be sure to keep an eye open.” Christina pats Anya gently on the shoulder as she stands, quickly leaving the room and the hospital.

Giles rubs the bridge of his nose as he feels a serious headache coming on. “Okay, I don’t know where to start the questions.”

“Don’t bother starting them yet, Giles. Let’s just make sure they’re going to be okay.” Willow and Xander both move to sit on either side of Anya as she sits there just staring vacantly across the room. 

“Miss Summers is coming to and asking for a…” The nurse hesitates as she looks down at the paper. “Anya or Tara?”

“I’m Anya.” Anya stands, blinking. “Tara’s the woman in the room with her.” 

“Oh… Please, come with me.” The nurse states, quickly heading back to the room. 

***

Anya sits down in the chair between the two beds, reaching for Buffy’s hand, unconsciously sighing in relief at the color slowly working its way back into the slayer’s pale features. Glancing at a still very pale, lifeless witch, Anya whimpers quietly, reaching her other hand out towards Tara, stroking her fingers gently down her forearm.

“What… happened?” Buffy questions hoarsely, blinking her eyes open to focus in on Anya. “Where’s… Tara?”

Anya frowns as she looks at Buffy, shifting around so she’s facing the slayer. Running her free hand up over the slayer’s forehead, Anya sighs quietly before explaining everything that happened to the slayer up to and including the fact that Tara was lying in the other bed beside the slayer. 

Buffy turns her head looking towards the witch, her eyes full of pain. “Is she going to be okay?” Buffy whispers, tears flooding her eyes.

“They think so. From the sounds of it, she had a lot of internal damage. They had to take out her spleen and something about her large intestine being nicked among other things.” Anya bites her lip to try and keep from crying. Raising the slayer’s hand to her face, Anya presses her lips against the palm, before brushing her cheek against the calloused hand. “God, you two scared me.” Anya admits, tears starting to fall again. “Buffy, I love you. I want you to know that. There’s no question, no possibility, it’s there. Get well, please?” Anya whimpers as weak fingers stroke down her cheek.

“Promise.” Buffy whispers. “Is there anything we can do for Tara?”

“Wait, pray.” Anya offers, frowning. “Unfortunately that’s all.”

“What about using my healing to help her?” Buffy shifts, wincing.

“Doesn’t work that easily.” Anya places a calming hand on the slayer’s chest. “Don’t move. You might rip out the stitches.”

“Why can’t we do it?” Buffy questions looking intently at the ex-demon as she tries to shake off the effects of the drugs.

“First off, it takes a very powerful witch to do what Tara did. Secondly, not every witch has the training or know how to use your abilities like she does. I would assume her mother’s teachings must have encompassed a lot of different things.” Anya admits, her gaze shifting towards Tara. “When you’re better, you could try opening yourself a little to Tara, see if she’s aware of it.”

“You’re open right now.” Buffy whispers looking towards Anya from where her eyes were drawn inexorably towards Tara.

“Yes. I figured it might help her if she felt me.” Anya admits softly. “You can’t do that, or you’ll have every demon in Sunnydale coming to make you dinner.” Anya explains running a hand down Buffy’s cheek. “Just let her feel your love. Right now that’s what she needs more than anything.”

Buffy nods hesitantly, gently squeezing the hand holding hers. Blinking as the shot the nurse gave her for pain starts to work through her system.

“Sleep, Buffy. The nurse will probably be coming soon to make me leave. Giles is here.” Anya admits quietly as she slowly stands looking down at the slayer. “Next time they let someone come in do you want him to visit you?”

“Want you…” Buffy slurs quietly as her head shifts and the drugs carry her back to unconsciousness.

“You have me, Buffy.” Anya smiles gently at the slayer, brushing the hair away from Buffy’s face. Sighing quietly she looks from Buffy to Tara. “You both have me.” Anya whispers to the quiet room before placing Buffy’s hand back on the bed, reaching for Tara’s hand, holding it for a few moments before following the nurse that came to get her out of the room.

***

“Stay here, and behave.” Christina admonishes Phoenix as she shuts the door, leaving the windows cracked to jog quickly into the hospital.

Everyone looks up as Christina strides into the room. Anya questions her softly. “How’s Phoenix?”

“She be out in me vehicle.” Christina admits a small smile on her face. “Very stubborn animal you got there. She wouldn’t be goin’ back inta the house for me, sat down by my car and wouldnae budge.”

Anya sighs, before a smile slowly crosses her face. “That dog loves those two women completely. I’ll see what I can do with her.”

“I’ll go with you.” Giles offers standing as he follows the ex-vengeance demon out, honestly wanting to see the puppy that put up such a fight to try and protect Buffy.

Anya heads towards the barking, knowing Phoenix’s bark. Opening the door, she grasps the leash as Phoenix jumps out, whimpering quietly as she leans against her legs. Kneeling, Anya pets the dog. “It’ll be okay, Phoenix. Your two mommies are in the hospital where you can’t go. But they’ll be okay.” Anya lifts the heavy dog up, cradling her in her arms as Phoenix licks her face. 

“Here, she’s too heavy for you to try and hold. Let me.” Giles offers softly, smiling at the dog. “Phoenix, I’m Giles.” Giles offers his hand to the dog, smiling as she hesitantly sniffs his hand, looking at him with an intelligence he never would have believed possible before she licks his hand in acceptance. Grasping the dog, Giles and Anya walk towards the hospital, sitting down on an outside bench. Giles smiles as the dog climbs off his lap to lean against Anya, whimpering quietly. 

Anya smiles down at Phoenix, petting the dog surprised at the amount of comfort she feels from the animal. “You’re probably wondering what’s going on.” Anya finally whispers looking at the Watcher.

“That would be putting it mildly.” Giles turns his gaze on the ex-demon, watching as she sighs quietly. 

“Well, this is the way it happened…” Anya starts, slowly explaining to Giles how she came to be dating Tara, the obvious feelings Buffy had for the witch, and also herself through to an abbreviated version of the three women finally coming together the day before. “Now we’re here, with the two of them in the hospital shot by that asshole Warren.” Anya snarls.

Giles sits in stunned disbelief, not even cleaning his glasses, just staring at Anya, his mouth open in surprise. 

Anya glances up, sighing at the Watcher’s look. “I thought it would be best to tell you, give you time to get used to the idea. If you don’t approve, fine. But don’t say or do anything stupid to hurt their feelings. Buffy thinks of you as a father, and honestly, I believe Tara thinks of you that way, also. It’ll hurt them beyond belief if you disapprove.” 

“I… I…” Giles finally whips his glasses off, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tries to comprehend what Anya just finished telling him. “All three of you are together?” He glances at Anya as she nods her head, watching him intently. “Dear, Lord.” Giles mutters as he stands pacing back and forth. “What the bloody hell are you three thinking?”

Anya blinks at the Watcher. “We’re thinking we love each other and want to be together is what we’re thinking.”

“This, this, this is unacceptable!” Giles turns, glaring at the ex-demon.

“Sorry, but you can’t tell us what is acceptable or unacceptable.” Anya shakes her head at Giles. “I would have thought better of you RIPPER.” Anya emphasizes Giles’ nickname, making Giles pale.

“All your little exploits were well-known in the demon community Ripper. Don’t think I don’t know about the things that went on with you and Ethan and the rest of your merry band.” Anya snarls, standing up jabbing him in the chest with a stiff finger. “I suggest you get rid of the high and mighty better than thou fucking attitude, and support us. If not, you can get your ass on the next plane back to merry ol’ England. While you’re at it, you can find someone else to run your shop for you, too.” 

Giles unconsciously moves back from the angry ex-demon, his eyes wide in shock, wondering why it had never occurred to him that with Anya being an ex-vengeance demon that she would know about what happened, that the demons talk to each other was a given. It having not occurred to him, leaving him dumbfounded as the woman urges the puppy to follow her as she leaves him alone, slowly sitting down on the bench, thinking about his own past misdeeds and own sexual experiments. Silently, Giles wonders if he has any right to judge anyone for the choices they make.

***

Anya sits down on the ground, her back against the hospital building, running her hand gently over Phoenix’s head as the dog lies in her lap, whimpering quietly. “Everything will be okay, Phoenix. Everything has to be okay.”

***

“Anya?” Willow hesitantly questions the ex-demon, finally finding her. As Anya opens sad eyes to look at her, Willow tilts her head towards the hospital. “Buffy’s come around again, and they say it looks like Tara might wake up soon. I’ll keep Phoenix.” Willow murmurs as Anya throws the leash towards her as she hops up running into the hospital. Walking slowly around the building, Willow frowns as she notices Giles sitting on the bench, a dejected slump to his shoulders. Gingerly sitting down on the opposite end of the bench, Willow waits to see if he feels like talking.

“Do I never stop screwing up when it comes to you kids?” Giles questions quietly glancing towards Willow from the corner of his eye. When he sees Willow turn to look at him a frown on her face, he shakes his head. “You needed guidance to help you learn the magic arts, instead of me telling you no. Buffy needed me to stay here to be a father to her, to help her after being brought back from Heaven. Even Xander could have used a father figure, instead of that sorry excuse he has.” Giles stops for a moment looking up at the afternoon sun, running a hand roughly through his thinning hair. “Now I started to be an idiot in regards to those three women practically telling Anya that they can’t be together.”

Willow inhales deeply, turning stunned eyes on the Watcher. “I hate to tell you this, but I’m going to pretty much tell you what Buffy told me. You don’t have any right to tell them who they like, love or even want to fuck. And I believe we’ve all screwed up enough over the years that we don’t need to add to it. You can’t imagine the amount of pain I felt when Tara and Anya started dating. But you know what I have finally come to realize?” Willow whispers hoarsely towards the Watcher, his sad eyes looking at her, silently telling her to go on. “It’s nothing compared to the amount of pain I caused Tara. And I have absolutely no right to judge them. The only thing I can do is be there for them, to love them, and hopefully one day have their friendship. Slowly I’m working my way back into Tara’s good graces. She’s already forgiven me for what I did to her, but I’m not ready to forgive myself.” Willow hesitates for a moment running a hand through her hair. “They need friends and family that love and support them, Giles. If you can’t do either of those things, it might be best if you aren’t around.”

Giles sighs deeply, feeling the weight of the world settling on his shoulders. “I feel like a foolish old man.” Giles finally admits, brushing his hand across his eyes as he feels the tears gathering. “Do you think the puppy would do better if she got to see Buffy and Tara?” Giles questions quietly, looking down at a sad looking Phoenix.

“Probably. But it’s kind of a moot point.” Willow admits softly. “They won’t let her in the hospital.”

“What they don’t know won’t hurt them.” Giles mutters, quickly whispering an incantation for a glamour spell, making the dog look like a bunch of flowers, to the normal person. 

“What did you do?” Willow questions, seeing Phoenix but feeling the magic surrounding the puppy.

“To everyone but those that know her, she looks like flowers. Phoenix, you have to be a very good girl and be very, very quiet.” Giles explains softly to the dog as he picks her up to carry her into the hospital, a surprised and grinning Willow following close behind. 

***

Anya strides into the room, surprised as she sees the two beds pushed closer together, Buffy reaching over the short distance to stroke her fingers gently over Tara’s arm. Easing her body between the two beds, Anya places one hand on Tara’s thigh and the other on Buffy’s cheek, looking down at the slayer. “How are you feeling?”

“It hurts like hell.” Buffy admits, frowning. “Like a damn firebrand in my shoulder, but I told them I’d call if I needed painkillers, letting them know that I don’t like to take drugs.”

“You should take them, Buffy. It’ll let you get some much needed rest.” Anya offers quietly, leaning gently against the bed. Turning her gaze to Tara, she sighs at the pale witch. 

“Her fingers were twitching a little while ago. They said she might become partially awake, but they’re pumping her pretty full of pain killers and antibiotics right now.” Buffy whispers looking at Tara. 

Anya shifts up to place a gentle kiss on Tara’s forehead before whispering quietly. “Heal, sweetheart. Get well so you can come home and be spoiled.” Turning her gaze to Buffy, she leans in to gently brush her lips over the slayer’s lips. “You take your pain pills so you can rest. The more rest you get, the quicker you’ll heal.” Anya offers quietly as she pulls away from the soft caress.

“You need to get some rest, too.” Buffy murmurs her hand grasping Anya’s gently. “Promise me you’ll go home eat, rest and relax. Don’t spend all your time here.”

“But…” Anya starts to argue, stopping as she sees the look of determination coming across the slayer’s face. “Okay. Do you mind if I stay at your house? That way I can take care of Phoenix, also.”

“God! Is Phoenix okay?” Buffy questions, looking up at the doorway as a hesitant Giles stands there holding the dog in question. “Giles?” Buffy looks worriedly up at the Watcher.

“Just bringing you some flowers to brighten your day.” Giles murmurs, emphasizing the word flowers. “They were just begging to be brought up to you to make sure you two are alright.” Giles turns his eyes towards Anya, smiling apologetically at the ex-vengeance demon. “Shhh. Phoenix, remember you need to be quiet.” Giles whispers as he brings the dog to the side of the bed for Buffy to pet her.

“Going to have to get you a rabies shot after dealing with Warren, aren’t I?” Buffy jokes with the puppy, smiling as Phoenix whimpers quietly while licking her hand. “You’re a good girl. And when we’re all better, you’re going to get to go to the park and spend all day chasing any kind of bug you want, and playing catch. Thank you, Giles.” Buffy looks up, the happiness obvious in her eyes. 

Giles looks at a softly smiling Anya as he answers Buffy, hoping Anya hears the apology in his tones. “It’s the least a blind old fool can do.” 

Anya looks up to the Watcher, seeing the apology in his eyes and voice. Nodding her head, she smiles gently at Giles. “It’s a wonderful thing for you to do, Giles.”

“Well, I don’t want to chance the glamour breaking down. I need to get her back outside.” Giles explains as he gently eases the dog back against his chest looking down at Buffy. “Get well, Buffy. If Tara should wake up while I’m gone, please pass on my well wishes for a speedy recovery for her, also. I’m going to go ahead and take this girl back to your house, if you’re okay with that.”

“Thank you, Giles.” Buffy whispers smiling as the Watcher blushes lightly, nodding his head as he quickly leaves the room. “How come I think there were some serious undertones going on with that conversation?”

“Nothing for you to worry about. It’s all straightened out now.” Anya gently squeezes Buffy’s hand. “Do you want me to call the nurse and have her bring you some more pain medication?” Anya whispers as she sees the pain cross the slayer’s face.

“You won’t shut up, until I do, will you?” Buffy opens her eyes, blinking at Anya.

“No, I won’t.” Anya admits running a hand gently through the slayer’s hair. Smiling softly as Buffy finally gives in, nodding her head for a shot. “Love you.” Anya whispers softly, pressing another gentle kiss on the slayer’s lips before easing out of the room to locate a nurse.

***

Willow sighs as she opens the door to her parents’ house, smiling at Christina as the woman carries in the bag of food, taking it to the kitchen. Following her in she stops and leans against the wall; watching as she unpacks the containers of Chinese placing the chopsticks and napkins on the table before looking up at her. 

“What?” Christina questions with a raised eyebrow, seeing the small smile playing about the redhead’s mouth.

Willow just shakes her head, walking towards the tall woman and wrapping her arms around her waist, resting her head against her upper chest, sighing in contentment as Christina hugs her gently. “Thank you for being such a big help with everything.”

“No thanks necessary, my wee Willow.” Christina offers quietly, pressing her lips gently to the top of the redhead’s head. “The doctors seem to be a bit confused about Buffy healing as quickly as she is. Tara seems to be doing a lot better today.”

“Slayer healing is a wonderful thing. I was in the room when Buffy insisted on Tara tapping into her energy to help her own healing along. I never knew Tara could do that.” Willow admits quietly, sighing as strong hands gently glide up and down her back. “I’m starting to think I didn’t really know Tara at all. The more I think about the past, the more I realize I hardly ever questioned her about herself or anything else. I‘m a selfish woman, I also realized we haven‘t talked much about you.” Willow shifts back in the tall woman’s arms, looking up into soft blue eyes. “I want you to tell me all about you.”

Christina chuckles quietly. “Ain’t much to tell.” Christina admits softly, reaching up to stroke along Willow’s cheek. “Why don’t we be sittin’ down to eat while I tell you the boring story of my life.”

Willow shakes her head. “Somehow I don’t think it’s that boring.” 

“Yes, it is my wee one.” Christina smirks as she sits down, watching as Willow opens the refrigerator grabbing a couple sodas out for them. “I grew up one of four children. I have an older brother and two younger sisters. We grew up arguing and fightin’ as siblings do. But we love each other. When Da and Ma realized I was a bit brighter than they expected, they sent me to live with Da’s sister in Florida, to get a proper education. I got accepted to college here, where I got a living allowance and grants and scholarships to help with the schoolin’.” Christina shrugs, digging into her chow mein. “See, boring.”

“What about friends, what are your brother and sisters doing now? Past girlfriends or boyfriends?” Willow questions as she digs into her food.

“Got some friends back in Scotland, not that many. Where we lived was up in the highlands away from a lot of people and we kept to ourselves mostly, except for schoolin’.” Christina admits, tapping her chopsticks on the outside of her box. “When I came to America, I was more worried about doing good in school to make my family proud, so didn’t deal much with other people.” Grabbing a dumpling out of one of the other containers, Christina chews thoughtfully for a few moments. “My brother is married now and has two kids of his own. My two younger sisters are fightin’ over the ’catch’ of the highlands, trying to win his favor.” Christina chuckles quietly. 

Willow watches as the obvious love and affection for her family crosses her face. “What about you, girlfriends, boyfriends?” Willow questions softly.

“Aye, I had one of them.” Christina smirks at Willow as the redhead groans and bangs her head down on the table. Deciding to give the redhead a break, Christina chuckles quietly. “Robert was a guy I dated my senior year of high school. Found out later he was an ass, dating another girl at the same time, even got her pregnant. Probably because I wouldn’t put out for him.” Christina shrugs at the thought. “Better off without him, anyways.” 

“I’m sorry.” Willow whispers softly watching Christina as she chuckles.

“I’m not. That just cemented the thought in my head that I not be a liking men.” Christina smirks at the redhead. “I never could get to that point of thinking about him that way. I was always more interested and dreaming about different girls. Should have known well before I ever even dated him.” Christina grins cockily at the redhead. “And if I hada met you then, I would have definitely known.”

Willow blushes looking down at her food from the mischief filled blue eyes across from her. “Well, unfortunately at that time I was dating Oz and probably wouldn’t have noticed you.” Willow admits quietly. 

“Wouldna given you the choice not to notice me, my wee Willow.” Christina chuckles loudly as Willow looks up in disbelief. “I would have definitely been a’ doin’ things to get your attention.”

Willow whimpers quietly. “What about the girlfriend?” Willow questions, trying to get the subject off her.

“Ah, now that be a wee bit different. Pretty lass, was Dee.” Christina nods her head. “Whirlwind affair that burned out quickly. Practically jumped into bed with her right off the bat, I did.” Christina admits, frowning. “Unfortunately we weren’t meant for each other and went our different ways. Dated a few times after that, but nothing serious.” Christina sighs looking at Willow. “At least not until a wee slip of a pixie with red hair and green eyes turned my world on its axis.” 

Willow blushes lightly at Christina’s words. “You’re a smooth talker, Christina.” Willow jokes softly, looking up at the pale blue eyes, becoming lost in their depths as she sees the caring and seriousness there. “Will you stay tonight?” Willow questions softly watching as Christina frowns and looks at her questioningly. “I kind of would like to curl up in your arms and sleep again.” Willow admits, biting her lip. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt as cared for or as safe as I do when I’m in your arms.”

Christina nods, a small smile coming across her face. “I’ll be here for you, my wee Willow.” Christina reaches across the short distance to gently stroke down Willow’s neck. 

“Thank you.” Willow breathes out the words, pressing into the caress as she closes her eyes, feeling a happiness and a light sense of arousal work through her body at the gentle caress. 

***


	27. Chapter 27

“I don’t care how fast or well you’re healing, you shouldn’t be running up and down the hallway.” Nurse Sanderson growls at Buffy, her hands on her hips.

Buffy throws her right hand up in the air, already knowing better than to try doing it with her left shoulder yet, the muscle being stiff and sore still. “I’m going stir crazy. And you guys separated me and Tara, so I thought I’d visit her to see how she was doing!” Buffy bitches, frowning heavily at the nurse.

“Well if you hadn’t been caught in a compromising position, we wouldn’t have split you two up! That woman has serious abdominal injuries that she needs to heal from!” Sanderson growls into Buffy’s face.

“We were KISSING! That was it! Nothing else was going on or was going to happen!” Buffy snarls angrily. “I’m just going to visit her. Nothing else! I promise.” 

Anya chuckles as she walks down the hallway towards Buffy and the nurse, having heard Buffy groan and grumble the whole day before after they moved Tara. “Ask the nurse when the doctor is going to release you, Buffy.” Anya states as she stops outside Tara’s room, poking her head in, laughing quietly at the smirk on Tara’s face. 

“When am I going to be released?” Buffy frowns heavily at the nurse.

Nurse Sanderson sighs, dropping her hands from her hips. “This afternoon.” She finally admits, shaking her head as she thinks about the doctor releasing this little hellfire on an unsuspecting public.

“YES!” Buffy yells jumping up in the air as she dodges past the nurse to slide to a halt beside Anya, poking her head into the room, grinning hugely at Tara. “They’re releasing me, so now they can’t tell me I can’t come visit you!” 

Tara laughs then groans as she grabs her stomach. “Don’t’ make me laugh, Buffy.” Tara’s eyes twinkle at the slayer as Buffy and Anya come into the room one on each side of her bed. 

Leaning down, Buffy quietly whispers. “Can you do more healing to help yourself so you won’t be in here as long?” 

“Only if you’ll let me help your shoulder out some more.” Tara whispers back, her eyes serious. Looking over at Anya, Tara raises an eyebrow in question.

“I think it’s a wonderful idea, and I’m more than willing to help.” Anya admits quietly, looking towards the doorway, waiting for the Gestapo bitch of a nurse to show up. 

Buffy runs to the door. “We’re having a little prayer over Tara, so we would appreciate not being disturbed.” Buffy tells the nurse as the woman sits back down at the nurse’s station. 

“You better not be getting up to anything in there!” Nurse Sanderson growls looking at the small blonde. 

“I PROMISE!” Buffy practically yells, rolling her eyes. “One time! ONE TIME! Get caught kissing and they think I’m a damn horn dog.” 

Nurse Sanderson waits until the little blonde spitfire disappears behind the door, before turning and chuckling with the other nurse on duty with her. “I hate to say it, but I think I might actually miss her when she’s gone.”

“It has been more entertaining since those two have been here.” Nurse Allen laughs quietly. “They’re bound and determined to keep us on our toes.”

“That they are.” Sanderson chuckles as she pulls down the next chart.

****

“The soreness should wear off sometime this afternoon.” Tara murmurs quietly after they finish the healing spell, smiling gently at the slayer. “I didn’t want to heal you so quickly and completely that you would be tempted to get up to meanness before leaving the hospital.”

“No fun.” Buffy grumbles, easing a hip against the bed and reaching to stroke Tara’s jaw line, smiling gently as she watches Anya’s hand stroke a finger down the witch’s cheek. “What about you?”

“I pretty much made the internal damage heal, and took away some of the pain, but I’m leaving the external area alone. They’re already freaked enough at how quickly you’re healing. And amazed, but not freaked that I seem to be doing so much better, that I don’t want to chance them wanting to call in specialists to figure out what’s going on.” Tara admits quietly, smiling up at the two women. “Anything else on what they’re going to do with him?”

“He’s in jail.” Anya frowns heavily. “I had to go by and give my statement, and they saw you earlier today, didn’t they?” Anya questions Buffy before looking questioningly at Tara, also.

“Yeah, some detective came and got my story. Pretty much told it as I remembered it, except for the magic part.” Buffy smirks looking down at Tara. “They said he wasn’t able to walk for a few hours. Did you tap into my strength when you kicked him?”

Tara blushes deeply looking down. “I don’t think so.” Tara bites her lip self- consciously. “I wish I could have been there a split second sooner.” 

“Don’t blame yourself.” Buffy whispers, brushing the back of her knuckles against Tara’s cheek. “If you hadn’t come out when you did, and I tried to duck out of the way, he would have hit me in the heart, Tara. So without you, I’d be dead.”

Tara pales at the thought, shaking slightly. “Actually we should thank Jonathan for calling us.” Tara looks up seriously. “Do you think if he had friends that were actually good people, that he’d stop doing the stupid things he does?”

“Maybe.” Buffy gives Jonathan the benefit of the doubt. “Maybe we should talk with him, or see if Xander wants to become friends with him. They have that geekdom thing that they both share.” 

Tara grins sardonically at the slayer, her eyes shifting to the doorway as Giles hesitates. “Come in, Giles.”

“I didn’t want to interrupt.” Giles blushes lightly. “I was down in the billing department and am having all the hospital bills sent to the Watcher’s Council. Ummm. Buffy, can I speak with you for a minute?”

Buffy growls quietly before leaning down to place a gentle kiss on Tara’s lips. “Be back after Watcher-dude says what he has to say.”

“Okay, sweetie.” Tara smiles watching Buffy walk towards the door, while grasping Anya’s hand tightly. After Buffy’s out of sight, Tara looks up at Anya. “Are you going to tell me what transpired with Mr. Giles?”

“No.” Anya shakes her head, as she shifts more up on the bed beside Tara. “It’s over and done with.”

Tara raises an eyebrow at the ex-vengeance demon. “He seems to be a bit more… I don’t know. Hesitant? Around you. Almost like he’s afraid of what you might say or do.”

“Good.” Anya smirks. “Do you think they might let you out of this place in another day or two, that way you can heal completely?”

“Hopefully.” Tara murmurs quietly. “A week in this place is long enough.”

“You’re telling me.” Anya lifts Tara’s hand and places it in her lap, playing with her fingers. “Poor Phoenix is going crazy. She doesn’t like you guys not being there. She’s okay around me, but when I’m here Giles says she whimpers and howls almost nonstop.” 

“Well, with Buffy coming home that should help.” Tara glances at the doorway, hoping Buffy comes back before long. “Were you able to get a hold of Dawn?”

“Yes. She freaked, but once I explained you two were going to be fine, she calmed down. I think she’s going to try and get them to come back early.” Anya smiles at Tara. “Then we have to decide how to tell her what’s going on with us three.”

Tara groans quietly. “Not something I’m looking forward to.” Tara admits, her lips quirking. “But everyone else seems to be dealing, more or less.”

“Yes they are.” Anya grins down at the witch. “I love you.” Anya whispers as she strokes the tips of her fingers down Tara’s cheek. 

“I love you, too.” Tara presses into the caress, sighing softly. “I want to go home.” Tara admits. “I don’t want to be here anymore.”

“Then tell them. I’ll go see if they can’t get the doctor here. Tell them to do whatever blood tests they deem necessary, and that you’ll sign any and all release forms so they won’t be sued if something happens. We’ll take you home, heal you completely and be done with this whole mess.” Anya states calmly and logically.

“Sic ‘em.” Tara smirks at the shopkeeper, laughing quietly as Anya nods, and leaves the room on a mission. “Goody. Buffy and I can both go home.”

***

“What’s up?” Buffy questions, leaning against her bed as Giles sits down in the chair in her room.

“Of course I’m having the Council take care of both of your hospital bills, I just mentioned that.” Giles starts, rubbing the back of his neck roughly. “I’ve been talking with the Council off and on for the last couple months, and have finally swayed them to the realization that you should be compensated for the job you do. They’re going to backdate payments to you from when you became a slayer. You will also have full benefits, so if you should get hurt to where you need a hospital stay, it will be covered.” Giles pulls out his billfold, handing a card to Buffy. “Just give the hospital billing department this and it’ll be taken care of.”

Buffy stares in stunned disbelief at the Watcher accepting the card but not able to say anything.

“I’ve been a complete ass when it comes to you, Buffy. I should have stood up to them a long time ago, and never should have left you here by yourself. You needed someone to count on, and I should have been that person.” Giles sighs as he roughly runs a hand through his hair. “And it took Anya bringing me down a peg or two to realize that.”

“Yeah, about that… What happened?” Buffy questions hoarsely.

“She didn’t tell you?” Giles looks up with stunned surprise on his face. When Buffy shakes her head and looks inquiringly at him, he sighs deeply. “I went off about your three’s relationship. Saying that it was unacceptable, and pretty much made an ass of myself.” Giles admits, frowning. “She threw a few things in my face about my past and the fact I had no right to judge anyone. And she was absolutely correct.”

Buffy blinks at the Watcher for a few minutes as he looks embarrassed and apologetic. “You’re okay with us, now?”

“Yes.” Giles answers simply looking up hopefully into Buffy’s face. “Can you forgive a buggered old fool?”

Buffy nods her head, a slow smile crossing her face. “Yes, I can.” She whispers, hopping down and leaning over the Watcher hugging him with her one good arm. “If you haven’t, you might want to apologize to Anya.”

“I have, and profusely.” Giles admits, grinning. “I’ve even taken to walking Phoenix around the neighborhood to give her something of a break. That dog of yours is one of a kind.”

“She’s a very smart, protective puppy.” Buffy admits, smiling. 

“She loves you and Tara completely. Pretty much like Anya, I’d dare say.” Giles chuckles as Buffy laughs. “Whenever Anya or myself will say one of your two’s names she barks excitedly and runs to the door. I think she’s been wanting to come back and visit with you.”

“Well, she’ll be a happy camper when we get home, then.” Buffy smiles briefly, before it slowly turns into a frown. “I wish Tara could come home with us.”

“If I could find that smarmy doctor, she will be.” Anya growls walking into Buffy’s room. “I’ve been looking for him for the last fifteen minutes and can’t find the little bastard. I’m going to insist on the nurses paging him.” Anya snarls turning back around and leaving the two sitting there in stunned surprise, before they bust out laughing.

“Well, I would say Tara may be coming home, also.” Giles pulls off his glasses, laughing quietly. 

“Yep. These people don’t want to deal with the Wrath of Anya!” Buffy jokes. 

“I should get out of here and let you change. Your doctor should be by anytime to release you then we’ll wait and see what they say about Tara.” Giles smiles gently at the slayer before standing and walking out to visit with Tara. 

“Well, damn.” Buffy allows a smile to cross her face. “Backdated pay? I might be able to pay off the house! That would be wonderful not to have that hanging over my head anymore.” 

***

As the three women work their way out to the car, Giles shakes his head as he follows them. “If any of you three show up in there again, they’re going to run the other way.”

“Good.” Anya grumbles as she has one arm wrapped gingerly around Tara’s waist and the other firmly planted around Buffy’s. “We’re doing the healing in the car on the way home. I don’t want you two to wait any longer.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Tara tries to hold back a smirk, but as Buffy leans around Anya and grins at her Tara can’t help the chuckle that escapes. 

“You two being in the hospital for a week is long enough. Xander has even gotten to the point of stopping by the house every night, seeing if we need anything. And let’s not even discuss Willow. She’s there in the morning when I leave to come to the hospital and spends most of the day at the house, sometimes Christina’s there with her.” Anya grumbles as she helps Tara in the back seat while Buffy gets in on the other side. 

“Thankfully I’m usually at the shop.” Giles chuckles as he gets behind the wheel, waiting for Anya to climb in the front seat before starting it.

“Be prepared, Mr. Giles. You’ll probably get some overflow.” Tara warns the Watcher seriously. “Buffy will be unblocking her powers and it just about flipped Anya and me out when she did it, so make sure your walls are in place and seriously reinforced.”

Giles nods his head, strengthening his own mental walls. “Go ahead.” He waits before pulling out, making sure that his walls are secure, still surprised at the flow of energy he feels. Carefully making his way towards Buffy’s house while the three women work together to finish healing Buffy and Tara. Sighing quietly he pulls in the driveway, turning the engine off as he turns to look at the three women, noticing the healthier caste to both Tara’s and Buffy’s countenances. 

Tara breathes out, leaning against Buffy’s side as she finishes the spell. “Can we not do this again for, like, forever?” 

“I’ll go along with that.” Anya whispers, smiling at her two lovers. “Don’t like either one of you being hurt. So no more, understand?!”

Buffy chuckles and lifts her left arm, rotating it before wrapping it around Tara, pulling her in firmly against her side. “All healed?” Buffy questions, her fingers shifting to the witch’s shirt, trying to move it up to look at her abdomen. 

“Buffy! That can wait until we get in the house.” Tara admonishes the slayer, gently smacking her hand, trying not to laugh at Buffy‘s pouting lip.

“Was just wanting to check the wound.” Buffy mumbles before leaning in to quickly kiss Tara. 

“Someone’s wanting you guys to stop playing around and come into the house.” Anya looks at the two women from where she’s standing outside the door, waiting for them to climb out. 

Buffy chuckles as she hears Phoenix barking excitedly. “How does she know we’re here?”

“She just does.” Tara shrugs her shoulders, grinning. “I don’t have a clue as to how she does it, but she does.”

“Phoenix!” Willow yells as Phoenix pushes past her running out to the vehicle wagging her whole body excitedly. “Damn dog.” Willow grumbles trying not to laugh as Buffy hauls the dog up in her arms twirling around with her. 

“Thanks for helping out, Willow.” Tara smiles at the redhead as she looks back at Buffy rolling around on the ground with Phoenix, roughhousing. 

“It’s the least I could do.” Willow chuckles as Phoenix and Buffy end up nose to nose, Phoenix’s tail swinging back and forth quickly. “Is she smiling?”

“Buffy or the dog?” Tara questions jokingly wrapping an arm around Anya as she comes to stand on the porch beside her. “Phoenix, come up here and see me!” Tara calls, laughing as Phoenix swipes a tongue quickly over a sputtering slayer’s face before running towards her. 

“Oh, I see how you are!” Buffy grumbles wiping the slobber off her face as she quickly follows behind Phoenix. “What’s for dinner?” Buffy questions as she walks up the stairs heading into the house, following the rest of the crew.

“I’m going to go home.” Willow smiles as she gathers a book she brought to read while she puppy sat. 

“Hot date tonight?” Tara questions, her eyes glinting merrily.

Willow blushes and slowly nods her head. “We’re going to see that new Sandra Bullock film then go out to dinner.”

“Have a wonderful time. Please tell Christina thanks for everything she’s done, also.” Tara smiles as Willow grins at her before leaving the house. 

“I actually put a roast in the oven along with a bunch of vegetables, it should be getting close to being done.” Giles admits as he heads towards the kitchen.

“Okay, that’s going to be a snack, but what’s for dinner?” Buffy jokes, rubbing her stomach. “Hospital food just doesn’t feed my hungries.”

Tara sighs as she sits down on the couch, unconsciously rubbing her side.

Buffy frowns as she looks at the witch, kneeling on the floor in front of her and pushing the shirt up out of the way, gently running a finger over the pink scar left behind. “That’s going to stay, isn’t it?” 

“Yes.” Tara admits looking down at the scar. “I could heal everything, but I’ll keep the scar. Your slayer healing being part of you will probably make the scar almost non-existent like it’s done with your other wounds.” 

Buffy growls quietly as she climbs up on the couch beside Tara, wrapping her up in her arms. “We’re going to be okay, right?”

“Yes, we are.” Tara murmurs burying her face in Buffy’s neck, smiling as she feels Anya’s arms wrap around her other side. 

“Eventually we’re going to need to talk about living arrangements.” Anya offers quietly, pressing gently into Tara’s back, while stroking a hand through both women’s hair. 

“I kind of figured you’d move in here, with us.” Buffy offers almost shyly. “It kind of makes the most sense, if you wanted to.”

Tara pulls gently away from Buffy, shifting back so she can look from one woman to the other. “I think that would be a wonderful idea. Do you think we can all get along well enough to live together?” Tara jokes raising an eyebrow at the two women.

“I don’t know, but we’re going to need another bathroom or two with four women living in the house.” Buffy admits, frowning. 

“Xander could probably do it, if not he has his buddies on the construction crew that know how to do those things.” Anya suggests, thinking. 

Tara smiles indulgently at the ex-demon, before leaning in and kissing her lovingly. “I think that would be a wonderful idea.”

“Ladies, it would seem Dawn is already on her way back. They cut their vacation short to bring her home.” Giles blushes lightly as he watches the interaction of the three women. 

“Damn, I didn’t want her to do that.” Buffy grumbles, frowning. 

“She was worried about you, even though I told her that you were healing and as soon as we got you both out of the hospital we were going to heal you both.” Anya explains, frowning momentarily. “And that probably means she’s going to be here in a few hours. When did she leave the message?”

“Willow wrote down that she called around 1:00, and that they’d probably be back around 6:00 or 7:00 tonight.” Giles explains looking up at the clock, noticing it was already after 5:00.

“Oh, Goddess.” Tara whimpers closing her eyes. “Are we telling her tonight?”

“Yes.” Buffy answers quickly. “I’m not going to be without you two again anytime soon. Even if all we do is sleep together and nothing else tonight. I want to be curled up between you.” 

“Then that’s where you’ll be.” Anya smiles at the slayer. 

“The roast is ready and I’ve got some rolls in the oven baking right now. Do you ladies want a salad with dinner?” Giles questions quietly, sighing as he realizes how much the three women obviously care for each other and just how much of a fool he was. 

“I’ll fix it.” Tara pats her two lovers on the leg as she quickly stands, walking towards the kitchen, Giles silently following.

“How are you wanting to discuss this with Dawn?” Anya runs a hand through Buffy’s hair, smiling gently as Buffy scoots closer to snuggle in against her side. 

“I want to talk with her first.” Buffy shrugs. “We’ll go from there. She’s my sister, hopefully she won’t freak too badly.”

“If that’s what you want. Tara and I are here if you need us.” Anya wraps her arms loosely around the slayer, tilting her head against Buffy’s, sighing quietly. “Everyone else knows and are fine about us. Once we get past this last hurdle, I’ll feel better.”

“I love you.” Buffy whispers as she leans back to look into Anya’s eyes. “You’re a very wonderful woman, and I’m lucky to have you in my life.”

“I think that goes for all of us.” Anya whispers, stroking her hand down Buffy’s cheek. “I feel blessed to have you and Tara in my life. I honestly believe together we can make it.” Anya’s lip curls up in a half smile. “And I want all three of us to be together.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Buffy threads a hand gently through Anya’s hair before leaning in to kiss her gently. Moaning as Anya quickly deepens the kiss, gently sliding her tongue over and around hers. 

“Damn.” Anya whispers as they finally break off the soft, loving kiss. “For a straight girl you sure can kiss.” Anya smirks as Buffy growls at her.

“Not so straight, damn it!” Buffy grumbles, leaning back into the couch, pouting. “And if I knew that you two liked me, we would have been together long before we were.” 

“I just can’t believe with all the flirting you and Tara did, that neither one of you realized the other one was in love with you.” Anya chuckles as Buffy rolls her eyes. “One good kiss and that’s all it would have taken, Buffy! Instead you two danced around each other. I still don’t understand it.”

“Slayer stupidity.” Buffy grumbles blushing lightly. “Whenever I think back over everything that Tara said and did, I realize all the signs were there. But maybe I was afraid of what would happen if we did come together. How everyone would react, the fact that Willow’s my best friend probably factored into it pretty heavily.”

“She was the easiest one out of everyone. She figured it out and questioned me briefly. I don’t even think she was that surprised.” Anya admits, tilting her head as she thinks about it. “I think Xander was pretty shaken up at the thought, but he came around quickly.”

“Hell of a time to figure it out, though.” Buffy grumbles quietly. “I’m sorry you had to deal with it by yourself.”

“Wasn’t that much of a problem, Buffy.” Anya sighs quietly leaning in against the slayer, tilting her head on her shoulder.

“Yes, it was.” Buffy murmurs, stroking a hand soothingly over the ex-demon’s thigh. “Giles told me what he did. You shouldn’t have had to deal with that.”

Anya rubs her cheek against Buffy’s shoulder. “Everything’s fine now. So nothing to worry about.”

“Dinner’s ready, you two.” Tara calls softly from the dining room, smiling at the two women. 

Buffy kisses Anya on the head before the two women stand. “Food’s of the good.” 

***


	28. Chapter 28

“How’s it going?” Anya questions quietly as she walks up behind Tara, looking out the back door where Buffy and Dawn are talking.

“I haven’t heard any yelling or screaming, or seen any violent hand gestures.” Tara whispers, watching the two sisters.

“She’s got her feelings locked down tight.” Anya observes, biting her lip.

“Yes, she does.” Tara strokes a hand gently over the arms wrapped around her waist. “Goddess, I hope Dawnie doesn’t end up hating us.”

“She could never hate you. She loves you, Tara.” Anya whispers in Tara’s ear, kissing the flesh lightly. “Come on, let’s go sit down and watch television. No sense in standing here worrying.”

Tara sighs softly before nodding as she follows Anya into the living room.

***

Dawn stares at Buffy in stunned silence as she explains about her feelings for Tara and Anya. 

“Dawn?” Buffy questions worriedly as her sister doesn’t say anything, just looks at her with wide eyes. “Something… anything?”

Dawn’s mouth works for a few minutes. “Both?” Dawn squeaks out the word, and as Buffy hesitantly nods her head, Dawn whimpers and runs a hand over her eyes a couple times contemplating the concept. Finally speaking quietly. “I knew you loved Tara, but I never even considered the possibility of there being something between all three of you.”

“You knew?” Buffy whispers in surprise, blinking her eyes owlishly at her sister.

“God, Buffy! Do you think I’m completely blind?” Dawn rolls her eyes. Turning around, she slowly walks back and forth, thinking heavily. “I’ve never seen you be so happy one moment and completely and insanely mad the next. Your mood swings were horrible!” Dawn explains. “You would always make sure there was plenty of food left over for Tara even if you were still hungry, knowing Tara wouldn’t mind that you finished the food. A ton of little things. I honestly don’t mind the idea of you and Tara being together.” Dawn explains quietly as she turns to look at her sister.

“You have a problem with the three of us being together.” Buffy whispers, her eyes sad, the hurt showing in the hazel depths.

“I…” Dawn shakes her head. “Buffy, I just don’t know. It never occurred to me that you three would try to have a relationship together. It’s… strange.” Dawn admits rubbing her forehead. “Do you love them both? Really, truly love them both?” Dawn questions, her eyes piercing Buffy. “You’re not just doing this because you love Tara and Anya’s kind of a… two for one deal, right?”

Buffy shakes her head slowly. “I have to admit that I loved Tara first, but as I got to know and understand Anya better, she wormed her way into my heart, also.” Buffy admits softly. “And I honestly can’t think of one woman without thinking about the other. I do love them both, Dawnie.” Buffy looks at her sister, her eyes pleading. 

Dawn tilts her head looking at her sister, considering everything for a few long minutes. “Do you think this relationship will work?” Dawn questions seriously, wanting an honest answer.

“I want it to work. We all three want it to work, Dawn.” Buffy sighs quietly. “It’s not going to be easy. There’ll be the normal relationship problems threefold.” Buffy quirks her lip up at the word threefold. “But I want to try. And none of us want it to be one of those things where say, Anya and Tara are together one night, Tara and I the following night and then Anya and I the night after. We want this to be a relationship with the three of us in the truest sense of the word.” Buffy bites her lip as she waits for what Dawn might say or think.

Dawn looks down at the ground, sighing quietly. Thinking about everything her sister has told her, when it occurs to her that Buffy is treating her like an adult, not her bratty little sister. And in turn, she’s actually responding more like an adult instead of her usual whiny self. Allowing a small smile to cross her face, she realizes that a lot of that is to do with Tara being in the house, and no matter what, she wants the witch to stay with them. And honestly, being around Anya has actually become pleasant once she really got to know the ex-vengeance demon a little better. Slowly raising her head, Dawn raises an eyebrow. “If I catch you three doing strange and kinky things in places that I can see you, I’m going to go live with Xander or Willow, understood?” Dawn fights the grin trying to break out on her face.

It takes Buffy a moment to come to the realization that Dawn is joking with her… and then it hits her that she’s telling her that she’s okay with the threesome. As the huge grin crosses her face, Buffy watches an answering grin finally crossing Dawn’s face, followed by giggles. “I love you!” Buffy yells, wrapping her sister up in her arms and spinning her around. “Thank you, Dawnie!” Buffy laughs loudly.

“PUT ME DOWN!” Dawn cries out between laughter. “You’re going to make me sick!” 

“That’s okay, it’ll clean up!” Buffy chuckles before slowly setting her sister back on her feet, holding her steady as she wobbles. “We’ve got to go tell Anya and Tara.”

“Okay.” Dawn follows her laughing sister in the house, smirking at Anya and Tara as they look at her hesitantly. “No kinky stuff where I can see it, understood?” Dawn raises an eyebrow, chuckling as the two women look at her in question. “And do something to deaden the sound, if you can. I’d appreciate it.” Dawn flounces up the stairs, laughing, leaving the three women and Giles down in the living room.

“She’s okay with us?” Tara whispers, her eyes on Buffy as the slayer prowls towards her and Anya.

“Apparently.” Buffy nods, smirking, her eyes taking in her two lovers. “Giles?”

“Yes, Buffy?” Giles answers, surprise still showing on his face from Dawn’s words.

“We’ll be back tomorrow. You don’t mind staying here with Dawn, do you?” Buffy questions, her eyes roaming over Tara’s and Anya’s forms. “We three need some time to discuss things, and it would probably be best to do it by ourselves.”

Giles whips off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Yes, quite right. Go children, please.” Giles whimpers quietly at the images trying to flit through his mind. 

“Clothes?” Anya questions as she stands walking quickly to the door, seeing the gleam in Buffy’s eyes.

“Won’t need them.” Buffy growls as she follows a lightly blushing Tara and a laughing Anya out of the house.

“And you worry about me. I think poor Giles is about ready to have his head explode.” Anya chortles as the three women quickly make their way to her car.

“Drive, Anya.” Tara whispers as Buffy pulls her in on top of her on the front seat and starts running her hands firmly over her breasts while nipping at the back of her neck.

“Yep. We created a monster.” Anya smirks as she quickly pulls out of the driveway, turning the car towards her apartment.

“Yes, you did.” Buffy agrees, licking across Tara’s neck, while burrowing her hands under her top, stroking her fingers over the silk clad breasts. Smiling as she hears Tara moan in pleasure. “I just wish I had two mouths so I could have both of you at the same time.” Buffy growls before sucking the soft skin she’d been licking into her mouth. Sucking strongly knowing it’ll leave a mark but not caring. 

“Shit!” Tara cries out quietly, starting to squirm in Buffy’s lap as Buffy pushes the bra up out of the way and starts pinching her nipples. 

Buffy chuckles wickedly as she slides a hand down to Tara’s skirt, dragging it up her legs. “Are you wearing underwear?” She questions Tara, her hand sliding between Tara’s legs, growling as she comes into contact with the cloth barrier. “I’ll probably be able to afford to buy you new underwear here soon. Hope you don’t mind.” Buffy quickly tears the fabric with one hand at one hip before sliding over to the other hip, tearing the fabric there, flipping the useless panties down as she slides eager fingers over swollen, dew covered lips. 

Anya whimpers quietly as she glances over seeing Buffy caress a moaning and wiggling Tara’s slit. “Can’t drive and watch at the same time, you two. This is so not fair.” Anya growls, speeding up slightly as they draw closer to the apartment building.

“Not… me…” Tara pants, whimpering loudly as Buffy slides two fingers deep inside her, working her into a frenzy of need as she brushes the heel of her palm briefly over her swollen clit, not giving it the pressure she needs.

Buffy smirks as Anya quickly pulls into the parking garage, bringing the car to a quick halt in her parking spot. “Want me to continue this here, or upstairs?” Buffy whispers, grinding her palm briefly against the hardening muscle.

“Goddess, people…” Tara whimpers, pushing her body against the hand pumping strongly into her and the palm pressing against her needy clit.

“Does it bother you that someone can look in and see what I’m doing to you?” Buffy questions hoarsely. “Or does it turn you on that much more?” Buffy reaches up with her other hand, wrapping it in Anya’s hair and bringing her over for a ravenous kiss while pumping her right hand even faster into Tara as she hears the loud moans and feels the extra wetness oozing out of the witch at her words.

“BUFFY!” Tara screams, reaching down to press Buffy’s hand hard against her, burying the slayer’s fingers deep inside her as she comes.

Buffy moans into Anya’s mouth as she feels the hot flood of liquid saturate her hand, and Tara’s muscles clenching down so hard on her fingers that Buffy wonders if she’d be able to remove them even with slayer strength. 

“Upstairs, now.” Anya growls after pulling away from Buffy’s mouth, inhaling the smell of Tara’s climax deeply within her senses. 

Buffy finally eases her hand away from Tara as the witch releases her internal muscles. Opening the door, Buffy helps Tara out of the vehicle, quickly following her as she notices the witch stumble as her legs aren’t quite ready to support her yet. Slamming the car door, Buffy wraps her left arm around Tara while slowly sucking and licking the juices off her right hand as the three groaning women make it to the elevator, riding it up the three flights to Anya’s floor.

As soon as Anya unlocks the door, the three women are barely inside with the door shut behind them, before Buffy grabs Anya, pulling her in against her other side, kissing her ravenously.

Tara moans quietly at the carnal display, gently urging the two women towards the bedroom, stripping her clothes off as she helps Buffy and Anya take their clothes off in between hands and lips landing on various body parts, teasing, pinching and caressing, not knowing whose hand is where. 

Buffy growls quietly as she feels someone’s fingers slide deep inside her while nipping on firm flesh, taking a moment to realize she’s nipping on someone’s butt cheek. Not even caring who it is, Buffy starts licking and nipping her way across the firm flesh while rocking her hips into the fingers working in and out of her at a feverish pace. Running her hands up over the back in front of her, Buffy wiggles her hands under the person’s body, grasping hold of full, firm breasts, grinning at the realization she’s got hold of Tara. Feeling smaller, firm breasts press into her back, Buffy sighs in happiness at being sandwiched between the two women. 

“Want… over…” Tara mumbles, moaning quietly as Buffy lifts her body from her, effectively lifting Anya with her. Grinning, Tara turns over and spins her body around, burying her face against Buffy’s apex, licking strongly over the rock hard clit of the slayer while reaching up and sliding three fingers deep within Anya’s center, brushing her thumb firmly over the ex-vengeance demon’s clit at the same time she starts a fast rhythm stroking inside the shopkeeper.

Finding Tara’s sex right in front of her, Buffy dives in, her body rocking against the sensory overload as her back is nipped and licked, her clit sucked on and fingers pounding away inside her. Sucking strongly on Tara’s blood engorged clit, Buffy whimpers as she feels the climax working through her own body. Sliding her fingers through Tara’s wetness, Buffy starts pumping three fingers in and out of the witch, growling as she hears Tara whimper ‘more’ into her sex. Working the fourth finger in, Buffy groans loudly as Tara clenches her fingers, her hips jumping uncontrollably as the witch explodes. The small warm flood soaking her hand, tips Buffy over the edge as Tara unconsciously, or consciously scrapes her teeth over the swollen flesh she’d been sucking on. 

“FUCK!” Anya screams loudly as Tara slides a slippery finger in her ass at the same time she presses hard into her clit and buries her fingers deep inside her. Collapsing on top of the slayer, all three women groan quietly as they become one sweat-soaked heaving mass of flesh.

Feeling too spent to move, the three women, pant heavily, lying in a tangle of limbs for long moments before Tara chuckles quietly. 

“What are you laughing at?” Anya slowly eases her body off Buffy, groaning as Tara’s fingers slide from her various body parts.

“Is this the life-affirming sex I’ve heard about?” Tara whimpers quietly as Buffy slowly rolls off her.

Buffy groans, flopping her head on the pillow. “I don’t know, but it took me a while to figure out who was where, and to tell you the God’s honest truth? I’m still not sure!” 

Tara and Anya both chuckle at the slayer’s words. 

“Well, I know where Tara’s fingers ended up.” Anya sighs quietly as she taps Tara on the leg. “You going to spin around and lay up here by us?”

“Don’t have the energy.” Tara mumbles, shifting her hands to a leg on either side of her to caress gently. 

“We’re going to need a bigger bed.” Buffy considers the logistics of the three women sleeping together. “When’s your lease up on the apartment?” Buffy questions Anya, turning her head to look at the woman.

“Three months.” Anya admits quietly.

“Keep it or sublease it?” Tara questions, groaning as she feels two hands stroking up either inner thigh. 

“Don’t know, don’t care. I just know we’re going to move Anya in as soon as possible. We can worry about everything else afterwards.” Buffy mutters, her hand stroking gently over Tara’s sex curiously seeking out the folds and crevices smiling at the dampness of her sex. 

Tara moans quietly as Buffy’s questing fingers map out her sex. 

Anya chuckles as her fingers collide with Buffy’s. “Want to see, or should I say, feel a really neat spot?” Anya questions, looking at Buffy as she grasps the slayer’s hand. 

“Okay.” Buffy agrees, curious about the ex-demon’s mischievous grin and Tara’s low groan. Allowing Anya to wrap her index finger around hers, Buffy blinks in surprise as Anya slides their two fingers within Tara. As Anya feels deep within the witch, coming across a certain area after hooking their fingers, Anya slides Buffy’s finger over the area. 

“Feel that spot, remember that spot, caress that spot.” Anya orders softly, sliding her hand away from Tara as Buffy curiously does what Anya told her to do.

“FUCK!” Tara growls loudly, her hips starting to jerk and jump at the uncontrollable pleasure starting to build within her body at the slayer’s curious caressing. “Damn you, Anya!” Tara whimpers loudly as her body starts shimmying and shaking as she can’t control her response.

Buffy shifts her body, watching in amazement as Tara’s body practically vibrates with the arousal coursing through her. Stroking more firmly and quickly, Buffy shifts her body around, to get a better angle with her finger, gingerly sliding another finger in to caress over the spot, eyes opening wide as Tara arches high off the bed, groaning loudly at the same time the witch floods her hand and arm with her orgasm.

Anya chuckles as she watches Buffy and Tara, her hand stroking gently over Buffy’s back, knowing the slayer is so engrossed with what’s happening with Tara that she really isn’t even aware of what she’s doing. Figuring it probably won’t take long for Buffy to reach the same release, Anya quickly slides three fingers within the slayer, searching out the slayer’s g-spot stroking firmly and quickly.

“DAMN!” Buffy cries feeling the immense pleasure coursing through her body as Anya obviously starts doing to her what she’d just finished doing to Tara. Rocking her body against the pleasure giving fingers, Buffy slides down on top of Tara as the witch pulls her down.

“Don’t hold back, enjoy it.” Tara whispers, stroking her hands up and down Buffy’s back as Buffy rocks against her body and Anya’s pleasure giving fingers. Tara smiles as Anya winks at her.

Buffy whimpers, burying her face between Tara’s breasts as she feels the fast build-up of extreme pleasure in her body. Even her toes feeling like they’re tingling and looking for release. Her body uncontrollably shaking with desire, Buffy screams as the orgasm rips through her, literally soaking Anya in her juices. Seeing spots of colors, sparking behind her closed eyelids, Buffy whimpers continuously for long minutes as Anya’s fingers slowly still inside her before easing out.

“Hmmm.” Anya moans quietly, licking up some of the slayer’s juices. Gathering more, she shifts to dangle her fingers in front of Tara’s lips. “Want some?”

“Anya!” Tara growls at the teasing ex-demon before grabbing the hand pulling it down to suck the juices from the fingers.

Buffy blushes darkly at the two women, burying her face even more firmly into Tara’s chest.

“Don’t be embarrassed.” Anya presses a kiss against Buffy’s shoulder. “It tastes absolutely wonderful.”

Tara unconsciously runs her tongue over her lips. “More.” Tara orders softly.

“Greedy.” Anya grumbles. “You could always situate yourself to clean it up the right way, you know!”

“Buffy, sweetie?” Tara murmurs quietly, smiling as Buffy looks up hesitantly. “Turn around.” Tara grins lasciviously at the slayer.

Buffy whimpers, burying her face against the witch again. “There’s just something wrong with this picture.”

“Yes there is. You’re not turning around.” Tara admits, nodding her head.

“Buffy, shift up.” Anya orders considering things for a moment, smiling as Buffy does as asked. “Tara, you turn around. You need to be cleaned properly, also.” Anya slides down to the end of the bed, watching as Tara shifts around so she can lap hungrily over the slayer’s body, making Buffy blush even more. Gathering up some of the liquid glistening on Tara’s thighs, Anya offers it hesitantly to Buffy. “Try, please?”

Buffy looks at the glistening finger for a second before finally capturing it in her mouth to suck the sweet liquid from it. Closing her eyes and groaning at the sweet flavor. Finally gathering all the liquid Buffy grunts. “Different.”

“Different type orgasm.” Anya wiggles her eyebrows as she slides between Tara’s thighs licking her way slowly up Tara’s thighs, gathering every last drop.

“HEY! That’s mine.” Buffy growls, frowning at the ex-demon, unconsciously shifting her body as Tara‘s tongue and lips caress over her inner thighs. 

“You snooze, you lose.” Anya smirks at the slayer, before laughing as Tara’s body jumps as she starts laughing. 

Wrapping her arms tightly around Buffy’s waist, Tara hugs her. “There’s plenty more where that came from, sweetie. Be thankful Anya hasn’t given you the work over yet!” 

“You told me not to. Wasn’t it something about giving her time to acclimate herself to us before teasing her unmercifully?” Anya frowns as Buffy buries her face in Tara’s apex, lapping up the liquid. “Now, that’s just downright mean.” Anya taps Buffy on the back of the head, chuckling as Buffy growls at her. 

Laughing, Anya slides up beside the two women. Turning her head, she watches as they clean each other of their orgasms. When Tara turns lust-filled eyes towards her, Anya raises an eyebrow in question. 

“Buffy, sweetie. I think it’s time for you to attack Anya.” Tara chuckles as she hears a grunt of approval come from Buffy and Buffy practically pushes herself up and off the bed, turning in the air and landing between Anya’s spread legs. “Damn. Wish I could do that!” Tara states after seeing that little maneuver. 

“More, more, more, more.” Buffy growls, her eyes twinkling merrily as she works her way up Anya’s body, spreading the ex-demon’s legs further apart as she slides between them, fingers playing around the woman’s sex. 

“Sex crazed monster. She finally found out what good sex is li…” Anya whimpers loudly as Buffy quickly slides her fingers home within her, searching and finding her g-spot, stroking with her strong fingers, quickly bringing her to a shivering, shaking mass of need. “BUFFY!” Anya screams as she reaches her orgasm in record time.

Buffy grunts happily, opening her mouth as she tries to engulf the ex-demon’s whole sex in her mouth to try and capture all the fluid escaping from the woman.

Tara can’t help but laugh at the slayer’s antics. “Anya, there’s no more thinking we created a monster, I know we have.”

Buffy looks up, a huge grin covering her cum-soaked face. “You think?” Running a tongue around her lips, gathering up more of the ex-vengeance demon’s juices, she tilts her head. “I’ve been missing out all these years. Lots and lots of time to make up for.” Buffy nods her head as she thinks about it. “Lots and lots of making up to do.”

Tara laughs gleefully as she slides down, lapping the slayer’s face clean, grinning as she hears the groan coming from Anya as she slowly lands back in this plane of existence from her orgasm. “And all the time in the world to do it.”

“Promise?” Buffy questions softly, her eyes hopeful.

“Promise.” Tara whispers, kissing Buffy gently, groaning as Anya slides up beside them, stroking her hands gently over both women. 

“Promise.” Anya adds her promise, kissing first Buffy, then Tara before all three women tease each other in a three way tangle of tongues, before they slide back on the bed, collapsing as their bodies finally give in to the exhaustion working through them after their sex marathon. 

“Love you.” Tara murmurs quietly as the three women shift, spooning against each other.

“Love you, too.” Buffy wraps her arms around Anya while she smiles as Tara’s arms wrap around both women.

“Love you two, too.” Anya places one hand on Tara’s arm and the other on Buffy’s arm as she slowly feels herself drifting off to sleep. 

THE END


End file.
